The Terror Twins go to space
by keithallen
Summary: Suzanne and Diane, granddaughters of Queen Lucy, join the International Space Recon Division. Some elements of BSG and possibly other space themed shows. Rated 'T' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"All ships increase distance for landing. Begin landing procedures and report when ready."

"Porcupine here, Roger, Stinger," Suzanne replied to the radio. To her mates, she said, "OK guys, we finally get to land someplace! Begin the landing sequence, we are following Stinger in at six thousand meters distance."

"About time," Eddie agreed from his center seat in the line of three. On his consoles, he adjusted their trajectory and speed.

"Yes!" Diane agreed from her far right seat. "Weapons off line and stored, internal hatches closing."

From the left seat, Suzanne said, "Helmets on, pressurize your suits." She then looked back to watch the control area separation wall, and behind it, the wall that separated the computer and electronics room from the crew living area go up. The rear wall closed first, then the one right behind them shut.

"Interior hatches closed," Diane announced, then put her helmet on. Seeing Eddie was busy with navigation, she said,"Eddie, I'm putting your helmet on for you."

"Thanks hon," Eddie said. His helmet drifted down onto his suit and the neck collar locked as he closely monitored their position..

The space ship they had was officially called an LRDSAV, short for Long-range Rescue Defense Search and Attack Vehicle. Theirs was number 41. On the outside, the ship looked kinda like a crab, with the two curved hull pieces meeting at a sharp angle. The hull was a foot thick of composite armor at it's thinnest that was made to withstand, absorb or deflect, energy and projectile weapons. The two long 'pincer' like arms the ship had for research and rescue missions were normally folded under the view screen in front. The armor plates that protected the view screen was currently up, as normal, so instead of looking at what was in front of them through a long window, they looked at the forward camera view.

Besides being thick-skinned, they had high power lasers at the top and bottom rounding of the hull, as well as a fixed rail gun running down the center of the ship that was able to propel a 150MM shell at 1/10th the speed of light in relation to their ship. The shells were solid 'shot', shaped to do damage by punching through their target, and the massive kinetic energy released from that impact. In their living area that they had just one big bed as well as a small kitchen, cleaning closet, and food storage under the bed that could be changed into a space to keep survivors in during a rescue operation. They also had a 'soft' deployable storage unit, that while severely limited the ship's capabilities, could hold as many as a hundred people in an emergency.

When they first saw the ship that would become 'their home' until further notice, They all agreed the long acronym was not what they would call these ships. They were Space Tanks. Suzanne and her mates promptly named theirs 'Porcupine' in honor of the tank they drove during high school Sensha-do, and painted a cartoon porcupine over the entrance hatch. Their friends from high school, Heather Miyuki, who went by 'Nova' and Alexandria Miyuki, who went by 'Alex', named theirs 'Phoenix' after the Firefly Nova commanded.

Following their example, every crew in the newly formed 32nd Recon squadron picked names for their ships. 'Stinger' was the CO, Major Hans Ford who commanded the 32nd. Besides Porcupine and Phoenix, there was Dodger, Badger, Polecat, Scorpion, Leopard, Hornet, and Falcon.

The ten ship squadron had spent the last 45 days training on their way here. Not that they couldn't have just folded to their destination, each ship had Annunaki Fold drives to cross large areas of the galaxy. They had to stop and train at every mission this versatile ship was designed for. The UN Space Command could not afford large, special purpose ships, so smaller multifunction ships were made and filled with highly trained crews that knew every operational part of the ship, as well as how to repair it. They stopped at a system to analyze asteroids, get samples from a gas giant, answer an emergency call they had to spread apart to triangulate and find the source of the call, then fly there and take 'wounded' crew members off. They surrounded the training freighter to defend it, then went on the attack against a flight of drones headed for a planet that again, they had to find first. The hardest part of that was finding the drones. The search patterns and particle analysis to find the trail. Upon finding them, one high speed pass and the drones were obliterated to sprinkle pieces down on the rock the drones were headed for.

Now, they were finally getting to land, stretch their legs and resupply. Good thing too, they were down to 15 days of food and water.

"Incoming flight path," Eddie announced. "Loading into navigation."

Suzanne studied her Captain's panels then keyed her radio. "Porcupine, ready to land."

One by one, their ships landed on the station. Coming in by wing, Porcupine was the third ship to land. Eddie followed the course and speed in, and also double checked the given flight path. "Path verified," he announced. As the station grew closer, he extended the landing gear. Extending out, the six jointed legs emerged from the bottom of the ship, three to a side. Once he got the six green lights, he announced, "Gear down … on track."

Slowing evenly, they came up to the side of the station. One bay was open, highlighted with a green light. Eddie drifted the ship in, stopped then turned the ship around as the bay doors closed. He settled down then engaged the magnetic locks. "Down and locked, powering down engines." Eddie called.

"Finally! Let's go take a walk," Diane said happily.

Suzanne let out a huff. "We will. First to resupply, then we have a squadron briefing," she said. As her mates turned to her, she shrugged and said, "We got a tight schedule."

.

Lt. Hera Agathon walked into the briefing room on the orbital station. Having just arrived on her Raptor II, she and her crew were coming to perform their last training session before heading out on a mission in deep space.

Being the daughter of Raptor legends Karl and Athena Agathon, Hera bore the dark hair of her mother, and a semi-oriental face. Like her father, Karl, Hera was a little taller than her mother. Not quite as tall as her father, but she did tower over her mother. Although she was not extraordinarily strong, she did have outstanding reflexes and she was smart. Due to her heritage and grades, she was held to a higher standard in the Academy that most cadets. Although the courses and training was geared to be tough on all cadets, Hera had been scrutinized on her performance. Although she hated it, it did make her a flawless pilot and ship commander. At times though she wished people would stop comparing her to her parents.

Highly disciplined, the Raptor crews didn't engage in conversation as they took their seats. Hera sat down with her crew and quietly waited for the briefing to begin. It was unprofessional to talking about anything but the mission.

After what seemed to be an hour, Commander Thrace strode into the briefing room. The squadron leader, Captain Thanos, stood up and announced, "Attention on deck!" They all rose.

"Be seated," the blond haired Commander said, and went to the podium. She looked at her watch, then made a hologram appear of an asteroid. "Today you have a mission. This is asteroid 5-27-B. On it is a transmitting device. Your mission is to recover that device and return it to this station." She then cracked a grin and added, "The mission itself is simple enough. However, there is another unknown force that is also after this transmitter. They are being briefed at the same time you are. Your weapons will be ranging lasers. If your ship is targeted, you're dead, and must move out of the area. The mission starts at the end of this briefing." Looking at her watch again, she added, "You have two minutes to ask any questions."

"Sir! What does this force consist of?" Captain Thanos asked.

"Unknown, Captain. You must be prepared to deal with anything," Commander Thrace told him.

"Do we get a Viper escort?" Hera asked.

"Negative. This is a scramble of Raptors to retrieve the transmitter and recover it in working condition."

"Sir? What about our flight path and formation?" The Captain asked.

"That's up to you, Captain. All mission planning and execution is in your hands." Kara Thrace looked at her watch again. "You have one minute ten to mission start."

"I take it we have clearance to launch?" the Captain asked.

"The control center is expecting your request at any time after ... fifty seconds."

Hera stood up. "Captain! I recommend two ships head straight for the asteroid upon launch with a jump to standard safe distance to bracket it and watch for incoming. The rest of the squadron can form up and head in during the secondary launches."

.

Forty seconds later, The Porcupine crew ran out of their briefing room as Major Ford yelled orders from just ahead of them. "Porcupine, get to your ship and find that transmitter as fast as possible, and SIT on it! The rest of A wing, form a perimeter around the asteroid. B wing, get close fast and shut down on the sun side, minimal aspect to the asteroid. When trouble comes, bite it in the ass!"

"Yes, Major!" the crew commanders yelled.

Running back to the hangers, Eddie ran straight in and jumped into the pilot's seat in the middle. Diane scanned the inside of the ship. "Suz, all equipment and supplies stored, hatches shut, ready for takeoff."

Suzanne got on the radio. "Station control, this is Porcupine, request permission to exit."

"Engines on line, holding ten percent thrust," Eddie told her as he watched the bay doors.

"Porcupine, this is station control, permission granted, evacuating atmosphere."

"Come on, come on," Eddie coaxed, one finger above the magnetic lock release, his other hand poised to ram them to full thrust.

Suzanne watched the atmosphere outside the ship drop. When it hit zero, she said, "Bay doors opening in five. Diane, plot the jump, fifteen thousand kilometers from the 5-27-B asteroid."

Eddie saw the light above the doors turn red. As they opened he increased thrust to fifteen percent. They started skidding towards the doors. The instant the doors were open, Eddie released the magnetic lock. They shot out of the bay. Eddie gave it 100 percent thrust and turned onto a rough course towards their target. He punched up the asteroid's coordinates, and did a scan of the system.

"Diane, I have the target's location and the transmitter signal," Eddie told her.

Diane nodded, "I'm passing you the range and Fold vector."

Eddie saw it come up on his hologram. "Got it. We can get within a thousand safely. Suz?"

"Do it!"

Eddie nodded. "Folding in three … two …. one."

Porcupine winked out of space and reappeared with the asteroid right in front of them.

"Got it pinpointed!" Diane announced. "It's sitting atop a ridge upper left quarter."

Suzanne also looked at the position of the transmitter. "I think we need to make it harder to find," she said. "Guys, we grab it and head down to that small crater just beyond that ridge. We can defend from there better."

.

Hera and her crew walked back to the hanger with the rest of their squadron. They performed the normal pre-flights the got permission to take off. The two lead ships launched, then two by two, the rest of the squadron headed out.

Captain Thanos had a solid plan. The two lead ships bracket the asteroid to find the incoming 'hostiles'. Hera and two other ships would go in and find the transmitter and jump back to base with it while he coordinated engaging the hostiles. Even if the other side managed to break through, they would still get the transmitter back to the orbital station.

Forming up, they jumped to the standard thirty thousand mile distance from their target. Flying in, they picked up 4 ships orbiting the asteroid. Their two lead ships got taken out, but gave good coordinates for three of the four orbiting ships.

"Ignore the battle," Hera said, "Sensors, where's that transmitter?"

"I have a weak signal, zero five two by two six eight."

Hera keyed her radio. "Raptor four and six, full thrust and follow me in, keep the hostiles off me. We're headed for the target." She firewalled her throttle and dove for the asteroid. She also heard the communications.

"Raptor ten down... raptor six down … raptor nine down. They're coming in from one nine seven, behind us!" a frantic voice called.

"Guard the pickup team! Raptor five and seven, reverse and engage!"

More battle comms filled Hera's ears as they sped towards the asteroid. "Sensors, do you have a fix yet?" she asked in a snap.

"We're headed right for it, the crater just beyond the ridge. See it?"

"I do. Raptor four, we're going in, guard us from above. "

"Hurry!" came a frantic reply.

Hera braked with reverse thrust as the asteroid filled the view screen. Counting, they had three raptors left. All she had to do was grab the transmitter and jump away. The last defense raptor was taken out just before she touched down. It was then she noticed a glint of light from a shadowed wall of the crater.

"We just got taken out," her co pilot said.

"Raptor two, down," Hera said into the radio. She settled down on the surface and watched the shadowed cliff. Raptor four came down, and there was another flash of light. Raptor four was down.

They had lost every ship. A moment later, a double saucer shaped ship not much larger that their raptors drifted out of the shadows under the cliff. A pair of jointed mechanical arms on the front reached out. One grabbed the transmitter. The other moved up in a salute. This ship then turned so she could see the painted on cartoon creature above the hatch, and the ship rose out of sight.

"Damn," Hera grumbled.

"What was that?" her co-pilot asked.

Thinking about the cartoon creature, Hera said, "I've seen that caricature before, at home. It wasn't on a space vehicle, but on an armored ground attack vehicle. I don't think we stood a fracking chance in hades at completing this mission."

"But what was that ship?" her co pilot asked.

"First time seeing it," Hera said, "But I know who was in it. Dad and Mom talked about them. Have you ever seen the Sensha-do videos from Earth?"

"The what? Wait, I've heard of them, yes. War games Earth kids play in high school. You think it was high school kids in that ship?"

"I'm sure they are graduated by now," Hera told her. "That emblem was a porcupine. We just got fracked by the Terror Twins."

The radio announced, "All units of the 116th Raptor squadron, return to base and assemble for the debriefing."

.

The 32nd Recon returned to their station. This time, after the briefing they were 'on leave' for 48 standard hours. Although there was nothing great on the station to do, it did have a couple recreation areas. Like others, Suzanne, Diane and Eddie made use of the running track.

Eddie jogged along beside his wives. He was enjoying the sight of them in their close fitting tank tops and running shorts. Both had grown up very nice. Suzanne with her silver hair in a ponytail had a slim, tight body and enough curves to make him want to drool. Diane, her purple hair also in a bouncing pony tail was more voluptuous. She bore a more hourglass figure and like her mother Mariko, and Nana before her, Diane bore large breasts that bounced as they ran. Eddie swore he was the luckiest man in the universe.

Also like the other teams, they found they ran out of steam fairly quickly. After a single lap, they found an excuse to stop and sit. Their high school friends and teammates, Nova and Alex were on a bench, resting.

"This is harder after months of just sitting in a chair," Diane said and plopped down beside Alex.

"Yeah. Even a quick dash from bed to the controls is what? A whole twenty feet?" Nova asked.

"Think we better walk before we try to run again," Eddie said in a pant.

"I'm all for that," Alex agreed.

Suzanne noticed the 'Phoenix' crew was missing someone. "Where's Karen?"

"She had a relative, cousin I think, stationed here," Nova told her. "She went to go look him up."

"Why didn't we land on the planet farther into this system. At least then we'd have something to do," Diane complained.

"You can always come over to our place. Grab some food, play a game, and curse the higher-ups for sticking us out here," Alex said with a false grin.

"It doesn't seem fair," Suzanne agreed. "In a couple days, we get our first real mission. They should have given us a little time with real sunshine."

"There's a sun globe overhead," Nova said, pointing up.

"Not the same," Eddie stated.

"Let's walk around the track. At least then we can get some exercise."

.

The two crews spent most of their time off together. They played games, caught up on some new movies (well, new to them), and slept in their ships. When their 'off' time was up, they joined the squadron in a briefing room.

.

Their mission was to support the UNS Endeavor on a deep space research mission. The science ship was in system, and scheduled for a five year mission to explore a quadrant of space the egg-heads believed might contain intelligent life. In addition to the 32nd, the 116th Colonial raptor squadron was to join them also. The Colonials were to scan and monitor, the 32nd's job was to retrieve samples, do close-in recon and act as guards for the raptors and the Endeavor.

Briefed and resupplied, the 32nd took off to rendezvous with the Endeavor. It was a short hop from the station to the science ship.

Getting in line for landing, Eddie brought up a magnified view of the Endeavor. It was a standard looking deep space vessel. Long cigar shape with the engines in the rear, the ship was 900 meters long and 120 meters around. It had plenty of antennas and exterior sensors poking out everywhere.

"No guns, only ranging lasers," Diane noted as she looked at the scans on her console.

"I guess that's why they need us," Suzanne said.

"Incoming, vector 173, 052," Diane announced. "It's the raptors. Looks like they are going to land right behind us."

"Landing beacon active," Eddie said. "Soon we'll see out new home for the next five years."

.

The landing bays were in the middle of the ship. One deck high, a corridor ran midships, with individual bays along the corridor walls. As Eddie drifted in, one set of bay doors were open and ringed in a green light.

"These are storage bays," Eddie said, not sounding pleased. "No way for a quick exit."

"Which means the ship will be defenseless until we can get out of here. Which will take a few minutes," Suzanne agreed.

"A few minutes is a long time if it comes down to a fight," Diane noted dryly.

Eddie used thrusters to go into the bay that wasn't much larger than the Porcupine, turn around and settle down. Once he was in place, the bay doors shut and the bay was pressurized.

Diane let out a snort and said, "Remember guys, we're in storage bay number ten. Don't get lost."

.

Captain Ellen Keaton, Major Ford's navigator, met them as they exited their bay. The short haired brunette didn't look pleased as she said, "The briefing room is in number twelve lounge, one deck up the stairs to your left, turn right, fourth door on your right."

"Yes, Ma'am," Suzanne said, and led her crew up to the room to find a White Robe talking to Major Ford.

Upon seeing Suzanne and Diane, the blue haired woman cast them an even gaze and told Major Ford, "And I expect proper behavior from all your crews. No mischief will be allowed."

"Gee, think that was for us?" Diane asked as they passed by and looked for a seat in the large room with plush seats and couches.

"Excuse me, and which one are you?" the White robe asked.

Suzanne turned to her and said, "I am Captain Suzanne Warren, this is my sister, Lt. Diane Warren, and our pilot, Lt. Edward Warren. May I ask you name, Ma'am?"

The woman cast a cold look at Suzanne and said, "I am Anna Snit, your White Robe for the journey. Keep in mind this is a science vessel and NOT a platform for war games."

Suzanne was shocked at her attitude. She wasn't even trying to be friendly. "Whatever happens, this is real, Ma'am. We will treat it as such," she replied firmly.

"Captain, take your seat," Major Ford said, glancing into the room.

"Yes, sir," Suzanne said and followed her mates. Diane found a couch that fit three people, they settled down there, Eddie in the middle, and waited as others came in. As they waited, they listened to Lady Snit lecture the Major.

"The reason you are here is to fulfill UNS requirements. Captain Styles is not happy about it, but understands the regulations. Your bays, this lounge and the common facilities are open to your crews, Major. They will not be allowed in operational spaces. This ship has it's own police force, and while on board, they alone hold jurisdiction. Commander Chaplain will be taking care of your supply needs. Do you have any questions?"

"I do, actually," Major Ford said. "Why am I not being briefed by Captain Styles? When do I get a flight plan, and what are the required scout duties, to begin with."

"Captain Styles is busy, you have no need to view the flight plan, and unless a scout is asked for, all your ships are to remain in their bays," Lady Snit stated.

Major Ford nodded slightly and said, "Then I wish to speak to the Admiralty. Not only are you telling me we're just along for the ride, but you are also saying my crews cannot even keep up on their flight quals. That is deliberate negligence. I will speak to Captain Styles or the local Admiral in charge. Your choice."

Lady Snit drew a long breath and said, "I will see if he is busy." She turned and walked out.

Major Ford didn't look happy, but he stayed quiet and waited for the crews to trickle in.

"Wow, this trip is starting off well," Diane said with a snort.

"I take it they hate the military," Eddie said.

Suzanne let out a huff, but kept quiet.

After their squadron mates came in, the Raptor pilots trickled in. One man stayed by Major Ford. They shook hands and talked quietly. Suzanne couldn't quite hear, but it seemed neither of them were happy.

Once all the Raptor crews were seated, Major Ford announced. "Welcome to the Endeavor, everyone. I am Major Ford, beside me is Captain Thanos. I know that we are each from different squadrons and planets, but on this mission, we will act as one unit. I will be the Commanding Officer, Captain Thanos is my second. I'm sure none of you are pleased with the bays we have been given for our ships. What is, is. We have to deal with it. The quarters we have been given are right down the passageway, our meals will come from those units on the back wall, behind you."

He paused a moment and said, "Our mission is to assist the Endeavor crews as needed, and protect this ship. So far, I have gotten no specifics from the Captain. Until we do, find your quarters and get some chow while myself and Captain Thanos ..."

over the ships' intercom, an announcement came over. "Folding to first inspection point. Sensor suite, stand ready to take readings."

"... go find out what the hell is going on," Major Ford said in a grumble. He left with Captain Thanos.

"Well, that was interesting," Suzanne noted.

Captain Keaton stood up and said, "You heard the Major, finds your quarters, stow your gear, and then we'll figure out how those food machines work."

.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Nova announced as she walked into the 'barracks' corridors. That's what this area was. Long hallways with rows of four tiered bunks on each side and a bathroom on the end.

"Screw this, I'm sleeping on Porcupine," Diane stated.

"Yeah, really," Eddie agreed.

"Everyone, pick a bunk!" Captain Keaton announced.

Suzanne turned and frowned at her. "Captain, we'll be bunking on Porcupine. We had better accommodations in basic training!"

"Phoenix is where we will be," Nova announced. "This is utter bullshit!"

In the Raptor pack that were gazing forlornly at the meager facilities, Hera turned to glare at the Earth squadron as they raised their protests. "At least YOU have that option!" she snapped.

"So do you," Alex said, waving a hand at her. "Even if you don't have beds on your ship, grab some mattresses and make some. ANYTHING is better than being packed in here like sardines."

"Care to show us how to do that?" Another Raptor pilot asked.

"No problem," Suzanne stated. "Show us to your raptors, I'm sure we'll think of something."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Major Ford strode down the corridor with Captain Thanos to find the 'Command' passageway door shut with a guard on it.

Striding up to the blue uniformed guard, Major Ford announced, "I an Major Ford of the 32 Recon squadron, this is Captain Thanos of the Colonial fleet. We wish to speak with Captain Styles."

The guard asked, "May I see your passes?"

Ford and Thanos looked at each other. Ford then asked the guard, "Passes? Are you kidding me?"

"No, Sir. You need a pass to enter any operational space," the guard explained.

Glaring at the guard, Major Ford said, "Get your Captain, NOW. By radio, phone or yell to him. I don't care how you do it, but I will speak to him."

Shrinking back, the guard said, "I'll have to call my supervisor."

"Then DO IT!" Ford snapped.

The guard relayed the request over his radio. Shortly, a side door opened and a tall Anunaki woman came out. "I am the Head Scientist, Areana Gyano. What is the problem?" she asked, looking down on the humans.

Not intimidated my her height, Major Ford introduced himself and said, "We need to see Captain Styles. There are regulations I have found that he has no intention of complying with. If he refuses to comply, I must inform our superiors, and his." he said firmly.

"Mr. Ford," she said smoothly, ignoring his rank. "This is a science ship. We have no need of a military escort. Our job is to search, find and analyze, NOT to shoot what we find. Consider this a pleasure cruise for your people."

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Ford said in a heavy tone, "But regulations state your ship must be escorted when operating in deep space outside of a convoy. Part of that is scout patrols. Regulations also state that our pilots must fly once a month at a bare minimum to keep their flight quals. I don't care if you like it or not, but we do have our job to do. I will speak to the Captain. I can go to him, or he can come to me."

The tall woman eyed him for a moment, then said, "I will speak with Captain Styles and inform you of when he will be available."

"I will be waiting here," Major Ford stated.

"You may return to your quarters," she replied.

"After I speak with the Captain," Ford stated.

"Shall I call the police to escort you?" she asked evenly.

"Shall I call a few people up to force the Captain to come out?" Ford asked.

The Anunaki's nose flared. "Sir, do not make this difficult!" she warned.

"I'm not. You are. As I said, I will speak with the Captain one way or the other," Ford told her.

"I will see if he is available," she said, then turned and went back into the door she came out of.

A couple minutes later, four police armed with stunning tazers came down the hallway. Stopping a short distance away, one announced, "Sirs! You are required to vacate that area. Failure to comply will result in being arrested and charged with being a public nuisance."

Captain Thanos shook his head sadly and said, "We need to come back with reinforcements."

"Yes, we do." Major Ford agreed. "And I know just who we need."

.

The Porcupine crew started with Hera's Raptor. Hera led them into the bay, dragging mattresses with them. Walking into the ship, Suzanne noted where the electronic consoles were, the pilot and copilot seats, and the back seats arraigned against the walls to accommodate more people.

"This isn't too different from our Porcupine," Suzanne noted. To Hera, she asked, "Do you need all those seats in the back?"

"They are standard equipment," Hera said, eyeing her.

"That's not what I asked. Do you need them?" Suzanne said again.

"For this mission? No."

Suzanne nodded and turned to Diane. "Diane, rip those seats out, be careful with the mounting structure."

"What!" Here asked, gaping at Suzanne. "We are not allowed to modify our ships!" she said firmly.

Diane eyed the Colonial. "It's modify your ship, or sleep like sardines in a can. Choose," she said evenly.

"Lt. Agathon?" Hera's co-pilot, a nervous looking young man asked. "I don't know about you, but due to our circumstances, I'd rather sleep here instead of in those corridors."

Hera cast him a glare. "We are not authorized to modify our ships!" she stated.

"You won't be," Diane said. She turned to look at the starboard row of five seats. One by one, they ripped away from the wall to drop to the floor upside down.

Hera gaped at the sight as Suzanne looked at them. "Not much to work with," she mused. "We'll need some framing material."

"Those bunk frames?" Diane asked.

"Yes, they will do. Let's grab pillows and blankets while we're there."

"You … you can't DO that!" Hera complained.

"Yes we can," Diane said lightly. "We'll be right back."

Lt. Fritz Kesler from the Badger stuck his head into the Raptor. "There you are! Captain Warren, Lt. Warren, the Major wants to see you, pronto."

"We'll be back in a while," Suzanne said, correcting Diane.

"We'll get the bedding," Hera's co-pilot said.

.

Hera followed Lt. Kesler, Suzanne and Diane as he led them back to the corridor bunk rooms. At the intersection of two corridors, Major Ford and Captain Thanos were talking to Captain Keaton as she pointed out their 'accommodations'.

"Major!" Lt. Kesler announced. "I found Captain and Lt. Warren."

Hera marched up to Captain Thanos and announced, "Sir! These two … Earth people ripped out the back seats out of our raptor!"

"You did?" Major Ford asked, frowning at the pair.

"We did, Sir," Suzanne stated. "Those raptors have no beds, we were going to make them beds so they don't have to sleep here in the hallway."

Captain Thanos looked at the silver and purple haired girls and asked, "You can do that?"

"We can, Sir," Suzanne said firmly. "We will need framing from the bunks here."

Captain Thanos nodded and said, "Lt. Agathon, get with each ship. Make a list of those who would rather bunk on their own ships. Major Ford, may I request your crews help us in designing and installing bunks on our raptors?"

"By all means. First we have to go see the Ships' Captain. Captain Warren, Lt, Warren, come with us. I will explain as we go."

.

Areana Gyano watched the sensor readings with her crew of scientists, recording the readings they were getting from their first fold. The long panels of monitors and readouts were showing pretty much what they had theorized about this area of space. The intercom announced. "Ma'am, I hate to bother you, but those military people are back."

Areana let out a frustrated huff. "Call the police again. Give them a chance to go away. If they don't, arrest them."

"Ma'am, there are four policemen here. They are … stuck to the ceiling. We really need you out here."

.

Upon coming to the door to the command corridor, Diane scooped up the police to wrap them together and planted them to the ceiling with two Arms. Suzanne stood ready beside her. Behind them, Major Ford stood with his arms crossed.

Areana came out the same door and was immediately numbed by Suzanne. She was then wrapped in an invisible arm and dragged over to face Major Ford.

"I WILL see the Captain of this ship. Is that understood." he stated to the gaping Areana.

"I cannot authorize that," Areana said as she stared at Suzanne.

"Lt. Warren, break down that door," Major Ford ordered as he pointed to the command corridor door.

Diane cast an evil grin at the guard and said in a musical voice, "You better move."

The guard shot over to stand against the wall.

"Wait!" Areana cried. "I'll call him!"

"You have two minutes. Captain, drop her."

Suzanne did.

Areana got up and hurried back though the side door. Suzanne shot an Arm out to hold it open. The door whined, but didn't close.

Major Ford looked at his watch and called out, "One minute forty five!"

Hearing feet trooping up from behind, Suzanne looked back. The four policemen coming saw the others pinned to the ceiling and stopped. "Better stay back," she warned.

"You are resisting arrest!" one said firmly.

"You are tempting fate," Suzanne replied. "Stay back or I'll bounce you against these walls until you can't even think!"

"One minute thirty!" Major Ford announced.

The police behind them looked at each other. The one who'd spoken whispered into his radio.

The impasse lasted until Major Ford called out, "One minute left!"

The command corridor doors opened. Two White Robes came out and eyed what was going on. Lady Snit frowned and said "Stop this at once!"

The other White Robe, a Japanese woman, stared at Suzanne and Diane. She asked, "Lady Snit, don't you know who they are?"

"They are being unruly," She stated. "Numb them!"

"Try it!" Diane snapped as her eyes went red.

"No!" the other White Robe cried. "They are the Warrens, Suzanne and Diane. Princesses, granddaughters of Queen Lucy!"

Lady Snit snapped her head to the other White Robe. She then snapped her head back to gaze in disbelief at Suzanne and Diane.

"We will see the Captain of this ship,even if we have to go THROUGH you," Suzanne stated.

"Forty five seconds," Major Ford announced.

"That will not be necessary," The Japanese White Robe said. She bowed to them and added, "I am Lady Shibayaku. It is an honor to meet you. Please forgive us. I will see you to Captain Styles."

"Major Ford and Captain Thanos also?" Suzanne asked.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"But..." Lady Snit said, looking confused.

Lady Shibayaku looked at her and said, "Lady Snit, we will speak later. At the moment, we will escort Their Majesties to see Captain Styles. Right after you bow and show them proper respect."

.

Suzanne and Diane followed Lady Shibayaku up the command corridor to a lift that took them to the bridge. The bridge of the Endeavor was a large, round room with panels and operators along the walls with large screens showing the space around the ship. An inner ring of panels circled the Captain's chair.

Captain Styles was giving orders to his second when the group strode in. Both of them looked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Styles asked in a hard tone, seeing military members.

Lady Shibayaku bowed to him and said, "Sir, Princesses Warren, Suzanne and Diane, wish to speak with you."

"I ordered all military to remain in the mid ship holds," Captain Styles growled. "Can no one follow orders?"

"Excuse me!" Suzanne snapped and strode towards him. "I will ask you one question, Captain, do you want to remain in charge of this ship?"

"Lady Snit, remove these people!" Captain Styles barked.

Lady Snit stiffened herself and said, "Sir, that is a Princess, granddaughter of Queen Lucy you are speaking to. I do believe that she outranks you. Perhaps you should listen."

"Or we can just remove you," Diane said, eyeing him.

Coming up to the inner circle of panels, Suzanne stated, "Major Ford has items he wants to discuss. He has every right to speak with you, yet you have done your best to avoid and ignore him. You will listen to his grievances, or I will remove you from command and take this ship back to the nearest station and have a more suitable man put in your place who DOES obey regulations."

All eyes were on Suzanne and the Captain.

"You are talking mutiny," Captain Styles warned.

"I am talking about removing an incompetent officer if you will not adhere to regulations," Suzanne replied in a heavy tone.

"Captain, if I may?" Lady Shibayaku said. "It would be better to listen to Major Ford's grievances, than to have this mission be aborted. I have not personally seen a ship captain be relieved by royalty, but I can tell you, Princess Suzanne is correct in all her points. She does have the authority to order this ship turned around."

Captain Styles eyed Suzanne then Major Ford with venom. In a heavy tone, he said, "Very well. If it will keep the peace, I will listen to what Major Ford has to say."

Major Ford marched up and saluted Captain Styles, who did not return a salute. Stiffly, he said, "Captain, as the Officer in Charge of protecting this ship, I require navigational information. Flight plans, current position and updates and changes as they occur. I also must provide flight time for my crews to ensure they get their required flight hours to maintain their flight status. I will also add that the accommodations we have been given are deplorable, and ask for the minimum quarters of three people per room in separate rooms."

Captain Styles let out a huff. "I will speak to the navigator to get you the information you request in that area. As far as your quarters, that is all we have available."

"And my crews mandatory required flight time?" Major Ford asked.

"Yes, I will have my Executive Officer speak with you to schedule time for your crews to fly," Captain Styles said reluctantly.

"Thank you, Sir," Major Ford said, and saluted him again.

Suzanne spoke up. "Captain Styles, since you have no other quarters you can give us, we will be modifying them to suit our needs. Perhaps you should send an engineer to help us and avoid any critical mistakes."

"If that will be all then?" Captain Styles asked.

"For the moment," Major Ford said. He turned and walked back to the lift with his party.

Captain Styles watched then go, then asked, "Lady Shibayaku, Lady Snit. Why did you not stop them from coming up here? Aren't you both members of the sect?"

"We are," Lady Shibayaku said. "What we are not, is royalty. From what I know of Suzanne and Diane Warren, if it did come down to force, we are also not strong enough to stop them. Two very good reasons to listen and handle problems peacefully."

.

Captain Thanos guided the efforts to remove all the bunking from one of the three corridors. He had a few frames left in place to provide crude exercise equipment. Four mattresses were left on the floor for the same reason. By the order of Major Ford, separate shower areas were set up for males and females. Although the Colonials used 'unisex' showers, People from Earth did not, and Suzanne Warren insisted on separate showers and bathrooms.

From what Thanos had seen on their visit to the ship Captain, he wasn't about to argue with her.

While most of the raptor crew reshaped the quarters and provided materials, Suzanne and Diane made the bunks on the raptors. Once Hera's raptor was done, Eddie got their crews to distribute the materials his wives needed for each raptor into the bays with the raptors, so all they had to do was move from one to the next.

Lt. Ed Baltar, call sign 'Gunner', watched in awe as the pair of sect members tore the rear seating out of his raptor and put in the bunking frames. Next they added a three stack of the personal lockers from the corridor and closed in the underside of the bottom bunk with doors. They folded, ripped and formed metal just by looking at it.

Seeing what they did, he said, "Wow, all we need is a bathroom and a place to eat."

"We'll get that tomorrow," Diane told him. "Right now, everyone needs a place to sleep."

"Really?" he asked, wide eyed.

Eddie stuck his head in and said, "This is the last one. Suz, Diane, what do you want to eat?"

"You figured out the ship's food processor?" Diane asked.

"Haven't been up there. I was going to cook on board Porcupine," Eddie told her.

"Save our food, Eddie. The way they are treating us, we may need it," Suzanne told him.

"OK. I'll go figure out the food processor," Eddie said with a shrug.

"You can cook on your ships?" Ed Baltar asked.

Eddie turned to him and cracked a grin. "Yeah, sometimes we're out for weeks on end. Gotta eat, you know."

"Can I see your ship?"

.

Like him, Hera was also eager to see the inside of these 'Space Tanks' the earth people had. Nova showed her the inside of Phoenix and explained, "Every bit of space is used, as you can see. We got gate walls that can be raised to separate the insides into three sections for hard maneuvers or combat. They are each air and pressure tight, just in case."

"Very efficient use of space," Hera agreed. "I take it you can't transport many people though."

"Sure we can!" Nova said and pointed to a hatch on the floor. "Under there is a large expandable module that can hold a hundred people. When it is extended, we're vulnerable from that area to incoming, but if we do that, then we form our ships to protect the module and the ship using it. It's used for rescue missions."

"Almost as versatile as our raptors," Hera said. "So tell me, you've known the Warrens a long time?"

"We have, we went to school together. Suzanne was the Commander of our school Sensha-do teams. We never lost a match with her in command," Nova said, smiling in remembrance. She then sobered and said, "If we even do get into a fight out here, listen to Suzanne. She's real smart and knows how win against any odds."

Hera wanted to test that. During the exercise on that asteroid, Hera knew now they had done the wrong thing by underestimating the opposition. By the time she realized it was not other cadets they were sparing with, it was too late. Much more experienced at tactical situations, Suzanne and her ships caught them flatfooted with her trickery. Hera vowed that was not going to happen again.

.

Major Ford turned the ships' lounge into a lounge/ briefing room. On the wall by the door he and Captain Thanos put up duty rosters. On another clear space of wall he put up the ship flight plan and present location as it was provided for them by the Navigator.

Two ships, a Raptor and a Space Tank were slated for the 'alert' crews. Each alert duty was 24 hours long, the alert crew had to stay in their ship, ready for launch with the bay doors shut. Although it took another pestering, and threat of Suzanne coming to see him again, Captain Styles allowed them to maintain control over the airlock and hanger doors. Major Ford also kept the mid ship landing corridor in a vacuum to facilitate faster launches.

As the days wore on, one stop allowed the crews flight time. Major Ford ordered a scramble, alert ships to exit and scan the area nearby while six other ships, three of each at a time, to launch and deploy in a screen around the Endeavor. The exercise went well, and Major Ford was able to match the position that his ships found, to the Endeavor's reported position. Once all his ships were back on board, the Endeavor folded again into another part of the galaxy.

.

After the flight exercises, Hera found Suzanne and challenged her to a video war game. Knowing she'd probably get stomped again on any two-dimensional field, Hera picked the most 3-D game they had. It was a land battle with egg shaped, six wheeled vehicles and a single gun in front. As they talked about it, more people wanted to get involved. Many just wanted to watch. There were ten consoles available.

To make things more interesting, they split onto two sides. Hera and her Colonials, and Suzanne and her Earth people. Neither knew what the terrain was going to be, nor how the computer generated vehicles performed. In the lounge / briefing room, two rosters were posted for the game. Suzanne's was filled with Diane, Eddie, Nova and Alex. Hera's team consisted of raptor captains Ed Baltar, Gary Planker, Julie Krace, and Tom Adama. With the best pilots in her squadron, Hera was confident she could beat Suzanne on an even playing field.

They set the consoles up at either end of the room and the holotable in the middle. Right after dinner, the players took to their consoles. The majority of the other squadron members moved chairs around to watch the holotable in the middle of the room.

Entering 'the game' each player's monitor only showed a view of the playing field from the vehicle's front. The 'start' area was a flat circle. From what Suzanne could see, valleys and mountains filled the playing field.

"It's a game of hide and seek," Diane noted.

"We better see what these things can do," Eddie added.

"Then let's go. See if we can find a way upon those hilltops," Suzanne said.

They moved out. Right away, they noticed these things were not very fast. A straight attempt by Eddie to climb up the steep sided hills got him only a third of the way before he slipped back down.

Alex chuckled, "Diane's an egg head," she sang a she saw Diane's vehicle go by.

"Suspension's good, I'm going to fire a shot," Suzanne told them. She lined up on a rock and shot. The blue pulse raced out and hit the rock, taking a chip out of it.

"Longer shot," Nova said and lined up on the side of the farthest hill she could see. The shot went out, Nova studied it. "No drop, the shots go flat."

"So, we're talking no range-finding," Eddie said.

"Right, if you can see it, you can hit it," Nova said. She then saw an egg shoot past in front of her.

Diane noted just trying to drive straight up hills didn't work, she she climbed one hill until her vehicle slowed, then turned and drove fast downhill. She did pick up speed, and almost hit Nova, shooting past her. "Guys! Momentum works!" she said. Climbing this hill, she got a little over halfway up. Again she turned and raced downhill and across the valley floor. Racing up the opposite hill, she slowed to nearly nothing, but made the top. "I did it!" she said with a grin.

"Great, Diane. You can be the lookout. How far can you go?" Suzanne asked.

"About two hills, then a valley floor separates the next hill."

"Nova, Diane has the left high spot, can you get the right?"

"Yup, I saw what she did."

.

Watching the game on the holotable, Captain Keaton smirked. While the Colonial team had started right out with a search, staying in the valleys, Suzanne's team was testing their vehicles to see what they could do.

"Looks like Lt. Agathon's team gaining more ground," a Colonial said. "They others are playing around right near their base."

LT. Karen Strong, Nova and Alex's team mate grew a grin and said, "They are learning what they can do. They got two up on hilltops, taking the high ground."

.

Suzanne asked, "Diane, Nova, see anything coming our way?"

"Clear here"

"Same here."

"Eddie, take point, Alex and I will be behind you. If you spot something, back up to us," Suzanne told him.

"You got it Suz."

With Diane and Nova up on the hilltops, Suzanne got a grasp of the playing field. The valleys were a maze, and being computer generated, some were dead-ended. The vehicles they were in only showed a view from the front of about 30 degrees horizontal, and maybe that much vertically. Coming close to the hills, the top was lost to her sight.

Suzanne had her strategy planned. "Alex, take that first left valley then head for the Colonial's start point. Use the hills and ridge tops when you can. I want you to try and get behind them."

"On my way," Alex said and moved off to the left.

"Eddie, see any cover in the valley up there?"

"Not much. Slight dips and rises. No rubble big enough to hide behind. OK, I got a dip deep enough to block my vision."

"Good, settle in there. Diane, Nova, stay high and get even with Eddie. I'm going to go see if we can find them," Suzanne said.

"Guys!" Alex announced, "I got a pair of Colonials below me in a dead-end valley. Four blocks out from base, three over. I'm looking right down on them."

"Are they going into the dead end, or coming out?" Suzanne asked.

"Going in leap frog style."

"Shoot the one in back, make sure they don't see you," Suzanne instructed.

"Got it," Alex said. Faced downhill, Alex aimed down on the one that just moved up. When the other one passed by, she shot. The blue egg turned gray. The other one stopped and turned around. It didn't move, so Alex shot that one also. "Got'em both."

"Good, now get out of sight," Suzanne said as she pictured in her mind what they knew of the playing field.

.

Hera frowned at Lt. Adama and asked, "Where are they?"

Tom shook his head. "I don't know. We were going down the valley,. Gary got taken out behind me. I turned, but no one was there, then they got me!"

"They gotta be up on top of the hills," Gary said.

"We can't get up there," Hera reminded him.

"Maybe there is a long slope on this map that we haven't found yet," Tom offered.

"They got lucky and found it first," Gary agreed.

Hera wasn't happy. Down two players, and they didn't even locate the shooter. "All right, that slope has to be down that valley, or the next one. Ed, watch that valley, Julie, come with me and watch the hilltops as we go."

.

Alex took the best cover she could find. Going downhill, she moved up behind the wrecks, looking between them at the valley entrance. "Hey Suz! I got another one at the valley intersection. She came and parked there. Two others went by."

"Defensive maneuver," Suzanne said. "Don't kill that one just yet, I want to find the other two first." Coming to a bisecting valley, Suzanne ran up the side of a hill, then turned and ran back down to go up the other hill. Back and forth a few times and she gained the speed to top a saddle between two hills. Turning left and right, she looked for and other blue eggs.

"Hey, I got movement," Nova said. "Down Eddie's valley, a few hills up. Two eggs turning right … our left."

"Should I sneak up behind them?" Eddie asked.

Suzanne nodded. "Go, Diane, follow him. Nova, let them know if the eggs turn around. Alex, take out the one you can see."

.

"Ghaa!" Ed Baltar cried as his screen went blank. "They got me! I was watching the hills, and they got me!"

"Where did the shot come from?" Hera asked.

"I dunno, from some place in front of me. I saw a blue light, and my screen went dead."

Damn! Hera had lost over half her team, and they hadn't even spotted a Earth vehicle yet! It was now five to two, and she had only a vague idea of where that slope was. "Julie, full speed down this valley. We have to find that slope and get off the valley floor," she said with a bit of stress in her voice.

.

Eddie went to the valley and peeked around the corner, ready to back up if he ad to. There was no need. "Suz, they are running down this valley, I can give them butt sex anytime you like."

Suzanne laughed. "Leave it to Eddie to want butt sex."

"Might be fun to watch," Diane said with a grin.

The pair of eggs came into view on Suzanne's screen. "I can see them. Eddie, have at them."

Eddie stopped and lined up. He hit one. Above them, Suzanne aimed as the last one turned. Her shot hit the side of the egg, taking out a wheel. It wobbled, threatening to roll over. Eddie shot again. It turned gray and rolled over.

.

Hera gritted her teeth as her screen went blank. From the other end of the room she heard a cry of, "Panzer Vor!"

She HAD to find out just how they did that!

With the game over, both teams watched the replay on the holotable. As they did, Hera felt like a complete fool. Suzanne explained to her that instead of heading straight out, her team took the time to test what their vehicles were capable of on the terrain they had.

"You have to know what you can do with what you have before you begin the fight," Suzanne explained. "Learn every trick, every way you might get an advantage over your opponent."

"Like the racing up and down slopes to gain speed to get onto hilltops," Hera said blankly. She was upset she hadn't thought of that.

"Yes. Getting the high ground and under cover are two very important strategies."

"So, what is the 'high ground' in space? Or the cover?" Hera asked, trying to make a point.

Suzanne shrugged and said, "It depends. Make sure there is no light behind you and going dark so the opposition can't see you easily. Maybe if a star is close, getting on the sun side of your opponent so your energy readings are hard to pick up. Using asteroids or other debris to hide your presence to radar waves. It depends on where you are."

Hera cracked a grin and said, "You've done this a lot, figuring out how to gain an advantage."

"We have." Suzanne agreed.

Hera decided she had much to learn from Suzanne.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

On the Bridge of the Endeavor, scans of the area were watched closely for any electromagnetic radiation and wavelengths while powerful telescopes searched for bodies atound stars. Star positions were noted, particle, gas particle and energy readings were taken.

"Sir! We have coherent radio transmissions! Feeding the sensor data to tracking and science lab!" and operator yelled.

"Get the Captain!" the Officer of the Deck commanded.

Excitement grew as the science lab verified these were not natural transmissions. The direction was plotted, then a short 'fold' was made to get the new direction and triangulate the distance.

Coming onto the bridge buttoning his shirt, Captain Styles asked, "Status?"

"Coherent radio transmissions from 162, 325, range 2.3 light years. Very weak, Sir, but there," The Officer of the Deck reported.

"Our first contact," Captain Styles said with a grin. "Change course, fold to half the distance, let's get a better listen."

.

Sitting in Porcupine, Diane made lunch, Suzanne was napping and Eddie took his turn to sit at his station and wait for the order to launch.

The order to 'prepare to fold' came over the radio again.

"This is the third time, what's going on?" Eddie wondered aloud.

"If it has to do with us, we'll find out," Diane said and brought Eddie's sandwich over to him. "Want me to sit for a while?" she asked.

"Naw, I got it." Eddie said and took his sandwich. With a smirk he added, "Just wake me up if something happens. Who's our partner ship again?"

"Call sign Pinball, Lt. Krace commanding," Diane said with a huff. " I wonder if they are as bored as we are."

"Nope, not bored!" Eddie said and grinned at Diane. "I got good stuff to look at."

Diane saw he was looking at her chest. "You like these, huh?" she asked in a tease, and opened the front of her flight suit to show her impressive cleavage.

"Tastier than this sandwich," Eddie replied and licked his lips.

.

"System just ahead, Sir," the navigator announced. "We're coming in sixty degrees off the ecliptical. Eleven planets … the signals are coming from the fourth planet and the fifth. Read no current inter system travel. We do have pulsed signals indicating a type of radar. The signals are strong and to our left at 291, 004."

"A probe?" Captain Styles guessed.

"Sir! Energy pulse from..." The man was cut off as the ship rumbled and vibrated.

"Hull breach! Section six, forward. Closing airlock doors!"

"Did we hit something?" Captain Styles asked.

"Captain, an energy surge was detected right before the impact. It came from 291, 004!"

"They're shooting at us?" Captain Styles asked in disbelief.

"Captain, highly recommend evacuating the area," the Officer of the Deck said.

Captain Styles looked at him and said, "Try to hail them."

The ship shuddered again.

"Hull breach, Section one! Closing airlock doors."

"Forward sensors dead!"

"Captain, we need to leave the area!" the Officer of the Deck said firmly.

"Turn us around and fold out to .5 light," Captain Styles ordered.

The ship began to turn and shuddered a third time.

"Hull breach section twelve, Sir, that's the crew quarters!"

"Aft port thrusters inoperative, compensating."

"Initiating emergency fold," the Officer of the Deck announced. "Helm, steady as you go, fold the ship!"

"Captain, Major Ford is requesting ship status."

"Forget him!" Captain Styles snapped. "Get us out of here!"

.

At the second shudder, Diane was off Eddie's lap and putting herself together as she yelled, "Suzanne wake up!"

A third rumble went through the ship. "Hey, that was an energy weapon!" Eddie yelled. He keyed his radio. "Control what's going on?"

The radio answered, "All crews to your ships! Standby to launch."

Another announcement came of the emergency fold.

"Porcupine powered up and ready to roll, let us outta here!" Eddie replied as Suzanne hurriedly got to her station.

"Man your ships and standby," the radio announced.

"Weapons up," Diane announced.

Major Ford's voice came over the radio. "Attention all crews. The Endeavor has taken damage. Alert craft launch and scan the area aft of the Endeavor. 'A' wing to outer patrols two thousand kilometers out. B wing, close in support of the Raptors. Raptor squadron, perform an external hull survey of the damage."

"Hanger doors opening, Eddie, take us out," Suzanne said.

Eddie moved out into the launch corridor. At the end of the corridor, he saw the outer doors coming open. He used thrusters until they were clear, then raised the landing gear and turned towards the aft end of the science ship. Fifty meters behind the launch corridor, was a large hole ringed with black. Debris was still coming out of the hole. "Suz, debris, level at Nine O-clock," he warned.

Suzanne saw it too. "Porcupine here, everyone leaving the port side, watch out for debris. Large hole just aft of the landing corridor. Looks like an energy weapon hit," she reported, then said, "Diane, start scanning for hostiles. Eddie, rise above that junk. Pinball is out and to our starboard. Let's go."

Porcupine and Pinball raced back the way they came, scanning space with weapons free and looking for a target.

.

A couple hours later, Major Ford sat in his seat in the command briefing room, listening to reports on the ship damage and the thirty nine people who had been blown into space. Captain Styles took the reports with a sour look on his face.

"Major Ford," Styles asked, "What is the exterior damage?"

Frowning at Captain Styles, Major Ford said, "The outer hull shows three energy weapon hits, each one ten meters in diameter and thirty to fifty deep. What possessed you to go into a system without escorts deployed?"

A shaken Areana Gyano eyed him and said, "This ship's operations are not your concern, Major."

"They sure as hell are if you are heading into an unknown system!" Major Ford snapped back. "Just WHY do you think we are here? Part of protecting this ship is to send scouts in BEFORE you go in! Failure to do that has severely damaged this ship and killed thirty nine people! I don't know why you hate us so much, but I will tell you that you are required send out a scout to scan the area we're going to before you arrive. To not do so it gross negligence!"

Captain Styes reply was subdued. "We will not be visiting any other systems. Until this ship is repaired, we will stay at our present location. When we move, we will be heading back to base."

The ship intercom spoke. "Captain to the bridge, Phoenix had reported detecting three ships of unknown origin in the area."

Major Ford shot to his feet and keyed his radio. "All crews to their ships, be ready to scramble. I'll be on the bridge." He dared Captain Style to deny his order.

.

Nova kept a visual watch on the three ships that turned towards them when they transmitted. Shut down except for vital systems, and the charged rail gun, she had them on visual. "One thousand kilometers out," she said.

"Think they see us?" Alex asked from her gunnery station.

"Don't think so, they are headed this way, but not right at us," Lt. Karen Strong said.

Nova looked at their position and said, "They are searching. So far, they haven't seen the Endeavor. If they keep going, they will pass far to stern of it. They should pass us right on by."

As the ships grew in the magnified view Nova had, their shapes became clearer. Almond shaped, they sported a mid ship ring around them. "Warships?" she mused.

"They are pulsing out radar, they're looking for us," Alex said.

"Plot course and speed, we report again after they pass us," Nova said.

"Phoenix, this is Endeavor, what is your status?" the radio asked.

The three ships turned again, heading straight for the Endeavor.

"Aww shit!" Alex spat.

Nova watched them turn to pass in front of them, now only 600 kilometers away. She keyed her radio. "Visual on what appears to be three warships, almond shaped, and following radio transmissions," she gave their coordinates, then added, "Yup, they are heading right for us now."

"Getting a large increase in energy emissions, multiple radar pulses. They found us," Karen announced.

"Lasers and gun aimed and ready," Alex said.

"Power up," Nova commanded. "Karen, hand on the throttle. If they shoot, we return fire then run and dodge right at them. Alex, get a lock on that middle ship."

The three ships spread out as they approached. Nova then heard a radio transmission, but it was unintelligible and squeaky sounding. Seeing the frequency, she tuned her radio to it. "Sorry, can't understand a word," she said.

The ships in front of them slowed. Nova shifted her frequency again. "Endeavor, Phoenix here, unknowns slowing upon approach, 490 Kilometers out from us. Don't reply to this transmission, just send help."

The squeaky voice, speaking on the same frequency, spoke again sounding a bit more forceful.

"In effective range of all weapons," Alex said as she studied her screens. "By the looks, those rings are their sensor arrays. Targeting them with the lasers."

"Aim to kiss the very front of their lead ship with the rail gun," Nova said.

"Yup, we'll find out if they are armored," Alex agreed.

"Incoming folds 550 kilometers in front of us, high and behind those ships," Karen announced.

"Porcupine here, Phoenix, are you ready to fire?"

"We are, we got the middle ship in our sights," Nova replied.

"Dodger here, Porcupine, target the center ship. Badger, Polecat, take the ones to the sides. No one shoot unless they do first."

.

Only 40 kilometers away from their target, Eddie lined up on the center ship. "Rail gun charged and ready."

"Lasers ready, aimed at what appears to be their engines." Diane announced.

A squeaky unintelligible voice sounded over the radio.

"I take it that's our friends out there," Suzanne said.

"Unknowns accelerating and turning," Eddie said. "Bearing left, tracking."

"Dodger here, all ships, the unknowns are leaving. We'll track them until they are out of sensor range."

Suzanne watched the ships. Several missiles launched from each ship. "Missile launch!" she shouted to her crew and over the radio.

Diane focused on the missiles and fired the lasers. Eddie, still on the center ship, leading it, fired the rail gun. The other ships in her squadron shot also as Dodger barked, "Fire!"

Many of the missiles exploded. A few kilometers farther, the rest exploded. A bright flash lit up where the unknowns were. With the shrapnel and several bright sun-like flares, the ships were lost in the brightness.

"Active scanning! Bracket the last known positions. Find those ships!" Dodger called.

The 'A' wing went after the unknowns, but all three ships were gone. All they found was shrapnel that pinged off their hulls.

.

Coming out of Warp, Xzan got mental cries from his crew. Shock, pain, terror, the last clipped cries of the dead. So many, it hurt his head and made it hard to think. A fast moving object had pierced their hull and passed all the way through their ship, blasting a large hole on it's way through. Next to them, the shattered forward end of one of their sister ships tumbled by. An entire crew dead, their ship destroyed as it warped away. The other surviving ship was also struggling with severe damage.

This was nothing like Xzan had ever seen. Those tiny ships HAD to be all weapons! For the size, their mass was very high. Upon launching sun rockets to hide the direction they were leaving in, those tiny ships had fired a devastating volley. His fighting ship was shielded against energy weapons and small, low energy objects. What hit them was a very fast high energy object that treated their hull and shields like script paper.

His four hands were busy at the controls, doing his best to seal off sections of the ship blowing atmosphere into space. Whatever those ships were, they were not the light, fast battle cruisers of the Katan, They were something even more dangerous.

Upon docking at the station just inside the defensive satellite ring, Xzan mentally relayed all the events to the base commander, from the time they picked up electromagnetic signals, until the time they fled. His surviving crew inspected the damage. It appeared to be caused by a single, incredibly fast projectile passing through their ship. Upon studying the return pulse signatures, he found the tiny ships were smaller than the average dwelling.

The station commander marked the area of the universe this incident happened in as 'enemy' territory. Way too close for comfort to their home system, he asked the leaders for immediate help.

.

With all the mental cries from their reentry into the system, the station Xzan was at soon had ships flocking to come help. Healers came, fighting ships came to protect their beaten fellows and leaders of fighting and science arrived.

Xzan was summoned to see the science and fighting leaders. Floating into the gathering in a spherical meeting hall, he mentally pictured the events upon first detecting electromagnetic signals. Searching for the ship that had entered their home system, they followed the signals that when processed, sounded like animal speak. Low toned and sharp. The signals changed direction so they followed. Using electromagnetic pulses, they searched, and got a bounce.

It was then they received energy from a tiny ship. Xzan tried to speak to the ship that now glowed with energy. The reply was the same animal type noise. Next, more of these tiny ships appeared behind them. Xzan and his fellow leaders decided to return and report their findings. Not wanting to be followed, they launched sun rockets and warped. That was when they were hit.

The science leaders told of finding an oddly shaped body floating near where that large ship had come into the system. Unlike a normal person with four arms and a pair of shorter legs, this thing had two long arms and two long legs. The being was too wrecked by the vacuum of space to be revived, but tests showed that this being had large vocal cords, and would make the low toned sounds Xzan reported.

The ship that had come into their system hadn't returned fire, but fled. Only after Xzan and his ships looked for them, did they become hostile. Putting together all the facts, they determined these new beings were some kind of explorers. Their defenses had shot at a research vessel. With what happened to Xzan's ships, it was concluded these beings thought the sun rockets were another attack on them, so they responded in kind.

Many of the leaders radiated their worry that they had just made a new enemy. Something had to be done before fleets of those tiny craft came back to rain their fast projectiles down on them.

.

"We need to move out of this area, pronto," Major Ford told Captain Styles.

Sitting in the Captain's ready room, Captain Styles asked, "You drove those ships off, didn't you?"

"We did, and they may return and this time I don't think they will wait until they are leaving to shoot at us," Major Ford replied. "Here's the facts, they tried to communicate, so did we. When they turned and left, they fired . We returned fire with unknown results. They may return with an entire fleet. This ship is already heavily damaged, and we didn't come out here to fight the locals. Moving away ten or fifteen light years at least, is our best option. If we can, we go all the way back home."

"We're folding blind," Captain Styles said as he looked down at his fingers. "All the forward sensor array is out. At most, we can fold a light year or two at a time without running the risk of hitting something. We are on the other side of the Milky Way, it will take us longer than the rest of our lives to get back at that rate."

Areana Gyano Spoke up. "Captain, we are only one hundred fifty light years from the Alpha edge of the galactic ecliptical plane. I recommend we head straight for it. Once we are above the ecliptical, there will be very little mass. We can then make long Folds blindly without risking more damage."

"I'll send out a scout ahead of us," Major Ford offered. "They can fold ahead, map the area out, then come back with good coordinates. We can do that until you get some forward sensors on line."

Captain Styles nodded. "Very well, that is what we'll do. Make the first fold ten light years as a test run. Inform me every step until we clear the galactic ecliptical."

.

Ford sent Scorpion, with Captain Tung Chou, leading the 'B' wing of the 32nd with Raptors 8,9 and 10 to scout out an area ten light years towards the Galactic 'A' edge, looking for the most open area they could find.

On patrol with Phoenix, Diane noted their departure from the Endeavor. "Good luck, guys," she said.

With few ships, each patrol lasted 12 hours, then they got an eleven hour rest to go out on another 12 hour patrol. Knowing hostiles may appear, all three stayed at their consoles when they were out. They knew things happened fast should a hostile appear. In the interim, things were boring.

Eddie rubbed his face and asked, "So, who'll carry the mail?"

Cracking a smirk, Suzanne said, "I'll carry the mail."

"Through the barnyard?"

"Through the barnyard.," Suzanne said firmly.

"What about the chickens?"

Diane, studying her screens, yelled, "Fuck the chickens! I got a signal, radar pulses at 005, 232. Pattern matches the ones from the unknowns."

Suzanne got on the radio. "Phoenix, Porcupine here, we have radar pulses, 005, 232. Can you get a triangulation?"

"Phoenix here … yes, 900K kilometers distance … bearing hard down and right, best course 093, 225."

"Eddie, Phoenix, go active scanning, pounce on it!" Suzanne said, then added, "Endeavor, Porcupine here, bogie inbound, we're on it!"

"Short fold coordinates ready, turning to intercept target," Eddie said.

"Porcupine, Phoenix is ready to fold. Give the word."

"Go!"

.

Xzan was nervous. He knew where they found those ships, so he was tasked to take a science ship back to that area and look for them. This ship had no weapons or radiated shielding. They had no defense at all except to Warp out, and he personally knew how ineffective that was if they got close. He'd make a Warp hole, and then get blasted and come out the other side in pieces.

This was a suicide mission.

A pair of bright spots appeared on his sensors not that far away. With a feeling of fear, he mentally showed the leaders. They tried to calm him. Next, the bright energy of two tiny ships appeared, one to each side and very close. He panicked. The leaders had to mentally restrain him. They insisted the horrible mistakes made had to be corrected.

.

Only 100 kilometers behind the unknown, Suzanne studied the ship in between them and Phoenix.

"It's not the same type," Eddie noted aloud as he turned Porcupine to get a bead with the rail gun.

"Phoenix, Don't shoot unless they do. Endeavor, this unknown is oval, many sensor masts," Suzanne said. "Eddie, take us closer, slowly."

Major Ford's voice came over the radio. "Porcupine, this is Endeavor. Take no hostile action unless they do. Attempt to communicate."

"Roger, Endeavor. Porcupine closing on target. Will leave comms open."

Eddie gave enough thrust to to get them closing at a decent speed. At thirty kilometers distance, he slowed and turned to parallel the oval ship, then drifted closer. "The unknown is maintaining course and speed," he said aloud. "Distance, twenty five kilometers and closing at 70meters per second relative. Slowing as we get closer."

Suzanne had to keep shrinking the image on her screen to keep the whole ship in view as they got closer. Soon she was on zero magnification. Something got her attention. "I have a blue light, midships on the unknown, sharper rounded section of the hull." Zooming in on the lighted area, she added, "Oval shaped, it looks like an air lock. I can see inside. There is a figure in the airlock. It is floating, four ... six appendages, four long on the upper torso, two shorter. On the end opposite what looks like the head. The suit is form fitting. Eddie, flip us over, our hatch to theirs."

"How close?" Eddie asked.

"Twenty meters."

"You got it, Suz."

Diane cast Suzanne a curious look. "You're going over there?"

Suzanne got up and retrieved her helmet. "I am going to show myself, and go half way. Keep a visual on me."

Eddie pulled up beside the unknown and aligned their hatch to face the glowing blue hatch. Suz, we're in position. Be careful."

Suzanne got in the airlock and pumped the air out. When the outer hatch opened, she saw the other being upside down. Right, Eddie had flipped the ship. Holding onto the hatch combing with a pair of Arms, she pushed herself out into the space between the ships.

"I am exiting Porcupine … about halfway between the ships. The figure before me is still in their airlock, on the edge. It waved, I'm waving back. I am motioning for it to come out … It's coming out using a type of jet pack. It's taller than a human, I'm guessing just over two hundred centimeters."

"Laser on the figure," Diane said evenly. "Any false moves, and I fry it."

Suzanne was about to reply then got a thought in her head.

 _'No more fight. Peace.'_

The other being's helmet like hers was shaded in gold to block radiation. She couldn't see it's face, but knew it bore a pleading look. "It's talking to me, mentally," Suzanne reported. Trying to respond, she asked, "Are you the ones who attacked our ship going into that system?"

 _'Yes. There is an enemy. Your ship looks similar. That was a mistake. Your attack on our ships, you thought sun rockets were weapons?'_

Suzanne wasn't getting words like she knew them, but images and the feeling of questions. "That is true, after our ship was fired on, we took your … evasive rockets as missiles pointed at us. We returned fire. If that was a mistake, I am sorry."

 _'Regretful mistakes. Let us not make any more. Know what our enemy looks like and be wary.'_

Again, images came to Suzanne. Like the Endeavor, these ships were cigar shaped, but more oval than round, and were smooth, with only dual rings near the fore and aft wrapped around the hull. At long range, it was easy to see how the Endeavor could be mistaken for one of their enemy's ships.

"I understand. Endeavor looks like a ship of their enemy, they fired on it by mistake," Suzanne said. "Just like we took their attempt to shield themselves with sun rockets, basically evasion devices, for offensive missiles. This has all been a tragic mistake."

"Gunner here, we got more incoming, 269, 185. Four ships pulsing radar and laser probes."

Major Ford announced, "Launch all ships to intercept. Porcupine, Phoenix, break contact with that unknown and assist."

Suzanne asked, "Gunner, do you have a visual?"

"Negative Porcupine. Sensors show long oval hulled ships with dual rings fore and aft."

Suzanne tried her best to send the images to the one in front of her.

 _'Flee!'_

That thought hit Suzanne hard. The ship this being was on was a defenseless science ship. To the being before her, she said and thought as hard as she could, "Get out of here. No rockets or excess energy. Leave quickly and quietly." She then pulled herself back into Porcupine and said, "Eddie, I'm in, plot and execute course to our Tanks"

Right after Porcupine pulled away, the unknown warped out.

.

Major Ford stayed in the Endeavor. Captain Keaton took his ship, Stinger, out to intercept the four unknowns and suspected hostile ships. Six Space Tanks and seven Raptors formed up in a spread out circle like a shield in front of the four ships that took on a diamond formation as they approached.

Captain Thanos announced, "This is Speedball. Gunner and Pinball, activate Dradis jamming. The rest of you target your missiles at the incoming. 32nd, target incoming. No one fire unless they do first. Everyone sit tight and keep a sharp eye out."

Closing to 100K kilometers, the diamond spread apart, 100 kilometers between the ships. Captain Thanos spread his ships apart to match the incoming. The unknowns closed and sped up.

.

"I don't think they came to talk," Suzanne said, watching them approach on visual. Spots on the unknowns glowed.

"This is Oneshot, we've..." the transmission cut out.

"Four Raptors just exploded. Fire!" Suzanne barked.

Facing one of the ships coming at them, Eddie shot a round straight at it as Diane worked the lasers to cut away at the forward ring on the hull. From the defensive circle, the other Tanks fired and missiles from the remaining raptors shot out. A laser bounced off Porcupine's hull. Diane announced, "Top laser out." She shot the bottom laser at the point on the approaching ship she had seen the glow from.

Eddie shot again, another rail gun round punched through the oncoming ship, high from center. Bits of ship flew away from the impact. As the ship with two large holes in it closed and began to corkscrew, he dodged to the side to let it fly by, then turned Porcupine around. "Chase it?" he asked.

"Chase it, don't let it get near the Endeavor," Suzanne confirmed.

Eddie trust forward with everything they had. Lining up another shot, he hit the rear of the speeding ship. The ship came apart in orange fire and exploded.

"Porcupine here, one down," Suzanne announced.

"We got one!" Nova announced.

"Stomper here, missile hit, chain gun ineffective, they are past us."

"Badger here, we got it."

"Endeavor! This is Polecat, we got the last one. Warning, we got major debris headed at the Endeavor. You better move."

As Polecat announced, the debris of the attacking ships was a cloud of fast moving chunks of material. Captain Styles ordered a 'short fold' to get away.

Tracking the debris, Suzanne noted the cloud's path. "Endeavor, move now, it's coming right at you!"

The Endeavor was still warming up for the fold. The fold opened, then the debris struck. As the first chunk of ship hull hit, it drove into the side of Endeavor deep to cut vital conduits. The fold collapsed.

"Noooo!" Suzanne and her mates whined as their science ship was pummeled by the remains. A large piece hit aft, crashing into the engine room. The back of the Endeavor came apart in a blinding flash. The explosion ripped the whole back of the ship apart. The battered forward two thirds of the ship began to tumble. Another hit by a large chunk of debris made it spin.

"Damn it!" roared Captain Keaton. "All right, everyone, concentrate! There has to be survivors. Space tanks, approach the Endeavor, use your grippers to stop that tumbling. Raptors, scan for life forms and be ready to enter the hull as soon as the tumbling is under control. Let's go people!"

Porcupine joined a new type of battle, to get the Endeavor stabilized so the Raptors could find a way in.

Eddie's piloting skills were put to the test as he maneuvered with the tumbling and spinning hull to grab a solid looking support that was exposed. Sweating, he reached out with the grabbers and clamped on. His first try missed and Porcupine moved away. The ruined ship then came at him fast, he aimed and clamped on with both grippers. The impact threw them forward in their seats. Eddie bashed his head on his panels.

"Fuck," Eddie spat and refocused on keeping a hold of the structure he'd grabbed. "I got a grip," he announced.

"You OK?" Suzanne asked.

Blood running down from the split on his forehead, Eddie said, "Yeah, let's stop this thing."

Coordinating with three other Tanks that managed to get a grip, the tanks used their thrusters to slow then stop ruined ship's spin and tumble. When the ship was stabilized, Diane raced over to the first aide kit and wrapped a bandage around Eddie's head and cleaned the blood off his face.

Captain Keaton kept trying to raise anyone on the bridge. No one answered. "This is a disaster," she said in a huff.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

There was no power and very few places that still had air on the ruined hulk that used to be their science ship. Carefully, Raptor crews investigated the insides, followed by the Tank crews, all in pressure suits. Their area of the ship was in a vacuum. Escaping air bled by them. The insides of the ship were torn up bad. If it wasn't holes or ripped open, metal was twisted beyond use. A few times after Hera and her crew verified there was no atmosphere on the other side, Diane had to rip open a door or wall to let them continue. The only thing they found was an abundance of bloated bodies from the impacts and sudden decompression.

In a few compartments, they found atmosphere and wounded. Out of the ship's compliment of three hundred, they found elven people alive. None of them from command. A hit to the bridge had blown the command crew into space. Major Ford was one of the victims.

Captain Thanos called a meeting of ship commanders in one of the vacant landing bays that was whole.

Standing around him in their pressure suits, Hera Agathon and Ed Baltar were the only to two Raptor pilots left besides him.

"OK, people, we're on our own," Thanos announced. "There is no support or rescue. This ship is finished, it's a dead hulk. We need to scavenge what we can get off it to survive. I'll head to command with my crew to see what navigational data we can get, besides what Major Ford insisted we have. We also need to grab the flight recorder and the ship's log. Lt. Agathon, we need one of these bays pressurized to load up what useful things we can find. Grab some people and work on that. Captain Keaton, you are in charge of finding food and Medical supplies. Captain Warren, you and Phoenix will be the escorts. Sorry, until the rest of our ships get back, you're it. Everyone else, we need air, air filtering cartridges and water. Tillium for the Raptors if you can find it. The first search starts now and ends in six hours. We will then rest and try again. Once our ships return, we move on towards home. All right, let's get to work people."

They split up to get started, Hera went over to Suzanne. "Captain, thank you for putting beds on our raptors. At least we have a place to sleep now," she said.

Suzanne cast her a weak smile and replied, "At least that's something. See if you can find some toilets, I think you're going to need them. And it's Suzanne."

.

Eddie sat on the bed while Diane cleaned the cut on his forehead and re-wrapped it. Getting the bandage in place, she cupped his cheek and asked, "Sure you're OK?"

Eddie took Diane's hand and kissed it. "Fine, just a bit of a headache," he said with a brief smile. "Honestly, I'm feeling kinda numb right now."

"Yeah, me too," Diane said and sat down next to him. "We killed the enemy and our own ship. Yeah for us," she said blankly.

Eddie shook his head. "We didn't mean to, and they fired first. We didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter."

"Still sucks, big time."

"It does."

Hearing the air pump cycle they got up to meet Suzanne when she came in. Suzanne entered and closed the airlock door. She took off her helmet and said, "We're going back out, guard duty until the rest of our ships return. Then we're leaving for home."

Eddie thought for a second and asked, "What about the Raptors, they have a limited jump distance. Can they make it?"

"We'll find out," Suzanne said in a huff. "Phoenix is going to join us. Everyone else is on scavenging duty. Medicine, food, water, raptor fuel. Whatever we can find to help what remains of us to get back home."

"What a homecoming that will be," Diane said in a sarcastic/sad tone. "We got in a fight with the locals, lost the science ship and killed nearly everyone."

"Not our fault," Suzanne said firmly. "A simple maneuver would have gotten the Endeavor out of the major part of the debris field. Captain Styles chose to try and fold away. His mistake got the ship killed, not us. As far as going into that system to begin with, Captain Styles should have sent us in first."

"You think so?" Eddie asked.

Sensing the mood of her mates, Suzanne said, "I know so. Come on, let's get back out there."

.

The recon ships returned and were shocked at what happened. The escort raptors needed fuel, and although they did find one supply tank that had fuel, it was leaking. Four raptors filled up, the three that survive the battle, and one from the recon party. Raptors nine and ten, low on fuel, were drained to supply some extra fuel for the others.

Searching the ship, the food processor supply units were found. It was all freeze-dried, but it was food. The water recycling system had fresh water in it. Enough containers were found to drain most of the machine. The medical supplies had also mostly survived.

With all the ships back, Porcupine came back into a bay. Suzanne and Diane helped pile the supplies, some microwave ovens and toilets that had been ripped out, into the bay that Hera had gotten sealed and able to pressurize.

Since the raptors were soft-skinned and needed to conserve fuel, only the Space Tanks took turns on patrols. Suzanne and Diane needed to keep working on raptors one by one, so on their turn to patrol, Eddie took Porcupine out with the crew of Raptor nine, one of the drained ships. Eddie felt strange sitting in Suzanne's command chair, but he was able to monitor and teach one of the young raptor pilots, Lt. Tom Adama, on how to fly Porcupine.

Captain Thanos ran into another problem he hadn't considered. While the Earth ships were self sufficient, Raptors were not, and they had extra people to carry as well as supplies. The soft pods the Earth ships had were good for holding things, but they were not made for being extended for folds. A trial run by Leopard with it's soft pod extended and filled with useless items, showed upon a fold the soft pod ripped part, scattering it's contents (and the extra air) into space.

Not wanting to put fuel containers in crew compartments, each raptor would be topped off with fuel before they left. The seventeen extra people, survivors and the crews of the two raptors they were leaving behind, would be split up between the ships.

.

Coming into the pressurized bay where a Raptor was being modified and filled with supplies, Captain Keaton found Suzanne and Diane working out how to add storage above the tiny modified bathroom they had added onto the ship.

"I have good news, and bad," Captain Keaton announced as she entered the raptor.

Suzanne looked at her and huffed out, "Bad news first."

"You're going to have to add more bunk space. Each raptor will have two extras on board, the wounded," Keaton explained. "That also means more medical supplies, food and the oxygen tanks."

Suzanne scanned the tightening space around her and asked, "Where?" They had already used every bit of space inside this thing.

"I said that was the bad news."

"So, what's the good news?" Diane asked.

"The crews of the raptors we're leaving behind will be riding with us. One per ship. Lt. Adama has asked to be on Porcupine. I talked to Lt. Ed Warren, and he admitted he is a decent pilot."

"Nooo," Diane whined.

"Ma'am," Suzanne said evenly, "We have one big bed, not bunks. Where is he suppose to sleep?"

Captain Keaton shrugged and said, "May I suggest boys and girls turns?"

"There goes happy time," Diane grumbled.

"There is no way we can take those raptors with us?" Suzanne asked.

"None," Captain Keaton stated. "At best, those raptors that do have full tanks will be sucking fumes by the time we can get back to a place where we can call for help. The closest place we will be able to call to is the new planet we helped the Annunaki teraform. That is, unless we find another friendly ship out there along the way, which is a billions to one chance."

.

It took another week to modify the raptors, then pump all the air that they could out of the Endeavor. The two raptors that were left behind had explosive charges in them to be blown upon departure. Colonial doctrine stated no intact ship was to be left for a possible enemy to find. With over-stuffed raptors and stuffed Space Tanks, they all lined up in the launch corridor. Captain Thanos made an announcement.

"First I want to say that each of you have done a fantastic job under harsh circumstances. Using the longest jumps possible, it will take us fifteen jumps to reach Newhome, a planet made hospitable by Earth and Nibiru. That is also all the jumps a raptor can make before they run out of fuel. I won't lie, this is going to be tight. If we run into problems, our situation will quickly get worse. The raptors will jump first, then the Space Tanks follow, folding up to meet them. Raptors, use minimum energy. We get a good fix, and go again ASAP. We repeat as necessary until we find a place to stop. While the raptors get a fix, Captain Keaton will send out scouts to look for friendlies. Hornet will fold ahead and get back as fast as they can with our jump schedule and way points. With any luck, we will run into a rescue ship, but don't count on it. Good luck people. Begin launching."

Eddie watched the ship in front of him take off. "Here we go," he said and released the magnetic locks and thrust forward as the gear came up. He flew out to join their ships in the holding pattern. Once all the ships were clear of the wreck that used to be a science ship, the raptors in the bays were blown up. More of the wreck shed pieces and it began to slowly tumble. The four raptors that remained winked away in a flash of light. On their turn, Porcupine followed.

.

Xzan, now with an exploration ship, joined the fleet going to rescue of the alien ship. They headed for the aliens' last known position with the fleet of thirty ships. They set out to save the aliens and if possible, show their friendly intentions and make the aliens their allies. At the very least, as long as they got close they could take over the alien's minds and learn their technology.

Upon reaching the area, debris was noted drifting around. Going active, they picked up one solid return signal. Heading for it, they found the tumbling remains of the Endeavor. What they did not find, was any of the tiny, powerful ships that had been with it. Searching the area, there was plenty of debris, much of it from Katan craft.

Reasoning out what happened, they knew the Katan had found the aliens and fought them. Apparently, the aliens won, but lost their mother ship. The conclusion was the tiny ships were headed home, or went searching to find a safe harbor. Not knowing where they went, the decision was made to board the wreck and try to discover where the tiny ships were headed. Xzan headed the boarding party that went into the wreck. The two salvage ships that came along steadied the remains of the alien ship so Xzan and his party could land.

From the ripped open mid section, Xzan noted right away there were three types of damage to the alien ship. Most of it was simple impact damage. Places where the outer hull was broken, the edges of the holes were curved in. The hits from their defense lasers were also apparent, these holes had melted edges that were clean, and slightly curved out with burn marks on the curves from escaping hot gasses and debris. The farthest aft section had been blown out by powerful explosion, with long tears and deformations. That had to have been the death-blow of this ship. Within the hull just beyond that, another explosion had occurred within the ship, deforming the shape.

Coasting into the open square of a hatch, Xzan noted bays here had been blown out from the middle. This had to have been a good sized secondary explosion. The spread out, twisted interior gave them plenty of room to dock to surviving frame pieces.

The search plan was by priority. First, look for any living beings. Second, look for any signs that might help lead to where the tiny ships had gone. Third, learn as much as about these aliens as possible.

The search for life turned up none. Whoever had been alive had gotten out. By what Xzan's search teams found of makeshift air locks, some aliens had survived and were pulled from the wreck. The search for the fate of the tiny ships was longer. None were found on board, but with a food storage broken open and a liquid hydrocarbon tank empty with a drain attachment on it, appeared they did scavenge for supplies before they left. Sleeping quarters items were also found to have been stripped in a hurry, as were other minor items that had been hastily removed.

As for signs of where the tiny alien ships had gone, there was no indication Xzan's team was able to find. The writings found were illegible to them, and no recording devices or pictograms had been left behind. Xzan had all writings salvaged to be deciphered later in case there were any clues there.

The clue to the location of the tiny ships came from the research ship which found four short ion trails all heading in the same direction not far from the alien wreck. Puzzling out what this meant, they concluded the aliens were heading for a location in that direction. They began studying the star charts to see which systems in that direction might have habitable planets.

.

The first 'jump' with the small fleet went well. As the raptors took the hour to recharge their drives, the 32nd spread out to search the area. They got a good star fix and Captain Keaton with a Colonial as her pilot, folded ahead to inspect the next jump point. The stars here were closer together, and there was more radiation but not dangerously so. She folded back and the escort screen closed back in and waited for the raptors.

.

"Captain Warren?" Lt. Adama asked from his seat at the mid-ship electronics panels. "If one of you get tired, I can pilot this thing," he offered.

"Eddie?" Suzanne asked.

"I'm good to go."

"Diane?"

Diane looked up at the time readout. "If he's bored, someone needs to make dinner soon."

"I can't cook," Lt. Adama said.

"You won't be at the controls either, calling Porcupine 'this thing'," Diane retorted.

Eddie chuckled and said, "Yeah, really. We give you a ride and you dis our ship."

Lt. Adama lifted an eyebrow and said, "Sorry."

Suzanne shook her head with a grin. "Lt, Porcupine was the tank I commanded in high school. We picked that name for this ship in honor of that tank. Like this ship, it was small, but it was fast and tough, and in all the matches we had since the last year of Middle School, we never got taken out."

"Remember that first year against Pravda?" Diane asked. "That KV1 blowing our track off? THAT was a close one."

"Cold too," Suzanne agreed.

"Yeah, you both ended up in the hospital from exposure and pneumonia," Eddie reminded them.

"I liked the Saunders matches," Diane said with a smile of remembrance. "They were always fast pace and a bit hairy. Always fun."

"Speaking of that, whatever happened to Kay?" Eddie asked.

"She's an astronaut. I think she went to Newhome to help teraform that planet."

"I dunno," Diane sang. "No place for a Sherman doing that. I bet she's got a Space Tank, or something similar. Maybe in command of a cruiser."

Eddie chuckled and said, "I bet she has them doing Union VS Confederate matches."

Lt. Adama listened to them chuckling. These three had obviously been together for a while. He perked up when Suzanne asked, "So, what's your story, Lt. Adama?"

He shrugged. "Not much to tell. Went through school an applied to the Academy, flight training. I wanted to be a viper pilot but they only needed six out of our class of twenty. They picked the top six, I got sent to Raptor school. Our last training mission was to go get a beacon off an asteroid. You guys probably popped me from behind."

"Not us," Eddie said. "We were popping the ones who tried to pick that beacon up."

"After we got there and moved it into the bottom of a crater and hid under a shelf," Diane added with a giggle.

"Snipered each ship that went down into that crater," Eddie said. "They had no clue where we were."

"You moved it?" Lt. Adama asked.

"You bet we did," Suzanne told him. "It was left atop a ridge. I thought whoever designed the exercise was expecting someone to grab it and go. If we did that, you would have been all over us. Instead, we dropped it in the bottom of a crater, knowing you'd come for it. We hid and got each ship as they came down to get it. Your team focused on the prize and not the possible danger."

Lt. Adama let out a short chuckle and said, "You are really sneaky, Captain."

Suzanne turned to look back at him, winked and said, "That's why we don't loose."

The radio announced, "All ships, prepare to jump. Raptors go in five."

.

The second jump went well, as did the third. After the third jump, Captain Keaton announced a six hour break so crews could get some rest. They had all been up the last thirty six hours.

"I'll get dinner started." Diane announced as she got up. "Eddie, you got it?"

"I do."

"Eddie, shifting command control to you," Suzanne announced.

"Got it, I now have all functions. Go keep Diane from making a mess," Eddie told her.

"Hey, you like my hot stuff, don't you?" Diane asked.

Eddie nodded and said, "Food's good too."

"Here's what we're going to do, guys," Suzanne announced as she cast Eddie a grin. "After we eat, Diane and I are going to wash up and hit the sack. Eddie, wake us up a half hour before the jump. Then you and Lt. Adama are going to get some rack time."

"During the jumps?" Lt. Adama asked. "Aren't all crew suppose to be at their assigned stations?"

"You will be, I'm assigning you to get some sleep," Suzanne replied.

"But … I mean awake and ready," Lt. Adama said.

"Folds are a bit easier. Besides, my ship, my rules," Suzanne told him.

.

Captain Thanos took a nap then spent his 'rest' time looking at the fuel usage of his raptors per jump and came to an unsettling conclusion. His previous calculations showed they had just enough fuel for a normally loaded raptor. His raptors were not carrying a normal load. Extra equipment, supplies and people was slightly shortening the jumps and was using more fuel that allotted.

All four raptors were not going to make it. Add to that, he had no way to refuel or transport people in space from ship to ship. He had a big problem on his hands. He stared at the numbers, then recalculated again. Hey keyed his radio.

"Stinger, this is Speed Ball, come in."

"Stinger here. What's up?"

"We got a problem. The raptors don't have enough fuel to make it all the way. Have you seen any planets we can touch down on?"

"Not good, Speed ball. How critical are we talking?"

"We're slated for thirteen more jumps, but we'll still need another," Captain Thanos said.

"The Hornet should be back in civilized space in another two hours at the most. Maybe we should stay here and wait for them?"

Captain Thanos winced. "Tempting. If they don't find us, then that will be one less jump we can make."

"We're screwed anyway, aren't we? How about this. Our squadron spends the next three hours searching for someplace we can set down. If we don't find it, and we get no word from the Hornet, we move on. If we do, then we land and signal an SOS."

Captain Thanos rubbed his chin in thought. After a moment, he said, "To all ships, the break has been extended for three hours. Raptors, stay on minimum power. Stinger, go see what you can find. Everyone be ready to jump in four and one half hours from now."

.

Listening to the chatter, Eddie said, "Lt. Adama, get up here. Take the right side seat."

Lt. Adama came up and sat. "What's up?"

"I think we're going planet hunting," Eddie told him.

"We should wake up the Captain..."

"No need," Eddie told him. "Now look at the navigation portion of your panel. It's on the right, call it up."

Lt. Adama looked back at the closed partition sealing off the sleeping area and said, "Lt. Warren, the Captain needs to know."

"I'll tell her the moment she's up. Suzanne and Diane are both exhausted. This isn't critical, and I will tell her everything THE moment she is up," Eddie insisted.

"32nd, listen up! Stinger here, we're going planet hunting. What we're looking for is a place to set down. We need a good atmosphere and proper temperature range. If it's an ice ball, or barren desert, that's fine. As long as we can breathe and move between ships without being roasted or frozen to death. Falcon, you stay here with the raptors. Dodger, you come with us to the star at 13 light at bearing 322, 162. Porcupine and Phoenix, you got the star 21 light, bearing 024, 185. Badger, Polecat, the star 9 light, bearing 175, 310. Scorpion, Leopard, the star at 37 light, bearing 092, 005. Go search, then we return with results. Good luck people."

"Ha, we got a close one," Eddie said. Seeing Lt. Adama doing calculations, Eddie frowned and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Calculating the distance and vectors..."

"Don't make it hard, watch," Eddie said. He turned Porcupine to point right at the star they were assigned and explained, "The light we're seeing left that star 21 years ago, so we know it hasn't moved THAT far from where we see it now. Put in a fold of 20.5, and it will still be in front of us. Then we fold again just outside the system, off the ecliptical. Easy."

"What if there is debris around the star?" Lt. Adama asked.

"Being off the ecliptical, there shouldn't be anything. If there is then ... we will hear a bang," Eddie said with a shrug. "Put it in."

Lt. Adama shook his head and set the coordinates.

"Porcupine, Phoenix here. You guys ready?"

Eddie looked at LT. Adama. "Ready," the Colonial pilot said.

"We're ready Phoenix, three, two, one, Fold!"

Lt. Adama was about to argue that wasn't enough warning. The outside view changed to show a star close and to the right.

"It's moving right along, OK, we're still in the area." Eddie said. He expanded the view and shifted through light wavelengths. Over the radio, he said, "Phoenix, we got a class K sub-giant, and …. yup we got planets, belts of asteroids, and all kinds of junk around it. Good, healthy system. It's worth taking a close look at."

"We're tracking it, Porcupine… getting range and speed. Go in to 120 million Kilometers out from the star, say 45 degrees from ecliptical?"

"Sounds good," Eddie agreed, then looked at Lt. Adama. "Now, you can start making an exact flight plan."

"You people are nuts," Lt. Adama stated.

"And?" Eddie asked. In a grand gesture, he then pointed at Lt. Adama and said, "Make it happen."

.

Doing a more 'exact' Fold, the star was to their left and bright. Eddie searched for planets and found one in the 'zone' they were looking for. On the other side of the star, Phoenix found couple more, a 'good one' and a possible. The good one was ahead of both ships, they decided to look at that one first.

Folding to the planet, Eddie got into high orbit with Phoenix going into orbit on the other side of the planet. High resolution images showed plenty of mountains and deserts, and green spots around the few large lakes on the surface.

"Hey, Eddie, I think we got a live one. Talk about luck!" the radio announced.

"Yeah, really. I'm showing a surface temp of 110 Fahrenheit halfway up from the equator. Warm, but very doable. Few clouds, but thick enough atmosphere to make it worth a close look."

"We're getting the same here. Hot around the equator, coolest near the poles, 60 Fahrenheit. Dive on in, we'll come around and follow."

"Shouldn't we go wake the Captain up now?" Lt. Adama asked.

"Let's see what we got, first," Eddie told him.

"I insist."

"I insist you let them sleep," Eddie replied.

"If you won't do it, I will!" Lt. Adama said firmly.

"You don't want to do that," Eddie warned.

"Colonial regulation STATES that the Captain must be in control of ANY non-normal activities," Lt. Adama said in a hard tone as he stood up.

"This isn't a Colonial ship, is it?" Eddie replied as he piloted Porcupine down through the atmosphere. "You go in there, and you'll either get bounced off the ceiling and floor a few times, or knocked flat out. Neither Suzanne nor Diane wear a whole lot to bed, so if you go in there, you will be taught the hard way NOT to walk in on them when they are sleeping."

Eddie drew some air into the sampler and said, "Taking an atmosphere sample. LT, think you can sit back down and process it for me?"

"I'm reporting this!" Lt. Adama said as he sat down.

"Good for you. First, take the air sample," Eddie told him and zoomed in on a square structure. It was built of carved and stacked stone, with an arched stone roof. Keying his radio, he said, "Nova, we got intelligent beings down there. Found a made structure, no one's around though. We should probably try to find some inhabitants."

"Eddie, we're closing on a lake, have movement on the ground and in the water. Atmosphere shows 18 percent oxygen, 6 percent carbon dioxide, 77 percent nitrogen. Traces of other neutral gasses, nothing poisonous," Nova reported. "By the way, is Suzanne sleeping?"

"Yup, her and Diane. I got a Colonial with me up here co-piloting."

"Same here, I got Alex with me … OK, the locals noticed us, we're five K up. I think they see our shiny ship."

"Heading towards you," Eddie said as he banked Porcupine in a turn. "So what do the locals look like?"

"Bipedal form, maybe leathery skin, it's kinda medium brown. Clothing around the groin, six digit hands and feet, webbed. Ahhh yeah, they got tails too, half body length and wide. With longer snouts, then could be Alabama swamp gators with long legs."

"Lizard people," Eddie concluded, then asked, "Don't look hungry, do they?"

"Smartass. Actually, they do. That is, unless their ribs, hips and backbones are suppose to show."

"OK," Eddie said in a huff. "Be right there. Stay above them. I'll get Suzanne." Eddie gave Lt. Adama pilot control and said, "Porcupine's on autopilot, headed for Phoenix's signal. Unless we're going to hit something, leave it that way."

Walking back to the wall to their sleeping area, Eddie opened, stepped through and shut the hatch. As he suspected, both his wives were out cold. He sat on the bed and lightly brushed Suzanne's hair out of her face.

"Hey, Suz? We need you up front," Eddie called.

"Mmmm" Suzanne moaned softly and dug her head into the pillow.

"Hon?" he asked and shook her shoulder. "We need you up front. Got a bunch of hungry lizards outside."

Suzanne's face frowned. What?" she asked as her red eyes opened.

"Get dressed while I explain," Eddie said and got her flight suit out for her. "The raptors won't make it back, so we split up and were looking for a place to set down. We found a planet, habitable. The locals are lizard looking people. Phoenix is over them now, we're going to join them. Neither of us have touched down yet."

Suzanne quickly got up, wearing only her panties, she got into her flight suit. "Diane, we're needed!" she barked.

"Huh? It's time already?" Diane asked puffy eyed as she raised her head.

"We got aliens." Eddie explained.

Exploding up and out of bed, Diane grabbed her flight suit from Eddie and put it on. "Anyone shoot yet?" she asked, quickly shrugging her suit on.

"We're planet side, and no." Eddie supplied.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

On the ground, Zhena looked up at the circling ship. Clasping her husband Khal's arm, she asked, "Who are they?"

"No ship in our registry," he told her. He patted the hand on his arms and said, "They haven't shown any aggression. They are just getting a look at us."

"Khal!" another lizard roared as he ran up. "That's not one of ours, should we flee underwater?"

"No," Khal said. "They've seen us. Get two long tree branches and wave at them. See what they do."

.

Suzanne jumped into her seat. "Eddie, I got command!"

Diane ran up, pulled Lt. Adama from her seat with mind Arms and planted him clear then got in her seat. "Eddie, I got nav and lasers."

"Verified. There's the Phoenix," he announced.

"Phoenix, Suzanne here, what do you got?"

"Locals. Looks like one is waving at us. They look knida thin. We got an hour fifty to go before we're due back," Nova replied.

"How long to get back?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Coming over a ridge, Phoenix was now easily visible. Underneath it was a lake shore. Thinking as she spoke, Suzanne said, "The are waving, may be a distress signal." Zooming in on the group in the foliage by the lake shore, she added, "Tents and shelters, but nothing complex. Nova, we'll go low just outside the tree line. I'll drop down and see if I can communicate with them." She then turned to Eddie and asked, "Do I need a suit?"

"Atmosphere is good. A bit more gravity, 1.4 Earth, 6 percent CO2, 17 percent O2,and it's warm, but no, you don't need to use your helmet if you don't want to," he told her.

Suzanne nodded. "Eddie, I'm giving you back Command. Get down to ten meters off the surface and hold there. I'll be in the air lock."

.

Khal watched a second ship come over the mountain. "Here comes another one. Zhena, get the females and young into the water. Just in case."

Zhena ran and barked out the warning, "Females, young, into the water and under!" She ran and relayed her warning. She made sure they were all obeying, then ran back to Khal as they ran and dove in to disappear.

"Khal, it's done," she told him as the second ship hovered over them then started to descend.

Khal looked at her and asked, "Are you not female?"

"I am," Zhena said indignantly. "You of all people should know."

"Then why are you not in the water?"

Straightening up, she replied, "Because you are not."

Turning to the ship that was about to land, he grumbled, "We'll speak of this later. Stay back." With that, he walked towards the ship. Zhena followed.

The lizard that was waving stepped back under a tree as the ship stopped just above the ground. "Khal?" he asked nervously.

"We will try to communicate," Khal told him.

.

Suzanne opened the outer hatch and walked to the edge of the bottom half. Below, three of the lizard people were watching her. From the one in the back, she could see what she took as a sigh of relief. The one in front not holding tree branches stepped forward. She jumped down and lowered herself to the ground with her Arms. The Lizard man walked to to a respectful distance away. Behind him the one who was in the back also came closer, eyeing her.

Suzanne removed her helmet. The lizards made a sharp intake of breath. "Hello, may we speak?" she asked.

.

Khal heard words from this strange being but he didn't understand. Using hand language, he pointed to the silver haired, horned mammal then shrugged as he asked, "Who are you?"

The mammal pointed to the ground to the side. Khal looked to see shapes being formed by what should have been a stick or a finger. A long shape rounded on the ends with a few shapes that looked like the ship before them. The mammal pointed to one of the small ships, then to it's ship.

Khal understood, this was it's fleet. "Yes," he said and gave a nod.

The mammal drew again, the long ship with circles in front of it. It motioned the ship moving towards the circle, then from one circle, she made lines coming out, then erased the ship and showed it farther out. In this drawing the front was not quite round and a small circle was in the side.

Khal frowned at the drawing.

"They went into a system and were shot!" Zhena said, decrypting the meaning.

Khal spun. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a hard tone. "I told you to stay back!"

"I don't think we are in any danger," Zhena replied.

Khal grumbled at her. He pointed to the last drawing and shrugged. The Mammal threw her hands wide open as the drawing grew a big 'X' shape through the middle. Another drawing showed a circle with several shapes like the mammal's ship. The Mammal pointed to the circle, then the ground. It pointed to the ships then behind it.

"Their mother ship was destroyed, and they came here." Zhena said. "Khal, they fled the ones who shot at them, and came here for refuge."

Khal was not pleased his mate had come with him. Still, he had to praise her assessments. The Mammal then pointed to him and shrugged.

Zhena motioned for the alien to look down a her. She drew a circle then patted the ground. Next she drew a round shape of their ship, and drew a line from the ship to the circle. She hit the ground hard with a hand.

.

Suzanne understood, they had crashed here. She gave a single nod then tried to figure out how to ask if they needed help. She feigned being hurt, pointed to the lizard and shrugged. It only tipped it's head so she pointed to it first then did her feign and shrugged.

The lizard waved it's hands at her in what she took as a no-no gesture.

By drawings and hand signals, Suzanne got that they weren't hurt, but they were hungry. She got there was hardly any food around. Asking if they could land here in the same manner, Suzanne got that farther down the lake shore was acceptable. She keyed her radio. "Phoenix, the locals said we can land here. Go back and see of that's what Captain Thanos wants to do."

"Got it, be back in a few."

Above them, Phoenix shot off into the sky. Suzanne then motioned to the lizard she was 'talking' to and pointed at Porcupine, then down the shoreline. It took a few more gestures, but the lizard got it. It turned to the bigger one in front.

.

"I think it wants me to show it where to land," Zhena said.

Khal shifted in place. He didn't like her going with the aliens, but she was doing the best communicating with them. "Go. See if they have food," he told her. "And don't pick a spot too far away."

Zhena motioned to the alien and walked towards it. It beckoned her closer and talked to the ship again. The ship lowered, they stepped up on the ramp. As the ship rose, something wrapped lightly around her. She guessed it was some kind of energy safety belt. She pointed the way and had them set down on a flat, hard packed area half a mark from their emergency settlement.

Zhena motioned for food with a shrug, pointing to the ship and mimicking eating.

.

Suzanne understood. "Diane, dig out some meat and … something high calorie. Eddie, set down here, we're over rock."

Eddie landed Porcupine. "Suz, you breathing OK?" he asked.

"Yes, the air has a smell to it, and you have to breathe deep, but it's good enough. It's getting pretty warm in this suit, though."

In a couple minutes, the inner door opened and Diane came out in a light brown tank top and skirt, holding a large bowl of goulash. She presented it to the lizard. If there was a look of joy for these lizards, this one was showing it. It carefully took the bowl, sniffed it, then took a big bite. Turning back the way they'd come, it let out a series of barks and hisses. It then ate half the bowl.

"Better make more," Suzanne told Diane. "I saw close to a hundred of them."

"Right. If you need me, I'll be cooking."

Looking at the lake and greenery, Suzanne wondered why they didn't have any food here. She walked over to the trees. Searching the branches, she didn't find any fruits. The brush wasn't holding any either. She did notice she was getting very uncomfortable in this suit. It was really hot, and besides sweating like crazy, she was starting to feel weak.

Luckily the lizard stayed with her, still munching down on the goulash. With a few gestures, Suzanne asked why they didn't have food in the trees. She didn't understand the whole reply, except there was nothing edible there. Only in the water, and that was not much.

Her flight suit was becoming unbearably hot. Suzanne unzipped it and moved to shrug her way out of it. It was then she realized she was topless underneath. Oops. Suzanne felt some relief as her sweat evaporated. She was by no means cool, but even opening her suit to flap it open and shut some felt so much better.

The lizard waved to her, then pointed to it's loin cloth. Right, don't wear anything heavy, Suzanne thought. She nodded and went back inside the ship to get something lighter on.

.

Phoenix unfolded and had the raptors on radar. "Phoenix to Speed Ball, come in," Nova asked.

"Speed Ball here, Find anything?"

"We sure did! Habitable planet, and locals. Suzanne was talking with them through hand gestures, she's got us a place to set down. That star at 21 light, bearing 024, 185. It's not THE very best, but it will do for the short term."

"Nice find. Phoenix, stay here and relay your information as ships come back. Raptors, set course for 024, 185, the star 21 light away. We have a place to set down."

.

Diane knew there was no way she was going to be able to cook fast enough for all the lizardmen who were coming to eat. Eddie had a solution, some of the freeze-dried meals they had salvaged from the Endeavor. He put on a loose shirt, shorts and the wide brimmed hat he'd brought along for 'fun' purposes. Suzanne was rather fond of the 'cowboy' theme. He brought out an armload of food packages on a grill plate, and walked away from the rocky area to dig a pit in the sand. Through hand motions, he got the lizards watching him to understand he needed pots and water for the food.

While a few went to their camp to get some, Eddie broke down branches and collected firewood. Seeing what he was doing, more the others around him did the same. While Eddie made his barbecue pit and got a fire stared, raptors and more Space Tanks arrived. With them was more food, and soon there was a large barbecue party going on at the edge of their landing zone. To get out of the sun, they put up a few reflective canopies over the collecting people and lizardmen.

Upon arrival, 2 raptors stayed in orbit to analyze the planet with a Space Tank standing guard over them. The rest joined the fleet on the surface mingling with the lizard men who had all come to eat and study these new creatures who seemed friendly.

.

As the white sun got low in the pale blue sky, Suzanne (now in her pink bikini and a light wrap), Captain Thanos, Captain Keaton, Khal and Zhena stood in a circle under a canopy at the edge of the landing zone doing their best to communicate. Suzanne was picking up a few words of their language, but it was so rough to speak it, she concentrated more on refining their hand signals and motions.

Like them, these lizard men had been exploring Their ship was hit by something and they were forced to crash land, and opted for a water landing. Their ship sunk, but they did manage to get everyone off. By what Suzanne understood, they had been here about a quarter rotation of this planet around the sun. So far, the orbit seemed stable and it felt a little warmer than when they arrived. That brought up a question to both humans and lizards, why was there not more life on this planet?

It made sense that since the environment was livable, there should at least be an abundance of aquatic life. There was some, but it was small compared to the Lake Michigan sized body of water they were on the shore of. The lizards had found no land life at all, except for the greenery right at the water's edge. The conclusion was that something was happening on land that made it hard to survive during a season they hadn't experienced yet. Everyone decided they had to get off this planet before that event occurred.

.

Hera and her team returned from her scientific study of the water, air and ground. A couple young lizards shadowed them, watching intently. Not ever seeing creatures like this before, she was nervous of them. Coming up to the group, she told Captain Thanos her findings.

"Sir, we've found the sand here is basically pulverized rock," she explained. "The water holds some of the same minerals, but very little is suspended, yet the bottom does not have the mud layer we expected to find. We think this lake is new. The vegetation, even the trees, have no growth rings. That is all new also. The roots do have signs of yearly growth. We think reproduction is all in the root structure, and even on the small brush, the roots are very deep."

Suzanne and Zhena signed back and forth about the water. Zhena confirmed that the only 'mud' was far out into the lake were the hard shelled aquatic life lived, below what Suzanne took as a depth of 100 meters. Suzanne then looked at the short trees and brush and said,"I think this is spring time here."

"How do you figure that?" Captian Thanos asked.

"Easy. No long term life on the shoreline unless it has deep roots. The only long term existence of that lake is far from the shore. I think as summer approaches, it's going to get real hot and burn the plant life and boil much of the water away. This lake fills up during the winter when water can condensate and things can start growing. Plants grow in the winter and spring, then die off when it gets very hot except for the roots. Whatever life is close to shore, is killed during the summer months, or seeks the depths of the lake."

"So, no colonies, huh?" he asked dryly.

Eddie and Diane came up to the group. Their hair was wet and a couple lizard men were with them. Like Suzanne, Diane was wearing her bikini with a translucent wrap. "That was a good bath with real water," Diane beamed.

"The lizard people can swim fast too. We couldn't keep up, so they towed us along," Eddie added with a grin.

Suzanne was happy her mates were having fun, but she had a more serious question for Eddie. "Eddie, you saw a made structure on your way in, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's a few hundred kilometers away," he agreed. "Did you want to go check it out?"

"We do." Captain Thanos said. "It may tell us something about this planet. We'll leave in the morning."

.

After the bright sun went down, the air cooled. It was still warm, 85 instead of 113 in the afternoon. Instead of packed into their ships, many of the crews slept outside. Suzanne Diane and Eddie were happy to kick Lt. Adama outside so they could sleep together. Seeing how Diane had fun with Eddie earlier in the day, she let Suzanne get most of the attention.

.

Porcupine lead Dodger and Polecat to the structure Eddie had seen on the way in. The ground around the square stone structure was flat and large enough so all three ships were able to set down. With the crews, Khal and Zhena rode in Porcupine, A few other Lizard men rode with Captain Keaton on Dodger. Hera and her scientific team hitched a ride on Polecat.

The structure wasn't overly large, 30 meters wide on the open doorway side and it's opposite, 50 meters on the sides. The doorway itself was squared off and had a long beam supporting the stone over it.

As they took in the sight, Captain Keaton said, "Lt. Agathon, Captain Warren and myself will look inside. Everyone else look around the area, but don't leave the flat area around the structure without reporting first. We don't want to loose anyone."

Khal and Zhena went inside with them.

"Not much in here," Suzanne noted as they looked at the bare walls, the expanse of floor, and the ceiling. The stone ceiling was held up by a latticework of metal struts. "Someone with technology built this place," she noted.

"And they took the time to pack up when they left," Hera said and shone her light on the floor to reveal wear marks and scratches on the floor.

Zhena noticed a metal plaque inside the doorway. Suzanne was facing the other way, she the tapped on Suzanne's shoulder to get her attention. When Suzanne turned, she pointed to it and shrugged.

"Guys, look at this," Suzanne said. It was writing, black symbols she'd never seen before on a red background.

"Can you read it?" Captain Keaton asked.

"No," Suzanne said and shrugged at Zhena. Zhena shrugged again.

They gathered around the plaque and took pictures of it.

"Think someone tried to settle here?" Captain Keaton asked.

A radio call came in. It was Diane. "Suz, we found what looks to be a mining operation. By the cuts, I think this is where they got the rock from to make that building."

"Any equipment lying around?" Suzanne asked.

"Nothing visible … We're just a short ways from the building, towards the 'V' in between the mountains. There are rock cuts and rubble piles and a simple road. It looks like whoever started it just picked up and left."

"That's what we're finding here too," Suzanne told her.

The next radio call was Lt. Paula Davis from the Scorpion. "To everyone on the planet, Hornet's back and they brought two ships with them. An Anunnaki hospital ship, and an Earth cargo ship. They'll be stabilized in orbit in three hours. Captain Chou let them know we have contact with stranded aliens. We're to bring them up if they want to come. Captain Thanos says all colonials pack up and get the wounded up here."

"All right!" Suzanne cried and signed to Zhena that help was coming and asked if they wanted to come along. Zhena talked to Khal, then signed back they wanted to go home. Suzanne signed that they would take them.

.

The lizard men collected their remaining possessions as the raptors took the wounded up to the hospital ship. Khal and Zhena with their young child, equipment and belongings, packed up into Porcupine It was tight, but there was still sitting room. Lt Adama left on one of the raptors, so Khal and Zhena's child rode in the extra seat at the electronics console, belted in. Khan and Zhena rode on their rolled up supplies behind Diane. They went up to the cargo ship first to find out how everyone was going to be fit into the ship.

.

Khal paid close attention to the controls on Porcupine as they rose through the atmosphere. Although he didn't know how to read the control panels he saw, he did recognize what looked like targeting. One didn't need three operators just to pilot a ship this small. He'd also noted upon coming in how thick the hull was, and for how small the ship was, it had to be armored. Whatever else this ship was, it was an armored warship. These beings were friendly and helpful. They were also ready to do damage if the need arose.

"I'm not sure we can go home," he said quietly.

Zhena eyed him and asked, "Why not?"

"Imperial order five. None may allow unknown and possibly hostile alien craft to enter Katan space," he stated.

"They are not hostile," Zhena said. "Didn't they come out and talk to us? Didn't they feed us? Aren't they taking us home?" she asked.

"This is a warship," he replied. "How can we be certain they are not just helping us to find out where we live?"

"Khal? I know caution, but maybe you are being too cautious?" Zhena asked.

"I must think on it," Khal said.

.

The raptors landed on the hospital ship with the wounded. The 32nd went to the cargo ship. Unlike the Endeavor, there were several landing bays next to the large storage bays inside the large double-saucer shaped ship. Scorpion and Leopard were assigned as the first patrol and didn't land, but stayed in orbit near the big ships.

.

Porcupine and Phoenix shared a landing bay. Once both ships were settled down and the bay pressurized, The crews got out to go to a squadron meeting and find quarters for the lizardmen.

Porcupine and Phoenix crews, with a pack of lizards behind them walked up to the the inside bay doors, the doors open and a big-haired blond in a blue uniform step in. Pointing to them, she announced, "I KNEW it was you guys!"

Both the Porcupine crew and the Phoenix crew yelled "KAY!", and ran over to her. Zhena concluded they must be good friends, the way they hugged and as a group, then thrust their fists in the air and yelled, "Panzer Vor!", then laughed. Again, she thought her husband was being over-cautious.

"So, Kay, how have you been? What have you been doing?" Suzanne asked.

Kay smiled at her. "I'm a Commander, The Executive Officer on this bucket. We've gotten to go all kinds of places! I see you found a way to keep your Porcupine. What are those called again?"

"We don't use that long name they got for them, we call them Space Tanks," Diane told her.

"And they are," Suzanne agreed. "We got hit with some heavy laser fire and it hardly scratched the surface," she said proudly.

"Our rail gun took out a big ship in only a couple shots," Eddie beamed.

"They are awesome," Nova agreed.

Kay gave them a thumbs up and said, "We heard our escorts would be waiting for us. I'm really glad it's you guys. Say, after your meeting, come on up to deck 14, the officer's lounge. We got some catching up to do." She then looked at Khal and Zhena, who were watching them. "All right, you brought some of the locals with you. We can test out those new translators. Suz, can you explain to them I'll take them to the translator room?"

"Sure," Suzanne said and turned to use hand signals to Khal and Zhena to follow Kay.

.

In the Auditorium style briefing room, Captain Keaton waited until everyone else was seated, then said, "I'm not going to sweeten things up. Yes, you all did a great job, when we were allowed to. People, we lost an entire ship and basically the whole crew. Someone will be a carrying an ax, looking for heads to chop. Admiral Scott had ordered all of our ship's logs and data recordings, and we are in for hours of interrogations. It won't be fun. Just tell what you know, and we should be fine. We do have the Endeavor's data recorder and bridge logs, which frankly we'd be barbequed without. High Command is going to figure out what to do with the aliens we're bringing aboard. Our intention was to take them home. High Command might have a different idea. I have been temporarily given official command of the 32nd, Captain Lansky of Dodger is my second. Captain Tung Chou of the Scorpion is the third.

Until we get a replacement for Major Ford, the Stinger is grounded. The Colonials who helped us in our emergency situation have been ordered back to their command to undergo the Colonial's own investigations. For the moment, after you get your ship's logs and data together, we scout and do our thing. When we get back plan on lots of questions. That is all for now, make sure you read the flight assignments I posted on the wall before you leave."

Grouping around the flight assignment posting, the crews got their schedule.

"Damn," Nova grumbled, "We gotta go back out in three hours."

"So much for rest time," Alex agreed.

Suzanne was happier, they had 30 hours before they had to go out on patrol. Seeing Nova's dilemma, she asked, "Nova, maybe you can swap with Polecat? Ludwig and his crew are pretty good about that."

Behind them, the tall Bavarian, Lt. Kraft said, "Heather, (he refused to call her Nova) we'll swap ya, so long as you give us a good meal when we get back."

"Done!" Nova said brightly. She was happy with the swap. They had some time off to meet with Kay and get some rest. When they went out in 30 hours, it would be with Porcupine.

.

Kay led the lizards into a lab with one wall being taken up by monitors with bowl frames and small boxes hanging between the monitors. She put one of the wire like frames on her head. A tech plugged it in, then plugged in another and handed it to her. Kay thanked him then motioned with the bowl to the Lizards. Curious, Zhena stepped up. She let Kay put the device on her.

The monitor came on and showed a circle. "Circle", Kay said and traced it. Zhena got it. She traced the circle and repeated it in her language. The monitor showed shapes, then common items, then people performing simple tasks as walking, sitting, and running.

Slowly, they build the information for the translators.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Lucy sat in the 'Throne room' the people of Japan insisted she have. Located in Tokyo not far from the Emperor's palace, stood the newly built classic Endo style palace that was made for the Queen of the World. Above ground, the structure bore the sweeping roof and inside, rooms with statues and artwork consistent with the Endo period. The golden throne in the long room was unoccupied. Lucy sat on a mat on the floor with the new Colonial President, Lee Adama, and Gina's representative, Shelly Six. The security guards, blue suited UN, black and gray Colonial, and a half dozen Centurions, lined the walls straight and still as the statues themselves.

Casting a smirk at Lee, Lucy said, "I knew you'd become President of your people some day."

Lee returned her grin. "Yes, it just seemed … the right thing to do. Our relationship with the Cylons is not the very best, but still a whole lot better than it was."

"Mr. Adama has been very cooperative with us, and we with him," Shelly said as she gazed in reverent wonder at Lucy. "Gina apologizes for not arriving herself. She is very busy." Shelly had also coaxed Gina to let her go on this political mission. Not being selected to meet God's Own Hand when she came to Caprica, Shelly had longed to see the divine Queen. When she arrived, she'd wept with joy just to been in Queen Lucy's presence.

Lucy nodded and said, "That is good. It makes me happy you are working together. Are you having any difficulties?"

Lee and Shelly glanced at each other. "There is a small matter," Lee conceded. "That's why we came to get your opinion."

"Yes," Shelly agreed. "The planet Tauron has a large human population. They wish to rule themselves, and want Colonial support. Gina has most of the White Robes there to help keep the peace, and they are."

"I've talked with Gina," Lee added. "I can fully understand why the Taurons want to be … aligned with us, and in a strong way, I agree."

"We do have a critical manufacturing plant there, and several cities where our people have settled into," Shelly added. "Hence, the conflict."

Lee raised and flopped his hand in frustration and said, "We have worked at options, like letting the colonials there have sections to the planet that is theirs, but that hasn't worked out the best," he said with a wince. Gina and I have gone back and forth – with good intentions, but we can't agree. The one thing we did agree on, was seeking guidance from you, Queen Lucy. We know you will make a fair decision."

When Lucy had made peace with Cylon and Colonial, she never thought they would be coming to her with problems like this. This was a downside of being a God to these people. "A question, why is there not a Tauron representative here?" she asked.

"The Taurons picked me to represent them," Lee told her.

"Queen Lucy!" came a cry. A stricken Lady Himari came running in.

As she ran over, Lucy stood up and asked, "What is it?"

In a shaky voice, Lady Himari clasped Lucy's hands and said, "The science ship, UNS Endeavor that was sent out to the Delta quadrant has been destroyed! A supply ship just brought the news in. Apparently it is a total loss, very few survivors."

"WHAT!" Lucy asked in a breath.

"Yes, A single recon vehicle arrived at Newhome to gather help. A hospital ship and a cargo ship that were in the area were dispatched for a rescue mission. Suzanne and her family was on that ship! So far, we have no word on them," Lady Himari explained.

This was the last thing Lucy had expected to hear. She clasped Lady Himari's shaking hands tighter. "Do we know what the cause was?" she asked.

"They were attacked. The first attack, they survived, then more ships attacked and destroyed the Endeavor. That is all we know for certain."

Shelly stood up and announced, "Give me the order, Queen Lucy, and we will take our base star to assist them."

Lee got up and said, "Pegasus is standing by for your orders."

Lucy held up a hand to quiet everyone down, then hugged Himari. Pulling back, she took a deep breath and asked, "Do we know where the survivors are?"

"Within a few light years of the point the rescue ships folded to. That is all we know at the moment," Lady Himari explained.

"All right," Lucy said as she thought. "From what I understand, the ship Suzanne's family is on is tough, and has good weapons. If they had a chance to defend themselves, I am sure they made the attackers pay, and they are surviving. I want to know what their situation is now, before we go charging out there with a large fleet. Inform the UN Space Command General I want two recon squadrons out there to find out what is going on. I expect a full report ASAP."

"I'll see to it," Lady Himari said, and hurried out.

Lucy took another breath to collect herself and convince herself that her grandchildren were alive and well. Still having doubts, she turned to Shelly and Lee. Choosing her words carefully, she said, "Mr Adama, Miss Six, I ask you stay in orbit until we know more about the situation."

"Of course," they chorused.

"Now, about your difficulties," Lucy said, trying to return to the problem at hand. "To properly come to a resolution, I believe we need to meet with representatives from the cylons and humans on the ground, on Tauron, as well as myself, Gina and Mr. Adama here. We need to hear both sides completely before anything is decided."

.

Following the loss of communication with four Devastator battleships, the Katan 2nd fleet Admiral send a fast scout out along their track to see if they could find out what happened to them. Behind the scout was the rest of the fleet, seven more Devastators, 15 Quickstrike cruisers, and four of the new Hardstrike gun ships bristling with projectile and energy weapons. The Hardstrike ships were made to deliver punishing blows on a planetary scale. All the 600 guns and 800 lasers meant over half the ship was packed with ammunition and power sources. They needed much more support than the normal deep space ships. Six cargo ships accompanied the fleet to keep the Hardstrike gun ships supplied.

Going passive, the scout came upon multiple signatures of 'Bug' craft – their enemy. Coming as close as he dared to the ships, he used maximum power on the scope cameras to see part of what looked like it might be the remains to a Devastator battleship. The Bug ships were all over it. The scout kept recording as he slowly turned away. A couple ships pinged him with active energy. The scout fled the area and warped back to the fleet with what he found.

The Fleet Admiral, upon hearing only part of one of his battleships survived, and seeing the mass of Bug ships around the wreck, ordered an immediate attack.

.

Xzan's crew now had a good idea of the direction in the small alien ships went. Plotting habitable planets they knew of along that route, only three were within 50 light years of the track.

A mental cry of "Katan!" went up. The sensors showed a whole fleet of ships coming at them, a rain of projectiles was leading the fleet, and coming in fast.

"Warp now!" the captain cried. The science ship warped out as the incoming projectiles hit other ships.

They escaped the battle that quickly grew.

.

Suzanne took her turn at the panels on their patrol. Eddie was cleaning up in the sonic shower, Diane came up to Suzanne with a hot cup of soup. "Here you go, Suz , sure you don't want me to sit for a while?"

Suzanne took the cup. "Mmm," she hummed, smelling the delicious soup. "You start your turn in another twenty minutes. I can wait."

Suzanne got one sip in, and a ship appeared on her radar.

"Falcon here, two squadrons of Space … I mean Earth recon ships are incoming for escort and information. Word from the Admiral is Queen Lucy wants information ASAP about what's going on out here."

"Falcon, this is Captain Keaton. Thanks for the heads up and send in the squadrons. We'll have a compiled data cube by the time they can land."

"Roger, Captain. Falcon heading back out to send them in."

Listening to the radio, Suzanne raised an eyebrow. "If Gramma Lucy is getting involved, someone's going to have a really bad day."

"Sure is. I hope we're not put on that hot seat," Diane agreed.

"Shower's free," Eddie said as he came out and got dressed.

Suzanne and Diane looked back at Eddie. "It would be a rotten shame to see that great ass burned," Suzanne said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Eddie asked, confused.

.

The moment the squadrons arrived, they were directed to the cargo ship. The first one to land, Captain Keaton took the data cube into the landing bay and handed it to the crew. They left again for Earth as soon as the bay doors were opened.

Having more ships available, Kay organized more patrols farther out. Six ships in three pairs patrolled the edges of the system. Another four were sent back to the point where the last jump had ended in case more ships came. Loaded with the wounded, the Hospital ship folded back to Newhome.

.

The battle against the Bugs was short. Many of their ships warped out right after the first shots were fired. The return shots from the few Bug warships were too spread out to do much damage. The four Hardstrike ships blew one Bug ship into pieces and another into a spiraling wreck as flame and debris erupted from it. A third was destroyed as it tried to warp out. Before the Katan ships closed in around their stricken warship, the Bug ships had either fled or were lifeless wrecks.

On the Admiral's ship, the Sensor Officer said, "Sir, that wreck isn't one of ours."

"Bugs are copying our ships?" the Admiral asked.

"No Sir, it's not Bug. It's … unknown. From the recordings of the scout, I think the Bugs found it and were studying the wreck after they destroyed it. It appears the Bugs took out our battleships, as well as this one. There is a debris field drifting away from this location."

"Get boarding parties over there. I want to know where that ship came from."

.

Once one good translator was functioning, many more were made. Zhena was happy she could now talk directly to these mammals called humans. With their voices coming out of the box that lay on their chest from a strap around their neck, she spoke, and the box told the human she was speaking to, what she said. In her ear devices, whatever a human said came out in Katan speak.

Khal was pleased his wife was happy talking to the humans. He was even more conflicted about whether they should risk allowing the humans to take them home. The human technology was amazing, and these were friendly people. Still, there was the Imperial Order, and he wasn't comfortable about an alien race knowing where their home world was.

Sitting down with the Captain of this ship and the blond woman who was second in command, he voiced his concerns. "Captain, we appreciate the assistance you have given us. I have thought hard and although you humans have been kind to us, I cannot give you the location of our planet so we can be returned home."

"Then, where will you go?" Kay asked. "The planet you were on is getting closer to the sun and will be very hot soon. We can't let you stay there." she pleaded.

"Can you give us a frequency to transmit on?" the Captain asked. "You can send a signal to your people. We'll stay here until they come and get you."

Khal lowered his head in thought, then said, "The Bugs might pick it up. We are at war with them. Bugs are nasty creatures. They can … get inside your head if they are close enough. Make you do things for them. I do not want to risk that."

"How about if we have ships go out and look for one of yours?" Kay asked. "Each one takes a Katan with them. Then if they spot one of your ships, the transmissions will be local. Then they can come and pick up the rest of your people."

Khal considered it. "That may work," he agreed. "Meeting a ship randomly in deep space is a very rare event. It may be cycles before one is found."

"It's a chance," Kay said.

"A very slim chance," the Captain agreed. "Unfortunately, right now, that's all we got." Looking at Kay, he said, "XO, talk to Captain Keaton. We have plenty of recon vessels, ask her how many she can spare to start searching."

.

Designated 'Search group 1' that Suzanne was the leader of, Porcupine, Phoenix, Scorpion and Leopard sat in their bays, waiting to depart. Each ship had a Katan on board with a translator. In Porcupine, Khal sat in the electronics console seat with a radio headset on for when they made contact. As they waited for the air to be pumped out of the bay, Suzanne explained, "We are heading back out to the last raptor jump point. We'll backtrack the jump points to the area the remains of the Endeavor is at. From there, we will start the search towards the galactic center in small folds in a search pattern of one square light year. Phoenix will be to our left, Leopard below us, Scorpion will be below Phoenix. After 24 hours of searching, we meet back at the Endeavor and if nothing is found, we pick another direction to search in.

"How long are we keeping this up?" Diane asked.

"Until we find a Katan ship, or someone meets us at the Endeavor and calls off the search," Suzanne told her. "We have to try our best to get these people home."

Suzanne's group launched and made it to the last jump point to meet the pair of Tanks there station keeping. They backtracked through three jump points. Settling in at the first jump point, Diane called, "Got a signal! Far away at three O clock, high, but it's there."

"Eddie, head for it. All other ships, keep an eye on us," Suzanne ordered.

Eddie used a short fold to close the half a light year distance. "Got it. 730 K out, we should be getting a visual soon."

Suzanne noted the point the other ship was at and used full magnification on it. It was only a dot, but she did see it.

"Energy readings growing weaker, looks like they are trying to hide, " Diane said.

Soon Eddie got them close enough that Suzanne was able to make out the oval shape of the science ship they had met before the battle. "Science ship, not Katan," Suzanne announced. "Eddie, head back to formation."

"What is it?" Khal asked. "It is Bug?"

"Don't know. It's not Katan," Suzanne told him.

"It might be Bug," Khal insisted.

"Even if it is, it's not what we're looking for," Suzanne said.

Khal shifted in his seat. "If it's Bug, it may be looking for us."

Suzanne looked back at him and said, "We get you home first, then we worry about the Bugs."

Eddie flew back to the other ships and they Folded back to where the Endeavor's last position. Upon coming back into normal space, the sensors lit up.

"Contacts, we have multiple contacts around the wreck!" Diane announced.

Suzanne noted these were Katan ships. "Khal, we found your people. Radio them before someone shoots!"

.

"We have incoming!" the sensor operator shouted.

The Captain of the Katan ship perked up. "Direction, distance and type!" he snapped.

"Small craft, not Bug that we know of. 50 K out."

"We're receiving a hail from a Senior scientist, Khal Aktar."

The captain barked, "Put it on my receiver. Second, find the name Khal Aktar in the registry."

His second in command typed away, looking as another transmission came in.

"I repeat this is senior Scientist Khal Aktar, come in."

The admiral came onto the bridge as the captain answered. "This is Captain Hak Naran of the Hardstrike ship 'Impervious'. What ship is that you are on, Aktar?"

"Those ships are slowing, Captain," the Sensor Officer reported.

"This is a hu-man ship, Porcupine," Khal reported. "It is a multifunction scout. Hu-mans found us stranded on a hot class H planet. They have offered myself and my crew a ride to find other Katan so we may go home."

"Have him," The second reported. "Khal Aktar, senior science officer aboard the 'Curiosity'. The ship hasn't been heard from in six haklars."

"Aktar, what was your ship's name?" the Captain asked.

"Curiosity' We crashed on a planet. Hu-mans found us and have fed my crew and offered to get us home."

The Admiral spoke up. "Guide them to a cruiser. Less damage possible in case this is a trick."

"What is a hu-man?" the Second asked.

.

The Porcupine crew listened as Khal talked to the ships. They understood what Khal was saying, but the translator wasn't fixed to the radio.

"Understood." Khal said, then looked at Suzanne. "The Admiral wants you to land on the cruiser that is coming. One ship at a time."

"Got it," Suzanne said, then got on her radio. "All ships, there is a Katan ship coming to us. We will land one at a time. Porcupine will go first. After we take off again, Phoenix will go next, followed by Leopard then Scorpion."

Her ships replied. Eddie announced, "We are being targeted."

"Stay alert," Suzanne told him. On the radio, she added, "Nobody shoots unless they do first."

More lizard speak went over the channel. Khal chuckled and answered, "I will tell them." To Suzanne, he said, "The Admiral thinks you are very brave and agrees, no weapons release unless you do, first."

Suzanne was glad to hear it, though she were still wary. The cruiser came closer and slowed to a stop. Eddie maneuvered over to it, Khal pointed out the white light he was to head for. To Eddie, it looked like a simple docking bay, plenty large enough for Porcupine. He also noted that after the bay pressurized, lizards with guns accompanied a few officer-looking lizards in black uniforms into the bay.

"Wait until they get positioned, then open the hatch," Suzanne told him. She and Khal got up and went to the air lock.

Khal got off first, holding his arms up in surrender. Suzanne followed suit, only moving to the edge of the airlock. The lizards talked, then Khal came back up. "This ship will take my crew. The captain requests to escort you back to your cargo ship to retrieve my whole crew."

"Tell him that will be fine. I'll give him a map of where we are at, since our coordinate system is most likely different," Suzanne said.

Khal relayed the message. He then walked back to Suzanne and told her, "I will stay on board to ensure we arrive. Your other ships may unload the crew that came." After a pause, he added, "In case I do not see you again, thank you for your assistance."

"You are welcome. Stay safe, Khal."

"You stay safe, Suzanne."

.

Suzanne gave them the celestial map with the one star circled in red and their present position circled in black, then left. The other ships landed one by one and let off their passengers. Formed up again, They Folded back to the planet and let the cargo ship know a Katan ship was coming to transfer the rest of Khal's crew.

The transfer went well. The Katan cruiser lined up their exterior hatch to one on the cargo ship. During the transfer, Khal and the Cruiser Captain talked with the cargo ship Captain. They agreed that Katan and Hu-mans were friend species. Suzanne was surprised when Zhena made a point to find her and give her a hug before she left. Other Katan came to hug Eddie and thank him for the 'feast' he provided.

Something bothered Suzanne about the aliens they met out here. According to the first aliens they met, Katan were brutal warriors. She was sure now that the Katan called them 'Bugs' and Khal hinted that they used mind control on the Katan.

Was the war between the two a gross misunderstanding, or was there something sinister behind it. From her experience, the Katan were not bad people. Even so, the 'Bugs' were afraid of them and the Katan hated the Bugs.

It was a shame that right after the Katan ship left, all scouts were brought on board and the cargo ship left for Earth. Suzanne was eager to know more about both species.

.

Eddie piloted Porcupine down to land at Kennedy Space Port in NYC. Traffic control people in orange jackets and carrying the long red coned flashlights guided them into the hangers set apart for the 32nd. Drifting in slow, their ships were lined up in the hangars side by side.

"All ships, this is Captain Keaton. We are grounded until further notice. This hangar will be under lock down. Crews, be sure to take your personal belongings and leave all hatches and doors open. Once we depart, no one will be allowed in the hangar except Naval investigators. Everyone ensure you stay available for questioning. Gather your belongings and depart your ship to the hangar side door."

Suzanne turned to her mates. "Let's grab our packs." Knowing they would be kicked off their ship upon arrival, their backpacks were stuffed with their belongings. They got their packs on, shut the ship down and walked out across the hanger floor with the other crews making their way out.

At the side door a line had formed. An officer had a clipboard and was checking off each person who was leaving.

"I hope they don't eat all our food," Diane grumbled as they walked to the bus that would take them to their hotel.

"Or mess up the ship," Suzanne added in a huff.

"Suzanne Warren!" a black suited man called. Suzanne looked. The man came over and said, "There is a limo waiting for you and your family over here."

"We're not taking the bus?" Eddie asked.

"You have different accommodations," the man explained.

Diane looked over at Alex, who frowned at her. Diane shrugged and went with the man.

The limo took them to a five star hotel that was guarded by Secret Service personnel. Inside, they were ushered to the top floor into large penthouse suite where they found their family waiting for them. A relieved Lady Himari hugged each one tight, as did Bill, Chika, and Mariko.

"Lucy and Kouta are out, but they will be back later," Lady Himari explained.

"So, how bad was it?" Bill asked.

"A disaster," Diane said with a huff.

Chika spoke up, "We really aren't suppose to talk about the Endeavor events until you're summoned," she reminded everyone.

"Can we tell you about the Katan, the aliens we met?" Suzanne asked.

"Please do!" Chika said eagerly.

"Aren't they related to … what happened?" Eddie asked.

Suzanne winced and said, "Yeah, kinda. So are the Bugs."

"Bugs?" Yoko asked with a wince. "Did you step on them?"

.

At first, they were glad to be home. When not involved with their family, Suzanne, Diane and Eddie went and saw the sights of the city. Suzanne was called to give testimony for an afternoon. She related the events as they happened. She was stopped a few times to clarify who was in command at that moment, then told to continue. By how fast her testimony session was, she figured the investigation would be over fairly quick.

One month dragged into two. The only news they got on the case was from TV news stations tracking the 'horrible loss' of a space ship. From Space Command, there was no news. Suzanne figured they would at least be required to call in or report for flight quals, but there was nothing. Suzanne finally called to find out that until the UN investigators released the 32nd, they were to remain available to the courts.

It wasn't until 95 days after they had been grounded, did the investigators release the 32nd for duty except for 'key' witnesses. Later that day, Captain Lansky called to say they were mustering outside the hangar for duty at 0700. Clean and pressed parade uniforms required. Theirs were still stowed away in Porcupine. Who would have thought they would need them?

Thankfully, the hangar was open now so they could get their uniforms.

It was an awards ceremony complete with news cameras and reporters. Suzanne and her mates lined up with the rest of the crews to face the platform where a UN rep with an Admiral from Space Command and his Officers stood. To the side, cameras and reporters watch the ceremony.

Captain Keaton was the first to go up and receive a 'Extraordinary Valor' medal, a Royal Medal of Honor, and promotion to Major for leading the 32nd under harsh conditions without support. Every ship commander received a Medal of Honor, and all crews got 'Meritorious unit' awards. Major Ford's mother received his posthumous awards. The Royal Medal of Honor and a purple heart. Once the Admiral had given out all the awards, he stood and addressed the 32nd.

"Members of the 32nd Recon squadron, on behalf of myself, the UN, and Queen Lucy, I commend you all on your performance under very difficult circumstances. It is because of you that anyone survived the disaster on the Endeavor. The grave errors in judgment you suffered from due to command personnel are being looked at with the highest scrutiny. Be assured that those responsible, will be punished to the full extent of the law for the travesty they created. In our investigations, we have found not only was the 32nd going above and beyond the call of duty, but for a new squadron of mostly young personnel, you performed brilliantly. God bless every one of you."

The Admiral then saluted them. Snapping his salute down, he announced, "Dismissed!"

Right after the Admiral left the stage, the reporters began shouting questions.

Avoiding the press, Porcupine crew sneaked back into their ship, as did a few others. Major Keaton wasn't quick enough and was swamped with questions.

Since their flight quals had expired, flight qualified 'monitors' had to be on board to get the ships into the air. Proper communications also needed to be followed, which caused a few minor problems. Eddie forgot how many times he forgot to reply to Suzanne with repeating the order followed by "Aye, Captain",not "You got it, Suz." Diane was a bit better, though she mostly called out possible hazards and coordinates. Suzanne was almost as bad as Eddie. She knew the voices of each ship, and had to remember to say the ships name, and not, 'Nova' or 'George'. Although their communications were in need of improvement, their flying was not. It helped that the monitors knew they had engaged in the only battles Space Command had ever seen and were being touted as heros. The whole squadron has their flight quals restored.

Although the Recon section of Space Command was high in their glory, the Explorations division was beaten with a hammer. The Admiral who had selected Captain Styles as Captain of the Endeavor was brought up on charges of criminal negligence. Another was discharged as well as anyone who recommended Captain Styles for the job. A few high ranking officers were also booted out of the service. It was strongly impressed upon those who survived the purge that there would never be another 'Captain Styles' if careers were valued.

Once the investigations were over and the trials began, Suzanne was again praised for attempting to ensure the safety of the Endeavor. The only one who wasn't happy with Suzanne was Lucy. In two sentences, Lucy admonished Suzanne with, "Next time, if you feel the need to take charge, just do it. Do not rely on unreliable people even if they are in a senior position over you."

By the time they got orders to report to Mars Base 1, Suzanne and her crew were glad to be leaving Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

The trip to Mars base 1 was quick. Get into high Earth orbit, fold to high Mars orbit, descend and land. Suzanne was hoping for another mission right away. It wasn't to be.

The 32nd was to have every ship go into refit to repair damage while they waited for replacements for Stinger. The most damage any of them had was on Porcupine with the top laser being destroyed. Since Porcupine had been given over to the mechanics, Suzanne Diane and Eddie had a boring 'day job' of inventory and systems verification after work had been completed. The bunk rooms at the Martian colony were separated male and female – no exceptions- which also didn't make them happy. Thankfully, work on Porcupine was completed in a couple weeks. Each ship also got a fresh protective paint job, which meant they had to repaint the cartoon porcupine up over the hatch.

Finally having their ship back, the Warrens moved back in the moment they were allowed to. Their first night 'back home', none of them got much sleep.

.

Being briefed on the Endeavor disaster and the almost total losses the 116th Raptor squadron suffered, President Adama frowned heavily.

"The Earth Space command has take steps to ensure such an incompetent officer will never again take command of a research ship," his top Admiral told him. "What truly has my full attention are those small recon craft Earth uses. Ugly things they are, but shots that obliterated Raptors hardly scratched the paint of those ships they call Space Tanks. As for maneuverability and handling, our Vipers are fine ships, but they too are thin skinned and cannot take much damage. We need a class of ship similar to those Space Tanks they have to survive a slugging match."

"So, they are truly fighters and not recon ships?" Lee Adama asked.

"They are hard to classify," the Admiral admitted. "They can fight well, obviously. They also can do research, rescue, hades, just about any job that comes up, just like a Raptor. They are also nearly indestructible. They can also jump incredible distances just like Earth's big ships, and the rail gun, they call it, does tremendous damage to it's target. Mr. President, instead of another squadron of Vipers or Raptors, I highly suggest we build or buy a squadron of these Space Tanks for the Colonial fleet."

"Can we build something like that?" Lee Adama asked.

"Maybe not as good, but a whole lot better than what we have now," the Admiral said firmly.

"It makes sense to upgrade our defenses," Lee agreed. "Admiral, begin researching making our own. Also, see if you can get a price on buying a squadron of those Space Tanks if Earth will allow us to. At the next Quorum meeting, I will ask for funds to support the most efficient way to obtain type type of craft."

"I will get to work on it right away, Mr. President."

.

After two weeks of space trials to verify all functions on every ship operated as expected, the 32nd was recommissioned for duty. Major Keaton got a new sensor operator for her ship, and Command had let her retain command of their squadron. Other shifts happened also. Suzanne moved up to second in command, and 'A' wing Commander after Captain Lansky had a great (and drunk) time with a married martian woman. Her husband found them and complained. Captain Keaton went to bat for her, and although Command did demand some punishment, she was able to keep her rank and ship. Major Keaton also ripped her up one side and down the other for doing something so stupid.

After space trials were over, they got to spend a few days on the ground in Puerto Rico (Except Lansky, who was confined to the base) before their next assignment. Suzanne, Diane and Eddie played on the beach and caught a televised Sensha-do match between the Ukraine and Italy. The bar they caught it at was filled with enthusiasts. Cheers and jeers sounded loudly as the Ukraine slowly took apart the Italian team.

Towards the end of the match, one of the other patrons recognized who was sitting across the bar. The man stood up and yelled, "Hey! The Terror Twins, that's them right there!"

The woman sitting beside Suzanne looked at them again. "It is them! I want to get a picture."

For the rest of the night, the Warrens didn't have to buy anything and had more than plenty to drink. A few cries "Panzer Vor!" sounded out from the open air bar. Some of the patrons even helped pour them into the cab at the end of the night.

.

In the morning, Suzanne wanted to smash that alarm clock. Her head throbbed and she felt sick. "Ughhh," she groaned. She couldn't even muster the concentration to reach out with a mind hand and smash that stupid alarm to bits.

Thankfully, Eddie manged to crawl over and silence it, then flopped back down. "Someone, just shoot me," he said with a groan.

"Me first," Diane croaked. "I think we drank too much."

"Way too much," Suzanne agreed.

"Tell me today is Sunday," Diane begged.

"Monday, and it's gonna suck," Eddie grumbled. Forcing himself up he said, "I'll get the coffee started."

"Aspirin too," Suzanne groaned.

"Three for me," Diane groaned.

Dragging their hungover selves up, they had coffee and aspirin for breakfast, swearing they would never get drunk like that ever again. Feeling like wet, wrung out dishrags, the trio got themselves ready and marched their swollen heads out to report for morning quarters.

.

Thankfully, they were having a briefing, so they were in the a briefing room that even had fairly comfortable chairs. Looking around Suzanne noted others were slouched down, holding their heads or swearing off liqueur for the rest of their lives.

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" Major Keaton bellowed.

"Not so loud," Diane begged with a while as the got themselves to their feet.

"Fine shape my prize squadron is in!" Admiral Scot announced as he came in and eyed them.

"Admiral, I apologize for the condition of my squadron," Major Keaton offered as she glared at them.

"No need, no one was expecting to be put back on duty today," Admiral Scot said, then added, "But, everyone will be required to perform their duties. Be seated."

Thankful for not having to stand any longer, they all sagged down in their seats.

"I will make this brief," Admiral Scot said. "In a spirit of cooperation exercise, Queen Lucy has agreed to train a group of Colonial pilots in operating our recon ships. You will be returning to the planet we're now calling 'Hot Sands', the place where you picked up those Katan scientists. The 24th recon will also be joining you. The home ship you will report to is the Colonial Battle Cruiser Orion. While the Orion and it's crew are studying Hot Sands, You will be providing in-system support and training colonial pilots assigned to you. Katan translators will be provided to the Orion, so if they are encountered, we will not have any misfortune incidents. Major Keaton, you have two days to gather whatever you need and meet the Orion in Mars Orbit. Do you have any questions?"

Suzanne raised her hand. "Two, Sir. Will we be bunking Colonials on board, and will there be any Crazy Androids … I mean, Cylons there?"

"Crazy Androids?" Lt. Strong asked her in a whisper.

"You will have to speak with the Colonial Commander about that, Captain," Admiral Scot said, not sounding pleased. "Major, good luck."

They traded salutes and the Admiral walked out.

The moment, Admiral Scot left, Major Keaton said, "All Captains, get a list of what you need to the base supply office by noon. Captain Warren, I will see you alone."

"We'll start inventory," Eddie told Suzanne.

Suzanne nodded. She really hoped Major Keaton wasn't in a yelling mood.

.

Counting their supplies was boring, but suitable for people who didn't want to move around too much. Eddie was taking inventory of medical supplies. Diane sat in front of their bed, inventorying their food.

Eddie looked around him for the ipod that had their supply order on. Diane had it, punching in the food they'd need for a full 60 day load out. "Diane, add a roll of gauze bandage and three boxes of birth control pills to the list."

"Got it. Hopefully, we'll need them."

"The bandages?"

"The birth control, dummy."

Eddie cracked a grin and asked, "Why would we need a birth control dummy?" Something smacked him in the head.

"What?" he asked.

"That was fun," Suzanne said as she entered the ship. "Now I know all about how to be politically correct."

"Suz, your ears OK?" Eddie asked.

"A little warm but yeah. What can I help with?"

"We haven't done the spare energy packs or counted the rail gun slugs yet," Diane said.

"On it. I'll do the slugs first, " Suzanne said and went to the electronics console.

"Didn't we get a full load at Mars?" Diane asked.

"We did, but we're suppose to inventory everything," Suzanne told her. "Tomorrow afternoon, we launch."

.

In his ready room on board the Battle Cruiser Orion, Commander Edmonson met with some of the pilots who had been with Earth's 32nd Recon squadron. Across the table from him Lt. Agathon, Lt. Adama and Captain Thanos sat.

Looking at the raptor pilots, Commander Edmonson said, "Tomorrow two squadrons of Earth recon ships will be arriving. What I want to know, is what can we expect from them? Captain?"

Captain Thanos said, "Those are good, really tough ships, sir. They aren't afraid to mix it up in a fight, either. The crews were instrumental in getting any of our Raptors home. If we are returning to that area of space, I'm very glad they are coming with us."

"Lt. Agathon?"

"Sir, the crews I met are skilled, and they are not afraid to act. They are, however, not exactly by the book. Captain Warren seems like she makes things up as she goes along. What she makes up though, is usually very good. She is an outstanding tactician, and has a high situational awareness. Twice she beat us hands down. Once in a training exercise, and the second time in a tactical game where the odds were even. They killed all our units, and we didn't even get a look at them," Hera said.

"Lt. Adama?"

Tom coughed and said, "Sir, like the Captain and Lt. Agathon said, they are very good. They also do not seem to care much for regulation. Well, our regulations. I was told to the point, 'my ship, my rules' by Captain Warren. Later on, that was reenforced to me. The do things that, well sir, are potentially dangerous and outside our normal operating procedures."

"I do believe their view of regulation applies to their own ships, Sir," Captain Thanos said. "When Major Ford was trying to get Captain Styles to see reason, the Warrens did support us one hundred percent."

Commander Edmonson nodded slowly and itched his chin. "Well, how they run their ships is their business. As long as they do their job and do not upset my ships functions, I don't have a problem with it. I understand their recon ships have their own bunk rooms. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Sir, I don't know if this is pertinent, but the Warrens, Suzanne and Diane, are princesses, granddaughters of Queen Lucy," Captain Thanos told him.

"Do they require special treatment, Captain?"

"Not that I saw, no, Sir."

"Then that is a non-issue," Commander Edmonson stated. "You three volunteers know the most about these ships you will be training in. Share your knowledge with the other trainees. Let them know what they are in for. High command is very interested in these recon ships, you must learn everything you can about them. After the Earth ship's arrival, there will be a meeting in the hangar for all concerned personnel. Dismissed."

The three saluted their Commander and filed out.

.

Late in the day, Major Keaton passed out training manuals for the Colonial pilots and an information packets on the Battle Cruiser they were to meet. Having a rough first part of the day, right after dinner, Eddie was in bed with Suzanne on one side and Diane on the other as they looked through the pamphlets.

Looking at the training manual, Suzanne said, "According to this, we have to teach them pretty much everything. Piloting, gunnery, navigation, prospecting and sample taking, and rescue operations."

"So, they want fully qualified flight crews of their own, I take it," Eddie said

"Depends how long we're out. Maybe they just want fully indoctrinated pilots. I bet they are going to replace their raptors with Space Tanks."

"That would be a smart move." Eddie agreed.

"Look at this," Diane said as she held open the Orion book to an external view of the ship. "It looks pretty much like Galactica, but a whole lot smaller. It's only 2000 feet long. Two main pulse cannons, 50 flak guns, four six tube anti-ship missile launchers. Normal compliment is two 12 Viper wings and one 10 raptor wing. It does jump up to 5000 light years per jump. At least that's better than a raptor."

"Still a lot of jumps to Hot Sands," Suzanne grumbled.

"I take it there will be a lot of training time," Eddie noted.

"Maybe enough time so we can get them to call each ship by it's name," Diane said with a smirk. She raised up to put the booklet on the shelf, dangling a large breast right in front of Eddie's face. He obliged and gave her nipple a quick suckle.

Diane giggled. "Can't keep your lips off me, huh?" she teased.

"Nope. It was right there," Eddie said with a grin.

Suzanne made it a point to rise up and put the training manual on the shelf, sticking her chest in Eddie's face. Again, he sucked on the nipple at close range.

"Yummy Suz," Eddie said, making her laugh.

"So, you can tell the difference, can you?" Suzanne challenged.

"Of course," Eddie said confidently.

"Ohhh, we have to test you on that," Diane said with a wide grin. She turned all the lights off.

Softly, Suzanne whispered, "If you're right, you get your way. If not, we get our way."

Eddie's grin grew. A win-win situation. This was going to be a fun night.

.

After an all night sex party that Eddie learned he couldn't tell who's tongue it was licking him, again they were wrecked in the morning. This time Suzanne forced herself up and got the coffee started.

Since today was takeoff, only Suzanne had to go to the morning meeting. That gave Eddie and Diane a few extra minutes to wake up and get the ship ready.

The few supplies they needed came and were packed away by the time Suzanne came back. They had three hours before launch. They got set, then took a much needed two hour nap before takeoff.

The Orion could only take in two ships at a time, one from each squadron. The 32nd landed in the starboard side pod, the 24th in the Port side pod. Suzanne hoped this would not be a hindrance later on.

As it turned out, the Colonials had developed air curtains. Once inside the pod, the air thickened to atmospheric pressure from a vacuum in 100 feet. That meant there was no lost time in pressurizing or pumping the air out for launches and recoveries.

The second ship in, Suzanne noticed much of the crew were on the catwalks above the hanger bay, watching them land. The bay was tight for even their ten ships. Raptors were parked side by side in the inboard side, they were packed in side by side on the outboard side, facing the raptors. Suzanne only saw six Vipers in their individual bays in front of large triangular hatches. There was barely enough room to open their hatches and extend the boarding ramps. Eddie had to 'walk' Porcupine in place by moving the landing gear. In between the two rows of ships, Eddie guess there was a clear 30 meters. Enough room for one ship to safely pass between the rows.

"Launch bays," Diane said, pointing to a Viper. "The Vipers are shot out from launch tubes to give them speed on exit."

Looking up at the catwalks above filled with people, Eddie said, "Looks like we're drawing a crowd."

"Diane, you're the tour guide," Suzanne said.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Fine."

Over the radio, Major Keaton announced, "All ships down and parked. Exit your ships and we'll head up to the briefing room."

.

On their way to the briefing room, it seemed like much more of the Orion crew has to be someplace using the same corridors as they did. Mostly their interactions were friendly waves and greetings. One man pointed to Diane and excitedly asked, "Are you guys the Terror Twins, from the Earth tankery matches?"

"That's us." Diane told him.

The man clenched a fist and yelled, "Panzer Vor!"

"Panzer Vor!" Diane, Suzanne, Eddie, Nova and Alex replied with their own clenched fists.

.

A marine corporal asked the man next to him, "What's Panzer Vor mean?"

"No idea," the man replied. "It's an Earth thing."

Not long after the Earth crews passed by, rumors began to circulate through the Orion crew on what panzer vor could possibly mean. Most guessed it was a victory cry. The engineer who was an avid fan of Earth Sensha-do happened to have a couple videos subtitled in Colonial Standard that he thought were great matches. One of those was the last Japan's Nationals match that Miho was the commander of Ooari, and Suzanne's first Nationals match against Black Forest. The 'extra' to that video was the video dance the Ooari girls version of 'You Can't Touch This'.

.

In the briefing room, Captain Thanos was there with the other trainees to greet the Space tank squadrons. After shaking hands with Major Keaton and all the others as they came in, he had everyone sit and read the assignment list. He was on Stinger with Major Keaton, Hera was assigned to Porcupine, Ton Adama was assigned to Phoenix. The list went on, one Colonial for each ship. Once everyone knew where they were assigned, he went and got his Major.

The Major came in with another man and a woman. Attention on deck was called, and the older man stepped up to the speaking platform.

"At ease, be seated," he said. "I am Commander Edmonson, commanding officer of the Orion. On communications, I am Orion Actual." Motioning to the woman with the close cropped light brown hair he said, "This is my Exec, Lt. Commander Karla Canatto," and to the shorter man that had a Mediterranean skin tone, "My Flight Officer, Major Alato Cohones."

Many Earth crews smirked, Diane forced down a laugh that erupted as a snort. Commander Edmonson paused briefly, then continued on. "Major Cohones will be your direct superior and is in charge of all flight operations. He will work closely with Major Keaton to ensure the goals for this mission are met. We have two missions to complete. One is to attempt to contact the race called Katan and form a peace treaty, find the cause behind the Katan/ bug war and see if there is anything that can be done to stop it. The other is to train the selected Colonial pilots on Earth's recon ships so they may be instructors for other Colonial pilots. Both are very important so we must all do our best to fulfill all out mission goals."

He paused briefly, then asked,"May I ask what was so funny?"

Suzanne raised her hand. "Commander, sir. It is just a coincidence, but in certain Earth languages, 'Major Alato Cohones' could be translated as 'very large … male genitalia'." she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Major Cohones shrugged and replied, "That is better than very small genitalia."

The room erupted in laughter. Even the Commander chuckled as he looked at his Major. "Carry on!" he announced and walked out with the XO as Major Keaton called, "Attention!"

The rest of the meeting was announcing training times and Major Keaton stressing the need for study and practice. Each trainee got a book on controls and operation, and one on layout and components. The trainees were to spend the rest of the day familiarizing themselves with the ships and crews were to assist them.

.

Walking back to Porcupine with the crew, Hera said, "I can't believe you laughed in front of the Commander."

"It was funny." Diane told her. "At least his name is more promising than 'Pinya Colada'."

"Really. That was not a good time," Eddie agreed.

"It could have been worse," Suzanne said. "If I hadn't gotten that last wizard before I passed out, it may have been a disaster."

"I never saw Chika get pissed before, she's almost as bad as Gramma Lucy." Diane said. "Miss Fruity drink was terrified."

"She should have been," Suzanne stated.

"Look who's training Chika," Eddie told Suzanne. "Gramma Lucy is not someone to screw with if you value your life."

"True," Suzanne agreed.

"Who's gramma Lucy?" Hera asked.

"Earth's Queen," Diane told her.

"oh." Hera said, then thought 'damn near Queen of the galaxy.' There was no one who spoke about Queen Lucy with anything but respect, no matter where you went.

.

Hera had done minor piloting in a Space Tank before so she was already partially familiar with the control panel. Suzanne took her for a walk round the outside of the ship, showing her details, where sensors were located, the lasers, the clam shell the grippers were stored behind, the joints in the landing gear and where the gear was stored. She even 'flew' Hera up to stand on top of the ship to show Hera every detail as Hera found it in her book.

Hera had thought the familiarization was going to be quick. She learned there was much more to these ships that she had guessed. Two things she was very happy about was the thick armor protection and the power of the rail gun that ran underneath the deck.

.

Major Cohones sat in his office looking through the books on these recon vehicles. His top Viper pilot sat across the desk, looking through the other book.

"Can I trade my Viper in for one of these?" Lt. Palmur asked. "I'll give them my first born," she added.

"These things are miniature flying fortresses," Major Cohones said in wonder. "I doubt an Archer missile would take one out. They have better armor than our cruiser."

"Might get their attention," Palmur said in a musing tone. "That is, if they didn't look at it and shoot it down with a laser while another crewman obliterated whoever shot it with that rail gun. And that's just their combat capabilities. This jump they call a fold is fast, and can be repeated time and time again in short order. Get me one, and I'll be your sex slave for life, Mr. Big Genitalia," she said with a grin.

Major Cohones let out a snort. "I want one first. How did they come up with this thing?"

"I don't know, but I really want one."

.

In the crew's mess, crewmen sat on the edge of their seats as the last of the Sensha-do match was being played. Porcupine was up against the side of the Maus. Shells were raining down from Phoenix.

"She's not even taking cover!"

"Good Gods! That Suzanne has nerves of steel!"

"She's frakin nuts!"

"How in the hades did she live through that? Those are real explosions!"

"For fracks sake, GET DOWN!"

"Frack me, they killed that beast."

Watching glued to the screen as the last Black Forest tank came down to try and reset the cap, people held their breath, waiting to see what was going to happen. Upon Ooari winning, everyone got up and cheered. On the screen in large letters, "Panzer Vor!" was displayed as Suzanne yelled it.

The entire mess yelled out, "Panzer Vor!"

They were also delighted with the teams' rendition of 'You Can't Touch This'.

.

Eddie knelt down pointing to the gripper controls under his console. "Down here is where you operate the grippers from," he explained. Forming his fingers into Vulcan 'live long and prosper' signs with his thumbs out, he said "Hold your fingers like this, they go into those two lower horizontal controls on each side. Your thumbs to up into the vertical ones right above them, see?"

Hera nodded. She mimicked the way he was holding his hands.

"Good, now get in the seat and reach under and put your fingers into the controls," Eddie coaxed.

Hera did. It felt a little strange. She looked at Eddie who was now kneeling by her, holding his hands in the folded 'stored' position. "Twitch your right thumb, it opens the clam shell," he said and twitched his thumb. "You left thumb closes it, but only if the grippers are stored."

Hera did. On the screen in front of her, her view was briefly blocked by the steel plates coming open.

"Good, now slowly move your hands," Eddie coached as he moved his to stick straight out. "The grippers will copy every move you make. Move them around and get used to the feel."

Moving the grippers, Hera was surprised at how light the controls were. The large steel grippers on thick metal arms copied her every move.

"Great! Now, when you feel confident, pick up that box on the floor."

Hera slowly moved the controls to aim a gripper at the box. She opened her fingers, and the grippers opened. Carefully, she lined the open gripper on the box. When they contacted the metal box, she felt a resistive feedback. She also crushed the box.

"That's OK, they take some practice to get it right," Eddie told her. "Pick it up and put it down to get the feel, then try the second box."

Hera toyed with the crushed box until she had a feel for when contact was made. She put the ruined box down and reached for the other one. Her first try was a little too light and she dropped it. She got it on the second try. "These are awesome," she said with a smile.

"Strong too, you have to find the balance between finesse and strength. We'll practice until you can play checkers with another ship."

"Checkers?"

"It's a simple game," Eddie assured her. Grinning, he added, "The trick will be moving the pieces."

.

Major Cohones followed behind Captain Keaton and Suzanne as they looked for a place to play checkers. "So what is this game of checkers?" he asked.

"It's not hard to play," Captain Keaton told him. "The board is tiled squares, usually red and white. The pieces stay on the red squares, and move diagonally. An opponent piece its taken when it is jumped over. The object is to get to the other side of the board so pieces can be 'kinged', and able to move in any direction, not just forward. You win by taking all the opposing pieces off the board."

"Sounds simple enough," he agreed. "How does this help train your crews?"

Captain Keaton grinned and said, "You have to use the ship to move the pieces. If you break one, it's lost. Drop the top piece off a 'king', and it goes back to being a regular piece. It's practice in dexterity using the ships grippers and walking the ship. That's part of ship handling."

"That's why we're looking for an open space, the ships needs room to move," Suzanne told him.

Captain Keaton looked around and said, "We're going to have to launch some ships to make room."

Suzanne studied the line of Space Tanks. "If we pack everyone together a bit, then the last two ships in line will have the room to move carefully. It will also give the trainees walking practice."

"Good idea, let's try it."

.

The deck hands had orange squares they used for marking off reserved bays. Major Cohones got the squares, and 32 emergency sealing disks (though the XO wasn't happy about using them for a game). Suzanne had 16 painted red, the other 16 painted black on the non rubber side. The disks were about basketball sized and fit on the squares.

Major Cohones watched Suzanne and a few crewmen lay out the board while Captain Keaton moved two of the recon ships out of line and backed them down the middle of the bay, out of the way of the board.

While he watched the ships move adjusting their landing gear, he noted these ships just didn't look like crabs, the also functioned as giant crabs with six movable legs, and the pair of pincers in front. Once they were ready, the trainees of the two ships walked them up to each side of the board, and the game began.

The first pieces lost were 'pinched' and shot off the board to make some people laugh, and others duck for cover. The deck crews learned not to be too close to the board.

.

Hera was sweating with concentration. She had two regular pieces and a 'king' left. Beside the concentration of picking up the round pieces without making them shoot out of the grippers, she found the game although simple in rules, was much more complex in strategy. Her opponent, who she forgot who it was, had two kings left. She managed to get another king, and saw her opponent move. The king stayed intact. She also noticed a double jump opportunity. Now, just to not screw it up.

Beside her, Eddie and Diane watched intently as she moved to pick her king up. Kings were harder to pickup then single pieces. Carefully, she moved the gripper over and pointed it straight down and closed in on her king. A light, but firm grip and she lifted and slowly moved it over the first piece, touched the square beyond, then over the second piece.

"Yay, you did it!" Eddie and Diane cheered and clapped.

Making careful moves, Hera removed the pieces she'd jumped. She won the game.

Now, they had to set the board back up for the next set of players.

.

Satisfied Suzanne was getting the training done in this pod, Captain Keaton went over to the port pod to see how the 24th was coming along. After the training day, Suzanne went over how well each ship was doing with their Colonial. LT. Billy Madler was upset he pinched a piece that shot over and took out the windshield of raptor. Other than that, there were no other damages or injuries.

Suzanne had tests made for the trainees. One was pictures of a Space Tank exterior view, all sides. Nothing was labeled. The test was to correctly identify each item. Another test was the three control panels, blank to be filled in by the trainee. For practical tests, there was going to be a flight test, and if they came across something to study, a sample taking test, then formation flying, Expanding the soft pods, coordinated actions, and finally a gunnery test.

.

When not involved in training, the Colonial trainees tended to stick with their assigned Space Tank crews. Every time a ship went out to do a flight qual certification, the Colonial for that ship went with them. On Porcupine, Suzanne cycled Hera between stations to be sure she got as much practical experience as possible.

By this time, the Orion crew were familiar with 'panzer vor', and saw the 'Terror Twins' as not young pilots, but seasoned warriors. The flight pod deck crew got used to seeing Earth people by their ships in pajamas or nightgowns during the 'off hours'. When Major Cohones found a pair of large fake testicles attached to the outside of his office door, he smirked and left them.

Two months out, the Orion found a system worth sending the trainees out for their practicals. Four ships went out at a time, Carrying Captain Keaton, Suzanne, or the 24th CO or second as monitors. The trainees flew the ships, did planetary surveys, took samples from moons and asteroids, then performed mock 'rescue' missions and and attack runs.

Major Cohones (By Major Keaton's request), gathered the trainees together to congratulate them and handed out 'Recon qualified' certifications.

Their next stop was the Hot Sands system.

 **Note : Yes folks, things will be 'heating up' in the next chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

In the briefing room, all the flight crews aboard the Orion were present, causing a standing room only condition since the room was never designed for the 80 extra personnel of the two recon squadrons.

Major Cohones looked over the packed room and said,"Gods, you'd think we were on a Battlestar,"which caused a few chuckles. "OK, people! We're about to go into the Hot Sands system. All flight personnel will be in their ships, ready for launch. The 32nd will lead, forming a shield disk ahead of the Orion at 200,000 miles distance from the ship. The 24th will launch after the 32nd and form to the sides at 150,000 miles. Raptors will be at lateral positions from the Orion 2000 miles out, Launch tubed Vipers will CAP , standby Vipers will move into launch tubes and be ready to launch if needed."

Looking over the crews, he said, "There is a high probability of meeting alien craft. Weapons are NOT free unless they commence fire on us first. Major Keaton, or her second, Captain Warren, will be the primary personnel to attempt to communicate. If an alien ships come near any of you and attempts to communicate, respond. Every ship has translators that convert Katan, use them if you are hailed by an alien vessel. Katan have identified humans as a friend species. We do not want to frack that up. We will approach Hot Sands and move into orbit and search for an alien presence. Major Keaton is in charge of the recon groups at that point. The Orion and Colonial craft will commence study of Hot Sands and the nearby planets. At that point, ships that are no longer needed for the mission will dock and stand ready to cycle in active ships. Launch begins in one hour. Good luck, people!"

.

Hera sat in the right side seat, working long range sensors, lasers and navigation as Porcupine lined up for launch. She had their course plotted and coordinates and way points over to Eddie in the center seat.

"Porcupine is ready for launch," she stated.

"At least Hera is using the ship's name," Diane said over the ship's comms. Diane was in the middle section at the electronics panels. She also had a navigation screen.

In the left seat, Suzanne announced, "All ships ready. Follow Stinger."

"You got it, Suz," Eddie said.

Ahead of them, Stinger lifted off folded it's gear and flew out into the black. Eddie followed, saying, "Antigrav on, gear up, here we go."

.

Flying out, they Folded to 200K from the Orion and took their position. Hera monitored the spread between the ships and watched the sensors, studying the screens and readout for any signs of an alien ship.

"Suz, that fourth planet off to our left, That actually looks better than Hot Sands for visiting," Eddie noted.

"It does. It is also mostly covered in ice," Suzanne agreed.

"An ice age?"

"Could be. We'll need to bring in a full scientific study of these planets if we are going to keep coming back here." Suzanne told him. She then said, "Leopard has a contact. Hera, what do you have half way between the fourth planet and the third?"

Hera studied her screen, searching for something in that area.

Diane's voice came on again, "Hera, expand your screen to that sector. Electromagnetic, infrared, and visual," she coaxed.

Hera did. It was just a dot on the infrared and visual, but there was something there. "Yes, I have it. 027, 031. Very low power output. It's not a natural object," she said.

"Right and down," Eddie said. "Possible scout."

"Major Keaton, I suggest we go take a look," Suzanne said over the radio. She then turned the radio to speaker.

"Stinger, this is Badger, we're trying to communicate. Leopard, are you getting anything from them?"

"Negative... it's a ship, they are warping out."

Hera saw the flash from the object, then it was gone. "Whatever it was, it's gone."

"Stinger, Porcupine here. If that was Katan, they wouldn't have fled. We better keep a sharp eye out."

"Porcupine, Phoenix, Polecat, break formation, go straight to Hot Sands. Leopard, Badger, Dodger, go to the fourth planet. The rest of the 32nd, reform the disk, 5k between ships."

Suzanne keyed her radio. "Ludwig, Nova, we're Folding right into orbit. Right side, up," she said. "Hera give Eddie the coordinates."

Hera stared at Suzanne. "Fold … right into orbit? That's too close!"

"Plot it, Hera," Suzanne said evenly.

"But if..."

"But nothing!" Eddie snapped. "You do it or I will."

Hera plotted the Fold. To aim right at the edge of a planet was dangerous. If there was anything in orbit, they could ram it or Fold right into it.

"Right side as you're looking at it, just on the edge of the black," Diane coaxed.

Hera plotted the course as accurately as possible. "Plotted, Eddie, sending you the vector." No more than she had said it, and the planet appeared beside them, large and close. So was a large, almond shaped ship, heading straight for them.

"Bug!" Eddie yelped as he jerked them closer to the planet and up. The other ship shot by in a very near miss.

"We got Bugs!" Suzanne announced. "Nova, Ludwig, increase distance to 20k, Eddie, loop up and get behind them."

"Looping," Eddie said as he performed the maneuver.

"How many?" Suzanne asked over the radio.

"Suz, besides the one by you, there's another on the opposite side," Nova said.

A heavier male voice said, "Got the one Heather told you about, it's following her out of orbit."

Stars were flying through the view screen, then the view settled down to show the planet a bit farther away, and the almond shaped ship rising ahead of them.

"ahhh!" Eddie cried. He steered towards the bigger ship.

Hera was frozen in place. Her hands came up off the console. She let out a croak as she tried to speak. What was happening?

.

Suzanne felt the presence in her mind. She blocked it. "Diane, get up here!" she snapped, then on the radio, "Nova, Ludwig, Fold out now! Don't ask why, just go! Stinger, we're under some kind of mental attack, the Bugs are trying to control our ships."

Suzanne took over all the controls as Diane opened the hatch and came in. "I feel it too," she said and pulled Hera and Eddie up out of their seats.

Suzanne saw Ludwig wink out. Phoenix was closing on the other Bug ship. "They got Phoenix, Stinger, we need to counter now!"

"Porcupine, break free however you can. Orion, this is Stinger, 32nd commander. We are being attacked at Hot Sands. Repeat, we are being attacked at Hot Sands by mental intrusion."

The mental force tried harder to press into Suzanne's mind. Seeing Diane take the middle seat she gave her steering and the rail gun back. Diane lined up on the Bug ship and shot.

The slug left Porcupine at 18,600 miles per second. It slammed into the top of the rear of the bug ship to send pieces of ship flying. Slowing as it drove through the ship, it left out the bottom front at only 1000 miles per second, tearing a gaping hole through almost the entire ship.

The mental attack stopped. Destruction in the Bug engine room caused an explosion. Diane dodged away as the rear of the Bug ship came apart in a white hot ball of fire.

"Now, the other one," Suzanne said.

Diane lined up on the ship that was pulling Phoenix towards it. Aiming just past Phoenix, she aimed mid body on the ship and fired. The slug passed underneath Phoenix to punch though the Bug ship's command and controls section, blowing a large hole through it. Air in the ship expanded in a shock wave and separated the weakened ship into two pieces. The escaping air then blew the halves apart, sprinkling debris and bodies between the pieces.

"Got it!" Diane announced.

"Phoenix, come in!" Suzanne called. "Nova, answer me!"

Nova did answer. "What the hell was that? We were driving right for that ship and we couldn't stop ourselves!"

"It was a mental attack. I strongly suggest we do not get close to those ships," Suzanne told her. "Polecat, what's your status?"

"100K out. Suzanne, we felt something just before we Folded. Good thing you ordered us out."

"Porcupine, are you operational?"

"We are, Major, got a couple confused crew members. Give us ten and we'll be back to 100 percent."

"Status of the two Bug ships?"

"Destroyed. No survivors. Be careful upon approach, there is debris spreading out in the orbital zone.," Suzanne warned.

"Stinger, this is Orion, ships involved in the recent action are to return and land for a debriefing."

"Understood, Orion. Porcupine, Phoenix, Polecat, return to Orion pronto. Porcupine, can you give an estimate of a minimum safe distance from the Bug ships?"

"100K, Polecat was safe at that distance. A scout ship warped out, I'm sure more will be coming."

.

Neither Eddie nor Hera were eager to take the right side seat.

"Suz, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself," Eddie said, shaken from the experience.

"It was like my body was not my own," Hera said weakly.

"I know," Suzanne said sympathetically. "The Bugs were taking over your minds. They are dead now, take a deep breath and return to your stations."

Diane got up and led Hera back to the navigation console and sat her in place. Leaning close, she said, "You had a bad scare. It happens. Gather your wits, you have a job to do."

Eddie sat back down. Again, he said, "I'm sorry."

Diane gave him a hug from behind. "Don't worry about it. We're right here with you."

"Eddie, Hera, focus and get us back to the Orion," Suzanne told them.

.

Commnder Edmonson was not pleased. Upon first contact, they had destroyed two alien ships. He wanted to know first hand why that happened. He and Major Cohones were in the starboard landing bay when Porcupine, Phoenix and Polecat landed. Not bothering to park in a bay position, Suzanne had Eddie move up and stop mid deck near where the men were watching them come in. Polecat and Phoenix parked right behind them in line.

Suzanne walked back to check on the crews as they exited their ships. Nova, Alex and Karen were visible shaken. All three crews walked to to the men waiting for answers, Suzanne in the lead.

Stopping in front of the men, Suzanne saluted and said, "Sirs, Those ships belonged to the Bug. From talking with Katan previously, we learned the Bug use their mental powers to control people. They had the Phoenix crew under their control, and tried to do the same with us. I ordered Polecat to vacate the area to protect them. The Bug were trying to get Phoenix aboard their ship. That is why I destroyed them."

Major Cohones asked, "Why didn't they take your minds over?"

"They tried, Sir, and had control of Lt. Edward Warren and Lt. Hera Agathon. Diane and myself have stronger minds than the Bug, and were able to break the hold and retaliate," Suzanne stated.

"You had to destroy both ships? There was no other option?" Commander Edmonson asked.

"That is correct, Sir. I did not have the time nor ability to discover which Bug crew members were taking over my crews. I had to act fast and decisively to protect my crews and their ships."

Commander Edmonson nodded slowly. "This does not bode well," he grumbled.

"If these Bug can get close, you are saying we won't even get a chance to defend ourselves," Major Cohones said. "They can control our pilots and possibly turn them against us."

"That is correct, Sir. They have to have a range to their ability. Polecat was 100K out, and they were safe."

Ludwig, said, "Sirs, we did feel the strong urge to drive towards those ships. Thankfully, Lt. Hassar had enough wits about him to Fold. We were roughly 900 miles from the closest Bug ship."

"We were much closer, only 80 miles away," Nova said. "They had us completely under their control. I found myself thinking about how our ships worked, even though I didn't want to. It was very … invasive, Sir."

"If I may, Sir?" Suzanne asked. "Myself and Diane should go out and try to contact the Bug. The last time, with a single ship- to- ship contact, one came out to talk to me mentally. Possibly I can find out what their intentions are."

"And if they are hostile?" Commander Edmonson asked.

"We kick their asses," Diane blurted out.

"Diane!" Suzanne admonished as she cast her sister a glare.

"Well, we will," Diane said with a shrug.

"Political correctness is important, Diane," Suzanne said heavily.

"Sorry."

Making a sour face, Commander Edmonson said, "A peaceful solution is best." Turning to Major Cohones, he said, "For the moment, we will continue to secure this system and instruct all ships not to approach any of these Bug ships. Keep a system wide picket in place. Have Major Keaton free up Captain Warren here to begin her search."

"Yes, Sir," Major Cohones replied. To the crews, he asked, "Are you fit to continue your duties?"

"We are, Sir," everyone replied.

"Very well, launch and report to Major Keaton."

.

Waking back to command, Commander Edmonson said, "That purple haired girl sounded rather sure of herself."

"She did. Then again, no one has ever beaten them." Major Cohones said. "Not in land combat and not in space. The two Warren women are called the Terror Twins, even back when they were in school. They have a right to be a bit cocky."

"Let's just hope they don't bite off more than they can chew," Commander Edmonson said in a musing tone. "Right now, it appears they are our only real defense against this Bug race if a peace cannot be arranged."

.

"Suz, I really don't want to stay behind," Eddie said as they walked back to Porcupine.

Suzanne cast him a weak smile. "I know, I don't like it either, but I don't want to risk loosing you, or having you go mad from Bugs screwing with your mind," she said gently. She glanced at Hera. "That goes for you too, Hera. You and Eddie can pull up the spare rail gun rounds. I have the feeling we're going to need them."

"You two be safe," Hera said in a serious tone.

"Come back," Eddie said. He hugged Suzanne and Diane. They returned his hug and planted kisses on his cheek.

"We will," Diane assured him. They boarded Porcupine.

Eddie moved back as the ship powered up and lifted. He watched them leave. "I can't believe I got kicked off my own ship," he grumbled.

"Suzanne and Diane are both your wives?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, and they better come back. I don't know what I'd do without them." he said, frowning at the pod exit. With a sigh, he said, "Come on, we better go get those slugs."

.

While Major Keaton got permission to send back one ship with a status report, and helped secure the system, Suzanne and Diane flew to the places they thought Bugs might be. Their first stop was the area near the system where they had stopped with the raptors. Using passive sensors first, they scanned out as far as possible. Finding nothing, they went active and waited as the long range radar pulses spread out around them. After a three hour wait, the began short folds towards the wreck of the Endeavor.

This time, they found the wreck abandoned. There was nothing but debris.

"OK, now where?" Diane asked.

"We're after Bugs, right? So, lets go to their system," Suzanne said.

Diane frowned and asked, "You have the coordinates?"

"I do."

"Then why didn't we go straight there?" Diane asked.

Suzanne cast her a smirk. "I was hoping to catch one of them alone." She put in the coordinates. "But, since we have to go there anyway, let's find out all we can about them. Rail gun loaded?"

"Ready and waiting."

Speaking her thoughts, Suzanne said, "After we Fold, go dark. We'll drift in and see how long it takes them to pick us up. Passive sensors only."

"How far off the ecliptical?" Diane asked.

"Dead on it. We'll become a rouge asteroid and see how sharp they are."

.

Upon Folding into the Bug system Suzanne and Diane studied the sensors closely. They picked up radio traffic and radar pulses from various places. Passing into the system, Suzanne noted some radar signals grew weak. "This band is defense satellites. They are higher and lower, covering just about every area of the system sphere except on the ecliptical."

"Makes sense. Who in their right mind would bring a ship into a system on the ecliptical and risk running into things. Besides us, I mean," Diane asked.

"So far, we're clear. Closest thing to us is way over 5 million miles away. Too bad we can't speak Bug," Suzanne said as she listened to the communications.

"Yeah, bummer. Hey, we got a ship traveling from that big planet at 093, 004. It's heading in system."

Suzanne brought it close on her visuals. The front was small, the long body looked to be boxes all the way back to the engines in the rear. "Container ship?"

"Looks like it. CPA shows it will close to within 2 million of our flight path," Diane said, plotting it's course.

Suzanne studied the ship. "Can we intercept it?"

"With thrusters we can get within 1 mil. Planning to hitch a ride?"

"We use it as a radar shield," Suzanne explained. "Then we can get closer to one of the inner planets."

" Good idea. OK, the only planet it will come close to is the third, we can get between that ship and the planet pretty easily. That planet looks to be in the habitable zone."

"Do it. Once we're shielded, we can thrust right up behind it."

"Doing it. Hello, Mr. Freighter, you're going to be our hat!" Diane said cheerfully and thrusted the ship to move behind the freighter. "We'll be in place in two hours, nineteen minutes." Diane checked her sensors again and said, "Ahh, Suz? There's a big station off to the left, lots of radio traffic is coming from there."

"I see it. Look closer, a few warships are parked there too," Suzanne said, scrutinizing the structure. "I bet any fast response will come from there."

"Yup, there's a few smaller ships docked there too. One shot into that warship in the middle will ruin everyone's day there."

"On out way out, if we need to."

.

The slow drift into the freighter's path took forever it seemed. Once the ship blocked out their view of the planet beyond, Diane put all the thrust she dared to close on the freighter. The freighter's engine wasn't firing, so she moved right up behind the tail cone. If the Bugs hadn't seen them yet, it was close to impossible to pick them up now.

Using the grippers, Diane grabbed the edge of a tail cone and fixed them in place. They recorded every signal they sensed, and used 'ping steal' from the freighter's radar to to do active scanning. They then received a signal they weren't expecting. The voice was tinny and had a scratch to it, but was understandable.

"Testing human translation device."

"Test successful. Repeat in Katan."

Suzanne and Diane looked at each other. Diane asked what they were both thinking. "How did they get their hands on one of those?"

In Katan, they heard, "Testing in Katan."

"Test successful. Katan not needed for labor may be executed."

"They captured that cruiser!" Suzanne said in shock.

"Those dirty bastards!" Diane spat. "We've got to try and save them!"

Thinking fast, Suzanne turned their Katan translator on. "This is the execution team, where are we to report?"

"You should know, planet side, at the camp next to the open pit mine. Why do you have a translator?"

Suzanne didn't reply. "Diane, if it's an open pit mine, it is most likely on that planet this freighter is headed for."

On the radio, a firm voice asked, "Execution squad, why do you have a translator?"

"Think we're busted?" Diane asked.

Suzanne shook her head. "Not yet, we stick tight to this freighter. Make them search for us."

They both noticed the radio traffic increased. So did radar pulses.

"Ship bearing 025, 117, drawing up and left. Pinging radar like no one's business," Diane said. "Yup, it's a warship."

"This freighter will mask us, it has a hell of a lot bigger return than we have. Let them pass on by."

"We can hide in the cone," Diane suggested

"And if they fire their engines?" Suzanne asked.

"Right, forget it."

The radio spoke in Katan again. "Entity using this frequency, expose yourselves and no harm will come to you. Resist and you will be tortured!"

Both Suzanne and Diane let out snorts. "In your dreams, buddy," Diane said.

"How close is that planet?" Suzanne asked.

Diane checked her figures. "It should be around three ...and a half mil away. Figure six hours from now."

Suzanne held her chin in thought, then said, "I know how to get us down on that planet."

Diane waited, but Suzanne didn't say anything else. Eager to hear the plan, she asked, "Well? Care to share it?"

.

Waiting was hell for Eddie. It didn't take long to retrieve the 400 spare rounds of rail gun slugs and get them carted out to the hanger storage area. Not having anything to do, he walked the hanger bay, talked to a few people, then parked himself on a crate of rail gun slugs and took a nap.

It had been 12 hours, and he was already worried his wives had taken too long. Sitting on his crate, he saw Hera walking up to him.

"Eddie, it's chow time." she told him.

Eddie looked back at the entrance to the bay.

As if reading his mind, she added, "I'm sure they are fine. We'll be the first to know when they get back. Come on." Hera grabbed his hand and pulled him off the crate. "After we eat, I'll teach you how to fly a raptor. There's no sense in sitting around doing nothing."

"Thanks," Eddie said and offered a brief grin. "Badger is already back from Earth, what's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they are negotiating a cease of hostilities with the Bug. If they found the Katan also, they might be negotiating a peace agreement," Hera said.

"It's good to be hopeful. Still, I remember being controlled. What if Bugs overpower them?" Eddie said, speaking his worst fear.

"I don't think that will happen," Hera assured him.

"I never thought Suzanne would be rendered helpless either. Then I saw her stripped naked on a table, out cold," he said with a heavy frown.

"Tell me about it," Hera asked. She couldn't ever see that happening either.

Eddie told her about the 'peace talks' his wives had gone on with Chika on the other side of that gate.

.

The freighter was turning. Diane had done as Suzanne asked and used the grippers and landing gear to crawl up around the exhaust cone and engines to look for the devises holding the crates onto the freighter. They were simple clamping mechanisms. Using the bottom laser, she walked the ship around the freighter's load and cut the clamps most of the way through. Careful not to get near the 'head' of the ship where the crew was, she cut all the containers she could. Then, she walked the ship back to the base of the engines. On the way, she found a thruster nozzle and used a gripper to clamp it shut. Once back by the engines, they found a power conduit coming from the front of the ship and into the engines.

With the freighter turning, they could see the planet growing large.

"Wait ..." Suzanne said, watching the turn. She wanted to time this for when the freighter was parallel to the planet. "Wait … Now!"

Diane used a gripper to grab the conduit, crush down and pull hard. Sparks flew as the cable parted. Diane then turned the ship around and grabbed onto framing and fired full thrust. The freighter began to rotate. Slow at first, then it picked up speed. As the first containers broke loose, Suzanne said, "Get away from this thing and let's get down there."

Timing the rotation, Diane released the magnetic locks and folded the landing gear. She corrected their trajectory slightly, then cut thrust. They drifted towards the planet with the tumbling cargo. They were hoping that Bug radar would only view them as another piece of cargo that broke loose.

Radio traffic blasted out with a frantic calls from the freighter. A cargo box crashed into a satellite nearby. Good, more debris to hide their descent. Suzanne looked back at the freighter. It was slowing it's rotation, but it was falling along with them. By what she was hearing on the radio, they were frantically calling for help.

"We're entering the atmosphere in ten, very sharp angle," Diane said.

"This is working batter than I planned, " Suzanne noted. The freighter burning up in the atmosphere would cause even more panic, and hide any evidence they had staged this accident. She turned her visuals to the surface, looking for an open pit mine.

Suzanne scanned the surface quickly, then zoomed in and looked as the planet grew to fill the view screens.

"Edge on or flat?" Diane asked. "We're going to heat up pretty bad either way."

"Starboard edge on, we have to protect the rail gun and the main hatch," Suzanne said.

"Right, and not burn off our Porcupine. Once we start making a fire wake, I'll thrust to slow us down."

"Use anti-gravs too, we don't want to burn up."

Porcupine began heating up, then the edge pointing at the planet glowed as they fell. Diane applied side thruster. The flame added to the growing fireball they were making as the atmosphere thickened. Porcupine began to shake. "Adding some anti-grav," Diane announced.

"Found it! Large open pit, plenty of activity." Suzanne said. Seeing a huge fireball pass them, she looked in time to see the engine section of the freighter explode. The ship came apart, breaking up into many fireballs. "Slow us down more, the freighter is providing cover."

"Air's getting thicker, slowing … OK, we stopped making flames. Which way?"

"Keep going down. See that river at one o-clock? It passes close to that mine. Drop down to the deck and follow the river," Suzanne told her as she pointed. "No sonic booms, we want to be as discrete as possible."

"Discrete, that's us," Diane said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9.

Zhena plodded along with the other remaining women and children. She knew she was doomed, moving along with the Bug controlling her every move. Upon the cruiser being disabled, bug had taken over the command functions, then boarded the ship. Everyone was stripped and separated. The smallest children were lead towards the air locks, then they were taken aboard the Bug ship. Put in separate holds, she was packed in with the other women. Upon landing, they were moved to a large building while the men were trucked away.

While at the building, she watched a few women be made to lay down, then their skin was stripped off them. All the poor women could do was scream in pain. That was until the Bugs chopped off their limbs. The women got to die, but not until it was from blood loss and pain. The skins were stretched on frames, the meat cut and packed.

She could do noting but watch and listen to the wails of agony.

Next, they were forced out onto trucks. After a long ride, they were made to get out and line up beside another building. A few Bugs talked. One Bug pointed to a few Katan, and they was walked into the building. Money was exchanged. Back onto the trucks with many fewer, Zhena again rode for a while before they stopped in a field and were gotten out.

Her child was gone, her husband was gone, and she was next. Zhena's only hope was that she would be killed quickly, and not die screaming as she had seen happen to others. In the movies when things like this happened, there was always a mass attack, or a few brave males that charged in and rescued the victims. She knew that wasn't going to happen. The men had already been taken away, and there were only a dozen of them left. There was gong to be no rescue.

The group was stopped and formed into a line. Halfway back in the line, Zhena didn't bother to look up at what her fate was going to be until the first wail of agony belted out.

The woman had been clamped to a frame by her hands and feet. The clamps were slowly pulling her apart as the Bugs nearby watched with glee. A bug went up behind her with a saw and cut her tail off. She shook in a spasm then went limp. A few more cuts at the base of her limbs. The machine ripped her limbs off. A small vehicle, came, a rope was wrapped around her neck and the body dragged over to be rolled into a trench.

Zhena wanted to cry out in fear and anger at the cruelty and injustice they were made to suffer through. The only ones allowed to scream were the ones being tortured to death. She even tried fainting, and that was denied to her.

Slowly, the ones in front of her met their fate, one by one. A Bug had a timing device. It looked like they were betting on how long each Katan would last before dying.

Then the one in front of her was made to step up and be clamped in place. As soon as the clamps bound her, she wailed out, spitting curses and and praying to the Creator for mercy.

A low hum, then the sound of thrusters blasted out, kicking up a wind. The Bugs looked confused, then their control of her vanished. A ship was landing close by. A light beam came out of the bottom and a group of Bugs caught fire, screaming as they burned.

Free to move, Zhena looked at the ship and saw a miracle. The hatch on the ship she knew dropped open and two hu-mans flew out as if gravity had no effect on them. Red eyed and screaming, they flew at the Bugs, who exploded. The machine came apart, dropping the woman who was about to die.

The Hu-mans Zhena knew as Suzanne and Diane butchered the Bugs. The bugs tried to run, they tried to fight. They had no hope, and there was no mercy show to them.

.

Suzanne and Diane killed every Bug there. Not only because they didn't want them to sound an alarm, they had seen what the Bugs were doing to the Katan. Rage filled them as they shot out of Porcupine to rip into the tormentors. A few pleaded mentally for mercy. It was given, they died quickly being slashed apart with Mind Arms.

There were only six Katan left. Diane pulled the one out of the ruined machine and removed the clamps on her. Suzanne dropped down in front of the few live ones left and motioned for them to follow. They did, running away from the site of the slaughter.

Running up the ramp, Suzanne stopped inside Porcupine to motion the Katan to the back. The freed Katan cried and made sounds like they were thanking her. One stopped and hugged her. Suzanne was confused at first, then asked, "Zhena?"

The Katan nodded and hugged her again. Suzanne hugged her back.

Last on, Diane barked, "Aircraft are coming, we gotta go!"

Jumping into their seats, Suzanne and Diane closed the hatch and lifted off. "Diane, Fold back to Hot Sands!"

"In the atmosphere?"

"Yes."

Diane did.

In the vacuum of space, a Fold only caused a minor flicker of light from a few nearby particles releasing energy as they were obliterated at an atomic level. In the thick atmosphere of a planet, the effect was the same as setting off a nuclear explosion. Porcupine was gone when the air collapsed together as the bright flash of light grew and blossomed into a giant fireball the enveloped the approaching aircraft. The giant fireball rose into the air and formed a mushroom cloud. The heat and shock wave blasted out in circle for miles around.

.

Once they were back in the Hot Sands system and waiting to land, Suzanne got up and went to the electronics station to rig up a translator mike. "Zhena," she said and motioned the Katan over to her.

Zhena released the sobby Katan she held and went over to Suzanne. Suzanne handed her a mike, then pointed to a speaker and said, "I do not have a proper translator, does this work for you?" Her words were then repeated in Katan.

Zhena nodded and spoke into her mike. "Yes, it works well. Silver hair, how did you find us?"

Suzanne had to grin at her name. It did make sense though. Suzanne spoke slow to ensure her words translated properly. "We suspected the Bug were up to no good. I was looking for proof, so we sneaked into this system to see for ourselves. I am so sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"You came, you saved some of us. For that you have my thanks," Zhena replied. They hugged again.

The other Katan drew closer, watching Suzanne and Diane, who was in front, piloting.

Noticing them, Zhena pointed to Suzanne and told them "Silver hair, Hu-man. Katan friend species."

Suzanne bowed and said, "Greetings, Katan. I am taking you to a human ship. There I will ask you to explain what happened to you after the Bugs captured you. We will also feed you and give you any aid needed. If you are injured, please let me know."

One Katan motioned to Zhena for the mike. Zhena handed it over. Looking at Suzanne, the woman asked, "Are there any others alive besides us?"

Suzanne shrugged and said, "I cannot answer that. All I can tell you is we came to spy on Bugs, we saw what was happening to you and came as fast as we were able to stop the cruelty and get you away from the Bugs."

From the front, Diane called, "Suz! We're in the pattern, landing in five."

The Katan woman hugged her. "Thank you, friend species."

Another Katan motioned for the mike. "Silver hair friend species, I will do whatever you want if you kill Bugs. Bugs are evil."

Suzanne nodded to her. "Don't worry, I think we'll be killing a lot of Bugs. What we need is for you to tell us as much as you can about what the Bugs did with you. We will talk of that once we land. Right now, we must dock, so I have to shut the hatches."

The crews of the parked Space Tanks and much of the Orion crew lined the landing area catwalks of the starboard pod upon word Porcupine was landing. The top Officers, the Commander and his XO, Major Cohones, and a few of the 24th watched as Porcupine appeared just outside the hanger bay. Mouths dropped.

The whole starboard side of Porcupine was burned down to bare, deep purple metal from heat. It looked like the starboard side had been put through a blast furnace, tendrils of black crept over the center line of the ship onto the port side. On the starboard edge of the gripper clam shells, the  
edges were partially melted, now showing a small gap where the other side fit almost seamlessly.

"What in the hell did they do?" Major Keaton asked herself as she watched them come down to their parking spot, turn and back in to set down. She quickly got to the stairs and hurried down to the deck, followed by a crowd.

Eddie and Hera were at the main hatch when it opened. Behind them, Major Keaton, Major Cohones and a pack of other crews stood waiting to find out if they had done something like accidentally brushed up against a star.

Diane appeared first. She waved and said, "Hi guys, we got news."

"What did you do to your ship?" Major Keaton cried.

"Umm, about that," Diane said with a wince. "We had to do a free fall reentry ... the starboard side got a little toasty. We found out lots about Bugs and we rescued some Katan. They're going to need quarters, and we're going to need some translators." Diane told them.

"You dropped into a planet's atmosphere edge on? WHY? You could have destroyed your ship and been burned alive!" Major Cohones yelled.

"Well it didn't and we survived," Diane said with a shrug. "Suz is getting the Katan ready to come out. Everyone, these Katan have been badly abused and tortured by the Bug, so be nice to them, OK?"

Commander Edmonson bellowed, "I want medics down here, NOW!"

Diane came down the ramp and Suzanne appeared, holding the front claw of a slightly taller upright lizard. Suzanne talked into a microphone as the pointed out people outside the ship. The Katan leaned over and spoke into the mike. "Greetings, I am Zhena. Thank you for giving us save haven."

Some hu-mans, Zhena recognized. Most she did not. Hu-mans with white arm bands came with white boxes and made people get out of their way. Suzanne, who Zhena translated as meaning Silver hair, explained they were here to help heal and take care of injuries. There were a large crowd of curious,  
but all the hu-mans were gentle with them. Once the Hu-mans with the white arm bands decided it was safe, the Katan were allowed to go get food and a place to rest.

Zhena had an odd thought as she watched Silver Hair walk away with a few other hu-mans who seemed intent on talking to her. Never in a Katan movie was the shining, unbeatable hero a short, mostly hairless mammal bearing silver hair and horns.

Suzanne and Diane went for the debriefed as medics and a marine safety guard tended to the Katan. Zhena told her story to Major Keaton and Major Cohones directly before the debriefing started. Then it was Suzanne an Diane's turn.

As Suzanne expected, Major Cohones praised her for her outstanding results, then immediately her berated for her methods. Commander Edmonson even suggested Suzanne and Diane were border line insane. No one who didn't have a death wish plunged down through an alien planet's atmosphere in free fall with an unprotected ship. Especially with other debris and another ship falling all around them.

After Suzanne and Diane told the details of their mission, and Zhena and the Katan's story was recorded, Commander Edmonson dismissed everyone except Suzanne and Diane.

Sitting behind the desk, Commander Edmonson rubbed his eyes then dry washed his face. Flopping his hands down on the table he finally looked up at them. In a grumbling tone, he said, "To say you do not follow anything close to Colonial protocol is a gross understatement. That makes this even harder."  
Producing an envelope, he handed it to Suzanne. "For you."

Suzanne took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter with a miniature endo style palace at the top. It read:

 _Suzanne,  
If this has been given to you, then there is imminent danger of, or there have been hostilities. Upon receiving this, you are hereby in command of all operations in and around the sector of space the planet we call Hot Sands is in. You are my representative there and your word is mine.  
I do expect complete reports, but the decision for action is yours and yours alone. There will not be another Endeavor incident. Let your people do what they do best, but do not tolerate Bakas or the indecisive. Your job is to do your very best for Earth, our people, and the galaxy._

 _Now go and do your best like I know you will._

 _Lucy Kikumura, Queen of the Earth_

.

Suzanne sat staring at the letter long enough that Diane leaned over for a look. "Holy crap," she whispered.

Suzanne's jaw worked, but nothing came out. "But..." she managed to squeak out.

"I have been holding that letter, and frankly debated on ripping it up and throwing it away," Commander Edmonson said. "With finding out these Bug can use mind control, and with your recent ... actions, this makes me very nervous. I do not doubt you abilities for action, Captain, or now I should say, Your Majesty. It is your methods that make me cringe."

"But ... I..." Suzanne stuttered.

"Am overwhelmed?" he asked.

Suzanne nodded.

"Understandable. You have accomplished the stated goals of this mission, quite unconventionally. May I suggest you take a day or two to absorb your new responsibilities. I know such responsibility can be crushing at times. Feel free to come see me any time you wish to talk."

"Ok," Suzanne said weakly.

Seeing Suzanne was flabbergasted, Diane asked, "Commander, Sir? May I ask we collect what information we have and send it back to Earth?"

Commander Edmonson nodded. "We are still compiling information, but yes. The moment we have everything together, which should be in a couple hours, Major Keaton will be sending a ship back with the latest reports."

Diane got Suzanne up and steered her out of the room. Sooner or later Suzanne was sure to relax and loose that deer-in-the-headlights dazed expression she wore.

The Bugs were stunned at the nuclear explosion by the pit mine. Some were sure it was a Katan attack, but if it was, how did they not only get into the system, but onto the planet? There were reports of a strange ship flying low over the river, but the aircraft had not reported finding the craft, and were obliterated by the explosion. At the site, there was very little residual radiation. That site was also nowhere near any strategic targets. In made no sense to set off a powerful bomb in the middle of nowhere.

That incident, coupled with the loss of a heavy freighter made for a very frustrating day for the safety and security leaders. Records show the freighter had all it's flight certifications. How had the main engine failed that badly? It had passed inspection prior to launch. With the ship now in small, burnt and melted pieces, the remains themselves left no clues. Since the Freighter lost control and burned up upon reentry not long before the explosion, they were looking for possible connections between the incidents. The freighter was making a routine trip, so no visuals or recordings, other than what burned up with the freighter had been kept. The flight path had been normal all the way up until the freighter turned fore to aft to perform it's braking maneuver.

A single clue was found. One of the mine workers nearest to the blast reported feeling the fear of others and a powerful rage. The rage was so strong, he had gotten the oddest vision, a mammal flying at him, silver hair flying around her, red eyes filled with rage. He was terrified, and felt like it was coming to destroy him.

Even that didn't make sense. What Mammal could fly? It was more clues pointing to Katan trickery, but the leaders were at a loss as to how Katan could possible manage such a feat. They had no mind powers, they were just dumb amphibians to be used like any other animal.

The only real clue came from the fighting leaders. Someone had gotten a hold of a Katan translator and claimed to be a Katan disposal squad. The ship in range answered then demanded to know how they had gotten a translator. There had been no response. The only ship in the immediate area had been that freighter. Was it possible there was no translator, and a Katan had been on that freighter? Even if there was, there had been no life pod ejection. The ship and it's crew had been incinerated.

It was a maddening puzzle.

The moment Suzanne stepped out into the hallway and saw Eddie, she walked over and wrapped him in a tight hug. Confused, Eddie hugged her back. "Hon?" he asked.

Softly, Suzanne whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Eddie looked at Diane. Diane held the letter up so he could read it. "Holy shit," Eddie breathed.

"My thoughts exactly," Diane agreed.

"This is huge," he said.

"Very," Diane said.

"Let's walk," Eddie said gently and shifted his arms to hold Suzanne as they walked down the passageway. Diane got on Suzanne's other side.

Gathering his thoughts, Eddie said, "All right, there's a new job to do. But not so new. Remember those empire baka's beyond that gate that opened up? You had to do some political meetings there, right Suz? You were the Tank commander, we spilled a bunch of blood and you talked to the princess there. You did your best to make peace, and when we had to fight, we gave it our all. This is no different."

Suzanne shook her head. "No, this is very different. We're not talking about a city or a gate, these are entire worlds at risk, Eddie!" she said with a whine. "If I screw it up, make the wrong decision, billions will suffer! I'm not royalty, I'm a tank commander!"

"Thousands, millions, or billions, the number don't matter," Eddie said firmly. "Right is still right, and wrong is still wrong. The scale may change, but the principles are the same."

"Eddie's right, Suz," Diane added. "This is now your party, do what you believe is right. Make peace or teach those bugs a very painful lesson in respect. It's all up to you, and what you think should be done."  
Suz wrapped her other arm around Diane. Leave it to Diane to come right down to the bones of the matter. Walking along with her arms around her family, she thought about Chika. Queen Lucy. What would they do in this situation? The way Lucy ruled. The look of anger in Chika's face and the wide open terror in Pinya's eyes as her city was being blown apart.

Lucy was Queen of the world not just because she helped people in need. Not because she had good ideas for the world. No, Lucy was Queen because she taught people that to be selfish and cruel was to bring her wrath down upon them. Lucy was trusted because everyone knew she would punish the guilty.

Eddie steered them to the Officer's lounge. He sat Suzanne down and went to get them drinks. A couple Katan women came over to thank Suzanne and Diane for saving them, and begged for Suzanne to help their race.

"Attention crew," The ship's intercom announced. "This is Commander Edmonson. Due to the situation changing and the possibility of us being involved in further armed conflict, Overall command of the operation has been passed to Her Majesty, Princess Suzanne Warren. I expect everyone's full support as I give mine."

Suzanne cringed at the announcement. Did he have to tell everyone about that? She tried to shrink into Diane as people at other tables turned to stare at her.

It was the first ever command strategy meeting Suzanne had been to. Unlike other meetings and briefings where she sat and listened to what was going to happen as just another ship captain, this meeting was small at one table with Commnder Edmonson, the Ships' Enginner, Weapons Officer, Flight Officer, and Major Keaton. Major Keaton was on one side of Suzanne, Zhena was on the other with a translator.

Holding his even tone, Commander Edmonson said, "Here's where we are at, Princess. We have some good information on the Bug system. How their automated defenses are placed, at least one warship dock, and a moon that looks to be another main base. The planetary arrangement, and by distances, and sizes of each planet, we can fairly accurately predict their orbital paths. We also know the Bugs use mind control at shorter distances. We do not have a true minimum safe distance established. As for the Katan, you rescued a few, but we still have not managed to find the Katan in general."

"All fighter and scout craft are operational," Major Cohones said, then added with a grin, "Even the one you tried to burn up in atmosphere."

"The 32nd and the 24th recon squadrons ready for your orders," Major Keaton said.

Suzanne smiled at her. She knew Major Keaton felt just as odd as she did about the Major reporting to her. "Thank you all," Suzanne said. Pausing, she said, "I have given our situation much heavy thought. There is so much at stake here with the Bug / Katan war, it requires all the information we can get before we decisively move. Zhena, is there anything you can tell us about the Bug system?"

Zhena automatically said, "It used to be ours. When I was a little girl, I remember we had to flee. It wasn't until I became older that I was taught we were driven from our home and onto a colony world. The Bugs control ... everything, they do not respect anything except themselves."

Suzanne patted her hand and said, "Be assured, the Bugs are going to get a very painful lesson in respect. Can you tell me where the world your people are now is at?"

"That is forbidden. The Bug might find it," Zhena said firmly.

"And if the already have?" Suzanne asked.

Zhena looked away and said, "I fear they already have. They captured much of the crew when they got us. They read our minds."

"Then, the only way you will save your people is to tell us where it is so we can defend you," Suzanne reasoned.

Zhena paused and took a shuddering breath. "I am laying the fate of my people onto your shoulders, Silver hair. Yes, I will show you where we live, and beg you to save us."

"I will not let you down," Suzanne said firmly. "Zhena, I will ask you to select four Katan to go with four of our ships and guide them to your people."

Turning to Major Cohones, Suzanne asked, "Has there been any further contact in this system from either side?"

"None, Princess. We've been looking hard also."

"Major Keaton? Please send a ship to Earth. Ask for two more squadrons and all the asteroid movers that are available." Suzanne told her.

"Asteroid movers?" Commander Emonson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a plan," Suzanne said. "Something the Bugs won't see coming. When I know more about them, I'll share it when I have the details down. For now, we study the Bugs. We know they have translators that convert to Katan. They got them from the cruiser they captured. I need to get one of theirs, for that will have Bug speak on it also. I also need to get into the mind of a Bug military official."

"How are we going to do that?" Commander Edmonson asked.

"You're not," Suzanne told him. "Diane and I will be going out on another mission. We won't damage Porcupine any further ... if we can help it."

Xzan watched the visual of a strange ship over the river that no one could identify just before that nuclear bomb went off. He recognized it immediately. He contemplated what brought this attack on. The being he'd seen last did not make the impression as being aggressive, let alone one who would  
wreak such destruction for no reason. Then again, if they wanted to send a message, but not start a war, that would be a good way to do it. As he pondered these thoughts, mental calls came to him. He had talked to these beings before, and one was slowly approaching the system now. A single, tiny ship. He was to go communicate.

The ship Xzan boarded to go talk to the four legged beings was a simple transport. They warped to the edge of the system and slowed to wait for the ship to approach them. Xzan knew the protocol. Speak peace first, speak tolerance, then if it didn't work, take over their minds and find out everything he could about them. In the case that strategy failed, warships were waiting to destroy that ship. This time, it wold not be sun rockets fired at them.

When the other ship came within visual range, he put on his suit and had the pilot move so the two ships were hatch to hatch.

"Protect your mind and be ready for anything," Suzanne told Diane, then clamped her helmet on and went to the air lock.

"If they do anything hostile?" Diane asked.

"Cut that ship apart. We take no chances," Suzanne told her.

Suzanne went into the airlock and drew the air out. By the time she opened the outer hatch, she felt a mind probe. She blocked it. The other ship was almost parallel with them. Sensing, she felt two entities. "Diane, can you focus on the pilot?" she asked.

"I know where he is, got a bead on him, mind and laser."

Suzanne was ready when the ships slowed to stop with twenty yards between them. The airlock on the other ship opened. Suzanne shot her mind arms out to grab the other being and thrust a mind arm into his head. The feeling she got from him was utter shock. She drew him out to hang in space between the ships.

Into his mind, she stated, _'You were attacked because you attacked us at the Hot planet. No warning, your ships just opened up on us. We returned the favor. It appears you need to be shown what happens when we are angered.'_

' _no fight no fight'_ the Bug cried mentally.

 _'Then you surrender? No more fight us? No more fight Katan?'_ Suzanne asked into his head. Instead of a reply, she got an image of a planet. It was in this system. On the surface, Bug overseeers were moving slaves around to clear debris. Some were Katan. Others looked more human. Some she had no idea what they were.

 _'We came and organized, build hives, others fight us.'_

"You conquered them," Suzanne said verbally, correcting him. "No wonder the Katan are pissed." she dug deeper into his mind. the Bug flailed.

A laser beam shot over to strike the side of the transport and burn a hole in it. "He was trying to make me shut down the ship," Diane said. "I shut him down."

"Yes, the only thing they know is conquering others for their own gain," Suzanne agreed. "They need a painful lesson in getting along with others."

' _Peace, peace!'_ the bug cried mentally as strong as he could.

Suzanne read his mind and got the locations of another system they had taken over, and their home system. Their factories and defenses. Everything the Bug knew, Suzanne now knew. The bug fought, but her mind arm was too strong. She got the information she wanted as the Bug went insane. "I got what we need, drive us out of here," Suzanne stated. She threw the Bug against the side of his ship.

"Incoming! Suzanne, get in here!" Diane snapped.

Suzanne got in and shut the air lock. Something bounced off the hull hard enough to make the ship vibrate. Then there was a whining pulse and a slight shift backwards. Diane just fired the rail gun.

"It's a shooting war, Suz, get in here! Three more coming."

Suzanne got back in as fast as the air pressurizing would let her. The twists of the ship and rail gun shots told her Diane was busy. The inner lock opened. Suzanne ran through and slapped a hand on the controls to shut it as she dove for her control panel.

"Got two down, winged one," Diane said as she put on a burst of speed and turned. "We staying to fight, or go get help?"

"We got information to report on, get us outta here," Suzanne told her. Seeing a ship behind them, Suzanne gave it both lasers, adding two more holes into it.

"Folding," Diane said. Space around them shifted and all the ships gathering around them were gone.

Suzanne put in the coordinates for the next Fold back to Hot Sands. "These Bugs love to organize, as in take over systems and make the residents their slaves."

"We gonna kick their asses?"

"You betcha."

.

Xzan was aching to get away. He was floating in an airlock while the air was pumped in. Someone tried to reach his mind again, he closed up to keep the terror out. Strong, so strong she was, she not only got in his mind, she physically moved him! long strands of silver hair, red eyes. He'd seen it in his mind clear as day. A wolf, a fiery beast who's unholy wrath was aroused. The creature that bore long thorns on it's back was coming for them. Big teeth, long claws, minds that forced their way into every crevasse of his own. Nothing sacred, nothing unknown to the silver haired terror. Xzan screamed in horror and fear.

They were coming.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10.

The Bug leaders were puzzled about what had made Xzan so terrified. His mind was closed up tight. All he did was shudder, scream and release body fluids. Something on that tiny ship had done this. That tiny thing had also taken out four warships in the short battle, then blinked out. An impossible feat. As far as they could tell, it wasn't even damaged. A few survivors from their ruined ships told of their anti-ship laser and projectile weapons just bouncing off it. They had to find out what it was Xzan experienced.

They were gathering a swarm to finish off the Katan, but until they knew what this new threat was, they had to wait. Possibly to use the swarm against this greater threat first.

.

This time when Porcupine landed, it bore a long dent on the port side and another on the front. Both were streaked with black, and the sharp edge of the starboard side had a big chip out of it like something bit it.

"She's going to ruin that ship," Major Keaton said with a sigh.

"Bet they kicked some ass," Eddie said.

In the middle of the landing even before Porcupine settled down, the hatch opened and Suzanne jumped out. In another long bound she made the exit and called, "I'm heading to the war room. Major Keaton, Major Cohones, meet me there, bring Commnder Edmonson with you!" She then raced up the passage into the main body of the ship in long jumps.

"Sounds like trouble," Eddie noted. He headed down to meet Diane.

.

With the new damage to Porcupine and Suzanne's rush to the war room, it was assumed something vital was about to happen. Major Cohones ordered every combatant launched and recommended battle stations. Hera and Eddie ran to Porcupine, and were stopped at the hatch by Diane.

"Guys, guys!" Diane yelled holding both hands up. "No one followed us, there's no need to go spastic."

"Then what happened?" Hera asked and pointed to the long dent over the hatch.

"We went to talk to the bugs, they tried to take us over, so I killed the pilot while Suzanne extracted information from the other one. Their friends weren't happy about it and started shooting. We shot back and got four of them, then we got out of there," Diane explained.

"How big were these ships?" Hera asked.

Diane shrugged and said, "About the size of this one. I didn't take the time to measure them. They were pounding on us like they wanted to get in."

.

Diane got everyone calmed down while Suzanne raced to the war room's holotable and reconstructed everything she remembered about the bug systems while it was still fresh in her mind. She made holograms of the three systems, put in the coordinates for each, then filed the systems in with what she knew, the ex-Katan system first.

Working at the locations of each base, she heard the door open. Commander Edmonson came in with Major Keaton.

"I got a ton of info," Suzanne said a she added the 'swarm' rally point. "The Bugs have found the location of the Katan's planet, and are planning what they call a swarm attack." She put in the normal in and out routes of each system as she quickly changed the hologram and said, "They are insects all right, their cities they call hives, and like a bee, once they have a route down, they follow that route until something disrupts it. I've got their language, I'll need a translator to load it into so everyone has it. They only speak aloud over the radio. Face to face and short range, it's mental thought only. It's quicker ..."

The Commander and Major stood and listen as Suzanne went on as she build three solar systems in the hologram.

"... Their big strength is also their downfall, their weak spot. They are so sure their mind powers are superior to any other being, they consider every other intelligent being as merely animals to be controlled for their use." Spinning around to face the Commander, she said, "We are going to give them a hard lesson in what happens to those who think they can enslave whoever they want."

"You got all this from the one you talked to?" Commander Edmonson asked.

"No, I picked his mind apart and showed him he is NOTHING compared to us! I left him a quivering, insane, bag of meat. And I know just how to bring their empire to it's knees," Suzanne said, and spun back around to keep adding to the hologram she was making. "I need an engineer and a waveform expert."

For how badly Suzanne had taken the news that she was in charge earlier, Commander Edmonson noted she was really fired up now. "I shall see to it immediately, your Majesty."

.

On board Phoenix, Nova looked back at Zhena and gave her a thumbs up. Zhena transmitted. "This is Zhena, wife of Khal Aktar, scientist. Come in, please."

There was no reply, she she called again. Twice more she called out as they slowly approached a star growing in size as they got closer.

"This is the Fast Strike Dominator. Ship entering this system, stop and prepare to be boarded."

"Back it down," Nova said.

"Coming to a stop relative to the system ahead of us," Alex replied.

"Dominator, this is Zhena, wife of Khal Aktar, scientist. I am with hu-mans, friend species. We request to speak with the acting Alltribe. It is a matter of urgency."

"Zhena, wife of Khal Aktar, we will be coming along side, show your entrance hatch," the radio ordered.

"We can line up with theirs, it might be easier," Nova offered.

Zhena passed the request. It was denied.

"Fine, do it the hard way," Alex said in a huff. "Exterior light over the hatch is on. Holding position."

The much larger ship maneuvered along side. Lights shown on the Phoenix, then the radio commanded, "Your whole ship will be brought aboard. Extend landing gear and power down."

"Gear extending," Karen announced.

The larger ship moved so Phoenix was in the landing bay. The bay doors were shut. A line of space suited Katan carrying weapons watched. They felt a bump as the gravity was activated. The air was pumped back in and more soldiers arrived, followed by an officer.

Zhena said, "Open the hatch, we all go out hands up. I will exit first."

They marched out, hands up, Zhena leading the line. She talked to the officer, motioning to Nova and her crew. After a moment of talk, Zhena turned and motioned the crew to lower their hands.

Another Officer came in, wearing a translator box. "Welcome hu-mans. Tell me why you visit us."

.

Suzanne's mind was working overtime as she completed the holograms. A Colonial officer with black plastic rimmed glasses, and another with a spot of grease on his face waited patiently as she continued to add details to the system she was building. She glanced at them and said, "Are either of you familiar with alpha waves generated from the brain?"

They looked at each other. "Ahh, no ma'am," The man with glasses said.

"There are two wavelengths brains produce. Alpha and Beta. Beta waves are the active ones, when you think or are doing something, it's the Beta waves you are emitting. Alpha waves are your brain when you sleep, and inactive," She told them. "Comparatively, these waves are very weak compared to any other electromagnetic emissions and very low frequency. Talk to whoever you have to, then design the most powerful Alpha wave generator you can make."

"Ahh, Ma'am? May I ask what good will it do to make one of these?" The bespectacled man asked.

Suzanne turned her head and looked at the men. The both lifted off the floor with a yelp. "The beta waves can be very strong. That is how I am holding you up right now. If you had a strong Alpha wave generator, it would affect my brain, and I'd drop you. The Bugs control people's thoughts. If they are say, making a ship dive onto a planet to destroy it, an Alpha wave generator would stop them." She put the men down.

"Very impressive," Major Cohones said.

"Impressive will be making those generators and getting them on our ships," Suzanne told him. "Without them, only myself and Diane are immune to the Bug mental attacks. I want to fight with a whole fleet, not just one ship."

"Get on it," Commander Edmonson told the men. They saluted and left.

.

On Tauron, everyone at the meeting was sitting in chairs in a circle. The centurions had larger frame chairs, and Lucy had a well padded purple chair. President Adama, Gina six, human leaders from 'states' on Tauron, and Cylon leaders on Tauron were all in attendance. White Robes stood patiently behind the meeting group.

They were making progress. Lucy listened as they all agreed to balance wants and needs. With needs being first, the Cylons maintained control of the factories, and agreed that humans were welcome there if they chose. In return, the humans agreed to support the factories and help make the plants as ecologically friendly as possible. Lucy never had to say much, her presence alone seemed to make everyone see reason. When they came to and agreed decision between themselves, everyone did look at her for her nod of approval. President Adama and Gina also agreed that since Tauron was a world of mixed species, their planet should be ruled by they alone, and be helped by both Colonials and Cylons.

The Taurons ended up making a democratic government by 'state', each state selecting it's own representatives for the Tauron Quarum that would be in charge of safety and security for the planet. Each state would govern themselves in all other matters.

The meeting was winding down when a Recon ship landed outside, and a woman from space command ran into the building. She stopped just inside the doors carrying a large folder and came to attention. "Queen Lucy, Lt. Fedora Andropov of the recon ship, Leopard, reporting. I have vital news to report from the Hot Sands system."

Lucy waved her over. "Bring it to me."

Lt. Andropov did. Lucy opened the folder and looked at the reports. Most were squared papers, one was the hexagonal paper of the Colonials. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Lt, do you have any idea why Princess Warren wants asteroid movers?"

"None whatsoever, Your Majesty. My best guess is Suzanne … I mean, Princess Warren, has something up her sleeve."

Lucy took the pen and authorized the list of requests and added a couple, then passed it back and said, "Princess Warren has her items she requested, plus a third squadron of recon ships and a supply and repair ship. I do believe she will need them. This list it top priority."

Lt. Andropov took the folder back and snapped a salute. "Yes, Your Majesty, I will see to it personally."

She then walked quickly out and back to her ship. It lifted up and flew away.

Seeing both Lee and Gina watching her, Lucy said, "It appears problems may be developing near Hot Sands. For the time being, we let those we trust handle the situation."

Gina spoke up and said, "Your Majesty, we Cylons would like to support your efforts. Perhaps with a Base Star at her command, Princess Warren will be better able to control the situation?"

Lucy thought for a moment, then said, "Thank you, Gina. Have the ship proceed to Hot Sands and offer their assistance."

.

The strangest fleet was collecting around the planet of Hot Sands. The Orion was overshadowed by three Katan Hardstrike battle ships, four Devastator Battle ships, an half dozen Battle cruisers, Kay's cargo ship, a large blocky supply and repair ship and the most impressive, a Cylon Battle Star.

Suzanne had no idea what to do with them all. She had been expecting the two squadrons of recon ships, and got three, along with a battle fleet. She had been planning fast, surgical hit and run strikes, and got a big hammer to work with.

Instead of launching her plan, Suzanne found herself meeting with Katan, Cylons and Admiral Scot. She took Commander Edmonson and Kay with her as moral support on her trips to visit with the various ships. Visiting the Cylon ship, she did note one thing that gave her attack plan real hope. The centurions were all machine, they had no biological minds the Bug could infiltrate. The 400 heavy Raiders the Cylons brought with them would be impervious to Bug mind control. Once she saw what she had to work with, she modified her plans to form a new and utterly devastating one.

On an open hangar deck on the Base Star, which was the only place that had room for all the Admirals, top officers, and unit commanders of various species now under her command, Suzanne had the hologram of the Bug systems projected over her and large enough for everyone to see. As people arrived, they got radio earphones with the appropriate translators they needed so she could speak to everyone at once.

Standing on the platform, Suzanne bowed to the large crowd before her. "I thank you all for assisting in this mission. The actions we will take are many and complex. Ensure every one of your shipmates knows the entire plan, right down to the ones who provide your nourishment or energy. Once we start, there is sure to be changes. Any good battle plan is good only for the first few minutes of the fight. I have speculated as accurately as possible on Bug reactions, but there may be surprises waiting for us. Keep sharp and be prepared to modify as needed to ensure victory."

Suzanne explained, "Bugs are insectesiods, they are hive minded and follow routine paths. When attacked, they will swarm to defeat the attacker. If they are only a few, they will retreat to gather a swarm. They are planning to swarm on the Katan to annihilate them. We are going to use their habits, and their sense of superiority against them before they can carry their plans out. Bugs use mind control on their biological opponents to disable them, and possibly use them to their advantage. There is a range to this ability. All biological entities, stay a minimum distance of two thousand miles from any Bug ship unless you have an Alpha generator AND your ship is protected against low frequency emissions. You don't want to put your own people to sleep. Those are being made now. I cannot promise you will get one before we launch. The other weapons Bugs use are focused lasers and fairly fast and heavy projectiles. Long range missiles will most likely be destroyed before they can reach their target in the opening phase of this battle. Consider the likelihood of success before using them. Now, for the battle plan."

Pointing up to the three systems over her, Suzanne said, "We are going to attack each system. This one," she said illuminating it. "Use to belong to the Katan. It is designated LK. If there is a Katan strike, this is where they will be expecting it. So that is not where the Katan will strike ..."

It took Suzanne an hour to lay out who was going to strike, with what, when and where. The fold or warp in locations, what the objective was, and when to leave. After explaining each separate attack, she made sure the group involved knew what they were to do, then went on to the next strike. As she talked, she could see the light of revenge in the eyes of the Katan. Once the whole plan and contingencies were laid out and everyone understood, she finished the briefing the only way she knew how.

Thrusting a fist in the air, Suzanne cried, "PANZER VOR!"

"PANZER VOR!" came the roar of the crowd in reply. Especially with the Katan, they had no idea what it meant, but to them, it meant a cry of the Bug were finally going to get theirs.

.

The coordination of all theses ships at different locations and start times required for everyone to use the same clocks to ensure coordination. During the fight, many would not even get to see each other or know how the rest were doing. Suzanne decided on a 100 hour clock for timing. Day one was the initial strikes, day two a reforming at Hot Sands to find out how day one went, repair and resupply then day three follow-on strikes as needed.

Two hours before day one started, Suzanne had the last batch of Alpha generators sent to the Katan. Only half the Katan ships were equipped with the devises. The Katan Admiral chose which ships to put them on. Her recon squadrons, the ones she was depending upon the most, and the Base Star had theirs, as did the Orion. She wanted the bio-cylons and humans protected, for she did not want the Bugs to grab either ship. That would be a disaster.

At one hour before launch, Major Cohones ordered all crews into their ships and Commander Edmonson ordered his ship to battle stations.

.

"This is it," Eddie said as he settled down into his middle seat. Hera took the electronics console for dedicated sensor monitoring.

Over the radio, Major Cohones said, "Porcupine, this is Major Cohones. Princess Warren, we really do wish you would stay behind."

"Major, I made this monster. It would not be right to step out of harms' way when the chips are down," Suzanne replied.

"Understood," he said with a sigh. Then added, "Commence launch. Panzer vor."

All ships cried out, "PANZER VOR!" at once.

"Now, we're ready to roll," Diane said with a grin.

As planned, the battered Porcupine and the rest of the 32nd folded together and lined up with the Bug's normal entry into the ex-Katan system, but on the ecliptical, and not at 20 degrees above. They turned towards the system and used full thrust to get closer, then shut down. Drifting in between the defense platforms and their radar, Suzanne seriously hoped the Bug were not expecting trouble.

"Pay no attention to us, we're just asteroids," Eddie said.

"Yup, just harmless random space objects that happen to be in line with each other," Dianne added.

Hera chuckled. "Natural objects in a nice neat line?" she asked.

"It could happen," Diane said defensively.

Suzanne pressed her lips together, then said, "Keep sharp, we're live now moving into enemy territory."

Hera watched her passive sensors closely. If Suzanne's intel was correct, their 10 ships were going to take on 350 Bug battleships. Success depended upon surprise. She had a hollow pit in her stomach. This was insane. Even if they did achieve total surprise, the odds were just too stacked against them. No sane person launched an attack with a thirty five to one odds disadvantage. And this ship already had battle damage. "Do we have a plan to pick up survivors?" she asked meekly.

"It's win or die, so stay sharp. Remember when we start swinging, you have the lower laser. Don't miss." Suzanne stated.

"Swinging?"

"This is going to be a brawl, baby," Diane told her. "A knock down, drag out slugging match. Go for their sensors, mid ship in a ring around the hulls. The sooner they are blinded, the sooner they can't shoot back at us."

"Remember, the 24th is coming in to help after they wipe out the defense platforms in this system," Suzanne told them. "Be careful you don't hit them by accident."

After they win against 35 to one odds. Hera was very glad she hugged her parents good bye before she left. She feared she would never see them again.

.

The 14th squadron were drifting into the normal bug entry at their home system. Behind them, the asteroid movers drifted in. At each entry and exit point of every Bug system, a squadron of recon ships came in on the ecliptical, except the entry to the Bug home System from L1, the other system captured by the Bugs. There, the Katan waited outside the system with their ships shut down. The Base Star and the Orion moved into their pre-attack positions close to their targets. There were no communications, everyone knew their timing and goals.

.

Watching for the defense platforms, Hera called out, "Suz, I have a platform at 293, 021 … another at 287, 300."

"Their system entry guards," Suzanne noted. "There should be another below the ecliptical."

"I see it," Diane said. "Just like before, they are ignoring us."

Keeping close track of their approach, Suzanne said, "Eddie, once we are in the system behind those platforms, angle up slowly. We don't want to get spotted."

"Right, Suz." Pointing he added, "There goes the others in system and right on time."

Diane let out a giggle. "The bugs will be sooo butt fucked."

"Naw, Eddie's staying on board with us," Suzanne said with a smirk.

Hera knew it was unprofessional, but she couldn't help be let out a laugh that contained a bit of insanity. What the hades, she thought, it might well be the last time she could laugh before a shell or energy weapon smashed in here to splatter her all over these panels.

.

Suzanne estimated it would take them three hours to get turned around and approach one of the platforms from behind. They arrived fifteen minutes early. Closing on the platform she said, "You're up, Eddie."

Eddie opened the clam shells and extended the grippers. He grabbed the body of the platform with one and the antenna with the other. He ripped the antenna off, then reached out and crushed the radar dome. Some sparks shot out. A red light came on. Eddie smashed it. "No warning anyone," he chided.

Backing away from the ruined platform, they moved to the other platform.

.

Major Keaton watched the planet growing in size the moon that was their first target was dipping behind it. She looked at the time. She had to allow the full time allotted for Porcupine and Badger to disable the defense platforms before she began her attack. In a hostile system with only eight ships, she was beginning to sweat.

Watching the clock tick down, she nodded. Stinger went to full thrust, the rest of the 32nd followed. They shot a satellite on their way around the planet, then the moon came into view. A zoom view showed the plane on the moon that was covered with warships. "Commence fire!" she announced over the radio.

At the same time Bug warships began to blow up at the swarming location, Porcupine appeared in front of the military station. Eddie aimed and shot the middle ship. The slug went right down the center line, blowing that ship up, which destroyed the warships to either side of it. Diane and Hera cut into the station with lasers as Eddie picked another good, solid section to pump another rail gun round through.

"Hera, any transmissions?" Suzanne asked.

"The station has ceased transmitting," Hera reported.

"Objective complete. Eddie, get to the the moon base," Suzanne announced.

.

At the planet where Major Keaton and her ships were shooting out rail gun rounds as fast as they could, Badger appeared to take out satellites, then join the obliteration of the parked warships. Return laser fire came from turrets on the surface of the moon to deflect off the Space tank hulls. Soon, Porcupine arrived to help shoot ships that were warming their engines and shooting back as they got ready to lift off.

"I lost the lower laser" Hera reported.

"Keep scanning!" Suzanne told her.

"Eddie, one lifting up, one o-clock by three!" Diane cried.

The ship rotated slightly and shot the rail gun again. "Got him!" Eddie said, and then lined up on the next ship. He aimed and shot as fast as he could.

.

 _'ATTACK!'_ cried every bug mind on the moon and their forward system station. The station went silent, but on the moon, they radioed out for 'immediate' assistance, swarm under attack.

The leaders panicked. The Katan again! How were they getting into the system? Every ship was to respond and get control of these attackers, except one to fly to the home system to raise the alarm and bring another swarm to help.

As ships lifted off from the captured Katan planet, a strange warship appeared in orbit. Gunfire and missiles rained down on the largest Bug hive. A multitude of minds cried out in pain and fear as these weapons blasted apart their carefully build homes and factories. Ships closed to take the attacker over, and were shot down. The long warship was immune to mind control. The bug leaders had no warships of their own in flight, and the ones on the moon were being destroyed where they sat. The forward station was silent, as if it no longer existed. They feared this was the end unless they got help fast.

.

Porcupine assisted in the destruction of the swarm. Shooting rounds into the cloudy debris on the surface Eddie looked for anything rising up. One ship did rise. Three rail gun rounds from different ships ripped it apart. The 24th appeared to help rip into more ships trying to launch.

"Five minutes left," Suzanne announced.

Diane was vaporizing laser turrets and any structure she was able to find. A small ship tried to slip away. She burned it. Eddie shifted the ship to shoot a few Bug ship not yet in pieces. He shot them one after the other.

"Two Minute warning!" Suzanne announced over the radio.

"The Orion jumped out of system," Hera reported.

"One minute, disengage!" Suzanne ordered over the radio, then told Eddie, "Get us to hold station one!"

Eddie turned Porcupine for space and Folded out on the vector Diane supplied. The large asteroid was close to the exit point from the Home system. Eddie landed in a crater beside Polecat. The 32nd collected there to wait for their next part on the mission. The 24th retreated to hide on another asteroid.

At both locations, raptors were there with ammunition ready to reload the rail guns. Suzanne, Diane, Eddie and Hera all went out in pressure suits. Eddie opened the loading hatch, Hera got the rounds off the raptor, tossed them to Suzanne, who tossed them to Diane, who gave them to Eddie to load into the ship. Once Porcupine was loaded up, they helped other ships reload. Out of the 400 rounds the raptor had brought, they distributed all but seven.

Outside the raptor, Suzanne got Hera's attention with a tap on her shoulder.

Evenly, Suzanne said, "Hera, I know you're terrified and the worst is yet to come. If you want, get on and leave with the raptor. You came to train, not to fight."

Hera looked at the inviting open hatch on the raptor. It was tempting. Only a few shells hit Porcupine, but each one had made the ship shudder. If Suzanne, a Princess who didn't even have to be here, was going to continue to fight against incredible odds, Hera could not abandon her. Stiffening herself, she returned her gaze to Suzanne and said, "I am a certified crew member of Porcupine. I will not leave my post because it's getting a little rough."

Suzanne gave her a satisfied nod. "Let's get back on board."

The the raptors fled after the Space Tanks were reloaded. In the time remaining, Space tank crews slept in shifts as they waited for the next engagement. Hera took a nap fully clothed beside Diane.

.

Upon hearing the news the Katan were mass attacking the new system, The supreme Leader ordered all swarms to counter attack immediately. Low animals could not defeat them! They would crush the attackers, then drive on to the Katan's pitiful planet and destroy all resistance in one fell swoop.

Every warship in both remaining Bug systems were ordered to form up and flooded into the new system to eradicate the attackers.

That was what the Cylon Base Star was waiting for. Upon getting the sensor readings of a mass of ships leaving the system, they jumped in and launched their Heavy Raiders and the squadrons of Space Tanks to do their assigned destruction. At the same time, the 14th came into the system, destroying the defense platforms and the asteroid movers raced to the asteroid belt and began grabbing asteroids to position. While the Base Star went to the home planet to launch a ferocious missile attack, the 14th and the asteroid movers prepared for the swarms to come back.

.

The Katan ships saw the swarm leaving the system they were monitoring. Right on time. They warped deep into the system and attacked every ship and occupied planet. The mines they brought were scattered along the Bug entrance paths into the system.

This system had not done what Suzanne had predicted it would do. Upon the call to swarm into the New system, they held back some of their forces, thinking this was only an assist. Consequently, when the Katan arrived, the Bug had a hundred of their own warships in system to respond. The Katan did make a devastating attack initially, wiping out 20 Bug ships, but then they found themselves soon outnumbered and about to be overwhelmed with numbers. Following Suzanne's orders, they didn't stay to fight to the last, but warped away to sit outside the system the bugs had taken from them.

.

Suzanne noted the appearance of a mass of Bug ships coming in. This was expected.

"Damn, look at them all," Eddie whispered.

"Diane, Hera up NOW!" Suzanne yelled. Listening to Bug transmissions though her translator, she heard the orders to spread out and destroy the attackers. Both women shot up and returned to their stations.

"Time to squash more bugs?" Diane asked as she got settled.

"Almost," Eddie told her.

The Bugs didn't find any attackers. Not one single Katan ship was in the system. Orders were sent out to assist the places they had been hit, and another two hundred ships came in from the other system. Then the one Suzanne was waiting for warped in, calling out the Home System was under attack. The 600 or so angry Bugs ships reformed to warp back to their Home system.

"All units attack now, Panzer VOR!" Suzanne ordered. Eddie lifted off, lined up on a Bug and shot.

Bug ships exploded and came apart. Phoenix had lined to one behind another, their rail gun round went through both ships. A few others got double and triple hits this way in the target rich environment. Bracketed by two squadrons to their rear, the Bug ships turned to counter. Bug ships exploded and laser and gun fire bounced off the Space tanks.

On board Porcupine, it was chaos. Suzanne was calling out orders, Eddie and Diane shot while Hera did her best to make sense of the cloud of craft covering her sensor screens. The ship shuddered, then shuddered so bad that if she wasn't buckled in, she would have been thrown out of her seat. The hits kept coming in and their rail gun kept shooting out.

Gripping her console to keep from being thrown around as loud bangs sounded with alarming regularity, Hera knew Diane had spoken the truth. They were indeed in a slugging match for their lives.

A 600 against 20 slugging match. Thirty to one odds. It was going to be a long, drawn out fight to the bitter end.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

"Aww sh, IMPACT!" Eddie cried.

Hera saw it too at the last moment. The top of a Bug ship drew right in front of them at close range, and was closing fast. No time to maneuver.

"HEAD ON, BRACE!" Suzanne quickly cried.

Eddie hit full thrust and pointed right at the Bug ship that now filled the screen just before they hit. Porcupine slammed into the ship hard. Hera swore her seat belt was gong to cut her in half as she sat bent down, arms wrapped around her knees. The initial bang was followed by metallic screeching and shaking as they drove deep into the Bug ship. Suddenly, the noise stopped as did the force trying to pull her out of her seat.

"What do we got?" Suzanne called.

"I got the top laser in, it won't come out. Atmosphere holding," Diane said.

"Front cameras left side working all I see is metal. Cutting thrust," Eddie announced. Then, "Wow, aft cameras working. We made a really BIG hole"

"Hera, sensors?" Suzanne asked.

Hera blinked. They lived through ramming another ship?

"HERA!" Suzanne yelled.

Hera sat up. She was sore, but whole. She sat up and looked at the sensor screens. "NO readings … wait, I see a twisted passageway on the port side."

"Eddie, Diane, get us out of here," Suzanne said.

"Diane, I need space to open the grippers," Eddie told her.

Diane stared off at nothing. Hera heard The dim sound or metal crunching.

Eddie winced and said, "Sorry, hon. The gripper clam shells won't open."

"Anyone see how we impacted" Suzanne asked.

"It was headed right for us," Eddie told her. He then got it. He shot the rail gun.

The ship bucked back. Then a tremendous explosion sounded. Flame blew past them. After the flame died away, they were drifting with debris.

"Good shot Eddie!" Diane cheered.

Hera's mind was numb from what Eddie just did. She stuck to her job. "Another ship in front of us!" she announced.

Eddie shot that one, then zeroed in on the next target. They kept on fighting, and return fire kept hitting them. At least the bangs and shudders were less frequent.

.

Frantic, the Bug fighting leaders knew they could not stay, they had to defend their home system! Leaving some ships to fight, they warped back with 300 ships, surely enough to face whatever threat was there.

Upon warping back into their Home System, the lead ships exploded. Other ran into asteroids that shouldn't have been there and the wrecks of their own ships. In the chaos, Bug ships dodged to avoid the destruction in front of them and met Space Tanks and Cylon heavy raiders that ripped into them with rail guns and nuclear tipped missiles. The small, fast ships dodged and weaved into the larger warships, creating the same confused battle they had just left. Their weapons were almost as useless as their attempts to control the minds aboard the tiny attackers. The few who escaped the huge furball met a giant star shaped ship that shot more missiles at them than they could destroy with laser fire.

The swarm shed ships quickly. This was the Home system. They could not leave the fight, so they fought to the last.

The Base Star loaded up the 273 heavy raiders left, and the Space tank squadrons. With them and the asteroid movers back on board, they jumped back to help out in the LK system.

.

The Katan warped in right after half of the swarm warped out. Engaging the remaining Bug ships with the Space Tanks, they did their part in destroying the remaining Bug fleet.

Once the last Bug ship went up in a ball of fire, Suzanne called for a status report. A few space tanks had dents and lasers out, but everyone was operational. Katan reported many injuries and damage, then insisted on remaining in the fight.

In this system there was nothing left to fight.

Suzanne then made an announcement that made every Katan yell with joy. "All ships, converge on the Katan Home world."

.

Bugs in the Katan home world were in a panic. Their mighty fleets were gone, and Katan were on their way. Those that could, commandeered every type of ship to try and escape. Fights broke out, they pushed each other out of the way trying to board a simple shuttle. The shuttle took off with Bugs clinging to it to fall off as the ship rose. At the pit mine, bugs quietly left to go find places to hide. Some hide in their hives, closing up all the entrances, desperately hoping the Katan would not come looking here for them.

Those who had radios, heard an announcement. "Bugs on the surface, your fleets have been destroyed. Offer no resistance and you will get to live. To resist is to die. To control another mind, is to die along with all those around you."

Suzanne repeated this message twice more. Then the Base Star arrived, and centurions were shuttled to the ground.

Day 1 had eleven more hours to go. Suzanne stood all units down except for critical positions. On the Katan ships, warriors slept by their gun mounts and battle stations with a few watches to respond to a sudden attack. None came.

.

In revising her plan, Suzanne made the newly liberated. Katan home world the rally point. Hot Sands was still the repair and supply facility. She send a squadron of Space Tanks and the Orion back to guard the service ships there. While the centurions cleaned out the Bug hives, she got a nap with Eddie, then made Diane and Hera get some rest.

Hera laid down, still in shock that they had survived two massive battles and ramming a warship head-on.

At the end of day one, Suzanne had Porcupine go down to the pit mines with the Katan shuttles, Zhena and a few other women were on.

The only ones that met them were naked, half starved Katan males. They cheered as medics disembarked to tend to them. Zhena ran around,calling, "Khal! Khal!"

Looking on, Suzanne noticed a Katan come up to her. "Princess, we want to do your cheer." he said.

Suzanne nodded. "Get everyone together," she told him, then climbed upon a mound of rubble so she was easily seen. Once all the Katan were watching her, she balled a fist and shot it in the air.

The cry of "PANZER VOR!" could be heard a mile away.

.

Thankfully, the Bugs had contained themselves to their hives that they had built, making collecting them up much easier. Some Bugs tried to come out en-mass to drive away the attackers. Insect like Bugs were no match against the Centurions with a machine gun build in each arm. Suzanne insisted on patrols and keeping an eye out for Bug ships, but all through day two, the only Bug ships in the system were the ones being packed with frightened Bug refugees and sent back to their own system.

A few Bug officials were found. Centurion guards walked them up to Suzanne, who had come to the surface to monitor the removal of the Bugs. She forced the Bugs to their knees and into their minds, told them that if any of their kind ever came back here, she would have their race exterminated. She then had them lead to a captured shuttle to be escorted out of system and back to their own.

One sad thing she found was Zhena. She knew Zhena was looking for her husband. Zhena had found him, or rather his corpse in a pit with several others the Bugs hadn't covered up.

"I'm so sorry," Suzanne said and hugged her.

"Me too. Silver Hair, you have saved my race. I have nothing left of my own. May I serve you?" Zhena asked.

The Katan was obviously in a deep depression. Suzanne shook her head. "No, Zhena. Serve your race. There are many who have been under the control of the Bug. Warriors especially will take that experience hard. Do what you can for them to let them know they now have a life and are useful. Do not let them wallow in despair."

Zhena nodded. "I will do my best, Silver Hair. I do hope you stay. I have never met anyone like you before."

"Just doing what I can," Suzanne offered.

.

Major Cohones and Major Keaton stood looking at Porcupine on the landing pad. "It still flies?" he asked.

"It does, and despite what it looks like, it's still fully functional." Major Keaton told him.

"That is one incredibly tough ship," Major Cohones stated. Porcupine looked like someone had beaten on it with a giant hammer. Dents and pock marks covered the outside, the ship was bare metal, The upper clam shell was smashed into the grippers and the lower clam shell had been ripped away, exposing the lower portion of the grippers. He counted 96 hits to the hull he could see from what had to be anti-ship rounds, as well as a few deep scraps he could not identify what the source was. Not one had penetrated. "I really want some of those," he said with a sigh.

"If your command has it's way, I am sure you'll be getting some," Major Keaton told him. "I've been going over kills for each ship. Everyone in our squadron are now aces. The least kills is ten, Porcupine has 39 confirmed, 5 shared, 17 possible."

Major Cohones let out a snort and said, "It's a fleet all by itself."

"They were made to be self-supporting and deal with whatever they came across. I think the engineers did a fine job on them."

"Excellent job," he agreed.

.

The Day two strategic meeting was short. No Bugs had been seen in or near the system. A scout mission to the other captured system showed bugs there were heading back to their own system, disassembling all their defenses. The Katan were very happy to have their Home system back, and wanted Suzanne to stay with them. The head Cylon, Erica Six, Insisted on leaving 50 heavy raiders to help defend the Katan planets. Commander Edmonson also offered to stay to help defend the Katan until they could get back on their feet. For Day three operations, Suzanne only had the current patrols continued and a watch kept on the other captured system. They would go in after the Bugs had cleared out. There was one last thing the Katan insisted on before the meeting closed. The victory yell.

Everyone raised a fist and cried, "Panzer Vor!"

Still bunking on the battered Porcupine, Suzanne and her family were grateful for a long, well deserved rest.

.

News of Suzanne's exploits filled the newspapers and TV stations on Earth. Headlines read:

 **Hostile Alien 2000 ship armada from three systems destroyed by 30 recon vehicles led by Sensha-do champions, Suzanne and Diane Warren, the famous Terror Twins.**

The newspapers printed a half page front page picture of the battered Porcupine sitting on the pad. The narrative more or less a semi-accurate account, saying Colonials, Cylons and a new race that was endanger of being enslaved by this armada, helped the Terror Twins lay a trap for the huge armada that they couldn't get out of. It added that despite being under heavy enemy fire, taking over a hundred hits, 'Porcupine', their ship, stayed in the battle to destroy over 50 enemy warships many times their size, and drove back the shattered enemy fleet to their home system. The tiny Earth fleet did it without a single recon vehicle lost.

The news stations echoed this news, pointing out all the marks from where enemy projectile fire had tried 'in vain' to stop their slaughter. A couple news stations had the full color photo to show and remark over how tough these recon ships were. A German station added a photo of a tiger tank in WW2 that had taken 238 hits, and still survived the battle. They pointed to it equating Porcupine and the ships like it as the 'modern' Tiger tanks.

The Colonial news stations took a slightly different skew, honoring Commander Edmonson as a modern day 'Admiral Adama',who braved great odds to guide the coalition of Earth, Colonial, Cylon and Katan ships to a resounding victory.

News in the Cylon realm told the complete story of how the battle went, and praised Princess Suzanne, Lucy's grandchild, as a tactical genius.

No matter how whatever news agency on what planet reported their stories, all of them drooled over one thought, being able to talk to the heros and get interviews with them.

Queen Lucy declared the area a war zone, and until the conflict was settled, no civilians, including reporters, were allowed to go there. With the press, it was the most unpopular decision she ever made.

Since they could not talk to the Terror Twins directly, Earth news crews sought out anyone who knew them or had played on the Tankery teams with them.

.

At home, Diane's mother, Mariko, sat in stunned silence as a reporter showed a graphic of 2000 large warships vs the 30 tiny ships under Princess Suzanne's command looked like.

"This proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that Princess Suzanne and her sister, Diane, are indeed still the Terror Twins to whoever dares face off against them! This is 70 to 1 odds against warships over twenty times their size, and in what had to be a very fierce, tooth and nail fight, they sent the remainder of that fleet back home with their tails between their legs!"

Mariko responded in her true fashion. She fainted.

.

At the royal palace in Tokyo, Bill agreed to go talk to the throng of reporters waiting outside the gates.

He was dressed in a yukata of purple and gold with proper sandals on. He told the guards it was all right to let him out. He went out to face a forest of microphones pointed at him.

Immediately, reporters fired questions over each other at him. Bill raised his hands and motioned until they quieted down. He then told them, "First off, we don't know any more about what happened out around Hot Sands than you do. Suffice it to say we are very happy at the outcome, and are very proud that our girls put themselves in harm's way to protect another alien species that was in grave danger. For those of you who assume Suzanne lined her ships up and charged head-on against that massive fleet, I can assure you she is much smarter than that. Look at their Sensha-do matches and you will see Suzanne's genius. She knows how to set traps and how to make the enemy react to her, and not her to them, no matter the odds. Without knowing the details, I can assure you that by the time the enemy decided they were whipped, they had no idea where Suzanne was, or where she might pop up next. I am sure she left them in a state of fright at what she might do, or where she might be."

"But how can anyone stand against so many large warships with very few recon ships? I mean look at the size difference!" one reporter cried.

Bill shrugged and said, "I already told you. Suzanne is a master at tactics. I doubt they even saw her coming. She knows how to get intel and how to hide, then strike where they least expect her to be. The only people who can tell you what actually happened, are many light years away."

"That ship of hers is called Porcupine, like her Sensha-do tank?"

"Yes. I even have a picture of it with her family standing in front of it. I must say, it looked a lot better then, than it does now," Bill said with a grin.

That earned him a few chuckles.

"Do you know when they will be back?"

"I have no idea. Queen Lucy put Suzanne in charge of that area, so I imagine she will stay there at least until things are stabilized. They still have a job to do out there."

"If you could talk to them right now, what would you tell them?"

Bill thought for a second then said, "Honor them the best way possible." he then raised a fist and said, "Panzer Vor!"

.

While reporters were digging for stories of the battle light years away, on the Katan Home world a ceremony was about to take place. The Katan had removed Bug inspirited buildings from the area of the Alltribe residence and his Court of Tribes. The Alltribe himself had returned to reclaim their ancestral Home.

In the ceremony, Suzanne (now dressed by popular demand in a blue and gold uniform). Erika Six, and Commander Edmonson were all requested to attend. They were placed at the entrance to the Court of Tribes, a pillared senate like structure, just beyond the cameras and recording devices at the very back of the room. Inside, Katan in uniforms stood at attention of long rows, a path up to the raised platform clear for them to walk down. Katan soldiers lined the path. Upon the Alltribe appearing in his robes, Suzanne and her group were motioned to walk forward.

The instant they stepped inside, the soldiers on both sides slapped a fist to their hearts and knelt, heads bowed. Music from a band sounded, mostly trumpet type instruments. The tone was a strong yet upbeat tune.

Walking side by side, they went up to stop at the base of the steps. The Alltribe walked down the stairs with another Katan holding a red box. One by one, the Alltribe took out a heavy looking black necklace with golden claws clasped in a hand shake as a pendant. He put one on Erika, Commander Edmonson, then one on Suzanne. He bowed to them. They returned his bow, then turned to face the crowd.

The Alltribe took a step up and raised his arms. "Katan! Today is a glorious day, we have returned to our home as we have sought to do for a generation! In front of me are the species who came and took up our cause and fought beside us. Cylon and Hu-man are proclaimed as Brother species to the Katan for their brave and selfless battle to regain our Home. Accept and honor them as family. In honor of Silver Hair, who led the charge to cleanse our Home of Bug, let us all sound out victory over the Bug in one voice!" He then raised his fist. A forest of fists rose up to join his.

"Panzer Vor!" roared out of the Court of Tribes.

After the ceremony, the colonial recorder spent time to subtitle the ceremony in Colonial and the four major Earth languages then made copies to distribute it on the next flight back to each planet and the Cylon empire.

.

Hearing the yell of 'Panzer Vor' all the way out to the landing zone where they were sitting and having lunch together, a Colonial mechanic asked Alex. "I have to know, just what does Panzer Vor mean?"

Alex shrugged and said, "Panzer Vor means Panzer Vor."

"You're a big help," he grumbled.

.

With the Bug problem over, Suzanne thought they were finished out here. No such luck. Suzanne was officially named the Earth representative for the Hot Sands area (Which meant Lucy told her it was still her box of toys to play with). The Katan loved Suzanne and wanted her to stay. Suzanne knew little about politics, she asked for a White Robe and someone who knew politics to give her a hand. That turned out to be a mistake.

The Alltribe in and the Court of Tribes, made two decrees. One was to build a bronze statue of Suzanne using stainless steel for her silver hair, and put it outside the Court of Tribes to honor her as the guardian of the Katan. The other was to appoint Zhena as Suzanne's personal Katan representative.

Politics were not kind to Suzanne and her family. Besides all the meetings and dinners she had to go to that were politically correct, The battered Porcupine the Katan wanted to set up as a monument to victory over the Bug, and the beginning of the new Katan / Hu-man / Cylon coalition. With Queen Lucy, President Adama and Gina Six all in agreement, Suzanne, Diane and Eddie were kicked off their ship.

Suzanne left the 'monument' meeting feeling like she'd lost a best friend. The Bug couldn't stop Porcupine no matter what they did. It took a room full of politicians to seal it's fate. Beside her, Lady Furuta, the White Robe she'd asked for, cast her a gentle smile.

"You know it is very important to mark this occasion with a significant object so future generations will remember," Lady Furuta said gently.

"I know," Suzanne said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"And it will be less expensive to build a new ship that to fix that one. The damage to the hull is severe. Besides, the look of that ship shows the difficulty and the cooperation of the conflict in one package," Lady Furuta explained.

"I know all that," Suzanne reluctantly agreed.

"Did you know your original Porcupine never entered another match?" Lady Furtua asked. When Suzanne looked at her, she said, "Once they got back to the school ship, the teams and the School administrators put it in it's own hanger up on a concrete slab. Around the base of the slab, the team's trophies are displayed. Up on the sides, your record for each year is displayed on plaques. It is set up as a monument to inspire young tankery teams to do their best, From what I understand, teams go in to touch the tank for luck before they head out for a match."

"Th... they made it a shrine?" Suzanne asked with a squeak in her voice.

Lady Furuta nodded and said, "They have, as a reminder of what can be achieved if one puts all their effort into the game. Princess, although you have moved on, they remember and strive for excellence. Inspired by you. It is the same thing here. For the Katan, you turned near total defeat into a resounding victory. The Katan never want to forget that. People everywhere need their heros. Someone they can look up to and aspire to be like. I heard Diane has a statue in that world that gate opened up to. Queen Lucy has statues of her on three different worlds. You did much more that win a battle, Princess. You gave the Katan their world and their pride back."

"Wouldn't a statue be better than a ship?" Suzanne asked.

"From what I hear, you are getting one of those also."

"They are making way too much of this," Suzanne said blankly.

.

Watching from a window of their large new top floor apartment overlooking the new spaceport, Suzanne, Diane and Eddie saw the workmen prepping Porcupine for it's new role as a museum piece. Not that they fixed anything, but unloaded supplies, rail gun slugs and took out the power supplies to replace them with empty boxes. Others were setting up the fence around it and pouring the concrete base and pedestal for the plaque that would explain in six languages, the importance of this monument.

"This really bites the Big One," Diane grumbled as she leaned on the windowsill, head on her hand.

"At least they repainted the Porcupine over the hatch," Eddie noted.

"Big deal, it will never fly again," Diane retorted.

"We had some good times on that ship," Suzanne said wistfully.

"Yeah, we did," Eddie agreed.

"Too bad they are over," Diane grumbled.

"Politics suck," Suzanne stated. Wandering away from the window, she flopped down into a chair and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. "Why can't we just go back to being a crew on our ship? I mean, that's what we do. I'm NOT some political figure!"

Eddie went over behind Suzanne and started rubbing her shoulders. "Yeah, you are, Hon. It's not what we envisioned, but it's what we're saddled with."

With a huff, Diane wandered over and flopped down in another chair. "There goes our 'Serve for ten years, save our money then go buy a house and do nothing but have kids and live our lives' plan."

"I really liked that plan," Suzanne said to the ceiling.

A knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it," Eddie told them. He went over and opened the door to see Zhena on the other side. "Hi, Zhena, come on in," he said and stepped aside.

"Greetings Eddie," she said.

He noted that her mouth moved, but only the small box on a silver necklace spoke. "That's cool, how'd you do that?" he asked.

Zhena tapped her throat. "An improved version. I can whisper, so all you hear is the translator," she explained.

"Hi, Zhena," Suzanne and Diane chorused. Suzanne hauled herself up.

"I came here from visiting Mr. Johannes, your representative to the Alltribe." Zhena told Suzanne. "He assured me there is no problem with you going out to the Hot Sands system to do some exploration. He said a ship is on it's way that was build for your use."

"Thank Yukaita!" Suzanne said with a swoon. "We are not used to living in an apartment." Afraid Zhena might take offense to the fact they didn't like the place the Katan gave them to live in, she quickly added, "No that this isn't a nice place, but we're more used to being on a ship."

"I understand," Zhena assured her. "When we were out exploring, I felt I was doing something important. Khal and I were devastated when our ship crashed."

"I know." Suzanne said sympathetically. She knew Zhena had been through hell and was still doing her best. Suzanne felt a little guilty she was moping over loosing her ship. Zhena had lost everything she knew. "So we're all going exploring?" she asked.

Zhena nodded. "I would love to come with you."

"Let's do it," Diane cried eagerly. "It might not be Porcupine, but a ship is still a ship, right?"

.

The joy of being able to get back out and do what it was they wanted to do was overshadowed by a messenger arriving. The man was from the 15th recon squad, that was monitoring the system the Bug had fled from.

Snapping a salute, he announced, "Princess, we have detected Bug returning to the system. One ship entered. Upon detecting one of our ships, it fled."

"They are scouting," Suzanne said.

"Yes, Major Pike thinks since we are maintaining a presence there, they won't come back, but they will if we leave."

"Major Pike is probably correct," Suzanne said in a musing tone. "What about activity on the surface of the habitable planet in that system?"

"The natives are active, building and rebuilding. No sign of a Bug presence. From what we found so far, they are not space capable. More like second phase industrialization with computer control and advanced electronics. We do receive digital transmissions. They have telescopes, so we know they are watching us. The Major is wondering if we should attempt contact."

Suzanne thought for a moment, then asked, "That planet have a moon?"

"Two moons, yes."

"Set up a place for small base on one so they can see us. Let them decide if they want to contact us. The Bug left, they might not want any other intruders," Suzanne told him. "And if they do contact us, tell them why we are in their system."

"Yes, Princess," he said, saluted and left.

"Silver Hair, would you like Katan assistance with the base?" Zhena asked.

Suzanne frowned and spoke as she thought. "Those people were controlled by the Bug like the Katan. They may be nervous about too many strange ships close to their planet. We don't want to alarm them.

The 22nd squadron is due to relieve the 15th soon..." She then turned to Eddie. "Eddie, Would you go down to the 22nd squadron? See what they need to help build a moon base. The purpose of this base will be to monitor and talk to the people on the planet, and receive them if they want to come up and speak to us in person."

"You got it, Suz,"

"Suz, you have to meet with Commander Edmonson today at one at the terminal of the landing zone," Diane reminded her.

"Yes, WE do," Suzanne told her. Diane was not going to slip away again and get out of another meeting!


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12.

They has lost the entire fleet, the number of dead was staggering. There were no fighting leaders left. For the first time ever, the leaders left had no idea what to do. Minds poured out fear that those enemy were coming back. Pulling everything back to Home system, they managed to gather 85 ships and a young fighting leader to be in charge of the few ships left.

The first few shuttles that came into the system were damaged by the debris, then shot down from scared ship masters that thought another invasion was coming. Luckily, a few civilian leaders cried out loud enough with their minds that the attack stopped.

These few leaders were also frightened. They had met the silver haired mammal that had a stronger mind than theirs. The message was simple, if they went back to the Katan system or the Valkerian system, the mammals would come back and they would be exterminated, their race wiped out.

Hastily, word was sent to the Valkerian system for everyone to return home as fast as possible. If their mighty swarms could not defeat these mammals, then the few ships they had left didn't stand a chance.

There was a few leaders civilian that insisted they could regain the lost territory. They had not seen the destruction. In fear that these leaders might go back to those systems and bring the mammal's wrath down upon them, these leaders had their lives ended for them. The two systems that the mammals were in were declared forbidden zones.

.

Admiral Scot arrived. He had a proposal to put a human space port on the Katan home world just in case the bug did return. Suzanne and Zhena talked about it. It did seem like a good idea. Even if they didn't do much trade, the port would show the Katan that hu-mans were not going to abandon them.  
Zhena brought it up to the Alltribe. The Alltribe liked the idea also. Not only did it give Katan reassurance in security, but being weakened by war, the Katan could use the trade and assistance in rebuilding.

Katan were low on building machines, bulldozers, cranes, digger and wrecking machines. Earth had plenty. Humans found some Katan dishes absolutely delicious. Their craftsmanship in their designs were truly artwork. The beginnings to trade began to bloom.

A new division of Earth space command was formed, the Far Galaxy command. Colonials and Cylons were interested in exploring and researching the area. The Katan Alltribe proposed a single command for the various species to coordinate discoveries, information, and resources they found. With everyone in agreement, NECCK was formed, the Nubiru/Earth/Colonial/Cylon/Katan space division. The one to be named the 'Spacetribe', was unanimously agreed to be the war hero, Princess Suzanne Warren. The Far Galaxy Command was absorbed into the munti-species NECCK with Suzanne as the head.

To Suzanne, this was going to be a royal pain in her neck. Not only was she in charge of Earth force, but ALL forces in the entire sector. The agreements between the worlds gave her the title Spacetribe, basically the Top Admiral.

The exploration trip Suzanne and her family had planned on going on was postponed to build the paper fleet into a real fleet. Sitting down with the top Admirals from every species, she figured out what they would need. The best supply and science ships were hands down, Annunaki. She asked for three, one to be carrying supplies/people back and forth between systems, one to be exploring, and one in reserve to take care of immediate needs that popped up.

One thing Suzanne wanted to do was keep an eye on the Bug. For stealth, the best ship any of them had, was a Colonial Viper with an anti-radiation coating and packed with passive sensors. While they did need constant refueling, the small Viper also had chemical propulsion, meaning in was very hard to pick up, having virtually no radiation signature. The drive was very efficient making a small thermal signature unless the 'Boost' was used, which left a long trail of fire that was easily detected. For stealth missions to spy on the Bug, the boost would only be used in an extreme emergency. Fuel use meant she needed a carrier. A Colonial cruiser or better fit the bill.

For exploration and defense, nothing beat the Space Tank. From experience, she assigned a squadron to every larger ship, even the cargo and repair ships. Even Katan ships that went out had an escort of a Space Tank squadron under the command of the Admiral of that fleet. The Katan ships had no large hangers, but the Space Tanks didn't need to be in hangers, they were self sufficient. She had centralized traffic control manned by Katan in the Katan system, and one in the Hot Sands system manned by Cylon Centurions. The androids were efficient and very attentive to their tasks.

For having the room to be a command and control ship, there was nothing better than a Cylon Base star. Those things were gigantic, and could provide large areas for dedicated command functions and supply centers. One paired with the repair ship, and it would be a one-stop space base. A colonial  
Agricultural ship with it made the base all but completely self sufficient.

Suzanne got news from the other system the Bugs had vacated the system Suzanne dubbed 'L-1'. The moon base there was all but finished, and the natives had sent up a single rocket to orbit the moon. They didn't land. The base had lit up the landing lights and stood ready to greet them. The natives only made a dozen orbits then went back to their planet. If the natives didn't want to make contact, Suzanne wasn't going to press them.

Besides this news from 'L-1', Hot Sands was coming out of summer and the planet was cooling to reasonable temperatures. The fourth planet in that system was also begging to be investigated. New squadrons were coming in to replace the battered 24th and 32nd. Although no ship was battered as much as Porcupine had been, all of them had some type of damage.

When the new squadrons arrived, Suzanne was called down to the landing zone to greet them in a short arrival ceremony. The crews were lined up in front of their ships on either side of a ship-shaped object under a white tarp as Suzanne and her family arrived. Commander Edmonson was there with two Katan Admirals, Admiral Scot, Shelly Six and a couple White Robes. Coming closer, Suzanne saw one of the White Robes was Lady Himari.

"Mom!" Suzanne cried happily and ran over to her. They hugged and grew big smiles at each other.

"Mom, it's been like ... forever! How are you?"

Lady Himari hugged Diane and Eddie as they came up. "I have been fine, dears. I have heard you've been busy out here?"

"We had to kick some butt and we made some new friends, everything's fine now," Eddie said with a big grin.

"We did loose our ship," Diane added.

Suzanne cast a frown at her sister. "Actually, we donated it to be used as a monument," she clarified.

"And that was a very noble thing to do," Lady Himari assured them. She looked over at a Major who was standing nearby and nodded to him. To Suzanne, she said, "Major Shultz has something for you."

Suzanne and her family turned to the Major. He came to attention and announced. "Princesses, your ship named Porcupine has been made into a memorial to remind everyone of the hard fought battle to free the Katan world of the Bug. Considering the odds your small fleet faced as well as how tenaciously you fought, the UN Space Command has authorized a reconnaissance vessel fitting of you. Porcupines are known for their quills that stab anything wanting to harm them. A more appropriate name, fitting of your tenacity, ferociousness and how unbeatable you are in battle is deserving of the ship you command."

The Major then turned and nodded. A few crew members pulled the tarp back to expose a slightly larger recon ship. It was still a Space Tank, but on the front there were dual rail gun barrels. Turing back, he announced, "Princesses Warren, I present to you, your new ship. Wolverine."

As the tarps pulled back, Suzanne saw a large furry face was painted on the front. Eyes were painted around the cameras, an open mouth showing long white fangs covered the gripper clam shells. To the sides were feet painted on the upper hull, below the ridge that separated the upper and lower hulls,  
long claws looked to be gripping the ship.

"Awesome!" Diane cried.

"That's cool," Eddie agreed.

Suzanne was impressed with the sight of the brand new ship. She also saw camera flashes behind them. She looked. Yup, the press had come. Apparently, this wasn't a war zone any longer.

Lady Himari said, "Hull number LRSRAV 201, Wolverine, the first operational type 2 reconnaissance vessel is commissioned for use by the royal family. Princess Suzanne Warren is commander of the ship, and the soon to be commissioned 214th recon squadron."

"Two fourteenth," Eddie said in a mussing tone. "Wasn't that the Black Sheep Squadron?"

"Terrors of the south pacific. Yes," Major Shultz agreed. "It seemed rather fitting."

"Wait until you see the improvements inside," Lady Himari told Suzanne.

By now, it was clear to Suzanne that her meeting the new squadrons was an excuse to get them here to present them with a new ship. That was fine. She thanked her mother and all those involved with giving her this ship. They then went on board so the Major could show her their new improvements.

.

Hera returned home with the Orion for a heros' welcome. The Admiral gave the ship a Meritorious unit medal, everyone on board earned 'battle badges'. Hera and the trainees received excellent service awards on top of those. After the ceremonies, Hera was ready for a vacation. She called her parents to be sure they would be home.

The taxi left her off at the end of the driveway. Hera looked at the single story house she'd grown up in after they left Galactica. This was the first time she'd been home since graduating flight school. Walking up to the front door, she knocked.

Running feet sounded. The door flung open. "Hera!" the little boy that looked taller and a little older that Hera remembered cried. "MOM! Hera's home!"

She scrubbed his head. "How are you, squirt?" she asked as she came in.

Seeing her mother who's dark hair was now tinged with gray at her temples, Hera raised her free arm. "Hi Mom."

Athena hugged her daughter. "Welcome home. From the news, it sounds like you've been busy," she said with a smile.

Hera rolled her eyes and said, "You would not believe the time we've had! First with the Endeavor, then with the Katan and the Bugs. It's been a trip, for sure."

"Karl's out on the patio," Athena said as she lead Hera though the house, "Go put your stuff away and get into something comfortable and met us out there. Hungry?"

"Thanks, Mom. I'll just toss my bag in my room. How are you and Dad?"

"We're good, nothing unusual, except our now famous daughter," Athena said with a wide grin.

"How am I famous?" Hera asked.

"You haven't seen the news?"

Hera shook her head. Athena only said, "Meet you out on the patio. Ambrosia to drink?"

"Yes, please!" Hera said eagerly.

Here put her bag in her room on the floor. Looking in, she saw her made bed with the frilly white and blue blankets. Her shelves with a few stuffed animals on it propped up beside her model of a raptor like her parents had flown, and the school pennant above the shelf. It seemed a lifetime ago since she had been in school and didn't have to worry about anything but her grades and how her team was going to do against Northside. To be so innocent again.

"Hera!" Her dad called as soon as she came out onto the patio. Leaving the grill he opened his arms wide and enfolded her. "Thank gods you're home! We heard you had quite a time out there. I half expected to see you limping and covered in bandages." Pulling back, he frowned in concern and said, "The news reported your ship got hit 100 times during the worst battle you fought?"

Hera nodded and said, "Porcupine, Suzanne's ship. Yeah, they hammered away hard at us, for all the good it did them. I hope I never see a battle like that again. I swear it lasted hours. The banging against the hull and the shaking ... I was sure we were dead, just a matter of when. Porcupine was already damaged when we rammed one of their ships head-on. It held together though. We just kept aiming and firing until there was nothing left to shoot at. Diane called it a slugging match."

"Suzanne and Diane with those small horns, from Earth?" Athena asked.

"The Terror Twins," Hera said with a nod. "Suzanne is a tactical genius. She's crazy, but I have to say her plans were perfect. The strategy she planned out, I swore had no chance of success, but we didn't  
just beat those huge fleets, we punished them. All together, we counted approximately 500 destroyed ships just in one system. That's a rough guess, many were obliterated with nothing but bits floating around. After that battle, we had to move slow. There was too much debris for radar to see anything."

"Radar?" Karl asked.

"Its what Earth people call Dradis."

"Ah, OK."

"We thought Commander Edmonson led that battle," Athena said.

Hera shook her head. "No, it was Suzanne. Her plans were complex, involving three separate systems all at once. The Orion was sent to the Bug home system with the Base Star to attack at their given time. We had 30 recon ships, the Orion and it's vipers, the Base star with it's heavy raiders and another  
recon squadron, and seven katan ships. Put together, our fleet was small. Yet Suzanne spread us out and played the enemy like a master. Everything she predicted they would do, they did. I don't think they knew which way to turn to fight or retreat."

"I knew those kids were special," Karl said.

"They certainly make a big impression wherever they go," Athena agreed.

"Yeah," Hera said with a smirk. "I have to say though, if I am ever involved in another battle, I want Suzanne leading it. She might be partially insane, but she doesn't loose."

"How badly was your side mauled?" Athena asked.

Hera shook her head. "Some heavy raiders, two Katan ships were damaged, a Viper ... I think that's about it. The Earth recon ships took on the brunt of the straight fighting. The rest was hit and run."

"OK, so I have to know just HOW did you guys beat such incredible odds?" Karl asked.

Hera had gone over this many times in debriefings as was tired of talking about it, but the glint of eagerness in her parents' eyes made her explain one more time. "OK, First off, Suzanne made sure everyone knew where to be when. Most of the battle, we wouldn't even see each other, and timing was critical. There were three solar systems involved. the Katan system the Bugs had captured, the home Bug system, and third system the Bugs had conquered. Our job, meaning the 32nd squadron, was to start the attack. We Folded to just outside the Katan system, then burned hard to get our velocity up, then cut all thrust and drifted into the system on the eclyptical, making like rouge asteroids. We got past the outer defenses, then turned around and disabled them in the area. Two ships did that while the rest drifted to the Bug's swarm base, hundreds of ships on the ground. We're talking 35 to one odds here. While the rest of the 32nd went to this base, we, meaning Porcupine, headed for their space base orbiting the system. We hit that base and blew it and the ships there apart as the rest of the 32nd hit the large swarm base. Once we took that base out, we raced to the swarm base to help the rest of the 32nd, hitting anything we saw on the way."

"This was just your one squadron? Where was the rest of the fleet?" Athena asked as she and Karl listened intently.

"In that system, the 24th was taking out more outer defense stations, then joined us. After we destroyed the ships on the ground and their satellites, we flew off and hid in craters on a moon, where a supply raptors were waiting to re-arm us. At the same time, The Orion and the Base star were watching the Bug Home system. When a ship went there to report the attack on the Katan system, the warships in the Bug Home system all left to go fight off the attackers. After they left, The Orion went in and began pounding the Bug Home world. They took out satellites, any ships in the area and hit their cities. Also at the same time, the Katan ships went to the third system and preformed their own surprise attack. The Base Star went to the outer Bug Home system with a squadron of recon ships and their heavy raiders and cleaned up any defenses and moved asteroids into the entry path the Bug used when warping in.  
They also laid mines and fell back to wait for the Bug fleet to return." As she explained she could see her parent's were glued to her words.

"The remaining Bug fleets all came to the Katan system to find nothing. We were hiding. The Bug fleet that came in was massive. We could not count all the ships that arrived, the best count I know is 700, maybe more. Anyway, again, they got the word their home system was under attack, so they all got ready to leave. That is when we came out shooting. We got six, seven shots out unanswered. A couple shots, Eddie lined up one ship behind another and got two at once..."

"Wait, two at once?" Karl asked.

Hera nodded. "Rail gun rounds travel at one tenth the speed of light. They just blow through ship hulls. if you can line up two ships, they will blow through one, then the one behind it. Nova in Phoenix managed to line up three in a row. The first moments, the 32nd and the 24th took out many Bug ships. We got their undivided attention. Even so, with their home system under attack, they were trying to hold us back while other ships left to go defend their home system. We dove right into them. There wasn't much finesse at this point, it was slugging matches with ship after ship."

Hera paused and grinned, "Eddie ran into one of the Bug ships. I really thought we were dead then. I mean we crashed into it hard. Deep too. I could see the remains of a passageway, we had driven inside the ship. So, what does Eddie do? He shoots the rail gun. Blew that ship to pieces and sent us tumbling away..." Hera paused again and chuckled. "They are completely insane and totally unbeatable."

Hera stopped to shake her head. "At the time, it felt like we had no chance of winning and were going to die. What I didn't see at the time, that Suzanne knew, was we were a small part of the organized slaughter of the Bug fleet. No matter where the Bug went, there was an ambush waiting for them. They lost ships in droves while we were always hitting them by surprise and taking very few, if any casualties. We hit them so hard that what remained of their fleet in the third system gathered their things and left. Ships, people, everything. Suzanne keeps a squadron in that system now. Once in a while, the Bug will send a scout, but they quickly retreat when they find even a single recon ship."

"That is amazing," Athena said.

"Too bad we didn't have a Suzanne when the Cylons attacked the Colonies," Karl mused.

Hera grew a smirk and said, "I don't know how she does it, but I am sure Suzanne would have figured out a way to turn it around on them."

"Besides fighting epic battles, how was your tour?" Athena asked.

"Interesting, scary and I learned so much," Hera said with a sigh. "After the Endeavor disaster, Volunteers were asked for to be trained on the Earth recon ships. The 116th was virtually gone, so I volunteered. I was assigned to Porcupine with Suzanne and her family. They are ... different. I had their full support, and learned every inch of that ship as well as how to operate everything on board." Grinning, she said, "By the book, Suzanne is not. She has her own way of doing things, and thank the Gods for that. And that ship! Porcupine has better armor that the Orion, that rail gun can punch through anything, the sensors are top quality and the grippers! I played my first board game using the ship to move the pieces."

"How did you do that?" Karl asked.

Holding her hands out like she was going to control the grippers, Hera said, "Porcupine is like a giant crab. The landing gear are six jointed legs. I walked the ship across the deck. In front are grippers on arms that look very much like crab claws. I controlled them with my hands held like this in the controls. When I moved my hands, the grippers moved. I could grab things and move them. Once we got practice, I was tested on my proficiency in every area of ship control. One of those was to collect samples from an asteroid. I had to plan, then use thrusters, move the ships' landing gear and the grippers to get samples. Even though it was a test, it was fun. If we ever get any of those in the Colonial fleet, I want one. I already signed up to be considered for a seat on a recon ship. If they wanted me, I'd gladly go back to Porcupine with Suz and her family. That's Suzanne, Diane and Eddie," she explained.

"How's Eddie fit in with them? Is he married to one of them?" Athena asked, remembering the two girls were sisters.

"Both. I asked about it and I guess Suzanne and Diane back in high school had decided they were going to stick together. They both liked Eddie, so they both married him."

"Wow," Karl said, looking off at nothing.

"We've seen that in Earth families before," Athena told him. "It's not unusual there."

"So, how big is this behemoth they call Porcupine?" Athena asked.

With a shrug, Hera said, "Not very. Slightly larger than a raptor. The Bug ships were cruiser sized, like the Orion. That's why I was all but peeing myself when I saw all those Bugs ships. I honestly thought there was no way we were going to win. We did though. To put it like Diane does, we kicked their asses."

"These Katan and bugs, what are they, human or cylon?" Karl asked.

"Completely alien," Hera told him. "I never saw a Bug, but I know they can take over your mind..."

Hera told her parents about the lizard like Katan, and Zhena, who was becoming a good friend to Suzanne and her family. As she did, both Karl and Athena were almost sorry they had retired from the service.

.

News came from the L-1 system. The natives came back to their moon and landed near the base. a party of four came onto the base and talked with the Major in charge there. The leader of the Valkerian, the humanoid natives that bore more pointed faces like a canine, leathern wings and clawed hands and feet, wanted to meet with their leader. The four Valkerians stayed at the moon base and with the help of the squadron, set up their own section.

Suzanne was happy with Wolverine. It was basically the same ship as Porcupine, except slightly thicker armor, more power to push all that weight, and the dual rail gun that doubled the rate of fire from 30 to 60 rounds a minute. Taking their normal stations, Suzanne Eddie and Diane, with Zhena at the electronics console, launched and folded into the L-1 system to meet with the Valkerians.

By the time Wolverine reached the moon base, Major Franklin had a translator system worked out. Modifying the current translator, he made a headset device. While this was easier to use, only the ones wearing a similar device could understand when an alien language was being spoken.

Landing in the hanger at the moon base, Suzanne and her crew exited Wolverine to meet Major Franklin in his blue UN uniform and a Valkerian wearing a silver uniform. Major Franklin saluted Suzanne. "Welcome to Moon Base L-1, Princess," he said formally.

"Thank you, Major," Suzanne replied.

Major Franklin held up the spare headset he was holding. "Please put this on, Princess, it's a radio translator so you can talk to Aika, the Valkerian representative."

Suzanne put the headset on. "Greetings, Aika," she said to the Valkerian with a bow. "I am Suzanne Warren, leader of the humans in this area if space."

The Valkerian bowed his head to her. "Greetings. I understood Princess is your leader."

"Yes, that is my title. My name is Suzanne Warren," she explained.

"You must be very important, having so many names," Aika said.

"Just many responsibilities. How are your people doing?"

"Now the ground dwellers have left, we are relieved. The land and people they took over are free again. Major told me you are the one who drove them away. I must ask why your people have come."

"We drove the Bug away so they would no longer bother you. We stay with a small force to keep the Bug away," Suzanne explained. "That is why this base is here, so you can see we are here as well as the Bug seeing we are here. We do not mean to interfere with your world."

The Valkerian twitched his long, pointed ears. "You do not want to be on our world, so why drive Bugs away?" he asked.

"So they do not interfere with you either. We believe every race has a right to live on their worlds the way they see fit," Suzanne told him. "If you would like to exchange information, ideas and even goods, we welcome the opportunity. What we will not do is force anything on you."

The Valkerian watched her for a moment, then said, "These Bug came and took over many of our people. They did what they wanted. Many were lost or made to work for the Bug. That is why we wonder why you came. If we can share this base, so we can learn and you can ensure the Bug do not return, will that be acceptable?"

"It will," Suzanne agreed. Motioning to Zhena, she said, "Soon, I will be returning to my home. Zhena is coming with me to see the world I live on. I offer you the same, if you would like to come."

"We have no desire except to remain in our home with no one intruding. We are curious about you, so we came to see you. Is your planet visible from ours with a telescope?"

Suzanne shook her head, suppressing a smirk. "Our planet is very far away, on the other side of the galaxy. The broad, thick band of stars you see." She was getting the idea that the Valkerian were not very advanced at all.

"That is very far way," Aika agreed. "We have seekers of knowledge that made the rockets to bring us up here." Looking at Wolverine sitting in the hanger, he asked, "It was with ships like that, that you drove away the large Bug ships?"

"It was. We made the Bugs fear us. As long as we are here, they will not return," Suzanne told him.

"What is the animal painted on it?"

"A caricature of the ships' name. Wolverine. A wolverine is a very fierce animal when confronted. They will fight and win against other animals many times their size. Wolverines are not large but they are viscous fighters and don't back down, no matter the odds." Suzanne explained.

Listening, Zhena learned why the ship was named what it was. She wondered if Suzanne knew she was the wolverine the ship was named for.

While the Valkerians were curious, Suzanne noted they preferred to keep to themselves. She was sure wanting to share the moon base was so the Valkerians could keep an eye on them. That was fine, this was their system.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Leaving the the Valkerian system, Suzanne told Diane to plot a course for the Hot Sands system.

"We going exploring?" Eddie asked.

"With the new fleet made and everyone knowing what their responsibilities are, yes, we're going to go do something fun," Suzanne stated.

"All right!" Diane said eagerly. She plotted the Fold and added, "Eddie, Fold vector in, let's go!"

"Here we go," Eddie announced and made the Fold. A second later, the Hot Sands system came up on the sensors. Even from 100,000 out, they could see the Cylon Base Star.

Suzanne got on the radio. "Supply base, this is Wolverine, request permission to land."

The mechanical voice of a Centurion replied. "Wolverine, you are cleared to approach. Landing beacon on 1.34 Gigahertz, target bay 5. Upon landing, Cylon Queen Gina, Colonial President Adama, and Earth Queen Lucy requested your presence. A guide will escort you to their chambers."

Suzanne's face slacked briefly. All the leaders together. This was going to be more than a 'hi, how are you doing' meeting. Beside her, Eddie winced and recoiled as she blasted out, "DAMMIT!"

With a sigh, Diane grumbled, "So much for fun time."

.

Upon entering the large bay, Eddie followed the 'guide' drone over to a spot where four Centurions stood guard. Eddie settled down where his guide indicated. With them was a model Eight in a medium blue dress uniform. Bio-Cylons didn't normally wear uniforms, so Suzanne knew they were in for another long, boring meeting.

"Does this mean dress uniforms?" Eddie asked with a wince.

Irritated at being ambushed with another meeting, Suzanne said, "No. They want to see us quick, so we go in in flight suits. Diane, zip up."

Diane zipped up the front of her suit. She hoped this wasn't going to take long, her big breasts got hot and sweaty on the undersides with no ventilation.

Eddie shut the ship down and they filed out down Wolverine's exit ramp. The Eight saluted them. Welcome aboard, SpaceTribe! I am Roxanne Eight. I will be escorting you to the meeting."

Suzanne returned her salute and said, "Thank you. Lead the way, please."

Roxanne led them over to a small electric powered vehicle. She got on the single seat in the front. Four more seats were behind her, arraigned two by two.

Eddie waved to the machine and said, "Ladies first."

Suzanne took the front right seat. Diane took the rear right seat. Eddie paused briefly until Suzanne patted the seat beside her. He got on.

There was no traffic in the passageways Roxanne took them down. Good thing too, she was moving right along. The trip still took a good twenty minutes and two elevator rides. They passed by a pair of Centurion guards to come into a more open area that had other vehicles parked. Roxanne parked and led them over to a door that again, was guarded by a pair of Centurions.

Walking in first, Roxanne stepped to the side and announced, "The SpaceTribe, Princess Suzanne Warren and crew have arrived!"

Suzanne cringed at her new title. In the room was had the basic Cylon silver, and black metal walls with a red lighted horizontal stripe, the table mid room was occupied. Lucy sat on the end with Kouta on one side and Lady Himari on the other. President Adama sat by his Admiral and wife, Dee Adama. Gina Six and a dark skinned Bio-Cylon sat with her. Four Katan were also there.

Everyone stood up upon Suzanne and her crew entered. One of the Katan (Suzanne forgot his name), motioned to her and said, "Hero of the Katan, come joint us!"

"MY, look how you have grown!" Kouta remarked as he eyed Suzanne and Diane before they hugged. Kouta greeted Eddie with a handshake while Lucy fawned over the girls. Taking her turn to greet Eddie, Lucy smiled at him appreciatively. "Look how tall and strong you are," she said then hugged him. She then met Zhena with a hug before she ushered everyone to the table.

"We heard there was a meeting," Suzanne said as she sat down by Eddie.

"A short one, yes," Lucy agreed. "Dear, I don't know if you have heard, but everyone on every planet we know of wants to see you. In the next room are hundreds of reporters and cameras waiting to get a glimpse of you and your crew."

"The Porcupine memorial has had many visitors of many races," the Katan next to Suzanne confided. "It gets so crowded some days, we had to guide foot traffic to and from the site."

Gina Six spoke up. "Princess Warren, what makes the battle you led is so important is not only the odds our combined fleet overcame, but also the expert skill you showed, as well as saving an entire race from possible extinction. It is truly an achievement that will go down in history."

"Our military planners are studying your tactics carefully," President Adama told her.

Humbled by the praise, Suzanne offered, "I only did what I had to do."

"And you did an outstanding job," Lady Himari told her.

Growing a smirk, Lucy said, "Now, there are billions of people who want to hear it from you. You are going to have to make a speech, dear."

Suzanne cast a lost look at Eddie and Diane. They only shrugged. Turning her lost gaze to Lucy, she asked, "What am I suppose to say?"

"Honey, tell me, why did you decide on attacking the Bugs?" Lady Himari asked.

Suzanne shrugged and said, "We found out what their plans were. They held no respect at all for any other species. They were going to obliterate the Katan and force the survivors into slavery like they did with other species. I couldn't let that happen. They controlled three systems, and had so many ships the only way to effectively fight them was to hit all the systems at once, and force them to react to us so we maintained the initiative."

While the other spoke, Diane sat in thought.

"So, you did not stand for the cruelty of the Bugs?" Lucy asked.

"No! They had convinced themselves they were superior to everyone else. Even if that was true, they had no right to enslave whoever they came across," Suzanne said firmly.

"Then speak of that," Lucy coaxed.

As if talking to herself, Diane said, "The Bugs wanted to enslave whoever they met. We stomped on them. Let this be a warning to whoever thinks they have the right to take over an indigenous people, to terrorize them or enslave them. To those I say we will not tolerate nor will we be afraid. It's your turn to be afraid."

Everyone stared at her. Seeing this, Diane said, "I saw something like that in a movie once. I think it's appropriate."

"Very well said!" Lucy announced and clapped.

"That will go over well," a Katan said proudly.

Eddie nodded to Suzanne and said,"Use it."

The group helped Suzanne work on the rest of her speech.

.

In the large press room, the murmurs of conversations died down as A Katan admiral came out. He hooked the microphone into his translator and addressed the large audience. "People of Hu-man and Cylon species, I want to thank you for the efforts done on our behalf. We consider your timely help as nothing short of a miracle and we are grateful. I now present to you, the one that with tactical brilliance, defeated the Bug and their armadas. Her Majesty, Princess Suzanne Warren." He then stepped to the side.

Suzanne came out in her flight suit, holding her speech. Other than cameras clicking as she took the podium, dead silence filler the air. Suzanne took a deep breath and spoke.

"When I was six years old, my sister and I got to ride on our first tank. It was an M1A1Abrams. We had fun riding tanks and performing mock battles against each other. Later, we went to Ooari High where the tactics became more complex and we learned how to fight as a team and lead that team to victory. Back then, I had no idea it would lead me to be here today as the Space Tribe for this entire sector. I am very thankful we were able to come here and make a difference.

When we came here, we had to figure out who was who and what was truly going on. It turned out that the Species the Katan called Bugs, took over their home system and forced the Katan who survived into slavery. The Bug had no respect at all for anyone. There is another species they had conquered called the Valkerians. They Valkerians also are now free. With the help of the Cylons and Colonials, and of course the brave Katan warriors, we decimated the Bug swarms and drove them back into their own system. We showed the Bug what happens when species come together to fight for a common cause. We are watching the Bug to ensure they do not attempt to take such actions on these systems again."

Suzanne paused them spoke in a harder tone. "The Bugs wanted to enslave whoever they met. We stomped on them. Let this be a warning to whoever thinks they have the right to take over an indigenous people, to terrorize them or enslave them. To those I say we will not tolerate such actions nor will we be afraid of you. It's your turn to be afraid."

Cheers and applause filled the room. Many stood up in their applause. Suzanne watched the spectacle, surprised her short speech had caused such a reaction. She bowed to the audience, hoping the din would die down. It did, slowly. Immediately after, hands went up to beg questions.

Suzanne picked a blond woman in the second row. "Yes?"

"Princess, by all accounts, the odds were heavily against the combined fleet. Some numbers claim thirty and as high as sixty to one. What made you decide to attack such overwhelming odds when most Admirals would have retreated?"

"Two reasons. I knew the last thing the Bug would expect was an attack not only in the Katan system, but in their own. We also had no choice if the Katan were to survive as an independent species. I studied the Bug carefully and found their weaknesses and used those weaknesses against them as any good commander would do," Suzanne told her.

Suzanne then picked a man who looked like he was all but jumping out of his chair. "Yes?"

"Princess, you and your sister are known as the 'Terror Twins'. Is it true that you have never lost a battle?"

"Yes, both are true. We have also had good equipment and good people to work with. We have been blessed to fight with people who are brave and intelligent," Suzanne told him. "Even if we don't have the best equipment or the strongest weapons, soldiers with heart and devotion makes a big difference in the outcome of a battle." She then pointed to a woman she knew that was wearing a 'Colonial news' badge. "Miss Biers?" she asked, pointing to her.

D'anna stood up. "Princess, when I visited you on the Cloud Nine years ago, you seemed very religious and introspective. Now, you are in charge of a sizable inter-world fleet and won a stunning victory against overwhelming odds Have you changed at all from your former, peaceful self?"

"Not at all. I still hold that peace and cooperation is the best way to deal with others," Suzanne assured her. "However, there are times that not so peaceful action is required. Although I firmly believe in peace, I will also not back down from a fight if one is necessary."

Suzanne got other questions. She answered them truthfully and eagerly waited for someone to come out and say that time was up. Thankfully, Diane peeked her head in from off stage and called, "Suz! We need you."

Suzanne nodded to her. "Thank you all for coming. I must be going now," she told the audience, and escaped the stage. Applause followed her.

.

"Thank you for getting me off that stage," Suzanne told Diane as she walked in the lounge where the meeting was.

Diane looked at her and pointed to a pair of Bio Cylons that had come in. "Suz, we really do need you."

One of the pair of Leobens stepped forward and said, "Princess, we have a growing anomaly on our sensors, approximately a hundred light years away. We cannot read it directly, but we can see the disturbances it is causing. We believe it is a Neutron star, possibly a black hole. By what we've reading, it may be headed this way."

"You just found it?" Suzanne asked.

"No, we've been watching it since we first detected a disturbance in that area. It has taken us a while to determine what it might be."

Suzanne frowned and said, "OK, that might be trouble." Fight a black hole? Not possible. It was possible to get a good course on the object. "All right, I'll take three other ships with me from the squadron that's assigned to this base. We'll go out and get a good course and speed on it. Admirals, plot the vectors for every known inhabited system in the area, Bugs included. After we get back, we can know for sure if any system is in danger. If one is, we got a lot of people to move to safety."

"Suzanne, perhaps you should let others go on this mission," Lady Himari said firmly.

Suzanne looked at Lucy. Her face was blank, giving no indication of she agreed or not with Suzanne's plan. Speaking evenly, Suzanne told Lady Hmari, "Mom, it is vital we get good intel. There also may be a danger from orbiting objects a good distance from the anomaly. I have to be sure we stay safe and do this right."

"Isn't that what you have subordinates for?" Kouta asked.

"Normally, yes," Suzanne agreed. "The squadrons we have now as more inexperienced, and the larger the ship, the more danger it will be in. Our Space tanks are the toughest vehicles we have. They stand the best chance at surviving should something go wrong, and I'm not going to let less experienced crews go out there alone." She noted Lucy gave her a nod.

"Then be very careful," Kouta said sternly.

"We will," Suzanne assured him. She then turned to Diane and Eddie. "Go down and get the ship ready to depart. I'll be there as soon as I gather the other crews."

.

The 18th Squadron was filled with veterans who had done plenty of exploring in the systems around Earth. That was a plus. Their Major was out on a patrol, but agreed to supply three ships that volunteered. The three ships arrived and parked in the hanger deck near Wolverine. At first, the Captains of the crews came over to talk to Suzanne. Suzanne sent them back to get their whole crews.

She wanted everyone to know what they were going to do.

The Captains returned shortly and moved to form rows. " Forget formality," Suzanne told them. "Gather round."

A brunette came up to Suzanne. "So can I call you Suzanne then?" Azula Daniels asked.

"Hi Azula!" Suzanne said with a smile. "You joined the Recon force too, huh?"

Azula nodded then with a sigh said, "I did, but I missed the action. Heard you guys had one hell of a fight out here."

"Really, we saw your ship. It got the snot beaten out of it," another crewman said.

"But it still flew, that was until we got kicked off so the politicians could make a monument out of it," Diane told them, not sounding happy.

"That sucks," Azula said.

"OK, Why we're here," Suzanne said to get them on topic. "A disturbance the Cylons think is a neutron star, or a black hole has been spotted a hundred light years away. They also think it may be headed this way. That sounds like a long way off, but these things have one hell of a gravitational pull as well as radiate Gamma rays. Keep in mind what they are seeing now happened a hundred years ago. We need to find out where it is now, and plot it's course and speed. There are several inhabited planets in this area. Needless to say, we do not want to get close to this thing. We are going to go out to track it from a distance. THE closest anyone is to get to this thing is one light year away. We re going to head towards it in a Fold of twenty light years, spread apart and get a triangulated fix on it. Then move closer. We keep doing that until we are sure we know where this thing is headed. If possible we want to nail it's position and vector down to where it is now. I will also emphasize, NO hero stunts! If you have any trouble or think you might be in trouble, Fold back to our last Fold point. That's where we will look for you. Any questions?"

"I'm Captain Gray, I have a question," a tall man said. "You can't see black holes, that's why they are called that. How will we know where it is, by the disturbances?"

"Correct, we find the disturbances and plot the center of them. That will be our best estimate of where this thing is," Suzanne told him. "Anyone else?"

"How long are we going to be gone?" Azula asked.

"Hopefully,only a couple days. If supplies are running low, we'll return. I highly doubt we will be gone that long," Suzanne told her.

There were no other questions, so Suzanne said, "Captains, state your name and the identified your ship goes by. My name is Suzanne, our ship is the Wolverine."

"Captain Gray, our ship is called Defender."

Azula's Captain said, "I'm Captain Russel, our ship's name is Fury."

The Mediterranean skinned Captain said, "Captain Cardoza, we are in the Nina. Very pleased to serve you, Princess Suzanne"

Suzanne nodded to them. "All right, we go in one hour. As soon as everyone is boarded and ready to go, I will pass on the current location this ship has of the anomaly, and our course out bound. We verify with our own ships the location of the anomaly, then we start making 20 light year Folds with coordinate gathering information in between. Let's go people."

Seeing Zhena was hanging back from the group, Suzanne said, "Zhena, do you want to stay behind? We've never done something like this before."

"No, Silver Hair. I want to go and do what I can," she said firmly.

"Then let's get on board."

.

Taking their places at their stations, Zhena sat at the electronics panels. Although Diane could take readings and get fixes from her navigation console, she could not read gravity. That was going to be Zhena's job, to read and track gravitational pulls and waves.

Once they launched outside the Base Star, Suzanne had everyone get a fix on the anomaly. From here, it was barely detectable with on board equipment. It was exactly where the Cylons had plotted it to be.

"This is Wolverine, commence 20 light year Fold towards the anomaly."

"Ready to Fold," Eddie announced.

"Fold."

.

The first Fold went well. The farthest distance between ships was only a thousand miles. They got back together and noted their position and that of the anomaly. It had moved a degree from where it had been. "All tanks, spread out to one light year, get another position reading. Cardinal compass points. Wolverine will take triple zero, Nina, ninety degrees, Fury one eighty, Defender, two seventy. Get your readings and return here."

"Aye, Wolverine. Fury on the way."

"Aye Wolverine. Defender in the way."

"Aye Wolverine. Nina on the way."

Wolverine went to their station, got a fix, then returned. Once everyone was back, Diane plotted the readings. Working the math, Diane tipped her head slightly. "Suz, The Cylons said the center of the anomaly it was a hundred light years away. From triangulation, We're showing it still a hundred, well, 96 light years away, one degree right on the galactic eclyptical plane even though we are 20 light years closer to it."

"We got a better distance than one ship was able to." Suzanne explained. "Mark that point down as a good plot." She then called on the radio, "All ships, Fold another 20 light years towards the anomaly."

.

They Folded again, and again, spread out to form a two light year apart triangulation on the anomaly. This time, the hole in space looked bigger. They all got a good fix and joined up. Plotting the readings, Diane said, "Reading 74 light years distant, slightly less that a tenth of a degree towards the Bravo eclypitcal edge, another half degree to the right. It has moved two light years towards us in 20 years."

"So, it is headed this way," Suzanne said in a mussing tone. "Mark the plot and check our position."

"Silver Hair, I am picking up weak gravitational waves," Zhena announced.

"It's a black hole," Suzanne concluded.

"We go back and let people know?" Eddie asked.

Suzanne shook her head. "Not yet. I want to be sure we have it's path before we go running back with this information." She key her mike. "All ships, make another 20 light year Fold towards the anomaly."

.

"The gravitational waves are stronger," Zhena said as they came out of the Fold. "Point zero zero four. Not hazardous, but they are stronger."

"Acknowledged," Suzanne told her. "Once more, people, spread out, let's get a triangulation on this thing."

This time after the readings, Diane bore a concerned look. "Suz, I did the math twice. We are now 50 light years from the black hole, and there is zero horizontal or vertical movement along the galactic eclyptical."

"It changed course?" Eddie asked. "Can it do that?"

"It has sped up also," Suzanne noted. "Possibly it is affecting us and drawing us closer."

"Wolverine, Fury here, we got some strange readings from that thing. By what we calculated, it changed course and is headed right for us."

"We read the same," Suzanne replied. "According to our readings, it has also sped up."

"Nina here. It's a natural body, how can it do that?"

Suzanne was getting nervous. The only way something moved like that, was if there was an intelligence behind it. Any intelligence capable of directing the path of a black hole was a frightening thought. "All ships, ensure your flight and data recorders are in operation. If anything, ANYTHING happens, Fold straight back to Hot Sands with the data. If a ship is in trouble, don't try to help, just get your asses back to the barn. All ships acknowledge."

"Defender, acknowledged."

"Nina acknowledged."

"Fury acknowledged."

"We do one more twenty light year year Fold," Suzanne announced. "By what we have see so far, that should put us about 26 light years from the black hole. That's as close as we want to get to this thing. We split, get our readings, make the triangulation, then head back."

Eddie listened to the replies and got the Fold vector from Diane. Something wasn't right with their situation. They had been focused on one black hole. Those quirky things pulled in everything. Other bodies in the universe reacted to them, the only thing a black hole reacted to, was another black hole. The only way a black hole would change course was if there was another one nearby. "We might have two black holes here," he said.

"Eddie, Fold," Suzanne said.

"Folding," Eddie replied and made the Fold. Upon the Fold, Eddie saw what looked like a star wiz by in front of them. Straight ahead, there was nothing. His jaw dropped. It was then he realized the something that was wrong. Their Folds were pulling them towards the black hole. "Suz, no more Folds! They are pulling us in!"

"Gravity waves point three!" Zhena cried. "We have to get out of here!"

"Fury here, we're too close!"

Quickly, Suzanne got on the radio and said, "Don't Fold. Turn your ships around and thrust away, now! Keep thrusting on maximum to get clear."

"Turning us around," Eddie said and hauled Wolverine around. He hit full thrust.

"Gravity waves point seven!" Zhena said, looking worried.

"Anti gravs on, we're not going very far," Eddie announced.

Looking at her panel, Suzanne said, "Fury and Nina are moving away fast, I can't detect Defender."

"They were moving around parallel to the black hole, most likely to gain speed for a slingshot escape," Zhena said. "Gravity One point three."

"Suz?" Eddie asked.

"Object incoming, three o-clock, fast!" Diane cried.

Eddie looked. Upon seeing another star coming at them, he turned to avoid it. The star missed them, but the move had taken them closer to the foreboding nothingness.

"Gravity two point six, climbing fast!" Zhena announced.

"Maybe we can Fold through it," Diane offered.

"What!" Eddie cried and stared at her.

"Use a Fold to slingshot around the black hole. Folding is why we're in this predicament, right?" Diane asked. "Maybe we can use it to escape."

"Gravity 5.2!" Zhena said, sounding frantic.

Eddie had gotten the ship turned outbound, but now they were making very little progress. If he used all their antigrav to push against the black hole, then they would be splattered against the aft bulkhead. Suzanne swallowed and barked, "Eddie, do it!"

"Passing Fold Vector," Diane said in a nervous, high pitched tone.

Eddie turned the ship and said, "I love you guys," then initiated the Fold. He meant to turn the ship parallel to the black hole. As the Fold activated, they were nose down. They Folded into the black hole.

…...

Captain Gray stood before an inquiry board. He explained to the admirals he was standing before what had happened. "Sirs, The flight recorders have it all. As for what happened, we believe Folding somehow drew us closer to the black hole that we had planned on. Warping space time is how Folds work. Black holes also do that. We got out only because we were able to thrust away. Same with Nina. Defender managed to perform a slingshot maneuver and break away. The last we detected Wolverine, a star caught by the black hole was bearing down on them. Right after that, we lost contact."

Admiral Scot glared at him. "You got clear and you did not try to hail the Wolverine, or attempt to find out where they went?"

"Sir, Princess Warren ordered that if anything happened, we were to go straight back here and not try to assist anyone. I believe she felt the data was more important than a single ship," Captain Gray said firmly.

"So, you left Princess Warren and her crew to their fate," Dee Adama said in a hard tone.

He knew he did. That stung hard. Still he braced himself and replied, "I did what I was ordered to do. As I said, Sir, The Princess had to have her reasons for giving that order."

"And if they died being sucked into a black hole because you did not try to help them?" Dee asked.

Admiral Scot let out a huff and said, "Admiral Adama, We got the same testimony from the other two Captains. Flight com recorders also backup Captain Gray's statements. We have suffered a … horrible loss, but this man did what he was suppose to do. We are all stunned by this loss, but I do not want to punish anyone for dong their jobs. I move to end this preliminary hearing."


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

Wearing a stern face, Lucy asked the scientists,"No wreckage has been found. What is the possibility that Suzanne and her crew went through the black hole?"

The bespectacled human man in a lab coat winced. "That is highly unlikely, Your Majesty. If they went into the black hole, then radiation probably killed them before they were crushed by the immense gravity. Even if their ship was crushed flat or came apart, there will be no debris. Nothing escapes a black hole."

"That is our best theory," the number Six Cylon said, wearing the same white lab coat as the man. "However, there has been speculation that a black hole can be navigated. No one knows what the singularity in the black hole is capable of, other than keeping things in once they cross the threshold."

"Highly speculative," the man added.

"You two are the top scientific minds we have," Lucy said. "If they went in, then where could they have possibly gone?" she asked.

The two scientists looked at each other. Returning her gaze back to Lucy, the Six said, "We have no idea. We would need to know their entry vector, and where the passed though the singularity if we are even to make an educated guess," she said in a sympathetic tone.

"My Colleague is right, to even guess at where they might be, if they survived, would require knowing all the velocities and entry angles. We don't have that information."

Casting them a hard look, Lucy said, "Then find out!" She turned and strode out of the lab.

The man and the Six exchanged sad looks.

"She doesn't want to admit they aren't coming back," The Six said sadly.

"Why did you mention that silly theory to her?" the man asked. "That only reinforces any hope she already has."

The Six grew a stricken face and said, "I couldn't tell her there is no hope that they survived! These were her grandchildren. We need to explore every possibility no matter how slim it is!"

The man let out a huff and shook his head. "Well, I'll see what I can find out from the military about their last known position and speeds. I suppose doing some theoretical math will be a good exercise for us."

"I'll get started on the formulas,"the Six agreed. She wasn't holding out much hope, for even all they knew about black hole, most of it was still theory. For Queen Lucy, she had to try.

.

The speculation that Wolverine survived somewhere was running rampant with desperate hope through the whole sector. On the Katan planet, religious services saw their numbers go up dramatically as Katan came to pray their Hero had survived. Flowers, cards and homemade offerings formed a mound at the feet of Suzanne's statue.

Lady Himari split her time between praying to Yukaita for the kids' souls, and doing her best to concentrate on finding them. She had done it once before, and desperately tried again.

As the word spread through the galaxy courtesy of the various press agencies, lead stories told of the 'disappearance' of Suzanne and her crew, and the 'slim' chance that they had survived somewhere. Top scientists were called on to give their opinions on what might have happened to the Wolverine and it's crew.

.

Unlike other Folds they had made, this one made the ship shudder violently. Their environment before them vibrated to become a blur to their eyes. Suzanne held on in open mouthed terror, Eddie gritted his teeth and Diane desperately tried to figure out what was happening as the ship was shaken violently. Zhena was barely hanging onto her chair, sure they were about to die.

Space came back into view and the shaking stopped. Sitting at their consoles with dazed looks, Suzanne Eddie and Diane stared off into a normal looking universe.

"Where are we?" Suzanne asked blankly.

Diane blinked and studied her console. "We're … 12 light years from the black hole, it's behind us. How did THAT happen?"

"What's our position?" Suzanne asked.

"About a hundred light years from Hot Sands. It looks like we passed through the black hole and came out the other side," Diane said, then let out a giggle of relief. "I thought we were dead!"

Suzanne got on the radio. "Defender, this is Wolverine. How did you make out?"

They waited, there was no reply.

"Nina, Fury, come in." Suzanne said.

After another minute, Suzanne called, "This is Wolverine, someone answer me!"

"Maybe they are already headed back," Eddie offered. Hearing a groan, he looked back to see Zhena bend over. "Zhena you OK back there?" he asked. She didn't reply.

"Let's get back there ourselves. Diane, plot the Folds far around that black hole." Suzanne told her.

"You got that right," Diane agreed.

"Hey, Zhena, you OK back there!" Suzanne barked.

Zhena lifted up to sit and nodded. "I am fine, Silver Hair. I think praying to our Goddess worked. We lived through that."

"Amen, sister," Eddie said.

"Plots ready, Eddie, it's all yours."

"Got it, initiating first Fold."

Upon completion of the first fold, Diane said, "Guys, that black hole hasn't moved. What I'm seeing is it's effects are moving. It must be a little unstable."

Zhena offered, "We are 35 light years out from it. It seems thirty is the closest safe distance."

Eddie looked at Suzanne. Want to stop and get readings, or do we go?"

"Go, I've had enough excitement for one day," Suzanne told him.

.

Two Folds later, Wolverine entered the Hot Sands system. Upon entry, Suzanne announced their arrival over the radio. Diane scanned for the ships she knew were there. She didn't find any.

"Suz, nobody's here," Diane said. "No comms, no contact. No anything."

"The fleet didn't just disappear," Suzanne stated. "Eddie, move into orbit around Hot Sands. Someone has to be here."

Eddie did, taking Wolverine into high orbit around the planet. As he flew in, Suzanne kept trying to raise someone.

"This is really odd," Diane said weakly.

"I'm getting nothing," Zhena said.

"Think we went through time?" Eddie asked. "After all, we did just fly through a black hole."

Suzanne sat in thought for a moment. A faster trip would be to go to the Katan system. If they traveled through time, she had no idea what they would find there. Thinking they had maybe gone into the past, she said, "We go to Earth. There, we can figure out where in time we ended up."

.

Folding into the Sol system, Suzanne didn't call out on the radio. They listened for communications and looked for homing beacons. They drifted in, finding nothing. Upon approaching Earth, Eddie pulsed radar, looking for the orbital junk he knew was there. Earth was surrounded by the stuff. Or rather, the Earth they knew was.

"Earth's orbit is clean," he said, not believing it. "There should be all kinds of crap in orbit."

"The planet looks clean. I mean clean," Diane muttered. "Not a radio wave to be found and Earth orbit should be full of contacts an a ton of junk floating around."

Suzanne bit her lip. How far back in time did they go? "Eddie, low orbit, let's get a good view of the ground."

Flying over the western hemisphere that was in night time, Eddie noted it was dark. Normally, continents were filled with light. He didn't find any. "Suz, I think we got a problem, this has to be pre-industrial Earth."

"Yeah," Suzanne agreed. How pre-industrial was it? "Keep in orbit, look for any signs of a city."

Coming around to the day light, they looked down on India.

"Got movement in the Indian Ocean, boats. Just off the southern tip." Diane said.

Zooming in, they saw a Roman style boat with one big sail and oars on each side. Suzanne studied the boat. "Can anyone identify it?" she asked.

"Not unless you have a history book in your back pocket," Diane replied. "I think it's safe to say we're in the Roman era."

Suzanne frowned. "Eddie, get closer, and do a fly over of Japan. Let's see who's there and what they have. That should tell us when we are."

"You got it, Suz." Eddie began a slow descent, careful to not cause a fire trail. Once the air was thick enough, he dropped faster down to 40,000 feet. "Suz, I'm at 40K, we can see good and anyone on the ground shouldn't notice us."

They passed over more ancient looking boats on their way to Japan. Scrutinizing the ground, they saw villages and a city. All the buildings were wood and stone. On the roads they saw foot traffic, horses, carts and a coach here and there.

"Flying contact, one O-clock," Diane said.

It was a dragon. "A fire dragon, another friggin fire dragon!" Diane spat.

"Aww shit, I know where we are," Eddie said with a groan.

"Not a when, but a where," Suzanne agreed. "We're in the world beyond the gate! Going through that black hole, we went through a dimensional barrier."

"This sucks." Diane grumbled.

"We still have to find out if we went back or forward in the future," Suzanne told them. "The best way to do that is to find Itallica."

"Right, heading for where Tokyo should be," Eddie replied.

.

Countess Muyi Formar was going to be 17 in a few days. To celebrate her birthday, Empress Pinya was coming, as was King Duran and a couple new Kings from the shattered Kingdoms. Although he had a fake arm and leg given to him by the Green people, Duran was as healthy as one could be for being blown up a few years ago. An invitation to Rory Mercury had been sent out, but there had been no reply yet.

Standing on her balcony that overlooked the city of Itallica, Muyi fondly remembered the Goddesses that had saved her and made their empire a better place to be. Looking up at the sky, she wished there was a way to send an invitation for her important birthday to them. Being 17, she no longer had to have the occasional squabble with her Steward about a law or the equal treatment of beast people. She would now be old enough to rule the city herself. She would keep him as an advisory capacity, but in a few days, it was her word that people would follow. She could marry and retain her title, as well as keep making the improved war machines that kept the Empire in control and people safe. Her people were happy and everyone was employed with jobs. If they did nothing else, she had them work at the arms factory. The sale of armored wagons to Empress Pinya, as well as making defense catty pulls and tree bushes for other cities was creating much wealth for Itallica.

Muyi let out a sigh as she studied a cloud overhead. She missed Diane. When they left, she felt like her own mother was leaving her. She sorely wanted to see her again. If for not other reason, just to show her how well things were going and to thank her for the bright future Diane and her sister had paved the way for. Muyi was important because of them, and Pinya was Empress for the same reason. Muyi liked Empress Pinya. The woman was fair and made peace with the former allied Kingdoms that had been angry at loosing their armies. Pinya dealt fairly with everyone and expected the same in return. Most of the time, she got fair in return. Helping to rebuild the Kingdoms that had lost so many men, Pinya was seen in a good light by all.

Movement in the sky got Muyi's attention. A tiny silver dot came down and went into a cloud she was watching. It then came out the bottom of the cloud, looking slightly bigger. She watched it, wondering what it was that could be that so high up in the air. It obviously wasn't a dragon of a griffon, someone had made it. She watched as the dot became a disk and grew bigger. It was coming down! Dare she hope that Diane was returning from the stars? Muyi ran inside with a yell of, "Guardsmen! There is something coming down from the sky, sound the alert!"

.

Only 5000 feet up, Eddie flew over Itallica. "Look, they have catapults and trebuches." he said, seeing the devices just inside the walls.

"I take it we are here after our previous visit," Diane noted.

"At least we're not here, when we were here. That could be troublesome," Suzanne said. "Eddie, fly away then circle back to land outside the east gate. Let them get a good look at us."

"Yeah, maybe they won't throw rocks at us," Diane said with a grin.

"You were here before, Silver Hair?" Zhena asked.

"We were. Another place where we had to set things straight," Suzanne said.

Diane was more to the point. "We kicked ass," she said.

Eddie approached the city low and slow. "Setting down," he announced as they got within easy sight of the soldiers manning the walls. He landed and extended the exit ramp. "Shut down?" he asked.

"Minimum power, and watch us just in case. Diane, you coming?" Suzanne said as she got up.

Suzanne and Diane left Wolverine and walked towards the gate as the men on the walls watched. They were almost to it when the gate opened. A teenage girl wearing a royal blue dress came running out. She was older, but they knew who this was.

"Myui!" Diane called happily.

"Diane!" Myui all but screamed, showing a brilliant smile. Muyi ran into Diane with a tight hug. They both laughed, then Myui pulled back to clasp Diane's hands and let out a run of words. "I'm sooo happy to see you! Did you remember my birthday or did you just come to visit? Life has been great here since Pinya became Empress we are doing so well and everyone is happy she's coming in two days for my birthday party you can see her too I am soo glad you came please tell me you're staying for a while!"

Chuckling at Muyi's exuberance, Diane returned her bright smile.

"I am sure as long as we're here, we can stay for your birthday," Suzanne assured the girl. Pointing to Wolverine, she added, "And if we're going to be here a few days, is there someplace better we can park?"

"Oh yes! Your Sky Chariot will fit in the courtyard. I will make sure it is properly guarded," Muyi assured her brightly.

"So, you want a ride, Countess?" Diane asked.

Muyi nodded. "I do! But first let me inform my guardsmen" Seeing a man come out of the gate, Muyi ran over to him and spoke as she waved her hand around. He nodded and went back in. Muyi ran back to Diane. "It's OK, they will be expecting us."

"Forgive me for forgetting, but how old are you now?" Suzanne asked as they walked back to Wolverine.

"I'll be seventeen in two days," Muyi said brightly. Pointing to the large caricature on the front of the ship, she asked Diane, "It that another porcupine? It looks mean."

"It's name is Wolverine, and yes it can be mean," Diane said proudly.

Suzanne thought. Myui was eleven when they left, or close to it. Figuring the four years of Space college and training, then another for their adventures in space so far, they had jumped a mere two years into the future. It wasn't ideal, but not a disaster either. They could go back and people would know who they were.

"Muyi we met a new race," Diane explained as she held the girl's hand as the walked up the ramp. "Their name is the Katan. One of our crew is a Katan, her name is Zhena."

Diane stepped aboard with Muyi to see Eddie and Zhena by the front window. "Eddie, Zhena, Countess Muyi's here."

They both turned to look. Eddie smiled, "Hi Countess," he said happily in her language, then quietly told Zhena, "She speaks a language we can't translate yet. Just smile and wave."

Zhena did. Muyi waved back in awe of Zhena. "I never saw a crocodile person before," she said.

"Katan, dear," Suzanne reminded her. "Zhena is from another place way up in the stars."

"Eddie, remember where the Palace is? We're to land in the court yard," Diane told him. "Open the front view window so she can see." She then took Muyi up past the consoles to look out the front windows.

Eddie nodded. Seeing Zhena still standing, he motioned to Diane's seat. "It's a short hop," he assured her.

Suzanne shut the airlock doors and lifted the ramp. Since it was a short hop, Eddie didn't bother raising the landing gear as he lifted up.

Muyi stared out the front window bearing a wide smile. "We're flying!" she exclaimed. "Diane can I go to the stars with you? Just once?"

Diane looked at Suzanne. Suzanne shrugged and said, "It is her birthday. Tomorrow good, Countess?"

Muyi spun her head to said, "Oh yes! Thank you Suzanne!"

.

Lady Stellano looked forward to her coming role as Countess Muyi's adviser. All through that episode with the 'Green People', she had been sure a couple times Muyi would not live long enough to truly take the throne. The Goddess Diane had stood steadfastly beside Myui and kept her safe. They all owed their lives to that terrifying purple haired young girl.

Myui herself was very sad Diane had left. The bronze statue of Diane and her sister Goddess, Suzanne now stood to either side of the entrance gate into the palace courtyard. Myui has insisted on it. It was not lost on Lady Stellano that the young Countess spent plenty of nights gazing up at the stars, hoping to catch glimpse of the pair. Muyi studied every shooting star with hope in her eyes. She had done so for years. Lady Stellano had tried to tell her they were never coming back. Myui refused to believe it.

In two days, Myui was going to be 17. Part of her birthday was the official crowning ceremony. Important people from all over the Empire were coming. Lady Stellano knew Muyi was ready for it, and the responsibility of her station. Maybe with the coming work and politics she was going to be involved with, the memory of Goddess Diane would fade in time and the nights of looking up at the stars were going to be over.

Today, Lady Stellano was visiting the seamstress about the final fitting of Myui's birthday gown when Myui ran past in the hallway, yelling out, "She's coming!"

Lady Stellano hurried out to catch her, but Myui disappeared around the corner of the long corridor. By the time Lady Stellano reached that corner, Myui was outside and headed for the gates, six guards running hard to keep up with her. Age was catching up to Lady Stellano, catching up to Myui wasn't going to happen. Lady Stellano sat down on the entry steps, panting.

"Where does she get the energy?" Lady Stellano asked herself in a huff.

Overhead, a strange object with a snarling animal's face painted on it passed over head and angled for the east gate. Having failed to stop the young Countess from bolting out of the palace, Lady Stellano prayed whatever that was that flew overhead wasn't trouble. She stay on the steps and rested for a while, listening for any loud noises or screams to indicate trouble. Not hearing any, she got up to go back inside and make sure Myui's gown was going to be perfect.

A rider came into the courtyard in a gallop. Lady Stellano looked back to see what his hurry was. Reigning back hard, he called to her. "Lady Stellano! The Goddesses of Death and War are back! They are bringing Countess Formar with them into the palace courtyard. They are flying, a reception must be provided, QUICKLY!"

Heart in her throat, Lady Stellano hurried back inside and barked orders. Rushing around, a thought came to her mind. She was getting too old for all this sudden activity!

.

Myui stood behind Diane and watched the city go by under them. It was so exciting to be so high up in the air! Coming upon the palace, Myui noted guards rushing to form a line as servants came out to roll a red carpet down the palace steps. "My servants are setting up a proper greeting, we should wait and let them get ready," she said.

"As you wish, Countess," Eddie said and slowed to a stop to hover just beyond the palace. Below, as the servants and guards in polished armor hurried to get in position and carpets rolled out inside the courtyard, people outside the courtyard were stopping to point and stare up at them. He grinned and said,"I think we're making an impression."

"Contacts, eleven O-clock, high," Diane announced. Suzanne looked. Seeing the dots, she zoomed in. "Countess, small dragons and riders coming in, can you tell me if they are friendly?" she asked.

Myui went over behind Suzanne to see the dragons and their armored riders. "They are imperial riders, please, don't shoot at them. Empress Pinya has her route scouted before her carriage arrives."

"Forgot, she is the Empress now, huh?" Diane said.

"She is, and Pinya is a fine Empress," Myui told her. "She had done much good for everyone in the Empire. Although she cannot free slaves, for that might cause another war, she has made a non-cruelty act making it a crime for anyone to mistreat those who are enslaved. Any slave master must go before an Imperial Judge and explain why the slave must be punished then the Judge will tell them the punishment allowed."

Diane tipped her head slightly."I suppose that's something," she said in a musing tone.

"She does what she can to help the common people and keep the Empire stable," Myui said proudly.

"Change is not easy for many," Suzanne commented. "It sounds like she is doing her best." Suzanne then changed her view to look down on the courtyard. "It looks like they are about finished."

Myui saw the guards were all standing at attention, servants lined the way into the Palace. Behind the guards, a line of men with long trumpets waited. Lady Stellano and her Steward were hurrying to the end of the laid out carpet. When they got there and looked up, Myui said, "They're ready."

"Eddie, take us down, carefully."

"You got it Suz."

.

Once Eddie landed, Myui took on a firm look. "This has been fun. We now must get ready for serious time."

"It's your home, what do we do?" Eddie asked.

Suzanne told them,"Dress uniforms."

Diane groaned as she got up.

It only took a few moments for them to change into their light blue uniforms with their medals displayed. Aware a crowd was waiting for them, they got ready as quickly as they could and checked each other for wrinkles and lint. Zhena had no dress uniform, Myui assured them that was fine. She also reminded them of the order they were to take.

"The line of procession out is least to most important. That means Zhena exits first, followed by Myself, then Eddie, then Suzanne and Diane," Myui explained.

"Why am I behind you?" Eddie asked her.

"You are not a Goddess, just their husband," Myui told him.

Suzanne and Diane burst out laughing.

Eddie glanced at his wives' mirth. "Hokay, I'll get the hatch."

Zhena walked down the ramp followed by Myui then Eddie. Suzanne shut the inner airlock door before she and Diane walked out side by side. The moment they were visible, the men with the trumpets raised their horns and blasted out a tune. Lady Stellano and the Steward bowed to the group and led the short procession inside as the trumpets kept blasting out notes. Suzanne noticed a dragon rider circle above, then flew off.

.

Pinya rode along in her carriage, looking at proposals the new, 'advisory Senate' had put forth. While her Father had advisers and a Senate that was a ruling body only in name, Pinya was doing her best to change the Senate into something more important. Instead of nobles from around the capital city and a few city leaders, she changed the configuration into a 'High house' and a 'Low House' Senate. The High House dealt with matters important to nobles. The Low House dealt with matters important to businessmen and common folk.

So far, this new system was working well. Nobles didn't pay much attention to roads or flooding, unless they were bounced around in their coaches or got caught in a flood. The Low House had already brought to her attention a few items that needed to be done. She did not mind the fact her entourage was delayed because a new bridge was being finished. It was desperately needed.

One important member of the High House was the Formar clan representative. The last meeting of the High House, Myui Formar's Steward attended. This next meeting, it would be Myui herself. Pinya was going to Myui's birthday celebration not only to honor Myui, but to inform her how important it was for her, and her Low House representative to attend, and what to expect.

"Dragon rider approaching!" One of her knights called out.

Pinya looked up to see the rider land and run over to her coach. "Halt!" she called to her knights. The procession stopped.

Dropping to one knee, the rider bowed deeply to her then said, "Empress, there is something strange in Itallica! This … thing that looked similar to … a giant crab , came down from the sky and landed at Palace Formar! They got a full royal reception. I saw this upright lizard, Countess Myui, a man in light blue, and two women in light blue exit the … craft. The craft has the face of an angry looking mammal. I don't know how else to describe it."

Pinya sat in thought for a moment, then asked, "The two women. What color was their hair?"

"One looked silver, the other was purple, like … a lilac bush in bloom, Your Majesty."

Pinya raised an eyebrow and said, "So, they came back for The Countesses' important birthday." Or, so she hoped. She was well aware of what those women were capable of when angered.

"Who are they, If I may ask, your Majesty?" a young Knight named Tina asked.

Tina was new, only gaining her Knighthood two years ago. Pinya knew she heard the tales, now she was going to see a sampling of what caused such an upheaval in the Empire. Pinya looked at the Knight with flowing light brown hair and said, "Their names are Suzanne and Diane. Goddesses of Death and War. Caution everyone, we must not invoke their wrath."

Tina's eyes opened wide. "The destroyers are back?" she asked in a squeak.

"Destroyers to some, salvation to others," Pinya told her. "Do not anger them." To the rider she said, "Thank you, Rider. You may return to your patrol."

Since the time the Green people had come, many stories about them had been told. In the capital city, they were known as the Destroyers, for decimating a large swatch of city in mere moments. In Itallica, they were known as saviors who kept their city safe. In the town of Alnus Hill, they were rescuers capable of slaying the biggest, meanest beast there was, a Fire Dragon. Pinya remembered Myui telling her that their own people called Suzanne and Diane the Terror Twins. She didn't know why they returned. She sincerely hoped it was just for a birthday party.

.

Proper protocol was to have servants show guests to their rooms. Myui disregarded protocol and showed her friends to their rooms herself. Myui let a maid open the door, but she let the Wolverine crew into a guest suite for nobility.

"I would have given you the royal suite, but that is reserved for Empress Pinya," Myui explained as she showed them into the sitting room for their suite. "This suite has two bedrooms, this one on the left has a king sized bed, the other one over here," she said, pointing, "Only has a normal sized bed. I hope that won't be a problem."

"This is fine," Suzanne told her. In fact if she didn't know better, Suzanne would have thought this was the royal suite. The walls were lined with tapestries, all the chairs bore ornate woodwork and had cushioned seats. The sturdy wooden table that was polished to a shine stood on the thick blue carpet that bore white diamond designs. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling and golden sconces lined the walls.

"Wow, this is nice," Eddie said as the looked at the room.

Beaming them a smile, Myui asked Diane, "How long are you staying? I have designs I was working on I want to show you."

Diane returned her smile and said, "To tell the truth, we're here because we got lost. We came to regain a reference point."

"You got lost in the stars?" Myui asked. "Couldn't you just look down and see where you were?"

"There are many more stars, much farther away than you can see," Diane explained. "But I am happy we are able to see you again."

"Me too!" Myui said with a wide open smile. "No one ever took me seriously until after your became my friends and showed me how to help the Empire. You helped me and gave me more than I can ever repay."

"Doing your best is payment enough for us," Suzanne told her.

"Indeed, we hare happy you are doing well," Diane agreed.

Myui clapped her hands happily and said, "I should let you get settled. Miki and Rhonda will see to your needs. I have to go do some more serious important people are coming and it is only proper to greet them. Please, make yourselves at home." She left with a wave. They all waved back.

"At least she's happy," Diane noted.

"Yes, "Suzanne said with a sigh. "The question is, how do we get back home?"


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

The Wolverine crew didn't have much to 'settle in' with. They agreed that their things were better off left on the ship. Instead of trying to unpack, they sat around the table in their sitting room and tried to figure out how to get home.

"I think the question of if black holes can transport people to other places has been answered," Eddie said. "How to do it again and end up back where we started is the question."

Zhena looked at him and asked, "We have to do that again?"

"Unfortunately," Suzanne said "The black hole brought us here, it's our only way back, unless another gate opens on Alnus Hill, and it goes back to our Earth."

"Fat chance on that," Diane noted.

"We have the angle we entered and our Fold vector on the ship," Eddie offered. "How abut if we reverse it? Enter from where it seems we exited it. That should take us back to where we started, right?"

Suzanne frowned and said, "I think we got very lucky and hit it just right going in. Like every other body, black holes have a spin. If we don't match the spin exactly as we did before, that could be the end of us."

Zhena shifted in place nervously and said, "I am far from fond of diving through that thing again, but if we have to, I think Silver Hair is correct. Not only our angle of entry has to be just right, but also our movement in relation to the black hole. However we hit it, the massive forces there along with the fact we were Folding let us get closer then it spit us out to where we are now."

"Who says we'll be home if we try it again?" Diane asked. "We could end up some place even more screwed up."

Eddie shrugged. "Who knows? Right now, it's the only option I can see," he told her.

In amusing tone, Suzanne wondered aloud, "The direction we entered in, in relation to it may or may not have influenced where we ended up. We need as much hard data on our trip as we can get."

"I an willing to start looking at the date," Zhena offered.

Eddie said, "I am too. After all, hons, this is your party with Myui. Zhena and I can get to work on finding a solution." With a smirk he added, "After all, I'm only the husband."

Diane blew a raspberry at him. Suzanne just rolled her eyes and said, "Eddie you are not JUST 'the husband', but you do have a point. Myui is going to expect Diane to be here, and I'm sure Empress Pinya will want my attention. We'll be involved with keeping the peace with our hostess. Yes, please go gather all the information you can, even if seems trivial."

"You got it, Suz," Eddie said and got up. He kissed Diane then Suzanne and said, "We'll be on the ship of you need us. Come on, Zhena." He held his hand out to her.

Zhena took Eddie's hand and got up. They headed back to the ship.

Diane watched them go and muttered, "They get to work, and we only get to pay nice with Myui and Princess Pinhead."

"Empress Pinya," Suzanne said, correcting her with a stern gaze. "We're only going to be here a few days. Please don't agitate the locals."

Diane frowned at her. "So long as they don't screw with us. I can remember someone in this room laid passed out naked on a table from their fine hospitality," she said dryly.

"That problem has been solved," Suzanne stated.

"Let's hope so anyway."

.

The cloaked figure trudged through the streets of Itallica sure that her cause was lost. Yao Haa Dushi, dark elf of the Harin tribe, had been searching for the Dragon Slayer. Word had it this powerful being was at Alnus Hill. She got there to find more stories and even a statue of the horned Goddess that had destroyed one of the powerful beasts. Of the Goddess herself, there was no sign. The Green people she had been with had left. The fortress they had made was empty, except for some locals who were turning it into a keep for the new Lord of the area.

Yao had traveled hundreds of leagues to find this Diane was gone. The only other place said to know where this Goddess might be, was in Itallica. So here she was in Itallica, stopping at Inns and seeking word of Goddess Diane, who was told to ride an iron elephant and was invincible in battle.

After months of travel, Yao was loosing heart. Itallica was a big city, and while everyone knew who Diane was, and even told of her riding down the street in her iron elephant with Countess Formar, no one could say where she was. Yao finally took the advice of a barkeep, and headed for the palace to find out if Countess Formar knew of the Goddess' location.

Coming upon the palace, Yao noted the guards outside the gates. They noted her also, and stood to intercept her. Yao stopped a respectful distance away and said, "I am Yao Haa Dushi. I have traveled far to see Countess Formar on a vital matter. May I enter."

"What is this vital matter?" The lead guard asked.

"I seek the Goddess Diane, who is told to have slain a Fire Dragon. I have been told Countess Formar knows where I may find her."

The guards look at each other. One whispered to another, than one marched inside. The lead guard said, "Wait here, Ma'am. Word is being sent to the Countess."

.

After Diane had 'settled in' she found Myui and greeted other guests with her. Currently, they were taking with King Duran and his entourage in the foyer. It was boring for Diane, but Myui had a smile on her face. That made it worth greeting people she neither knew nor cared anything about.

"I am relived you have recovered so well, Your Majesty," Myui offered. It was true, King Duran was standing on his own with the prosthetic leg he'd gotten from the SDF doctors.

"Yes. It w a surprise that the Green People healed so many after then defeated us," He said pleasantly. With a bow to Diane, he added, "Goddess, those were truly good people, as well as being powerful."

Diane returned his bow. "Friendship and cooperation is best," she replied with a painted on smile.

Myui's maids led King Duran's entourage to the King's quarters as Myui made small talk with the rough looking King. As they conversed about nothing, Diane noted a guard walk in. To keep him from bothering Myui, Diane met him and asked, "What's up?"

In a serious tone, he said, "Goddess, a dark elf has come searching for you. Her intent was to speak to our Countess on where you may be."

"Where is this Dark Elf?" Diane asked.

"Outside the front gate, M'lady."

"Wait here, I'll tell Myui," Diane told him. Walking back over to her, Diane got Myui's attention and said, "There's a Dark Elf outside looking for me. I'll be back soon."

Myui took on a concerned look. "Did they say why they came?"

"Not yet. I'll go find out." Diane told her. To King Duran, she said, "It has been a pleasure to meet you, King Duran." She then headed out.

King Duran eyed Diane as she walked away. "Not very formal, is she?" he asked.

Myui smiled and said, "No, Diane does not care much for formality, your Majesty. However, there is not a better friend to be found. To me, or to the Empire."

.

Not knowing what this Elf wanted, Diane jumped up on the curtain wall and looked down. A single hooded figure stood near the gate facing the guards. Raising herself up on her Mind arms, she floated across the street and lowered herself down behind the elf. The guards looked up with astonished faces as she descended. Seeing the open faces of the guards looking past her, Yao turned to see Diane behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Diane asked.

Yao's jaw dropped as she stared at the purple headed woman with the stubby horns poking out of her hair. This was the woman of the statue on Alnus Hill. The descriptions she'd been given matched perfectly. In her shock, she didn't know what the woman had said, but this was the one she was seeking. Letting out a cry of joy, Yao threw back her hood and dropped to one knee and blubbered out, "Goddess, I have finally found you! I beg of you, please help us. My tribe is being destroyed by a Fire Dragon. I will give myself in servitude if you will assist us and rid of us that Fire Dragon."

Diane saw the Elf was a woman, her white hair contrasted with her dark gray skin. What she rattled on about, Diane had no clue. It was obvious the woman needed some kind of help. Whatever it was, the Elf sounded sincere. Once the Elf was done with whatever speech she'd made, Diane held a hand out to her. "OK, get up and let's go see Myui and figure out what you want."

Yao took the offered hand and stood up. She understood what Goddess Diane said. She also realized she had spoken in her native tongue, and not in Imperial. In Imperial, she said, "Goddess, please forgive me, I spoke in my own language. My people are being hunted by a Fire Dragon, I beg you to help us."

Diane raised an eyebrow. "Another one?" she asked. "Do these things live to cause trouble?"

"For any who they see, yes," Yao replied.

"Then I guess we'll have to go make some trouble for it," Diane told her. "Come on, I'll ask Myui to give you a room for the night."

"Thank you, Goddess," Yao said sincerely.

Diane eyed her and said, "My name is Diane. No more 'Goddess' stuff, OK?"

Yao blushed. This Goddess was acting like a real person. "Yes... Diane."

.

At the electronics console, Eddie and Zhena were trying to compute a course that the math did not add up on.

"This is frustrating," Eddie grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. "How do we resolve infinite? According to this, we entered at an infinite speed, into an infinity dense space with infinite gravity that there is no data on whatsoever."

"The problem is complex," Zhena agreed. "Perhaps we should concentrate on time and position. We know the Fold carried us through the black hole, we know our starting point and where we ended up. The time it took us to transverse the black hole was twenty one seconds. Folds being instantaneous, it took much longer than it should have. I believe that the fact we were pure energy got us through and out of the black hole's gravity field. That gravity field still pulled hard at us. Thus, the heavy vibrations we experienced."

"And warped us into another dimension," Eddie added.

"Our entry angle in relation to the black hole was seventy three degrees from it's center," Zhena said in a mussing tone. "It is very possible we skimmed the solid portion of the black hole, flew through it's atmosphere, if you will. An atmosphere filled with plasma and light that can't escape."

Eddie nodded vacantly. "We should be dead," he concluded.

"Yes, but somehow, our state of being in Fold allowed us to pass though."

"Right, but how can we figure on going though again and getting back to where we should be?" Eddie asked. "I think you're right on how we should enter, but where we end up is a crap shoot. Suppose it takes us into yet another dimension? We'll really be screwed then."

Zhena shook her head. "We have no way of knowing."

"Yeah," Eddie said with a grumble. "Well, figuring with the math is out the window, Looks like we'll have to take our best theoretical shot. Come at it from the side we apparently left, getting just as close, then put in another 20 light year Fold."

Zhena looked at him. "You tried to Fold twenty light years? We only traveled twelve."

"On our way in, that thing was pulling us farther in our Folds than planned, so it kinda makes sense it shortened our out-Fold at the same angle," Eddie explained.

Absently, Zhena said, "That may be important. We must think on this for a while."

Eddie looked at their screen blankly for a moment, then got up and stretched. "My head hurts. How about if we go get something to eat and chew on what we found so far?"

"Yes, I am frustrated also," Zhena agreed.

.

Diane made sure Yao had a room, then took her to see Suzanne. Suzanne was talking with Myui and King Duran. Knowing respect was important fr Myui, Diane entered and with a bow to each, said, "Greetings Your Majesty, Countess."

"Greetings, Goddess," King Duran replied.

Myui just waved to her and said, "Did you find out what that elf wanted?"

Diane nodded an sat down by Suzanne. "Yeah, her people have a Fire dragon bothering them. It's time to go kick ass again."

King Duran eyed her, then said,"Yes, you are the Dragon Slayer."

"This time it should be easy," Diane told him. "One shot from Wolverine will spatter that thing across the countryside."

Suzanne frowned at her sister and said, "Diane, we can't use the rail gun in the atmosphere. It would be the same as the concussion from a nuclear bomb. We'd kill the dragon and everyone else for miles around."

"The lasers work," Diane replied.

"As long as they don't hit the ground and cause big fires," Suzanne reminded her.

With a huff, Diane shrugged and said, "Then just get above it and I'll drop down on it and lop it's head off. I'm sure Eddie will pick me up before I go splat on the ground."

Suzanne settled for, "We'll see where it is and discuss how to get rid of it then. How are Eddie and Zhena doing?"

"Still at work, I imagine," Diane told her. "Wolverine's inner door was shut. If there's a way home, I know Eddie will find it," she said confidently.

.

Lucy sat in her suite on board the Base Star in the Hot Sands system. Lady Himari sat beside her, taking a break from her near constant efforts to locate Suzanne. Both wore worn faces, knowing, but not wanting to admit their children had been swallowed by a black hole.

An Eight came in and bowed. "Your Majesty, there are two scientists outside wishing to see you. It's about the Wolverine and it's crew."

"Send them in," Lucy said, perking up.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," the Eight said and left.

Lady Himari cast a long look at nothing. "I fear this may be bad news," she said tonelessly.

The scientists came in. They bowed and the Six said, "We have possible news, Your Majesty."

Lucy pointed to the chairs on front of her and said, "Come sit and explain."

They pair sat down. The human man said, "We have been studying the black hole, and it's history that we can find. It's present location appears to be it's apogee. It is an a very long elliptical orbit around the massive black hole in the center of the galaxy. Soon, within another hundred years, it will begin it's journey back towards the center of the galaxy."

The Six glanced at him, then added, "We also have been studying the effects when an object is drawn into it. There is not light emitted, but there are x-rays. We carefully studies the emissions during Wolverine's time near it. There is no indication of anything entering it around that time. If Wolverine did enter the black hole, there would have been noticeable x-ray emissions due to the ships' power plant imploding."

"You're saying they didn't go into the black hole," Lucy stated.

"Yes ... and no," the human man said tentatively. "We do know Wolverine was trying to escape and a captured star flew at them on an intercept course. They avoided the star, which means they had to move towards the black hole. Since there was no additional X-rays, they did not hit the star, nor the black hole in normal space."

"Then where did they go?" Lady Himari asked, listening intently.

With a huff, the Six said, "This is where it gets theoretical. We are certain they Folded to escape. Taking into account the trajectory we believe they had to take due to the star, it is possible they brushed the singularity of the black hole."

"When Folding, ships essentially exit the normal universe to appear at their destination, that's the simple explanation," the man said. "Black holes also do not completely inhabit normal space-time due to their mass and density. While in a Fold, ships have no mass, and normally are not affected by gravity of any kind. They can fly straight through a star with no ill effects. However, we're talking a black hole here."

"Which means?" Lucy asked, waiting impatiently to hear what happened to their children.

"We believe under Fold, they were drawn in, then shot out the other side of the black hole, but not in this universe," The Six said.

"Explain." Lady Himari said flatly.

"The black hole modified the Fold," the man said. "Instead of a straight line, the Fold curved. Space time was warped to the point that they did enter, then exit the black hole in whatever dimension that black hole also exists in."

"There is no way for us to tell how many dimensions black holes can inhabit," the Six said. "Think of it as you're on a floor in a multi-story building. You have a rope tied to a pole that goes up through a hole in that floor. You swing out over the hole to land on a floor either above or below you. Maybe two floors above or below. The pole can take you to any floor in the building."

Lucy frowned at her. "You are saying they are in a completely different universe," she said.

"Correct," both scientists said in unison.

"How do they get back home?" Lady Himari asked.

The man shrugged and said, "Keep swinging until you get the right universe."

"This is very important," Lucy said evenly. "What are the chances they will figure out how to get back home?"

"That depends on what they know. They have done something no one else has ever attempted," the Six explained. "At the moment, they know more about navigating a black hole that we do, for they have done it."

.

"I wonder how many universes there are."

Hearing Zhena's question as they ate in a dinning room off the foyer, Eddie shrugged and said, "No clue."

"Excuse me?" Zhena asked.

Eddie waved his fork at her. "You asked how many universes there are, I said I have no clue." Seeing Zhena stare at him, he asked, "What?"

"I thought it, I never said it," she told him.

Eddie glanced at her translator. "Maybe your translator picked it up?"

Zhena shook her head. "I didn't speak."

Eddie blinked. He heard Zhena, but her mouth didn't move. "OK, that's weird. I swore I just heard you, but you didn't say anything?"

Zhena closed her mouth. "You can heard my thoughts" she asked.

"Ahh I … damn. Maybe," Eddie told her, then asked, "How the hell did that happen?"

"You did it before. You responded to my thoughts in the suite we were given."

Eddie shook his head and rubbed his face. "This is too strange. I know you didn't just say anything, but I heard you clear as day. You sure that translator isn't … doing something you don't want it too?"

Zhena disconnected the translator and took the ear bud out and laid it on the table. "Perhaps so, or not."

"I think we should..." Eddie stopped, seeing she hadn't spoken and the translator was on the table. " … I guess we just did test it huh?"

"The question is why."

"Ahh, Zhena? Damn, I guess you can't understand me now," he said with a frown.

Cocking her head slightly, Zhena eyed him. "I do not understand your words, I do know the meaning."

With a pained look on his face, Eddie held up a hand and said, "OK, hold on. This is getting freaky. Could you at least move your mouth when you think? I feel like … I dunno, I'm invading your privacy or something."

Zhena did move her mouth as she thought, "You are a very caring male. That is why Silver Hair and Purple Head care for you so much."

"Purple Head?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, you are picking up my thoughts, no translation."

"This is really weird."

"I agreed. I wonder if you picked up thoughts from your mates?"

Eddie paused. "I … don't know. Sometimes I have a good idea, but we've been together for a while so maybe it's just me knowing them."

"Could the black hole have done this?"

"How? You mean changed me so I can ..."

"Yes. Change us in a cellular way."

"THAT's a scary thought," Eddie said with a wince.

"Yes. If that is the case, it could have done anything to us."

"No shit," Eddie said. His eyes widened, "Suz and Diane..."

"They may be affected also. We need to hurry and finish lunch then check in on them."

Eddie scarfed the rest of his lunch as did Zhena.

"Don't forget your translator."

Zhena scooped it up. "Got it."

.

Eddie and Zhena headed for their suite. Part way there, Eddie changed direction towards where he felt Suzanne and Diane were. Zhena mentally asked where he was going. He pointed and said, "They're down here someplace."

"You know where they are."

"Don't know how, but I do," Eddie told her. He had to warn them that going through the back hole had done something to them.

Walking down the long hallway, a door in front of them opened up. Suzanne came out. "Eddie, what is it?" she asked.

He pointed at Zhena and while he was getting ready to tell her, Suzanne's face dropped in shock. "You can read her mind?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah and I guess you can read mine too," he said.

Suzanne looked inside then shut the door. As Suzanne looked at him, he heard her say,"How did that happen?"

Eddie noticed her mouth didn't move. "OK, I guess I can read yours too. Zhena thinks it has something to do with the black hole."

"It is the only explanation," Zhena thought.

"That's crazy!" Suzanne said in a gasp.

"Tell me about it," Eddie said with a sigh. "Something did this to me, and you, and Zhena. Maybe Diane too."

Suzanne quickly figured out how to see if Diane was affected. Eddie picked up on it, as did Zhena. All at once, they all thought hard, "DIANE!"

They all paused, waiting to see if she replied.

"Maybe she wasn't affected," Eddie hoped.

The door opened again. Diane stuck her head out. In a hiss she said, "Guys! Keep it down, we're guests here! What did you want?"

Yup, she was affected.

Diane frowned at Eddie. "Affected by what?"

"Oh great," Suzanne thought.

Diane glanced at her. "What's going on?" she asked.

A chesty bunny woman maid came down the hallway carrying a tray. The bounce to her bodice caught Eddie's attention. He immediately thought, wow great tits! Suzanne an Diane immediately turned to look at the maid, then turned back to Eddie wearing frowns.

"You like those, huh?" came from Diane.

"See something that grabs your attention?" came from Suzanne.

Eddie paled. "Sorry," he said meekly.

Zhena also heard from Eddie's mind that he couldn't help it. She chuckled.

With a short, fast round of thoughts from the women, they deduced that Eddie was a male, so he couldn't help himself. As keast he wasn't panting like a dog.

Diane shook her head and glanced back inside. "Suz, we're being rude, we need to get back in there."

Suzanne nodded. "We'll talk about this later," she said. They both went in.

Their thoughts still ca,e to him.

"Maybe he doesn't see ours enough," Diane mused.

"Fine! He wants to see boobs, we'll SHOW him boobs! came from Suzanne.

Eddie only sighed.

"You are correct, Eddie, this could cause trouble," Zhena offered.

.

Eddie and Zhena tried an experiment. They could think to each other, but not to the guards at the top of the stairs,nor get anything from them. While Zhena noted Eddie unconsciously sized up every servant they came across, they got nothing from them either. By the time they got back to the ship, Zhena clearly knew Eddie liked cleavage.

"Of course, in your species breasts are a sign of sex and motherhood."

"Huh?" Eddie asked aloud.

"That's why you notice them, especially when the tops are displayed."

"Yeah, makes sense," Eddie grumbled.

Your mates were upset you noticed other women's breasts. They felt you might be looking for another mate."

"Oh, come on!" Eddie cried. "That's not true!"

Zhena put and arm over his shoulder. "I know, that is just what they felt. You need to ignore other women."

"Yeah, looks like I do," Eddie thought.

"No more eye-candy."

"Nope," Eddie agreed with a sigh. "Let's go think about this black hole thing."

.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Suzanne and Diane noticed something odd about each other. After being unhappy that Eddie had noticed the busty bunny woman, Diane noticed Suzanne's thoughts about men's shapes, especially the young count who was spending time around Myui. Suzanne liked his ass. Suzanne noted Diane was more focused on his muscular chest. They both compared him to Eddie. Not as handsome and his personality was a bit too stiff. They frown at each other then tried to hide their giggles. They agreed to give Eddie a break, they were 'sizing up' the opposite sex just like he had done.

Myui has noticed their mirth after meeting the future Count Devin. Watching them curiously, she asked, "He will be good for me, won't he?"

"I'm sure he will," Diane said with a smirk. "He does have a nice chest."

With a wry grin, Suzanne added, "Great butt too,"

Myui blushed and quickly looked to see if anyone had heard their comments. "Having a man who looks good is nice, but his status and wealth are more important," Myui explained.

"Let me guess, Miss Crumpled Panties told you that?" Diane asked.

"No, Empress Pinya," Myui said defensively

"Figures," Diane said with a snort. "Myui, if you don't really like the guy, you'll end up in a horrible marriage. You can make your own influence. Go for guy who is best for you, not your status."

"I like Count Devin," Myui said with a frown.

"Good, I'm just saying being happy with who you have is more important than how big his purse is."

While Diane and Myui discussed young Count Devin, Suzanne wandered over to where he was talking with an older man. Seeing her coming, both men turned to her and bowed.

"Greetings, Goddess your beauty is truly heavenly," young Count Devin said as he bowed.

Suzanne bowed to them, not nearly as deeply as they bowed to her. "A word, Count Devin?" she asked.

She nodded to the patio outside.

"Of course, Goddess," he said eagerly and hooked his arm for her to take.

Suzanne slipped her hand up under his forearm by his elbow as she'd seen other women do. Returning his smile she asked, "We hear you are interested in Countess Myui?"

"I am indeed," he said confidently. "The Countess is young and pretty, and quite intelligent. My family had resources to help Countess Formar with her wondrous inventions. I do believe we would make a wonderful pairing."

"I see," Suzanne said as they got outside. She steered him towards the stone railing that had decorative figures atop it. "Your interest is mostly for political benefit then?" she asked lightly.

"All good unions have a political element," he said carefully. "Also as I said, she has beauty and brains. I believe that is also important."

Instead of going down the steps into the garden, Suzanne halted him at the top. "You are aware that my sister and I consider Myui Formar as a friend?" she asked.

"I do. I hope we can be on a friendly basis also," he said.

Suzanne nodded. "That is good." She then pointed to a large round stone decoration at the bottom of the stair rail. "See that round stone at the end of the rail?"

"Yes," he said cautiously.

"That is your head," she stated. She then send out a vector to smash the stone into dust. "That is your head if you harm Myui in any way. Understand?"

Young Count Devin swallowed nervously. "I do, Goddess."

"Good. We just wanted to make that clear," Suzanne said with a smile.

A servant and two guards came to investigate the noise. Turing to them, Suzanne said, "I am sorry, I broke that stone. Please forgive my clumsiness."

Of course, Suzanne was immediately forgiven and the servant went to clean up the mess. Young Count Devin also got the message loud and clear, which was a good thing. He was a bit stiffer as he lead Suzanne back inside. He was holding his fear in well.

.

Having her fill of the cordial gathering, Diane informed Suzanne and went to find the Dark Elf and took her to Wolverine. There she asked Eddie to call up a map of the area. She had Yao show them where she lived and where the dragon had been spotted. Yao was impressed that they could see her land so clearly without being anywhere near it.

Trying to figure out where the Dragon's lair was, Yao was sure it was in the jagged mountains south of her people's land. In those mountains was what looked like an extinct volcano.

"That looks like a good place, very hard to find from the ground," Zhena offered.

"Damn near impossible," Diane said, noting the tall, steep slope up to the crater. "It's also one of the highest points in the mountains so if we camp there, that dragon should come to us." With a tip of her head, she added, "Suzanne agrees. We'll go first thing in the morning."

.

"Suzanne, where did Diane go?" Myui asked as she approached with another noble. This one was an older woman.

Suzanne smiled at the woman, then told Myui, "Diane is planning our trip tomorrow. In the morning, we are going after that Fire Dragon."

The older woman asked, "You are going to battle a Fire Dragon?"

"Won't be much of a battle," Suzanne said. "It is bothering some Dark Elves. We're going to kill it."

"Can I come?" Myui asked eagerly.

Suzanne thought about how they could fit Myui on board with Zhena and Yao there. "The seating may be tight," Suzanne said slowly. "I don't want any injuries from getting bumped around. Diane will see if we can accommodate you."

"On a hunt for a Fire Dragon?" the older woman asked, wide eyed. "The Countess' birthday is the day after tomorrow. Not to mention, Fire dragons are extremely dangerous!"

Suzanne cast a smirk at the woman. "Not for us. Sorry, I am Suzanne Warren. You are?"

"Countess Maylin, young Count Devin is my son," the woman said. "I must protest you risking Countess Myui's life."

Myui giggled and said, "Countess Maylin, I have ridden with the Goddesses Suzanne and Diane before. I assure you I will be in good hands."

"This is not the first time we went after a Fire Dragon," Suzanne told the woman.

"You have killed a fire dragon before?" Countess Maylin asked warily.

"I didn't get the chance, Diane ripped it's head off. In the town by Alnus Hill, there is a statue of her," Suzanne explained.

"Are we leaving early?" Myui asked.

"Just before sun up," Suzanne told her. "I want to be in the air and waiting for it. We also want to be done and return before Empress Pinya arrives."

"Yes, we do," Myui agreed.

"One would think you plan on just ..." Countess Maylin paused and asked, "Did you say in the air?"

"Yes, our ship is in the courtyard. The big round sliver thing with an animal's face on it. I'm surprised you missed it," Suzanne said.

"That thing flies?" Countess Maylin asked. "It looks like an expensive sculpture. Far to heavy to float in the air, and it has no wings."

"Be up and around before dawn, and you can watch us leave," Suzanne told her.

"I still think you should not risk Countess Formar's life," Countess Maylin stated.

"That is why Diane is making sure Myui has a good place to sit strapped in," Suzanne countered.

.

Word got around fast in the gathering about Myui taking off with Suzanne and Diane to go slay a Fire dragon. Count Devin insisted he go along, which Suzanne forbade. She also forbade Myui's guards and servants from riding along.

At 4:30 in the morning, Myui was in he traveling clothes and met Suzanne and Diane to walk out to Wolverine that was humming in a low tone. A crowd lined the balconies of Myui's palace as they walk up the ramp.

"We ready?" Suzanne asked as the got on board.

"Just waiting for you," Eddie said and got into his middle seat. In front of the panels,Yao was sitting on a chair Diane had installed between Suzanne and Eddie. Diane led Myui to the chair beside her that was between Eddie and Diane.

"Ramp up, hatches closed, power normal, ready to lift off," Eddie announced.

Suzanne took her seat. Seeing everyone was in place and buckled in, she said, "Eddie, take us up. Anti-grav and thrusters only."

"You got it, Suz."

Wolverine lifted up and rose high above the palace emitting only the low hum. Once they were high enough, Eddie applied full thrusters. The flame lit the ground below as the roar penetrated the bones of the people watching. Wolverine shot off into the pre-dawn sky.

.

While Yao and Myui watched the early morning sun reflect on the clouds below, Eddie said, "Holding at 40,000. We should be in the area."

"Radar clear, no contacts," Zhena announced.

"Maybe it doesn't want to play with us," Diane said with a frown.

"Maybe it isn't up yet," Eddie offered.

"We're over Yao's village. Eddie, make big circles, it's bound to show up sometime," Suzanne said.

"Twenty mile circles, coming up."

"How do you know it will come way up here?" Yao asked.

"It doesn't have to. We can see through the clouds, "Diane explained. "That thing lifts off the ground, we'll know."

"Breakfast anyone?" Suzanne said and got up.

"Hot pocket," Diane said, raising her hand.

"Egg ham and cheese muffin here," Eddie said raising his hand.

"What's a Hot Pocket?" Myui asked.

"They're good."

"I'll try one," Myui said.

Suzanne distributed the food and got everyone an orange juice packet. While they cruised in circles looking for a Fire Dragon, Myui and Yao were amazed they were eating a hot, tasty breakfast. Diane collected the wrappers and empty juice packets.

No more then Diane put the garbage in the recycling bin when Zhena called out, "Contact! Bearing three one six, altitude 5000. It's heading for Yao's village."

Diane ran aback to her seat. Suzanne called, "Eddie, get down behind it. Diane, upper laser, don't shoot until we get below and behind it."

Wolverine plunged down through the clouds. Coming out the bottom, Eddie dodged a peak. The dragon was flying between to mountaintops.

"Got him in sight. Eddie, get us lower," Diane said.

Eddie dropped down then had to rise up as the dragon flew over a ridge. "No good, he's hugging the ground."

The dragon looked back and flew around a mountain. Eddie pulled up and turned tight, rising over the mountain top. As he cleared the top, the dragon was right in front of them. It opened it's mouth to breathe. Eddie pulled left and up. The fire raced past. He then turned hard again to get behind it. The dragon turned also, trying to follow his maneuver. Seeing it was barely moving, Eddie put on side thrust and rammed into it's head.

"Take that!" Eddie snapped. He turned the other way and rose. The dragon fell onto the mountain top. It sprung back into the air to chase them. Eddie let it catch up, then dropped fast. Again, it breathed and missed.

"Shoot it!" Eddie cried.

"Friggin thing's all over the place," Diane grumbled. The dragon dropped with them, and opened it's mouth right in front of them. Myui screamed.

"Srcew that!" Diane snarled. Reaching out with her Mind Arms, she grabbed the Dragon's neck and squeezed hard. "Die!" she snapped and ripped the dragon's head off.

Eddie lifted and notice the dragon's head was still with them, trailing bits of flesh, but no body. "Pop", he said with a giggle.

"Eddie, grab it with the grippers," Suzanne told him.

"The magic dragon," Diane sang with a grin.

Suzanne burst out in a giggle.

Eddie reached out and gripped the dragon head by the horns. "Diane, I got Pop."

"Stop it," Suzanne said with a smirk.

"We did," Diane told her. She then sang, "Pop, the magic dragon..."

"He don't live no more..." Eddie added.

"In his final breath, I bet his neck was sore.." Diane sang.

They burst into laughter. Soon, they were laughing so hard they were crying. Suzanne took over piloting, Eddie barely had enough control to keep the dragon head in the grippers.

Trying to stifle her mirth, Suzanne giggled out, "Let's get Yao home. Then we better head back."

"What do we do with Pop?" Eddie asked.

"Let's introduce Pop to Pinhead!" Diane chuckled out.

Yao was usually very serious. At the moment, she laughed in relief that the dragon was dead.

.

Suzanne had Eddie drop the dragon head near Yao's village, then land to let Yao off.

Yao was on the exit ramp facing Suzanne "Please, stay so I may show our clan the who accomplished this great deed," Yao asked.

"We'd love to, but we have to go," Suzanne told her.

Yao bowed to her and said, "Then let me thank you for all my people. You have saved us."

"Just doing what we do best. Fare well, Yao."

"You also, dragon slayers," Yao replied. She walked down the ramp. Once she was on the ground, the ramp went up and Wolverine lifted skyward. She watching it go until it disappeared into the clouds.

"Yao, you have returned," an elder said as he came out from behind a rock. Others of her clan appeared from their hiding places.

"What was that thing?" the leader asked. "We feared something worse than that dragon that it obviously killed."

"That was the sky ship of the Dragon Slayer," Yao replied. With a shake of her head, she added, "I have never seen such power."

"It must have been a fierce battle," a warrior said.

Yao grinned and said, "Not really. They ripped the fire dragon's head off and we flew away laughing."

.

Empress Pinya entered Countess Formar's Palace with her escort. Every noble present was lined up to greet her, the red carpet rolled out. Entering with the trumpets blasting out their greeting, Pinya noted kings Counts and Countesses, and Dukes from all over the land. Except one. Nowhere did she see Countess Formar in the ranks. She did note Lady Stellano standing with the household and waiting to escort her. The woman kept glancing at the sky nervously.

As Pinya approached, Lady Stellano bowed deeply and said, "Welcome to the Formar palace, Empress. We have your rooms awaiting you."

"Thank you,Lady Stellano," Pinya said, giving a reply bow of her head. "I had thought your Countess would be present, seeing how her birthday is tomorrow."

With a nervous smile, Lady Stellano said, "Empress, very early this morning. Our Countess left with the Goddesses Suzanne and Diane. They flew up into the sky. They were on a quest … to kill a fire dragon."

Pinya blinked. "At a time such as this?" she asked, shocked Myui would abandon the most important birthday she would ever have. Another thought hit her that caused a knot in her stomach. "The green people are back?"

"They are not, Empress. Only the two Goddesses. They arrived for Countess Myui's birthday. They left to go kill a fire dragon that was bothering some Dark elves. Countess Myui insisted on going with them."

"And you let her go?" Pinya asked, wondering why she didn't stop Myui from doing something so dangerous.

Someone yelled, "Above us!"

Everyone looked up. Wolverine appeared over the palace and settled quickly down into it's place the courtyard. The painted animal face showing fangs and now blood streaked on it made Pinya's guards all draw their weapons and surround her. Shields up, they were ready to defend their Empress.

"That's them," Lady Stellano said.

The ramp cam down. Myui appeared and waved inside as she said, "Proper order. Hurry, we're late!"

Myui came down at a fast walk, followed by Eddie and Zhena then Suzanne and Diane.

"Guardsmen, stand down. Return to your posts," Pinya ordered.

Dressed in a decent dress, but not a formal dress for receiving royalty, Myui went up to Pinya and bowed deeply. "Please forgive me, Empress, we had a vital mission to save people. It took longer than we had planned on."

"I heard," Pinya said, looking at the motley group behind Myui. They all wore some kind of blue uniform. She did have no trouble identifying the two Goddesses by the stubby horns on their heads. Pinya bowed to them. "Welcome,Goddesses. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Empress," Suzanne said with a shallower bow. Diane gave a slight bow, but didn't speak. Suzanne prodded Eddie, he and Zhena bowed.

"Your quest is complete then?" Pinya asked.

With a big grin, Myui said "It is, Empress! Diane … I mean Goddess Diane tore Pop's head off."

Smirks grew on Diane and Eddie's faces. Suzanne smacked Diane on the shoulder and tapped Eddie in the back of his head. That only caused them to snort out a laugh.

"Guys! Serious time!" Myui said, frowning at them.

"Sorry," Eddie offered.

Pinya watched as they tried to control their mirth. Suzanne did manage to get them under control. It was not lost on her that they had just returned from killing a fire dragon,and they were in high spirits. Even Myui looked to be trying very had just to contain herself and present a royal bearing. "The dragon had a name?" she asked.

"Nope, just a noise. Pop!" Diane said, then giggled.

That got Eddie an Zhena giggling again. Suzanne only grinned widely, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"OK! It's over," Suzanne forced out. "Serious time!"

It amazed Pinya that they were laughing at such a serious and dangerous task as killing a Fire dragon. Then again, she had seen what these Goddesses wrath was like. That dragon never stood a chance.

Myui asked, "Empress, shall we proceed inside?"

"Yes, please," Pinya agreed.

Continuing in, Suzanne got beside Empress Pinya and explained, "The fault for Countess Myui not being here is mine. I apologized for our lack of attention in getting her back in time to greet you properly."

"Lady Stellano said you left early this morning. You got to the realm of the Dark Elves, killed the dragon and returned already?" Pinya asked.

"We had good fortune. Not long after we entered the area, we found the dragon, killed it, then let Yao off near her village," Suzanne told her.

"Very impressive," Pinya noted.

Suzanne shrugged. In a whisper she said, "What was impressive was keeping the ship under control when our Husband Eddie and Diane were laughing so hard. Diane tore the dragon's head off and they made up a silly song about it."

"What do you call that ship?" Pinya asked, looking back at it.

"We call it the Wolverine. It's a deep space recon ship. It is suitable for many missions. We got it after Porcupine was so battered it was used for a museum piece."

"We got kicked off our ship so it could be used as a monument," Diane explained.

"We donated it," Suzanne told her firmly.

"Under duress." Diane grumbled.

"Have things been going well here?" Suzanne asked to change the subject.

Pinya nodded. "The have. It was a slow start, but we are making progress in a few areas. I am doing my best to make Kingdoms and smaller duchies want to be in the Empire for the best trade and protection. The Senate has a real voice in government and it is now made up of two houses with people who are more attuned to the needs of the various classes of people. There is some resistance, but with any change resistance is expected. Gods be with us, so far it has all been peaceful."

Suzanne nodded. "That is good to hear. I was hoping the change in leadership was going to benefit everyone."

"Goddess, you came from the stars just for Countess Myui's birthday?"

"Not just for, but as long as we are here, We are happy we made it. After Myui's … The Countesses' Birthday tomorrow, we have to leave," Suzanne explained.

"I am very happy you came," Myui said, beaming Suzanne a bright smile. "And such a present too! Getting to be with you when you slayed that dragon. I am going to put that in my book of the greatest things that ever happened to me."

"So, Pop goes down in history?" Eddie asked. Diane belted out a laugh at that. Suzanne and Eddie also snorted out laughs.

Pinya even grew a smirk as she watched them. One would think that slaying a great beast like a Fire Dragon would be a thing to boast about in front of crowds and tell of the great struggle they went through. It amazed her that from what she was hearing, they had torn it's head off and flew away laughing. That demonstrated their power more than any bragging could have done. Since they seemed to have taken to Myui, it was good for the Empire to have a Countess who was being blessed by Goddesses of such power.

.

Once Pinya was getting settled, Diane decided they really did need to give Myui some kind of Birthday present. Their trip back through the black hole was as planned as they could make it. They would just have to go though it and see what happened, so they discussed what might benefit Myui and her city.

"It has to be something that will benefit as many people as possible," Suzanne thought, then asked, "Advanced cultivation?"

Eddie shook his head. "I saw they are already using aqueducts for irrigation."

"How to manage floor control?" Diane asked, remembering her float through the flooded fields here with the SDF.

"There's more to that than we have time to teach," Suzanne told her.

Seeing Pinya approach, Diane waved her over. "Pinya! We got a question," she said.

"Yes?" Pinya asked, ignoring the lack of formality.

"We really want to give Myui something that will benefit her city," Diane explained. "Is there anything that is a real pain in the ass to do? Something people wish was easier?"

Pinya cringed at how the purple haired Goddess put her question, but it was a valid question. Thinking about it, she said, "Well, one problem many have told about is the long times it takes to move goods. Merchants only trade perishables short distances so they get to market before they go bad. Although the bandit problem is much less than it was, now that soldiers guard caravans, the more time on the road does make them more prone to ambush. There is also the fact that help is needed for harvest."

"I got it!" Eddie announced. As he thought about a steam tractor, Suzanne, Diane and Zhena picked up on it.

"Yes, that would make travel time much faster," Suzanne agreed.

"Tractors make farm work a whole lot easier too," Diane nodded.

"They do have the materials here to make them, and steam can drive many different types of vehicles."Zhena added.

Pinya looked at them, wondering what she missed. "You have a solution?" she asked, feeling lost.

Diane grinned at her. "Oh, we sure do!"

"And Myui did such good work with the weapons she made, I know she will do just find with this," Suzanne told Pinya.

"I think we have a real nice surprise for her, and your Empire," Eddie said.

Pinya was happy Countess Myui was going to get some grand present. She just wished she knew what it was.

One thing Suzanne asked was the ceremony, or order of doing things during the Birthday event. Pinya explained to them that by order of rank, each noble would present themselves to Myui, make a short birthday speech then present their gift. Next the Steward and Pinya would christen and congratulate Myui as the official ruler of Ittalica. Following that was the dinner, minstrels would play and there would be dancing. As she explained, she saw Diane grow a wide grin. The others looked at her first in surprise, then they grew their own grins.

"Ohh, this is going to be fun," Diane said in a musical tone.

"Myui is going to have the party of her life," Eddie agreed.

Suzanne gave a slight bow to Pinya and said, "If you will excuse us, we have to plan for tomorrow."

"Of course," Pinya said, returning the bow. She had no idea what they were up to, but she had a feeling it was going to be grand.

.

Myui was cycling around with Lord Devin and telling everyone about her exciting morning. Like others, he asked, "Countess, weren't you terrified facing a Fire Dragon?"

Myui shook her head. "No, why would I be? I was with Suzanne and Diane. I knew they'd protect me. Devin they are Goddesses. Very strong and wise. They have helped me and helped me to grow up. Once you get to know them, they are quite wonderful." Cracking a smirk, she added quietly, "Just don't get them angry. You don't want to be around if they get angry."

"I've gotten that impression," he replied.

"Have you met them yet?" Myui asked happily.

"I met one..."

"They you have to meet them!" Myui insisted. She pulled Devin along, searching the crowd for Suzanne and Diane, but they were nowhere to be found. She kept searching and finding Empress Pinya, she discovered they had left to prepare for her Birthday. Myui was sad they had left already, but she knew they would return tomorrow.

.

In the morning, Myui was greeted with Birthday greetings by her servants. Lady Stellano and a hand maiden helped her into her gown, a bright,light and full length blue dress with puffy short sleeves. The material was smooth and light. The gown fit well and was as much as a joy to wear as it was to look at.

While the reception was being prepared, Myui had to wait in her rooms. It seemed like forever before Lady Stellano escorted her down to the throne room where Pinya and the Steward went over all her duties and responsibilities with her. Most of it, Myui already knew, but things like making and enforcing laws, she was new to. Pinya was helpful with this, showing her the Imperial laws and explaining what the laws were as well as how to make city-specific laws that were based on Imperial law. Questions Myui had, Pinya explained in detail. It was past lunch by the time they were done.

In the afternoon, Everyone except Myui and Lady Stellano went into the reception hall. Waiting a few minutes after Pinya left, Lady Stellano guided Myui to the door to the hall.

The hall was filled with people. Upon Myui's entry, a guard announced in his booming voice, "Presenting her Highness, ruler of Ittalica, friend to the Empress Pinya Colada and to The Goddesses of Death and War, Countess Myui Formar!"

A hearty applause rose and continued as Lady Stellano led Myui to a golden backed chair. Myui curtsied to the crowd and sat.

One by one, the visiting Counts approached, wished her a happy birthday and presented her with a token of their friendship. After she had received any trinkets of jewelry, and Devin had given a speech about her loveliness, bravery and fortitude and gave her a beautiful silver necklace, it was the Kings turn to inform her of their joy that a true Formar was now sitting on the throne, and wished her good fortunes and cooperation with their Kingdoms.

By this time, Myui was becoming bored and wished she could take a break.

Next was Empress Pinya. She strode up to a respectful distance from Myui and said, "My friend, Countess Myui Formar. This is a happy day for all of us. Today, you take the reins to Ittalica as your ancestors have. By your achievements to date, I have no doubt you will be a fine and wise ruler. Let it be known to all that Countess Myui Formar is a friend not just to me, but to the people of the Empire as well. Happy Birthday, Myui, and may your rein be long and fruitful." Pinya then motioned to the side to a group of men and said, "My gift to you are these engineers who are each at the top of their field. They will assist you with the projects you have planned in the future."

"Thank you, Empress!" Myui said. This was a gift she could indeed use.

After Pinya's noble speech, Diane carried a large black box into view. The front of the box facing Myui looked like black cloth. Diane set if down ten paces away and stood up on it. She held a small black object in her hand. Everyone was looking at her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Countess Myui Formar, "Diane announced. "When we first met, you were little and looking kinda scared. We had some fun back then, and a few hairy spots along the way. You have grown into a good looking lady, and from what I hear, a damn fine one too. We talked about it, and Myui, this best sums up our wishes for your future."

The box began to play snappy music that sounded like it was coming from many instruments , and Diane sung.

 _May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud  
and dignified and true  
And do unto others  
As you would have done to you  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young!_

 _May good fortune be with you_  
 _May your guiding light be strong_  
 _Build a stairway to heaven_  
 _with a prince or a vagabond_  
 _And may you never love in vain_  
 _and in my heart you will remain_  
 _Forever Young, Forever Young_  
 _Forever Young!_

 _And when I finally fly away_  
 _I'll be hoping that I served you well_  
 _For all the wisdom of a lifetime_  
 _No one can ever tell_  
 _But whatever road you choose_  
 _I'm right behind you, win or lose!_  
 _Forever Young, Forever Young_  
 _Forever Young !_

The power of the music and the words hit Myui hard. She knew this was suppose to be serious time, but she should not stop her eyes from tearing up. Diane had said so much in her song, so heartfelt. She launched herself off her chair as Diane stepped down off the box towards her. They crashed together in a hug. Myui cried happy tears as she hugged Diane close. Diane petted her hair a she hugged her back.

"Happy birthday, Myui," Diane told her.

"Can you please stay?" Myui asked in a sob.

"I'm sorry, hon. We have places we need to go, and you have a city to run."

"That was... an absolutely wonderful gift," Myui offered.

"Oh, that's not your gift," Diane said with a grin. Pulling away enough to wave Suzanne over, she said, "Here is your gift."

Suzanne came over with another box. "You're going to need the Empress's engineers for this one," Suzanne told her with a grin. She opened the top and let Myui look in.

"These are the plans and a tiny working model of a steam engine," Diane told her. "From this, you can make vehicles that can do work, say farm work, help to speed travel, or help make things. The limit to it's use is your own imagination."

As Pinya any others came closer to get a better look, Suzanne closed the box and gave it to Myui. "Use this well to help your people, Myui."

"I will!" Myui said firmly.

"Happy Birthday, Myui," Suzanne said and hugged her.

"This is something that needs to be guarded?" Pinya asked.

"It is," Diane stated. "It will take years to find out all the uses of what's in this box. It also can be used for less than noble means if the wrong people get a hold of it."

"Keep it safe," Suzanne told Myui.

Myui nodded and yelled out, "I need four guards here!"

Pinya said, "Countess, I highly recommend it be put into a locked windowless room with at least two guards on duty at all times."

"Yes, Empress. I'd love to start studying these right now, but we still have the dinner and party," Myui said as she eyed the box.

Diane laughed and said, "Guard it, and it will be there for you when you're ready."

Myui looked at Diane and Suzanne and asked, "How can I ever thank you?"

"Rule with wisdom and courage and listen to Pinya." Suzanne said with a smirk. Right after she said it, she realized she'd left out the woman's title.

Diane giggled at Suzanne and chided, "Aww, Suz, serious time, remember?"

Even Pinya laughed as Suzanne blushed.

.

The wolverine crew stayed for the dinner. Despite Myui's plea that they stay for a few more days at least, Suzanne insisted they had to leave. Out in front of Wolverine Myui and Diane shared a tearful goodbye. Pinya had come out also to see them off and shared a hug with all the crew, thanking them for the amazing gift. With waves and farewells, they got aboard Wolverine and puled up the ramp.

Watching the ship lift up into the air and out of sight, Myui said, "Empress, I am sorely going to miss them."

"As will I," Pinya said. "Let us insure we use their gifts for the good intent it was given with."

.

Leaving orbit, Eddie folded back to the black hole. "Will we ever have a story to tell when we get back," he said.

"I'm happy things are working out well for them," Suzanne said. "It was a pleasant surprise Pinya has become such a good ruler. Those people need her and Myui."

"They do," Diane agreed. "Eddie, I've plotted in a course and jump point. We're ready to go."

"Got it," Eddie replied. "Everyone grab a hold of something, this is not going to be a smooth ride!"

Once again, Wolverine dove towards the black hole and folded out of the universe.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Eddie survived the shaking and shuddering with only blurry vision and a headache. His monitor screen was cracked, a long thin line went from the upper left to the lower right. He did see stars. He was happy it hadn't failed completely. Looking to his right, he saw Diane was slumped over. "Diane? Diane!" he called. He glanced at Suzanne who was awake, but looking confused. "Suz! You with me here?" he asked loudly. Suzanne stared at him, blinked and nodded. He unbuckled himself and went over to Diane.

As Eddie touched Diane, a bright spark appeared on her shoulder, shocking him. Eddie yelped and grabbed her shoulder again. He pulled her upright and turned her face to him as he knelt beside her. "Diane?" he asked as he felt for a pulse.

"Come on, Baby," Eddie coaxed. He felt a pulse. He ripped her tunic open and put an ear to her chest. He heard her breathe, her heartbeat and felt her breath. OK she was alive. He unbuckled her and gently lifted her up. "Diane's out," I'm going to lay her down," he announced.

"Eddie …" Suzanne whispered, but didn't say anything else.

Huffing and pulling, being as gentle as he could, he got Diane out of her seat and into his arms. Standing up, he saw Zhena stagger up out of her chair. "Who's hurt?" she asked.

"Diane is out cold, Suzanne isn't looking well either," Eddie told her. He carried Diane back to the bed and laid her down.

"Silver Hair, can you understand me?" Zhena called.

Suzanne lazily looked to at Zhena. " Eddie … has to …. take control," she said in a lethargic tone. She wavered like she was going to pass out, then jerked upright.

"Silver Hair needs help too," Zhena called.

Running back up the Suzanne, Eddie asked, Zhena, is that black hole behind us?"

Zhena checked the monitors. "Approximately fifteen light years to our rear, yes."

"Good, warn me if we're going to hit something," he told her. He got Suzanne unbuckled. When he lifted her, she helped some, hugging him and trying to stand.

Suzanne was wobbly, but held herself up enough that he was able to walk her back to the bed, leaning heavily on hm.

Weakly, Suzanne asked, "Diane … is alive?"

"She is. What happened to you?" Eddie asked. He got Suzanne sitting on the bed. He lifted her up and over Diane's still form.

"Can't … think," Suzanne said as she visibly tried to focus on him. "Something … struck me."

Eddie turned to look back at the consoles. "Something hit you?" he asked. He didn't see anything loose or broken away from where it was suppose to be.

"No," Suzanne said with a lazy shake of her head. "Engy … En.. er... gy..." she forced out.

"You got hit with some type of energy," Eddie said.

Suzanne nodded. "Very … weak ...need rest."

Eddie pulled a cover over his wives and said, "OK, rest hon. I'll check on you right after I see where we're at."

Suzanne nodded and closed her eyes.

Eddie pointed to Zhena's console. "Zhena , give me a short then long range scan. We need to find out where we are." Eddie himself went to the cockpit and put all controls to the center seat. He sat down and looked at every reading to figure out if he had malfunctions or something just plain broken.

This time they had come out closer to the galactic center than the black hole was. With his wives out of it, he wasn't going to screw around with checking the Hot Sands system. He put in a fold straight back to Earth's solar system. Hopefully they had made it home and he could get them medical help.

Folding back into Earth's system, he picked up radio traffic. Good, that meant they were at least at the real Earth, and some help was available. He plotted a course to bring him into high Earth orbit then ran back to check on his wives.

Diane was out, but her pulse and breathing were stable, and from what he could tell with the medical scanner, fairly normal. Suzanne has passed out, but her vital signs were also good.

"Eddie, I am seeing no traffic in orbit," Zhena told him. "I also hailed, and no one answered."

"OK, so we get closer and look," he said. Scanning Earth's orbit, he found no satellites or space stations. This was odd, but they DID have radios. Despite aching to call down to the surface, he figured it would be better to find out where they were first. Seeing they were over western Europe, he descended into the atmosphere and watched his readings.

"OK, we are receiving radar, though it's in a lower band," he said in a musing tone. To be on the safe side, he went dark with their own radar. Dropping down to 40,000, Zhena let out a cry of, "Look out! Many planes coming from the left!"

Eddie stopped their descent and looked to the left. A swarm of four engine propeller planes were baring down on them at the same altitude. "SHIT!" he cried and dropped the ship to get out of the way. A plane hit them, sending them tumbling as the aircraft exploded, filling his screens with a fireball.

"FUCK... FUCK!" Eddie called out as he fought to get the ship back under control. He got leveled out, upside down. He flipped the ship over to see the ground coming up. He hit the anti-gravs just before they hit the trees. They impacted the ground and threw up debris around them.

"Ahhhh!" Zhena cried.

Eddie had been sitting and he'd felt the impact so hard that the antigrav system wasn't able to compensate for it. Turning around, he saw Zhena on the floor, holding her leg. He stumbled up and went over to her. "Is it broken?" he asked. He then noted the angle. Yup, it was broken.

Zhena nodded. "Hurts," she cried.

OK at least this was something he could fix. Grabbing the first aid kit and the brace kit, He had her hold onto something solid and coaxed her to relax. He put the brace around her leg, then pulled it straight and inflated the brace. He relaxed his hold, her leg stayed straight.

"Better?"

Zhena nodded. "Thank you. I will stay here on the floor. Eddie you have to go get help."

"Yeah," he agreed. Going to the exterior cameras, all he saw was darkness. The top laser mount did show a tree trunk low and all but horizontal. "Aww hell," he muttered. They were buried.

Casting Zhena a sad look, Eddie explained, "We're buried. It looks like the top is clear enough, I'll try to get out that way. All I can say is hang on, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Eddie, be careful," Zhena told him.

Eddie nodded and extended the ladder to the upper hatch. This hatch was small, it was only for upper laser maintenance. He had to lower the laser mount to make enough room to crawl out the top. It was getting dark, he saw that through a couple tree trunks over the hull of the ship. Branches also blocked the way out.

Struggling his way up through the debris, Eddie shut the hatch with his foot once he was out. Hauling up, he pulled himself out onto a trunk. Trees were down in a large circle around the ship, or the depression the ship was in.

It took until it had grown dark out by the time Eddie got out of the mass of fallen and uprooted trees. In the forest at night was not a place that was very bright. In fact, it was really dark. Eddie stumbled along, tripping and running into more trunks and branches.

"Can this possibly get any worse!" Eddie grumbled aloud. Both his wives were out, Zhena was injured and he'd buried the ship. Now, with the scrapes he felt, he was sure he was bleeding someplace.

A little farther and he saw light though the trees. He came to a clearing and a road. The road was lit in a low light, but he saw something that gave him hope. A stug sat on the road with men around it talking. It had to be a Sensha-do match!

Eddie walked on, waving his arms and yelling. "Hey. HEY! I need some help here!"

Lights were turned onto him. He saw figures running towards him. He stumbled towards them, now blinded by light. "We crashed, I need some help," Eddie told the men as he squinted from the light,

"Amerikana?" a voice asked, sounding German.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, I managed to get out,..."

"Any others?" the voice asked quickly.

"NO, just me...Hey!" he finished as his hands were grabbed and forced behind him. He struggled briefly and rifle barrel was thrust in his face. "What are you doing!" he cried.

"For you, Amerikan, the war is over."

The lights were shifted and he was pushed towards the Stug. It was then he saw the swastika on the machine and the Nazi uniforms the men were wearing.

"OH hell," he spat. Yup, it just got worse.

.

After Eddie left, Zhena dug in the first aide kit and took a painkiller. Sliding on the floor with her good leg and her tail, she got over to the first aide cabinet and got out the tubes to make herself a pair of crutches. As she did this, she called, Silver Hair? Diane?" Neither answered. She put the crutches together. She was thinking to follow Eddie and get help. He'd said the ship was burried and had to leave through the upper hatch. Looking up, she knew there was no way she was going to fit through the small opening, especially with a bad leg. She did hoist herself up to sit at her console and check the ship for damage.

.

Eddie was sat down on the road in the Stug's headlights. A medic came over to him and checked him over. He put a bandage on his arm to cover a long cut. He was offered a cigarette and declined. He did take the drink of water he was offered.

The Sargent came over and squatted down to eye him. "What's your name?" he asked in fairly good English.

"Eddie Warren. Where are we?"

"German territory. You're going to be taken to a prison camp once the Gestapo talks to you. Do yourself a favor Eddie, cooperate and don't lie," the Sargent said firmly. "What was your unit?"

Don't have one. This isn't my war," Eddie said.

'We saw the plane explode, not long after, you come stumbling out of the woods, flagging us down. You had to see us, why did you do that?"

"I saw your Stug."

"So, you know what a Stug is?"

Eddie chuckled, "Yeah, and I thought it was someone else's. Silly me, huh?"

"Who else has Stugs?" the Sargent asked intently.

Eddie paused. He was back in the 1940's. "I saw one that got captured. Fine piece of machinery. I didn't know we were over enemy territory."

"Ahh, you like the Stug?"

Eddie nodded. "It's a good machine. Not much armor, but it's got a good gun and hides well. You can stick a Stug behind brush, and your opponent won't know where you are, even after you fire if you keep back from the bush," he said.

The Sargent laughed. "So true! You have ridden in a Stug then?"

"Naw, that was Erwin's thing," he said without thinking.

"Erwin? Erwin Rommel?"

Opps. Eddie just said, "Great General. You'd be surprised how many people admire the man."

"High praise coming from an Amerikan. You know other German war machines too?"

"Not really," Eddie said with a shrug. "It's just that the Stug is pretty impressive for what it was built for."

The Sargent looked up at a truck coming. "On your feet, Eddie Warren, your ride is here."

They both got up. The Sargent elbowed him and asked, "So what do you think of the Panzer four? Is a Stug better?"

Eddie shrugged. "Depends who's driving," he said. "A good commander can make either machine pretty lethal."

The Sargent only smiled at him. The truck stopped, the Sargent motioned for him to get on. Eddie did under the scrutiny of two guards.

Unlike the Sargent, The guards only pushed him to the front of the bed, had him sit, then sat to the rear, watching him.

The ride was long and bumpy. Eddie was all but asleep when he heard a command of "Rouse!"

The guards were up and motioning him out. Eddie got out, noticing they were in a small town. He was led into an official looking building. The men and guards here were in the black uniforms of the Gestapo. He was led inside and planted at a desk across from a black uniformed officer.

Looking at the paper in front of him, the officer asked, Name, rank, serial number.

"I'm Edward Warren, and I don't have a rank or serial number."

"You are a spy?" the officer asked, eyeing him.

"No, I'm not a spy! My … plane crashed here," Eddie said firmly.

"What is that uniform you are wearing?"

"UNSC, it's a scientific organization," Eddie explained. "I'm not military."

"You are an enemy, and you were in German airspace. You are either military, or a spy," the officer stated.

Trying to think of a good answer, Eddie said, "We work with the military. That plane wasn't suppose to crash."

The officer grinned and said, "Bad luck for you. What were you doing on that airplane?"

"Monitoring efficiency. Apparently, it wasn't very efficient," Eddie grumbled.

"Where were you headed?"

"I wasn't told that information. I didn't even know we were over German territory."

The officer wrote some more, then said, "You are being sent to a prison camp in the morning. Until then, you will be our guest." He motioned to a guard. The guard came over and motioned for Eddie to move.

Eddie got up and let the guard lead him deeper into the building and into a cell. Eddie went in and sat on the cot. The barred door was shut and locked behind him.

"Wonderful," Eddie said in a sigh.

Eddie was allowed to lay down and get some rest. He didn't sleep, wondering how his wives and Zhena were doing. His prayed the Germans didn't find Wolverine. That might upset the course of this war very badly. For the first time, he was glad it was sunk into the ground, it would be hard to find. Then again, there would be no help coming at all for his mates. This really sucked.

.

Zhena was getting worried. It was ten hours and Eddie wasn't back yet. She tried listening to the radio, but nothing was coming through. She slept for a while, keeping an ear out for any indication Eddie might be returning. A moan got her attention. She looked up and saw Diane turn over, holding her head.

"What hit me?" Diane asked in a groan.

"You were out after we went through the black hole," Zhena told her.

Holding a hand to her head, Diane noted Suzanne lying beside her, then turned to see Zhena on the floor. "What happened?"

"Eddie got us back to Earth We hit an airplane on the way down and crashed. The ship is intact, but buried in debris. I broke my leg, Eddie fixed it up before he left out the top hatch to go get help."

"When did he leave?"

"Sixteen hours ago now. I'm afraid something happened to him,"

"And the good news?' Diane asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Other than being buried, the ship is in good shape, green across the board," Zhena said.

"That's something," Diane said as she rubbed her head. "I feel .. foggy."

"Then rest. None of us can do anything yet," Zhena said.

"Eddie is OK, " Diane assured herself.

"You know that?" Zhena asked, wondering if she had mental contact with him.

"No, but if he's not, I'm going to kill him for going out by himself!"

.

"Rouse!"

The loud rough command jerked Eddie awake. "Yeah, OK," he said and got up. The guard moved aside. Another guard motioned for him to follow. This time instead of a cubicle, he was taken into an office and sat down across from another Gestapo Officer.

Regarding him, the Officer said, "Edward Warren, employed by the UNSC, your plane exploded in the air, yet you survived. No parachute was found, and you seem to know much about our Stugs."

Eddie shrugged. "I happened to see a Stug. Like I told the Sargent who found me, they are good machines."

The Officer leaned forward. "I have seen men that fall from a great height. They do not survive, let along do so with minor injuries. Can you explain how you did?"

"Seriously? No, I can't. I'm just happy to be alive," Eddie replied. "At least until I realized I was in German territory and that wasn't our Stug I saw."

"What were you doing on that airplane?"

"I was monitoring for efficiency. You know, looking for ways things or equipment might be improved. Before you ask, I wasn't privy to where we were going. I was told my job was monitoring the plane, not the mission."

The officer eyed him for a moment then asked, "What plane were you flying in?"

"Sorry sir, I can't tell you that. It's military information."

"What can you tell me about the Stug you saw?"

Eddie shrugged and said, "Short barrel 75 howitzer. Five feet nine inches tall, 34 KPH top speed, I forget the armor thickness. 30 millimeters, if I'm right."

The man sat back and asked, "So you have studied the Stug then? Would you call it efficient?"

"Fairly. I can't give you any ideas for improvements, because that would be helping the enemy," Eddie told him.

The man was quiet briefly, then said, "You will be transported to a prison camp. Once you get to the Stalag, you will be questioned further. Since you are not military, be aware the rules of war do not apply to you. Take the time to think what that may mean if you do not cooperate with us." He then raised a hand and motioned the guard in.

Eddie was lead out and stuffed into another truck. He was taken on another long ride. This time when the truck turned and slowed, they passed through double gates laced with barbed wire. Guard towers were on either side of the gate. He got out to see German soldiers and men in a variety of allied uniforms watching him. He was forcefully guided up onto the porch of a building and inside. A fat Sargent led him into an office and sat him down.

Eddie stared at the Sargent. "Sargent Schultz?" he asked.

Eyeing him, the Sargent asked. "You know me?"

Eddie gaped at him. "So who's the Commandant here, Colonel Klink?"

Frowning, Sargent Schultz leaned towards him and asked, "How do you know that?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Eddie blurted out.

"Ah, the new prisoner has arrived!"

Eddie watched the Colonel come in. "Yep, Colonel Kink all right. I think I hit my head too hard."

Klink stopped and asked, "You know me?"

Eddie shook his head in wonder and said, "Colonel Klink, Commandant of Stalag 13, and you have never has a successful escape. You record is perfect."

Klink smiled and said, "My fame is so great, even brand new prisoners know of me!"

Yup, that was what Eddie expected. Maybe all this was a dream, and he was the one passed out on the bed.

Klink sat down and rattled off rules for the camp and stressed he would be shot of he attempted escape. In the middle of his speech, the door opened. Of course, it was Colonel Hogan.

"This the new Prisoner?" Hogan asked.

"HOGAN!" Klink yelled, "I will have the prisoner brought to the barracks when I am done with him!"

Ignoring Klink, Hogan motioned to Eddie's light blue uniform. "That a new uniform?" he asked. "I never seen one like that."

"I'll explain later, Colonel." Eddie said.

Hogan's eyebrow raised. He eyed Eddie's arm patch, then turned back to Klink. "So, if you've given him your speech, I can take him to the barracks now?" Hogan asked.

Klink fumed briefly the with a quick salute, said, "Dismissed!"

"Come on, new guy," Hogan said.

Eddie got up and followed him out.

Walking across the compound, Hogan asked, "Name, rank, serial number."

"Eddie Warren, Lieutenant, UNSC, and I have a social security number, not a serial number. Sir, I'm not in your armed forces."

"What's the UNSC?" Hogan asked.

"I'll tell you inside," Eddie said, glancing at a guard.

Hogan took Eddie into his barracks, gave everyone a brief, "Say hi to the new guy, Lt. Warren. Lt. Warren, in my office."

Inside his office, Hogan shut the door and said, "I'm listening."

"This may be hard to believe," Eddie told him, "But I'm from the future. My command is the United Nations Space Command, UNSC. Our ship crashed and I have to get back to it and get it and my crew out of here before the Germans find it."

"You're right, that is hard to believe. You have any proof?" Hogan asked in a hard tone.

Eddie gave him the best proof he could think of. "You are Colonel Robert Hogan. The only reason no one escapes from Stalag 13 is because none of you want to. This place is a block of Swiss cheese. I go out to the end bunk, rap on it and the bottom bunk lifts up so the main tunnel can be accessed. From there, I can get to many places in the camp or outside the fence to the entrance that's disguised as a tree stump. You have radio communications with London and the underground, Kinsch is your radio operator, Carter is your demolitions guy, and does a pretty good impression of Hitler. You help other prisoners escape and conduct all kinds of raids and pass information to the underground. Neither Klink nor his boss, General Burkhalter have any idea what's going on right under their noses. You probably spend more town in town than Klink does."

Hogan's face paled as Eddie went on. "How do you know that?" he asked sharply.

"Eighty years from now where I'm from, everyone knows!" Eddie stressed. "The TV show about your exploits ran for six seasons. Colonel, my ship is an interstellar space ship, very far advanced from anything any army has now. The Germans can't be allowed to get their hands on it."

Hogan rubbed his chin in thought. "Where is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Eddie admitted. "To the west, I think. When we were coming down, we ran into a group of bombers, literally. One ran smack into us and knocked us for a loop. The plane exploded. We crashed in a forest. Luckily, the ship is cover by large debris, mostly downed trees. I know you can't let me escape, that would ruin Klink's record and put pressure on you, as well as change history, but we have to do something."

Hogan paced in thought for a moment, then asked, "What would it take to destroy that ship?"

"More power than anything in this world," Eddie said in a knee jerk reaction. "Not only that, My wives and Zhena are wounded, but still alive on that ship."

"Wives?" Hogan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eddie shrugged and said, "I'm the only human in the crew. My wives are …. a species you haven't met yet, as is Zhena." Seeing Hogan was still eyeing him, he added, "Suzanne and Diane are sisters. It's their cultural thing. It was both or neither."

Hogan let out a snort and said, "I'd love to meet some of those girls. How bad are they hurt?"

"Zhena has a broken leg. I splinted it before I left. Suzanne and Diane were knocked out by some kind of energy pulse. I really don't know what it was. They were both still out, but their vital signs were good when I left," Eddie explained.

Hogan looked away, then let out a huff and looked back at him. "You can't make this any harder, can you?"

"The Gestapo said they will be coming to ask me more questions. I think they are looking for my ship."

"I had to ask," Hogan grumbled. "You say your ship ran into a bomber?"

"Yes, a four engine job. I'm not an expert but I think it was American."

"Maybe we can find out where it happened. If we can, we can find your ship."


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

On board the Wolverine, Diane got enough strength to sit up and stay in place. Zhena got her food so she didn't have to get up.

"Thank you," Diane said and ate the hot pocket Zhena brought to her and downed the juice. A glance at Suzanne showed she was still out hard. Her head clearing, Diane was able to begin puzzling out what happened. "Zhena, we hit the black hole at the same trajectory and the same location as last time, didn't we?"

"We did. We endured the same strong vibrations as last time also," Zhena replied. "I compared out last entry to the first, we were perfectly on course."

"So why did we get knocked out this time?" Diane wondered aloud.

"Who can tell, it is a black hole after all. No one knows the dynamics of those things." Studying Diane she pondered, "Maybe it has something to do with your minds. Both you and Silver Hair have very powerful minds. The first time through, we found we can now read each other's mind, which should not be possible. Perhaps something is changing between us each time we go through."

It was then Diane realized she was chewing and talking, or rather thinking, and she hadn't seen Zhena's mouth move either. "Kinda like we are now," she said.

"Maybe we can think to Eddie," Zhena offered.

"Eddie!" they both called out. They then waited and listened. Nothing.

"I'm getting my strength back, I'm going outside," Diane stated..

"We should wait until Silver Hair recovers before we go look for Eddie," Zhena told her.

"I will, I just want to see what's out there." Diane tentatively stood up. She was stable on her feet, so she brought her mind arms out and lifted herself up. "I'm pretty much back to normal. I'll return shortly."

"Take a radio."

"Right."

The more Diane moved and did, the more stable she became. Still hungry, she grabbed a breakfast sandwich and wolfed it down as Zhena got her a radio headset. Diane put the headset on and lifted herself up through the upper hatch.

.

Eddie was the 'door watch' when Hogan and his men were in the tunnel. He heard the bunk raise up. Glancing back, he saw Carter then LeBeau come out. Hogan followed them.

Hogan motioned Eddie away from the door and had him sit down at the table. He said, "Warren, London confirmed the location that bomber blew up. Sixty miles northwest of here. The explosion damaged six other planes also. They thought it was a new weapon and have the Underground checking the area out. We didn't dare tell them exactly what happened, but did let them know we need any information the Underground finds. They will contact us when they find something."

"Sixty miles," Eddie said vacantly. "Too far away to go check it out ourselves?"

"Klink usually pulls roll calls twice a day. If he's feeling frisky, it may be more. We can't afford to not be here if he does," Hogan said firmly.

"Or Shultzie sneaks in for a free meal," Le Beau said with a snort.

The outside door swung open and Sargent Schultz strode in.

"Speak of the devil," Newkirk commented.

"Colonel Hogan, the Commandant wants to see you in his office … with the new prisoner." Schultz announced.

"He's got a name, it's Warren," Hogan said as he got up. To Eddie he said, "If you want him to remember your name, give him a candy bar."

Eddie followed him out. They walked across the courtyard, Hogan eyed the staff car that was sitting in front of Klink's office. "Oh great, General Burkhalter is here. This should be fun."

"As least there's no Gestapo," Eddie said. None of the solders were in black uniforms.

"Yet." Hogan said.

Walking into Klink's office, Eddie noted the General was there also.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Hogan asked.

"We do," Burkhalter said in his nasal voice. Looking at Eddie, he said, "It seems you do not exist."

"Can I go then?" Eddie asked.

"You cannot!" Klink said firmly.

Rising up out of his chair, Burkhalter eyed Eddie. "From the intelligence we gathered, there is no UNSC, there is no Edward Warren, and that uniform is not British, American or Russian. You also have no ID. Who are you spying for?"

"No one, I'm not a spy. I told the Gestapo I work for UNSC for the military..."

"If he lies again, shoot him!" Burkhalter stated. One of his guards raised his rifle.

"Now hold on here!" Hogan yelled. "General, there are many companies that contract with the military. How do you know he's not telling the truth?"

Burkhalter eyed Hogan. "We are aware of every company dealing with American and British military. There is no UNSC."

"You krauts think you know everything," Hogan retorted. "If there is no UNSC, then where'd he get the uniform?"

"It is not impossible to make one," Burkhalter stated.

"So Warren made himself a uniform, sneaked onto a bomber, then got shot down all for fun? Is that what you're trying to say, General?" Hogan asked.

"What I am saying is this no record of this man," Burkhalter stated. "By his own admission, he is not military, he does not have a proper uniform, therefore, he must be a spy!"

"You're jumping to conclusions, General," Hogan stated. "He's told everyone who he is and what he was doing on that plane that got shot down. As far as spying, he was picked up right after he landed. Just because he has a uniform you don't recognize means he's here to spy. I must protest the excessive harassment of one of my men!"

"Noted," Burkhalter said dryly. "While you protest, Major Hochstetter is digging out the truth about this man. It will go much easier on him if he admits who he is before then."

"I see, the Gestapo doesn't like it when they have to work," Hogan said.

"Umm, General I ..." Eddie offered, and was intterupted.

"Shut up, Warren," Hogan barked.

"Yes, sir."

Burkhalter eyed Eddie, then turned to Klink. "I want that man put in the cooler. He is an escape risk."

"General, you know no one has ever escape from Stalag 13," Klink reminded him.

"Klink, your luck amazes me. Shut up and do as I say. We will continue this later," Burkhalter stated. He then marched out with his guards.

"That man, telling me what to do with my own prisoners!" Klink said as he shook his fist.

"Right Colonel," Hogan agreed, "Teach him a lesson, Commandant, no cooler, I'll take Warren back to the barracks." Hogan grabbed Eddie's arm to lead him away.

"HOGAN, stop!" Klink barked. "Schultz! Take Warren to the cooler."

"Why? He hasn't done anything," Hogan protested.

"General's orders," Klink snapped back. "Schultz!"

"Yajol, my Commandant!" Schultz replied.

Hogan eyed Schultz, then Warren and said, "You should have given him a candy bar."

.

Diane peeked her head up above the downed trees to look around. She scanned the area slowly, looking at the devastation and for any people around. "We really made a mess." she thought.

"Any sign of Eddie?" Zhena thought back.

Turned half way around she did see someone. An old man was frozen in place ten yards away as he stared at her. "Not Eddie, but maybe someone who can tell me something."

Diane lifted herself up above the debris to hang in the air. The old man's mouth dropped open. She floated over to him and settled down to stand on the log in front of him. She tried English first.

"Have you seen anyone dressed like me?" she asked.

The man only stared.

"Spraken si dauch?" she asked, hoping she got it right.

Still, only a stare. She frowned at him and asked in Japanese, "Do you understand anything?"

The old man gulped, and continued his stare.

"Hokay, we'll try the translator." she said in a huff. Pointing to him, she added, "Don't go away."

Diane lifted herself back to the hole and down through the hatch. She got the translation gear and went back up through the hatch. Hearing branches snap, she saw the old man stumbling through the debris as fast as he could go. He fell, caught on a broken limb and struggled to get himself up. Diane floated over to him and sat down on a log. She then lifted him up and sat him down on the log in front of her. His eyes were fixed wide as he stared at her. She also noted he was quivering in fear.

Getting the translator hooked up, she had difficulty putting it on the rigid man's head. She turned the translation to French. "Can you understand me?" she asked.

The man fainted.

Diane shook her head. "Some help you are," she told hm.

Diane got him into clear woods and laid him down. After a short while the man woke up and sat up quickly. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently.

The man's eyes flew open. "It's not a dream!" he said in a gasp.

Slowly, Diane said, "No, and I only want to know, have you seen a man dressed like me? He's human, and has brown hair."

"No," he said weakly.

"Were you looking for something here?" Diane asked.

"What are you?" the man asked.

Diane cocked her head. "OK, right, you've never seen someone like me before, have you?"

"No. Your horns, are you a devil?"

"Only if you piss me off," Diane replied. "Sir, I am looking for my husband. He left here yesterday or the day before. He hasn't come back. I am worried something has happened to him," Diane explained.

The man looked off at nothing, then said, "The man the Gestapo were asking about. Yes, he had a blue suit on. They asked everyone if they had seen him."

"Gestapo?" Diane asked, "Are you talking about Nazi German type Gestapo?"

"Yes. They came around asking about a man like you describe."

Diane had a horrible thought. "What year is this?" she asked.

"1942, you didn't know that?"

Diane face palmed. "And where are we?" she asked with a sigh.

"Germany, about sixty kilometers west of Hammelburg. You … you are lost?"

"Very. Eddie left to go get us help. Have you seen him or heard about him? Other than the Gestapo is looking for him?" Diane asked.

"Wait," the man said, then added, "Eddie's last name, is it Warren?"

Diane looked up. "Yes! Do you know where he is?"

"I do not, but I can find out," the man said firmly. "I was looking for a crashed plane somewhere around here. The word is that Warren's plane crashed, I was trying to find it before the army did."

Diane let out a snort and jerked her thumb back at the destroyed area. "You found it. It's under all that debris. You said you can find Eddie?"

Looking more confident, the man said, "I can!" In a conspiratorial tone, he asked, "Is this some kind of secret plane?"

"You could say that," Diane agreed. She then called on the radio, "Zhena, I have a guy here who can find Eddie. Suzanne awake yet?"

"Negative. Diane, please be very careful, you should wait for Silver Hair."

Diane explained, "Zhena, we're on Earth, but in 1942, Germany. I can't wait. Bad men called Gestapo are looking for Eddie. I have to find him first."

"Be very careful," Zhena coaxed.

"I will. Watch Suz for me. Be back as soon as I can." Diane said. She got up and held a hand out to the old man, "Let's go find my Eddie."

.

Eddie at in the cell staring at the ceiling. Hearing a soft grinding of stone, he looked to see a block slide out of the wall. Newkirk poked his head in.

"Hey mate, here's a little snack for ya," Newkirk said and showed Eddie a plate of food.

"Thanks," Eddie said quietly. Newkirk also produced a canteen of water. As Eddie dug in, Newmirk explained, "Got some news. Your ship's been found. One of yer mates met a man from the underground. The colonel went out to meet our contact who's bringing your mate. With any luck, we'll have a plan to get you out of here in a few days."

Eddie washed the food down to clear his mouth. "That's good news, did they say who it was?" he asked.

"No names, mate. It's safer for everyone that way." Newkirk eyed him and said, "I hear you got two wives ? Double trouble?" he asked with a grin.

Eddie nodded. "They're called the Terror Twins, ever since grade school."

"Blimey! You're a real glutton for punishment, mate?"

Eddie chuckled. "Sometimes. They've been in many battles. Never lost."

Schultz's voice called out, "Yajhol, Major!"

Eddie quickly passed the plate back to Newkirk and helped him push the block back in place. He quickly returned to sit on the cot.

The cell door opened up. "ROUSE! Come out, Major Hochstetter wants to see you!"

Eddie got up and went out. "Thanks, Schultz, I can use the company." He was walked to a room n the end with a table and a chair on each side. The black uniformed Officer was on one side.

"Come in, sit down Mr. Warren."

Eddie sat and nodded to him. "Major Hochstetter," he said in greeting.

The major smiled at him and asked, "I hear you like the Stug. You have a captured one, yes?"

"Not me personally, but yes, I've seen them," Eddie agreed.

"And you were captured while flagging down a Stug crew. You claim you thought it was the captured one. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, my big mistake," Eddie agreed.

"So, where is this captured Stug?"

"I can't say where the base is," Eddie said firmly.

Waving a hand, the Major said, "I don't want the base location specifically. Give me a country."

"England."

The major nodded. "I see. Now about this plane you were in that got shot down. Tell me what happened."

"I've told anyone who asked," Eddie said. "It got hit, I was thrown out, the chute opened, I landed. Not knowing I was in enemy territory, I saw the stug and waved it down to get help."

"And this is the story you have reported every time you've been asked," The major agreed. Glaring as Eddie, he slapped a hand in the table and baked, "It is a lie!" Getting up, he slowly walked around the table as he said, "There was only one allied bomber lost in that area. It did not get hit with anti anti-craft fire or shot down by a fighter, the plane exploded. Several eye witnesses verified that fact. They also saw a few others break formation and turn around. None of them crashed. There is no way you escape out of an exploding airplane."

Passing Eddie, he slapped him in the face with a glove. "There is also the fact that there was no Stug ever captured by the English. Every one that is or was in France is accounted for, active or destroyed. Yet, you are very familiar with the machine and it's tactics. We do have enough proof to shoot you as a spy. I do have one question. You had to know the Stug and it's crew you encountered was indeed German, yet you hailed them to give yourself up. Why?"

Eddie felt the burn on his cheek, but forced himself not to react. "Major, I told you what happened. It was unlikely, yes, but I did get out of that plane before it exploded."

"You did not." Major Hochstetter stated. "There was no parachute, you did not exit that plane. Either you were already on the ground, or you landed in something else. A glider maybe. My big question is why did you give yourself up? You could have easily evaded patrols and hid in the woods."

"I don't know what to tell you," Eddie said honestly. "What happened, happened. I can't change that."

Still pacing around the table Major Hochstetter asked, "Have you ever been interrogated? Not merely asked questions, but truly interrogated. It is a very unpleasant experience and some do not survive. I want to know why you surrendered. You can tell me now and avoid plenty of pain. I promise you, if I have to bring my interrogator here you will tell me what I want to know anyway, and it will be very unpleasant."

On his way past Eddie again, Eddie felt the hard slap of the glove. He winced but didn't cry out.

Strolling over to his chair, Major Hochstetter sat back down. "It is in your benefit to talk to me now."

"Major," Eddie said as evenly as he could with a stinging face. "The only think I know, is what happened. Why I didn't die, why I ended up in German territory, I can't tell you. And YES! I did think that Stug was a friendly."

"If I get up and leave, you can look forward to a very painful interrogation." The Major growled.

Becoming angry, Eddie yelled, "OK you want a story? I'll tell you one! We were coming down through the atmosphere in our interstellar space ship and hit a bomber. It blew up, we tumbled and crashed. I got out to go look for help and saw a Stug just like we used in our war games back in high school."

Slamming his hand in the table Major Hochstetter stood up and barked, "You are a FOOL!" He then strode out.

"I'm fucked," Eddie mumbled to himself. He then felt a tap on the shoulder.

"You made him angry," Schultz said quietly. "Making the Gestapo angry is the worst thing you can do."

"Life sucks, huh?" Eddie asked.

"Back to your cell. I will bring you dinner soon," Schultz said.

Eddie got up and patted his stomach. "No need, I already ate." he said, and walked back to his cell.

.

On the Hammelburg road, Diane sat in the back seat of the car as the woman who'd given her the long dress and shawl to hide her appearance, drove along watching the side of the road. In the dark up ahead, a light flashed twice. The woman flashed the headlights twice in response and slowed to a stop.

A man in black came out to lean in the driver's window. "Maria, good to see you. You brought the package?"

"Back seat. Her name is Diane."

Hearing this, Diane got out. "You know where Eddie Warren is?" she asked.

He nodded. "He's in Stalag 13. The Gestapo are coming to question him."

"Not any more. Take me to him," Diane stated.

"Lady, look, this isn't a country club. These guys got guns and they are serious," the man said.

The noise of a truck sounded and lights shown on the trees. The man moved to bolt, Diane grabbed him with a pair of mind arms and lifted them both up to treetop level. She watched as the truck came around the corner and stopped by the car.

"Are you having trouble?" a man asked.

"Just a brief nature call."

"Then move along!"

The woman drove away, the truck left. Diane lowered them back to the ground. "Now, take me to him," she ordered.

The man didn't say anything. She followed him into the woods. Once they were surrounded by brush and trees, he asked, "What did you do out there?"

"Got us out of sight. I'm Diane Warren."

"Robert Hogan," he replied, "How did you do that?"

Robert Hogan … "Colonel Robert Hogan? Of Stalag 13?" Diane asked.

"Edward recognized me too. I take it I have a fan club?" Hogan asked.

Diane snorted out a chuckle, "This is too much. So, Eddie is in the hands of Colonel Klink?"

"Is there anything you don't know about us?" Hogan asked.

"Not much. Can we get into camp now?" she asked.

"You people are really unnerving. This way."

They hurried through the woods to wait near the entrance stump until the searchlight passed over them. Hogan lifted the lid and motioned Diane in. She rose up and dropped down through the hole, then waited for Hogan to climb down.

"Hey Ma'am, welcome to Stalag 13," Carter said brightly.

Under her shawl, Diane was well covered. She lifted her eyes to Carter and the one behind him and pulled her shawl down. Both men's jaws dropped.

"Bilmey, will you look at that," Newkirk said as he stared at her.

Hogan also noted her purple hair and the horns. He stepped around her. "All right, stop staring. We got work to do."

"Colonel, The Gestapo stopped by while you were out," Newkirk said. "They're set to do some serious interrogation on Warren."

"I don't think so," Diane stated. "Take me to him."

"He's in the cooler, Ma'am, you can't just waltz in there." Newkirk explained.

Hogan spoke up, "Newkirk, did you hear what they talked about?"

"Aye, Hochstetter was pressing Warren about why he gave himself up. He wanted Warren to confess. Warren came back with this cockemami story about crashing into a bomber with this spacecraft and thinking that Stug he saw was one they played war games with in high school. Hochstetter got teed off and left. When he comes back, It's going to be big trouble for Warren."

"Geez, what would Warren tell that big of a lie?" Carter asked.

"He didn't lie," Diane told him. Seeing them look at her funny, she smirked and said, "In high school, my sister Suzanne commanded a Panzer two, I was in a Firefly. Erwin had the Stug. Now, can I go see my husband?"

Hogan eyed her with a huff. "Newkirk, take her to the cooler. I've got to figure out how to get him out of here and not blow our cover."

"You run an important operation out of here," Diane agreed. "I will do all I can to help, Colonel Hogan. Be advised though, if you can't get Eddie out, I will and most likely will tear this whole place apart in the process. Guns don't hurt me and I can and will rip apart whatever is in my way."

"You're one of the terror twins," Newkirk said blankly.

"Only to people who piss me off."

.

The stone in the cell slide to side. Diane wiggled her way in, then went to the door of the dark room. Slipping a mind hand out, though the crack in the edge that showed some light, she felt around and found the latch bolt. She slide it to the side quietly and peeked out. A rotund guard was asleep in a chair not far away, his even snores told her he was sound asleep. Seeing the light switch, she tuned it on and shut the door.

"What?" Eddie winced and covered his eyes against the light.

The was then Diane saw the bright red mark on his cheek. Kneeling beside the bed, she whispered. "Eddie?"

Squinting, he focused on her. "Diane... Diane!" he cried happily and hugged her. She returned his hug. "You need to stop playing with the Germans," she chided.

"Sorry. Where's Suz?"

"Still out when I left. I'm going to contact Zhena and see if she's up yet. I'm afraid you have to stay here for the moment."

"No problem." Eddie said. "Just be careful. These guys play rough."

"I'll be back soon," Diane said. She got up and opened the door. Seeing the guard snoozing she slipped out and bolted the door behind her.

Diane took her shoes off and crept stocking foot to make as little noise as possible. Through the outside door, she saw another guard walk by. There were no windows, but near the ceiling were vents. Raising herself up she got close to the vent. Keying her radio, she quietly said, "Zhena, this is Diane. Come in."

Twice more she called, then hear Zhena reply.

"Diane, have you found him? Suzanne woke up an hour ago. She is recovering faster than you did."

"I have. Tell Suzanne we're going to need help, I'll call again in a couple hours. Diane out."

Diane lowered herself to the floor to see the rotund guard gaping at her. Thinking quickly, she floated over to him.

"V..v.. Valkyrie?" the Sargent asked.

Diane smile at him and nodded. Softly she said, "You will go to Valhalla when the time comes, brave soldier. Now, sleep."

The man's pudgy face grew a wide smile. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Diane slipped back into Eddie's cell. She kissed Eddie and told him Suzanne would be ready by tomorrow. She then turned the light out and left with Newkirk.

.

Diane returned to the main tunnel and got a nap. When the men in the barracks woke up, Hogan had her come up and sit down to make a plan to rescue Eddie. Sitting at the barracks room table, Diane made plans with Hogan.

"Your ship crashed, it can still fly?" Hogan asked.

"The ship is fine, it was the crew that got knocked silly," Diane assured him. "When do you think the Gestapo will be back?"

Hogan rubbed his chin and said, "Most likely, they will give him a couple days to worry about his interrogation to soften him up. I'd say day after tomorrow is most likely. You want them here?"

"The shock factor should ensure they keep the whole thing quiet. If they don't see us, then any witnesses will be suspect," Diane said.

"Good point, and Klink will not be accused of letting him get away," Hogan agreed. With a brief smile he said, "Klink is the best Commandant we could ever have."

The door burst open. Schultz came in announcing, "Roll Call! Everybody out!" Carter, Kinch and Newkirk all shot up to stand up to shield him from Seeing Diane.

"Don't you knock?" Carter asked.

"Everybody out! Roll call!"

"We're coming!" Hogan complained. "You have to get out of the doorway first."

Schultz stepped in and move to wave his arm to get them moving, then spotted Diane. He froze in place. Diane stood up and glared at him.

Hogan waved a hand in Schultz' face. "Seeing things again?" he asked.

Firmly, Schultz announced, "I see NOTHING! NOTHING!" He marched to the door with a glazed look on his face. Diane shot up into the rafters and held herself against the ceiling. Schultz turned back and looked around briefly. "I see nothing!" he said again and went out.

Gaping at Diane lying against the roof beam, Carter asked, "Did you see that?"

"No, neither did you," Hogan told him and pushed him out the door.

Lined up for roll call, Hogan watched another guard go inside, then come back out. "All clear, Sargent," he told Schultz. Schultz then counted the prisoners and stopped by Hogan. "Did you see the Valkyrie?" he whispered.

"The what?" Hogan asked.

"She was standing right beside you!" Schultz insisted.

"Schultz, I think you need to get into town more often. How would a woman get into our barracks?" Hogan asked.

Pointing his finger, Schultz said, "You do not understand, Colonel Hogan. Valkyries visit only the most brave and loyal soldiers! I saw one last night!" he said proudly. "She floated down from the ceiling and told me, I am going to Valhalla!"

"You were asleep on guard duty again, weren't you?" Hogan asked.

Schultz let out an irritated huff and went to report all present.

Whispering to Hogan, Kinch asked, "Colonel, what is she?"

"Not human. Don't talk about her."

.

Suzanne was up and around. Like Diane when she woke up, Suzanne was hungry. Her and Zhena had a meal and Suzanne downed two glasses of juice. After she ate, Suzanne tried Diane on the radio.

"Diane, Suzanne here, do you read?"

"Here Suz. I got some information, and you're not going to believe it. We are in 1942, and I am with Eddie at Stalag 13 with Colonel Robert Hogan."

Suzanne rubbed her head. "Diane, please be serious!" she said in a groan.

"I am serious! We're in a parallel universe or something. It's real here Suz! They have Eddie in the cooler, the Gestapo is coming back in a day or two to torture information out of him. I can keep the Gestapo busy, but we are going to need pickup. Look, the ship is buried under debris, but a good anti-grav thrust should get you out. It's sixty kilometers to the camp. Once the Gestapo get here, I'll call and leave the mike on for a homing signal."

"Why not just fly in at night?" Suzanne asked.

"We have to ensure the Commandant is not at fault for Eddie's escape. Hogan needs that idiot so he can keep up his operations," Diane explained.

"Klink, right?"

"Yes! I'll call just s soon as I see them,"

Suzanne took a breath and said, "All right, We'll be waiting."

.

Diane lowered herself down from the rafters in the barracks and went over to Le Beau who was cooking on the pot bellied stove. "Smells good," she said.

Le Beau bowed to her. "Only the best for such a beauty as you," he said with a smile. "If I may ask, are there more of you around? I would cook up a grand feast just to be in the presence of such fine ladies!"

Diane chuckled at him and said, "You are a charmer. It's hard to believe you don't have a girlfriend."

"But I do! Unfortunately, being stuck here, I cannot be in their presence as I wish to be," he complained.

"You are doing important work," Diane reminded him. "All of you are very noble for doing what you're doing. I am sure your girlfriend will be very proud of you when you see her again."

"Thank you, M'lady," Le Beau beamed.

The door cracked open. "Krauts coming in, Gestapo!" Carter called.

Diane went to the window. It was a single car with a driver and a man in the back. Seeing it pass by the Commandant's office she flew to the tunnels. A quickly as possible, she got into the cell with Eddie and put herself up in the corner of the ceiling behind the door. "They're coming." she whispered.

Eddie nodded and pushed the stone back in place.

The bolt was thrown and a Gestapo officer came in to look down on Eddie who sat on his bunk.

"Have you decided to talk?" the man asked crisply.

"I have, and answered every question," Eddie told him. "Where's Major Hochstetter?"

"The Major is not your concern. I am. I just stopped by to let you know I'll be coming tomorrow to interrogate you. If we get that far, I can assure you, you will no longer be able to walk nor have children. Possibly even be able to pleasure women or have the urge to do so. It will be long and painful. I highly recommend for your sake that you save us both that trouble and tell me what I want to know."

"What do you want to know" Eddie asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I crashed. I think I made that pretty clear."

"Then where is the plane you came in?"

"In the woods, I don't know the exact location."

The man smirked and said, "It appears you do want to be interrogated. I will ask one more time, then I will leave and be back tomorrow to force answers out of you. You do realize I am quite serious?"

"I do," Eddie agreed.

"Then tell me now, Why are you here in Germany, Edward Warren?"

"I did, I'm here by mistake. That is the truth."

"Don't you believe I will put you in great pain?"the Officer asked curiously.

"Indeed I do!"' Eddie said firmly. "That is, if you were capable."

The man shook his head. "Hochstetter is right, you are a fool! Tomorrow, you will be a screaming fool!" he snapped. The man strode out, the door slammed shut.

"Nice guy huh?" Eddie asked.

"A real humanitarian," Diane replied as she drifted down. "Suz is prepared. I'm going to call her and tell her to be ready for tomorrow morning. I'll bring your dinner back in a while."

"Tell Suz I miss her and I'm glad she recovered."

Diane knelt in front Eddie and kissed him. "I will. Be back later. We'll give Schultz some time to take a nap, then we'll see if you can pleasure a woman," she said with a grin.

"I'll be eagerly waiting," Eddie said, grinning.

.

In the morning, Hogan and his men were already outside when Schultz came to kick them out for roll call. Seeing this Schultz came over to Hogan and asked, "Why are you all out here?"

Hogan tipped his head towards the barracks and said, "The Valkyrie is changing. I wouldn't go in there, if I were you."

"So! You HAVE seen her," Schultz said triumphantly.

"Schultz, a little warning," Hogan said and leaned close to whisper, "When the Gestapo get here, keep all your men away from them."

"How do you know the Gestapo are coming today?" Schultz asked, eyeing Hogan.

"The Valkyrie told me. She's not happy with them." Hogan said and gave Schultz a knowing nod.

Schultz eyed Hogan then announced, "Roll Call! Everyone, get in formation!"

Schultz counted everyone. Klink came out and yelled, "Sargent, report!"

Schultz went over to Klink and saluted. "Commandant! All prisoners present!" he announced, then quietly, he added, "When the Gestapo come today, don't go near them."

Klink frowned at him. "How do you know the Gestapo is coming today."

With a knowing look, Schultz said, "The Valkyrie said so."

"Schultz! What nonsense is that?" Klink asked harshly.

"Not nonsense, Colonel, I have seen her," Schultz said firmly.

"A psychiatrist is who you need to see!" Klink retorted. "There is no such thing as a Valkyrie!"

Lifting a finger to his lips Schultz said, "Not so loud, Commandant, she might hear you."

"Sargent, stand there and SHUT. UP!" Klink snapped.

Klink scanned the prisoners and said, "I have learned that the Red Cross packages are delayed due to a bridge out. Once the bridge is repaired and normal traffic has resumed, they will be on their way. That is all, Dis-missed!"

.

Inside Hogan's office, Diane peeked out at the gate. Two staff cars turned and came in. All black uniforms, four men in each car. "Suz! Diane here, the Gestapo is coming in!"

"We'll be there in twenty," Suzanne replied.

Diane ran out of Hogans' office as Kinch was coming in. She jumped over him, pulled the drop bunk up and jumped down, shutting it behind her.

"Colonel! Krauts are coming, Gestapo," Carter said from outside.

Hogan turned to Kinch, "We need to tell Diane."

Kinch pointed to the tunnel entrance, "I think she knows, she just flew by me."

.

Racing to Eddie's cell, Diane went in and peeled off her disguise. "Eddie, get under the bunk, they're coming. I'll call you out when it's safe."

Eddie didn't argue, he laid down and rolled under the cot. Diane stood in the room, listening and waiting.

.

Seeing the Gestapo come through the gate, Schultz sent a corporal to get their guards away from the cooler building as the cars drove up. The cars stopped, Gestapo guards got out. Major Hochstetter got out and eyed the camp guards leaving. Shortly, one of the guards called, "Sargent Schultz! Major Hochstetter wants you!"

Schultz went over to him, doing his best to stay clear of the cooler.

"Did you order your men to leave their posts?" Hochstetter asked in warning.

"Yah, heir Major. I thought you would want to take control of the cooler with your men," Schultz said quickly.

Hochstetter eyed him then barked, "Bring Klink here! We will show him how to interrogate prisoners."

"Yajhol!" Shultz replied with a Nazi salute and went to get Klink.

Hochstetter walked into the building's gate. He told his men, "Get the prisoner, make sure he understands he will be tortured." A couple guards walked into the cell area.

"I take it I have free rein?" the Officer with him asked.

"I want answers, not a corpse," Hochstetter growled at him as they walked in.

.

Diane heard the men approaching the cell door. She also heard them opening the view windows of other cells as they came. "Here we go," she said quietly.

The view window opened, a soldier stuck his face in and stared at her. Diane smiled then slammed two mind hands against the latch side of the door. The door banged open fast, the ruined bolt flew away. The guard behind the door was thrown into the far wall and fell limp.

She heard a rifle bolt slide home. Other than that, it was quiet. Waiting a moment, she stepped out and looked down the hallway. The other guard had his rifle up and stared at her.

"Vas is das?" he asked.

"Valkyrie," Diane replied, then used her mental arms to shove him down the hallway to impact the far wall. He fell limp. In an easy stride, Diane walked to the junction. In the adjoining hallway, two men, one carrying a suitcase, eyed her. Two more guards ran in, sub machine guns up.

"Halt!" one said, both men aiming at her.

Diane walked towards them, casting them an even stare.

"HALT! Or I will shoot!" the guard yelled.

Diane grew a wicked grin.

The men backed up a step. Hochstetter yelled, "Shoot!"

Both men shot. The heavy rattle of gunfire filled the air as did the fog of burnt cordite. The bullets piled up in front of Diane as she kept walking towards them. The guards back up, out of ammunition. She let their bullets fall down in a metallic rain in front of her. Wide eyed, they fumbled with the fresh clips, finally slapping them in place.

Diane shoved them both back into the other gaping men. They all fell into the end room in a tumbled pile.

Stopping at the entryway, Diane looked out. The cars were out there, far beyond, camp guards and prisoners watched. No one was coming close.

The door on the end room slammed shut. She heard their excited voices beyond. They sounded scared. Closing on the door, she blasted it into splinters as she approached. There was a yelp and machine gun fire once again pounded through the hallway. Diane walked along stopping the bullets.

Again, the guards shot until they were empty. Coming to the doorway, Diane eyed them then grabbed the guns out of their hands. Holding the guns up in front of her, she bend them into U shapes and let them drop to the floor.

She turned her gaze to the man still holding his suitcase. A slash broke the suitcase open to dump torture devices on the floor. Diane hooked her finger for him to come closer and said, "Come torture me if you dare."

The men stated rooted in place, staring at her.

"I do believe you went into Eddie's cell yesterday and said you will be making him scream?" Diane asked.

"What are you?" Hochstetter whisprered in a whine.

"Valkyrie. What, you don't want to torture me?" she asked. When no one spoke she said, "Then maybe I should torture you."

The man with the now ruined suitcase screamed as she lifted him into the air. She brought him closer and asked, "You said Eddie would not walk or have children, isn't that right?"

The man screamed out, "Help!"

"What was that?' Diane asked and squeezed his torso and the top of his legs.

"Nine! … STOP!" he cried.

Crunch. Blood flew from his mouth mid yell as she crushed his ribs and thigh bones. When he went limp, she let him fall to the floor, dead.

The two guards and Hochstetter cast gazes of abject terror at her. She tore away Hochstetter's pistol and threw it aside. Wrapping a mind arm around each, she said, "Come with me." She then dragged them behind her out to the entrance.

Walking outside, she stopped and stepped aside, then threw each man out into the open to land and roll a couple meters before they stopped. They stumbled up to gape at her. She threw her arms in the air, and tossed both cars aside with her invisible arms. She looked for a reaction as cars flew through the air and crashed back to earth thirty metes to each side.

The camp was dead quiet.

"Anyone else dare to challenge me?" she asked loudly. In her headphones, Suzanne said, "I have you in sight. Touchdown in two minutes."

Diane turned and called back into the building, "Eddie! We're done here, let's go!"

Standing far back by the prisoners, Major Hochstetter pointed and shouted, "Don't …. don't let them escape!"

"You do want to be the next to die," Diane stated as she stared at him. Hochstetter turned and fled.

A large shadow and the roar of thrusters sounded above them. Everyone ducked and looked up to see Wolverine turn and settle down in front of the building. Eddie ran out as the ramp came down. He and Diane ran on board, the ramp came up and Wolverine used a powerful down thrust to blast dust out in a cloud and shot up into the sky.

"Darn, he really wasn't telling a story," Carter said as he watched the ship turn into a dot, then disappear.

Hogan got up and dusted himself off. "Well, there's no way the Gestapo can blame us or Klink," he said. Seeing the Commandant face down, hugging the ground, Hogan went over to him. Squatting down beside him, he tapped Klink on the shoulder. "Commandant? I think you just had an escape."

Klink looked up at him with a frightened face.

Pointing skyward, Hogan added, "I don't think you can catch them, either."

.

Later, all the prisoners and guards, including the limping Gestapo guards were gathered. A hat less and frazzled Major Hochstetter addressed the assembly. "By order of the Gestapo, everything that happened here today is Top Secret! It never happened..NO ONE shall discuss it or even mention the events today unless you are asked by a Gestapo officer! Anyone who does so, will be summarily SHOT! That especially goes for prisoners!" He then turned and yelled, "Klink! I need a car!"

Hogan watched a still scared looking Klink order a guard to get his car. Hogan wandered over to Klink as the crowd broke up. "Well one good thing," Hogan said.

Klink turned to him. "What was good about …" seeing Hochstetter, he said, "Anything?"

Hogan shrugged and said, "Well, sir, you record is intact if nothing happened."

Klink cast him a look like he was crazy.

"Commandant," Schultz said quietly from beside Klink, "I told you there was a Valkyrie."

"Shut up, Schultz!"

Walking away from Klink, Hogan noticed Kinch come up to walk beside him. Quietly Kinch asked, "What do we tell London?"

"Nothing. Like Hochstetter said, nothing happened. That is an order, by the way."

.

Back in space again, Diane piloted as Eddie and Suzanne hugged. "Thanks for the rescue," he said and kissed her.

Grabbing the back of his hair, Suzanne shook his head slightly and growled, "Don't EVER go out by yourself like that again!"

"Yes, dear."

"OK guys," Diane announced, "We're ready to do it one more time. Let's hope this is the trip home."

They took their places, braced themselves and flew into the black hole again.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

In the black of space with a small, distant light show of stars tightly orbiting a black hole, Wolverine winked into existence, tumbling end over end.

On board, Eddie collected himself from the massive vibrations and saw the stars spinning on his monitor screen. "Suz, we're tumbling!" he announced. He then glanced over at her. At least this time, she was awake.

"We're in trouble!" Diane stated. "The nuke burst engine is off line … we have thrusters... right now, the Fold matrix is out. We're not going very far."

"I have three red lights," Zhena called. "Main power safety circuits are out, we're on secondary power. Guidance is out, as are all weapons."

Suzanne was glad she or Diane weren't knocked out this time, but apparently the ship was damaged. "Eddie, get us stable. Diane, help Zhena try to get main power back on. We're screwed without it." She then tried to do a short range scan. With the ship tumbling, all she could tell was nothing was close by.

Eddie got them stabilized. He didn't know which way they were pointed yet, but at least now he was able to make sense of what he was seeing. The black hole was directly above them. He tried to get a distance. "We're about … seventeen light years away from the black hole … and headed away from the galactic center, towards the B edge of the galaxy." Getting in data on their position and movement, he turned the ship to point the way they going. "OK, I'd say we're headed towards the B edge at about … twenty six degrees from galactic horizontal."

Suzanne checked his data. He was as close as he could get with short range scanners. The long range scanners were tied to the weapons control. "Good Job, Eddie, let's see if we can get our ship fixed," Suzanne said. She set the proximity detectors to a half light year out. She went back with Eddie to see if they could fix whatever happened.

Opening up the service panels near the floor and crawling in under the panels, Eddie found the breakers for main power were tripped, as well as those for the weapons systems. Inside the panels up to his hips, Eddie called out, "Two safety shutdowns for the nuke boost are also out. I'm going to shut off weapons and the boost, then see if I can reset main power. Once that's on, I'll close the other breakers one at a time. We'll find out which one caused the problem."

"Do it," Suzanne told him. The red lights for those systems went out. A couple loud snaps, and main power went yellow, then cycled green.

"We have main power back," Suzanne announced.

They watched as Eddie turned the boost system on. Suzanne told him when the lights went green. Then he turned the weapons system back on.

"Green across the board," Suzanne told him.

Eddie wiggled out and asked, "Everything's on? Then why did they trip?"

"Maybe it was the vibrations that made them trip," Diane offered.

Zhena shook her head and said, "The dangers of going through a black hole? Almost anything you can imagine locked inside a paint shaker."

They all snorted out chuckles. "Very true," Eddie said and shut the electrical access panel.

"Stations everyone, let's see what we got," Suzanne told them.

.

They tested everything, first with diagnostics, then performed scans, made a short Fold, maneuvered the ship and shot the two lasers then the two rail guns at the black hole.

"Everything works at least," Diane noted. "Back to Earth?"

Suzanne thought about that, which meant now, she thought to the whole crew. ' _I want to avoid another near disaster like Eddie almost being tortured. IF we hit our own time then Hot Sands should have traffic around it. We don't have to get close, just close enough to see what's there. Since something did happen to the ship this time, I want to make a complete external and internal inspection, so if we can, we land. Sound good?'_

" _Sounds perfect to me,"_ three replies came back.

"Let's do it. Diane, coordinates?"

"Laying them in for a Fold," Diane replied.

"Ready when you are," Eddie said.

.

Wolverine Folded. By their knowledge of where Hots Sands was in it's system, they should have been six million miles out.

It wasn't there. Neither was the Ice Block. Instead, about halfway between the two orbits, the two planets were in a dance, orbiting each other. Both were live, green and blue planets.

"This isn't our universe either," Eddie said in a huff.

"We have to go through that thing AGAIN?" Zhena asked in a tortured cry.

"Looks like it. This sucks," Diane added.

"We're taking a break," Suzanne told them. "Besides, I want to check the ship out before we try another sling around the black hole. Eddie, take us closer, Diane, Zhena monitor for activity, passive only until we reach orbit."

"Which one?" Eddie asked. "They are tidally locked by how close they are to each other."

Not caring, Suzanne said, "Pick one."

"Closing slow so we can get a feel for the orbital period of those planets," Eddie said.

Watching the two planets, they discovered that their orbit around each other was 27 hours long, and the same sides always faced each other – they were orbitally locked. On the surfaces, each planet had large oceans and less land facing it's neighbor. A constant 'high tide' was active on both planets. They also picked up lower frequency radio waves and caught a flight from one planet to the other. It was a simple chemical rocket that took the trip, but there was some space flight.

Taking three planetary days to get there, they found out there were many countries, but two main 'powers', one on each planet. Black and white video transmissions with audio, as well as the tech told them the people were in the late fifties tech of Earth. As to how this compared to where Earth was, they had no idea. These two planets were in completely different orbits the last time they saw them.

Suzanne had Eddie 'park' a million miles from the planets on the sun side. She didn't want them to know Wolverine was here, until she knew more about them. On what they were calling a TV show, an astronomer was giving a lecture on what was in their solar system. Suzanne had to smirk, She could see more from Wolverine than what the man was telling his audience.

To help learn more, faster, Suzanne took on the task to figuring out where the population centers were, and what type of government they had. Zhena took on the task of translating the language, Diane took on the first tech checks on their own ship, then as much as she could learn of what the locals capabilities were. Besides ensuring they stayed in place on the sun side of the planets to avoid detection, Eddie scrutinized each planet for orbital traffic and rocket launches.

The inhabitants of both planets were humanoid, and like humans, they came in different shades of green from a light pastel, to dark green. Their ears were enlarged and round, long thin noses, large eyes that ranged from a light to dark purple. From what they could tell, these people were about for to four and a half feet tall.

"Little green men, " Eddie said in a snicker.

"They had to be someplace," Diane agreed with a grin.

In the week they spend studying these planets, they learned the one Zhena found out was called 'Anchina', had a semi-democratic system in that town leaders and area leaders selected representatives. 'Enola' had somewhat of a caste system, that also had democratic elements in that if an area wasn't happy with their leader, that leader could be replaced. As for population control, there was police and

emergency assistance units, but no formal military they saw.

Zhena managed to get a translator working with the main language most commonly used for both worlds.

Thinking about how to approach one of these planets, Suzanne was thinking to radio and ask to land.

 _'Suppose they want our tech and get forceful about it?'_ Eddie wondered.

' _There is plenty of uninhabited, or sparely inhabited land. We should just set down, do what we have to and leave,'_ Zhena thought.

 _'I agree with Zhena,'_ Diane thought.

 _'That would be less hassle. A mountain lake, on that ridge on_ _Anchina?'_ Suzanne thought.

They all agreed to get closer and look at the area Suzanne was thinking about. Eddie approached Anchina from the sun side and got into a high stationary orbit above the mountain range. They watched the planet move to the dark side. The twin mountain range was far from any lit cities. There was also a long lake between the steep ridges that looked hard to get to. Night time was the best time to land. Eddie took them down.

Infrared gave them plenty of vision to come down and hover over the lake. The land coming down to the lake surface on the sides of the mountains was steep. Tall trees were everywhere. Where the lake ended between the ridges, the land on one end was all but flat. Flying to that end, they noted the trees needed to be moved to make a place to land. Eddie got on the grippers. Diane gave short bursts of the lower laser to cut the tree loose, then Eddie laid them down to the sides. By the time the sun rose over the mountains, they had cleared off a large enough place to land and move around. Searching for any sign of habitation, Suzanne didn't find anything.

Diane tested the air, it was breathable with no harmful contaminates. Exiting the ship, she and Suzanne worked at making the roughly leveled landing place truly level. Large squirrel type animals regarded them, watching but not coming too close. The trees and brush they cut down, they formed into a barrier around the landing zone so nothing large was able to get in.

Watching the sun rise above the mountain peaks, Suzanne took in the beautiful scenery and said, "I could get use to this."

They all heartily agreed. They also agreed they should check on what was edible, since they had been using nothing but ship's stores to eat since they left. Zhena eagerly went to check out what life was in the lake. Fish sounded really good to her.

Finding what looked like a ring of five stumps, Eddie got some stones and made a fire pit in the middle of the ring. Diane chopped the stumps flat to make them seats, then to be safe from a passing plane spotting them, she got branches and covered Wolverine so it was camouflaged from the air. A canvas tarp extended out over the main hatch with more greenery on it hid the ramp also.

Making a hole in their greenery wall, Suzanne went out and found some fruit and picked a bag of red and purple berries. Zhena came back with a large, plump fish. They checked everything for enzymes, nutrients and any possible poisons. Deeming the fare suitable to eat, Eddie got a fire going and they had their first non-stores meal. The fish tasted great, and the berries had a good, sweet flavor to them also.

Having a real water bath in the lake, Eddie found he was becoming very aroused, as was Suzanne and Diane. After they got themselves clean with some playing, Suzanne brought out a blanket. She, Eddie and Diane got down and dirty under the stars.

Lying together cuddled up, Suzanne looked up at the night sky. It was peaceful here, there was no one to order, obey or harass them. The well satisfied feeling they all shared was pure joy. ' _We can get use to this',_ they all thought.

.

It was a long hard hike up over the east ridge to get into the mid ridge high valley. Granida, Professor of Biology at her college and the leader of the small group, stopped and announced, "Break."

Granida's 16 year old son, Jerdan, put his pack down and sat on it. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Stiffen up, lazy bones," his older sister, Tarmari, said and sat down near him. "I mean, the hardest part is over, we topped the east ridge. Now, all we have to do is walk down to the lake."

"North end of the lake," Endelfin, the male 3rd year student that had come with them said. "The east and west banks are too steep, and we're closer to the north end than we are the south."

The two female students walked a few steps on. "I can see the lake. It's really pretty," Ilami said, pointing.

"It is, it's so pristine!" Porimare agreed. "I can't wait to get down there."

Jerdan looked over at the two older girls. Nice figures, long purple hair, and by the rise of their chests, nice hand sized fun bags too. He so wanted to see them playing in the water. That would be a sight.

"I can't wait to go swimming," Jerdan said dreamily.

"Want to see the girls swim naked, huh kid?" Endelfin asked with a smirk.

Jerdan stared at him, his cheeks turned greener as he blushed.

"My brother is a perv," Tarmari grumbled.

Endelfin laughed.

"Actually, I was hoping to see the wildmen that live up here," Jerdan said defensively.

Tarmari eyed her brother. "Right, the big fur covered men drunken woodsmen said they saw. It's fake, Jerdan, They saw bears."

"How do you know?" Jerdan asked, frowning at his sister.

"It makes more sense than some unknown intelligent species hiding in the woods!" Tarmari stated. "If they are real, how come normal people have never seen one?"

"They do!" Jerdan stated.

"Do not, sightings have always been loners and back woods weirdos," Tarmari stated. Holding up a finger, she said, "Name me ONE normal person who's ever seen a wildman. Just one!"

"All right," Granida said and let out a sigh. "We might as well keep moving if you two have enough energy to argue."

"Yeah, little brother, let's go find one of your Wildmen," Tarmari teased.

Standing up to scowl at her, Jerdan said, "Yeah? well ... I AM going to find something no one's ever seen before!" he said firmly.

Tarmari cast him a smirk and said, "You mean something you've never seen before, like naked girls?"

Well, yeah, but he wasn't going to admit that. Jerdan got up and followed his mother. Rather, the two hotties who were his mother's students.

They walked down to find the land leveled out. Not flat, but a much more gentle slope. Coming down to the water, They found a fairly flat place that was perfect for their base camp. It was the top of a small rise only twenty paces away from the lake. Using the trees, they hung tarps and dug a pit for a fire and set their sleeping tents up around it.

While his mother and her students set up for their scientific studies, Jerdan walked down to the lake. Standing at the shore, he looked down into the clear water. Tiny fish were swimming in the weeds on the bottom just off shore. He realized since there were no people up here, no one had been fishing. This lake had to be teeming with fish. And he didn't bring his fishing pole. Darn. OK, he could make one.

He could see the shoreline curved out some, then went around a corner. All he had to do was find a long enough branch and he could make a fishing spear. There was plenty of material around. He walked along looking at downed branches, searching for a good one. Nearing the shore again, he heard a far off yelp, followed by a splash. Looking up, he saw down the shore in the distance, rings from the splash near the shore were spreading out. Something light colored shot out of the water and flew up onto land past the shore.

Jerdan froze in place. It looked like a person with arms and legs, but it was a pale, nearly white and topped with light hair. So far away, he didn't see any details. Was that maybe a young wildman? If it was, how did it leap so far? He did see that for a short distance in that area, there were no trees. The shore was beach like with only ground. He went to go tell his Mom what he saw.

Eddie, Suzanne and Zhena laughed as Diane landed near them, soaking wet. "That was good, do it again!" Eddie cried happily as he clapped.

"I'll get it," Diane grumbled. The branch and woven vine and leaf 'wings' she made had gotten her off the ground, then broke to dump her in the lake. She left the remains floating on the water.

"Diane, maybe you should give it up?" Suzanne suggested.

Diane let out a huff. "OK, so I got a little wet. It almost worked," she grumbled. Wings would work if Suzanne let her use canvas. Unfortunately, all they had was enough for the awning over the ship's main entrance hatch.

They had decided to stay here for a while. In the past week, they had verified the integrity of the ship and found plenty of wild berries and fruit to eat, and the large squirrels made a pretty good addition to meals also. The scenery was beautiful, they had plenty of food, the weather was nice and it was quiet. After diving through that black hole a few times, they needed to rest.

Zhena was going to be in her cast for at least a month yet. Suzanne didn't want to risk navigating that black hole again with Zhena being injured. The odd problems they found were different each time, and who knew what could happen to Zhena if something else weird happened to them.

At least, that's what she told herself. The great place they found to land helped her decide to stay at least until Zhena was healed. Besides, she was having a great time sleeping with no worries and getting regular sex now. It had to be something in the air, but Eddie was ready every day, and sometimes a couple times a day. Both her and Diane were loving it. In the ship, on the ship, on a log or in the lake, it didn't matter. Eddie would go out for some firewood, her or Diane would go with him and get some 'wood' from Eddie before they got back. On a couple nice nights, they slept out under the stars and ended up in a 'trio tangle'.

Secretly, Suzanne hoped Zhena's leg would never heal.

"Mom!" Jerdan cried as he ran into the camp. Sitting on the ground around a hand drawn map with her students, his mother only glanced at him. "So this is out search plan for today. Remember, we stay in pairs." Turning to Jerdan, she said, "Jerdan, you're with me."

Jerdan pointed back where he'd come from. "Mom, we need to go down the lake shore. I saw something jump out of the water and onto land way down by a treeless area."

"Fish don't jump out of the water," Endelfin told him.

"It wasn't a fish!" Jerdan said firmly. "It kinda looked like a person, but they were odd colored. Kinda whitish looking."

Tarmari laughed at him, "It was a shaved wildman!" she announced with a giggle. The others smirked.

"I'm serious!" Jerdan stated. "It leaped what had to be fifty feet in the air!"

"Jerdan, think maybe it was a water bird taking off?" Endelfin asked.

"No, it didn't have any wings, but arms and legs," Jerdan insisted.

"Then there is no way it made it fifty feet in the air coming out of the water," his mother stated. "How far away was this?"

Jerdan shrugged, "Maybe three, four hundred yards?"

"It had to have been a water bird," Porimare stated. "The larger ones do kick off rather hard when they take off from the water."

"No, it splashed down, THEN jumped up," Jerdan stated.

"All right, you and me were going to head down that way anyway," Granida said with a sigh. "Maybe we can go over there and find the nest. Everyone, be back here before dark."

Jerdan knew his mother didn't believe him. While he wanted to take her straight to where he saw it, she led them in a wandering path moving closer and farther away from the shore. Studying the ground and taking pictures of flowers, insects and a fat frog near the shore they moved along at a slug's pace.  
Jerdan did help his mother search for what was around, taking longing glances off to where he'd seen the splash and aching to take her straight to where the treeless area was. He did keep a watch out as deep as he could see into the woods, looking for anything that moved. He'd seen something and he  
was eager to find out what it was.

By the time the sun was disappearing over the mountains, they had only made it partway to the 'beach' area.

"Mom, let's just go take a quick look where the ground is clear over there," Jerdan said, pointing.

Granida shook her head. "That is most likely a swampy area where trees can't grow. Not a good place to be when it's dark. We will get there tomorrow."

Jerdan let out a sigh. He wanted to see what was there today!

In their searching, Ilami and Porimare did find some nice specimens of both plant and animal, but nothing unique. Looking up to see the sun was gone and it was getting dim, Ilami said, "We better head back."

"Yeah," Porimare agreed. Looking around she asked, "Ahh where are we?"

"We went north, remember?" Ilami said. "All we have to do is go south until we find the lake, then east until we find our camp."

"And don't climb any mountains," Porimare added with a smirk.

They walked south, picking up their pace, for neither had been paying too much attention to where they had wandered. Finding a stream, they followed it and scared off a pack of deer that had come to drink. Again, they were the same deer that could be seen anywhere else.

"I think this 'isolated bio system in the mountains is a bunch of crap," Ilami said. "I mean, sure there's plenty of life here, but nothing you can't find anywhere else."

"So far, that's true," Porimari agreed. "If we can get in and out, I'm sure whatever else lives here can too." She then let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "Not even any Wildmen for Jerdan to find." They both laughed.

Seeing downed trees and heavy brush piled up ahead of them, they shifted over to a break in the dense ground cover. Looking at the opening closer, Porimare touched Ilami's arms and said, "Hold up. That doesn't look natural."

"What doesn't?"

Pormare pointed to the brush and the downed trees. "That opening. Look closer, see how the tree branches are cut? Not broken off, they look like they were cut with a saw. And those bushes didn't fall like that. Look at the leaves, they are still green. They were placed like than and very recently. Ilami, someone is here."

"Let's go see who," Ilami said, and walked into the opening. Right after she entered the tunnel through the barrier, she stopped.

"What is ..." Porimare asked, then stopped directly behind Ilmari who was frozen in place. Just ahead, also stopped and motionless, was a Thunder lizard. The thing had to be twice as tall as they were. It stood upright watching them with a cast on one leg and holding crutches. These things were suppose to have died out millions of years ago. Yet here one was standing on front of them. The ultimate predator. From the fossil records, these things ate meat. Any meat that was smaller than they were. Their jaw pressure was strong enough to shatter bone with a single bite.

"Back up, slow," Ilmari whispered in fear.

Porimari did for one step, then the lizard spoke out some sounds they didn't understand. Porimari understood only that it had a bad leg, so it was calling for another of them to come get the prey. In a panic, she turned and fled. She didn't see the large man until she rammed her face into his chest. He caught her and kept her from falling.

Seeing the massive peach colored chest in front of her, she looked up at him. In an instant, she knew this was a wildman, he was tall and thick with muscle. Her mind spun. She knew she was helpless in his powerful arms. He could do with her whatever he wanted. She imagined herself stripped and him ravishing her whenever and however he wanted. Laid on a bed of furs or bend over and taken from behind. Any time he wanted. Laying down his strength and warmth in her and around her, taking her as his as he was grazing on her breasts. Her belly becoming heavy with his child ... she fainted in total submission.

Ilami spun to see a large, very light peach skinned man holding a limp Porimare in his arms. Wildmen, an extinct and deadly Lizard. Ilami was trapped in between them with no way out. She did the only thing her frantic mind allowed. She fainted.

The green skinned girl that ran into Eddie had looked up at him in total shock, then her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out in his arms. He picked her up in a bride's carry and turned to Suzanne who had followed him once she got her clothes back together. "We have visitors," Eddie said and looked back at the other green girl, passed out on the ground.

Suzanne wasn't pleased her 'happy time' had gotten interrupted. "We may as well try to talk to them," she said in a huff.

Porimare came around lying on the ground next to a campfire. At first, she thought she'd dreamed the giant lizard and the large Wildman. She sat up and saw the fire was being tended to by the wildman. He wore a shirt now, but she could still clearly see the ripple of his muscles. Beside him was a tall light peach skinned woman with silver hair and red eyes. The woman also had stubby horns on each side of her head. It was dark out, and Ilami was lying nearby close to the fire.

"Here, drink," A voice right beside her said. She looked to see on the Wild man's other side was another large woman with horns. At least her hair was a respectable purple. Then again, her chest held a massive pair of breasts. She'd never seen breasts that large before. They had to be the size of her head!  
Seeing the plastic cup the woman held out, Porimare took it. "Thank you," she said meekly. "Are you the Wildman's mate?" she asked.

The woman stared at her briefly. "The wildman?" she asked, then turned to the man and burst out laughing.

The man rolled his eyes as the silver haired woman also started laughing. Calming herself briefly, she said in a rough tone, "Ugh! This is Eddie, big chief of Wolverine tribe!" She then went on another cackling fit.

"UGH! Diane and Suzanne prized mates ... for bang bang!" he announced. All three of them roared out their mirth.

"Wha ... what's going on?' Ilami moaned as she came around.

Not sure herself, Porimare said, "Sit up. We're in their camp I think."

Ilami did and stared at the odd sight. Still chuckling, the purple haired woman reached behind her and offered Ilami a drink. "For you," she said and wiped the mirth out out of her eyes.

Settling his own laughter down, the man said, "We aren't cavemen. I am Eddie Warren, This here is Suzanne Warren," he said motioning to the silver haired woman, "And this is Diane Warren," he said motioning to the purple haired woman. "Over there on that stump is Zhena."

Porimare turned to see on the other side of where Ilami was, the Thunder Lizard sat on a stump, her injured leg stretched out in front of her. Zhena the Thunder Lizard waved to Porimare. Porimare waved back. Wow, she had no idea lizards had the capability of intelligence.

"Are you two lost?" Suzanne asked.

Ilami only gazed at them so Porimare offered, "We came up on a scientific trip to study the lifeforms here in the twin ridge area. My name is Porimare, this is Ilami. We never expected to see anyone like you here."

"That's understandable," Eddie agreed. "It's getting late, so if you feel comfortable you can stay here until morning. It's safer than walking through the woods at night."

"Yes, thank you," Porimare said quickly. Thinking about being wrapped in his big strong arms, she unconsciously added, "Warmer too."

"Yeah, no campfires in the woods," Diane agreed.

"What species are you?" Ilami asked, getting up the nerve to speak.

Suzanne explained, "Myself and my sister Diane are called Diclonius, Zhena is a Katan, Eddie is Human. Do you have a name for your species?"

"People," Porimare said. "There is a scientific name for us, but it still means people."

"Do your people inhabit both planets here, or is there another species on the other planet," Diane asked.  
"You don't know?" Porimare asked.

"No. You see, we're not from around here," Suzanne told her. "We came from outer space."


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

Granida had been keeping a close eye on Jerdan to keep him from wandering off and getting lost. She also was concerned about Tamari being out with Endelfin. She had paired them like that because she was more concerned about Endelfin being out alone with the older girls. He would not be eager to coax Tarmari into sex, seeing how she was younger and her mother was right here. The only ones she hadn't been worried about was Ilami and Porimare, and of course, it was those two who hadn't returned by the time night fell.

Endelfin helped by making sure they had a large campfire burning to shed more light out so if the two girls had gotten lost, they would have a beacon to follow. Besides that fire, Jerdan made another close to the lake shore and loaded it down to burn hot and tall. Between the two fires, the immediate area was well lit. Granida stayed up and kept watch out listening and watching for the girls to come limping into camp. She would happily scold them for being careless, for at least then she'd know they were safe.

The area the pair had been told to search in was immediately north of the lake. When the sun came up in the morning, Granida was going to lead Endelfin and her children in a search for the missing girls. Until then, she could only hope that nothing terrible had befallen them.

Porimare was amazed at the fact they had found people from yet another planet, and three different species at that! Her favorite was Eddie. Even though the two horned women stayed bracketing him, she sorely wanted to get closer and know him better. If he told her he had to experiment with her to see if they were compatible, she was more than ready. She wanted to take some of his DNA back with her in the safest place it could be : her womb.

Keeping her lust as much to herself as possible, she and Ilami talked with the four aliens. To her joy, she did find out that they only had enough sleeping room for two places. Eddie wisely noted that neither girl was comfortable around Zhena, so Suzanne gave up her spot in the wide sleeping bag so Porimare and Ilami could sleep in the sleeping bag with Eddie and Diane for the night. Porimare ensured that she was next to Eddie when they got in. Diane of course wrapped herself tight to one side of Eddie. Once they drifted off, Porimare wrapped herself tight to Eddie's other side, snuggled under his arm. Hey, who knew what could happen when they were all asleep?

Eddie came to semi-consciousness up in the morning feeling something rubbing on his hip. On his left, he felt Diane snuggled up to him and waking up. On his right he first imagined Suzanne was eager to play. Only her body under his arm felt diminished. The breast under his hand felt the same way. These odd feelings brought him awake. Looking down, he saw a purple head and a big ear. One arm and a leg over him, the girl was sleepily humping against his hip. With her other arm, she was holding his hand tight to her chest.

"Does she ever need a boyfriend," Diane commented and let out a yawn.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed, realizing the girl was still asleep. Beyond her was another green skinned girl sleeping. "Dare I move?" he asked.

Diane pulled herself up to lean on her elbow and watched the girl let out a moan as she gripped Eddie. A squeak and a gasp, and the girl's eyes flew open.

"Sleep well?" Diane asked her.

Porimare looked up at Diane and Eddie and blushed a deep green. "I ..."

"Don't explain. Let's just get up," Eddie said.

"ok," Porimare said meekly.

The morning was cool. Eddie got up and built last night's coals up into a fire, then went inside to get cleaned up. Diane got more wood for the fire and put a pot of oatmeal with crushed berries in it over the fire to cook. She then joined Ilami and Porimare in the shallow water of the lake to clean up.

"Tell me about your culture," Diane asked the girls. Ilami paused and said, "I imagine we're pretty much the same. We spend our younger years in school, learning math, languages and studying history and social things. Near the end of our schooling we start looking for partners to have a family with.  
To ensure we have a successful life, we spend a year with our prospective partner, go to schooling with them and concentrate on how to live together."

Porimare offered, "We find that it works best of the girls can get boys to agree to partner with them. Boys have a higher natural mating drive, so normally they are more willing to mate."

Diane snorted out a chuckle. "So says the girl who was humping on my Eddie as she slept?" she asked with a crooked grin.

Ilami cast a shocked look at Porimare, who blushed hard and hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," Porimare pleaded with a whine.

"Don't worry about it," Diane assured her. "You were sleeping. IF you had been awake and knew what you were doing, THAT would be another story. I'd have to teach you a very painful lesson."

"You ... tried to have sex with Eddie?" Ilami asked as she gaped at Porimare.

Porimare turned and waded back to shore hunched over like she was trying to hide.

Diane giggled again. "At least I know she didn't mean to do that."

To change the subject and get rid of the mental picture of Porimare having sex with the human man, Ilami asked, "The safe area you made is very well done. What machines did you use to make it with?"

Diane pointed at Wolverine, buried under it's camo pile of tree branches and brush, "Just our ship. That and ourselves was enough. I mean it's not like we made a nice dwelling or anything. We just piled trees around us to keep any larger animals from wandering in."

Ilami nodded and said, "You know how to build shelters quickly, then."

Done washing, Diane started back towards shore. "We've learned to do many things. Sometimes we must work fast. Other times more deliberately and carefully."

Coming towards them, Suzanne and Zhena entered the water. "Morning!" Suzanne called.

"Morning," Diane replied. "Going fishing, Zhena?"

"I am." Zhena replied. When they got to belly-deep water,Zhena handed Suzanne her crutches, then dove in. With a few lashes of her powerful tail, she was gliding through the water. She went on a ways, then disappeared under water with hardly a ripple.

"Zhena's natural habitat is aquatic," Diane told Ilami. "So obviously, she's loving this lake."

Ilami nodded. Once the Thunder lizard went underwater, it was like she was never there. The thought of giant lizards hiding under water made her move quicker to the shore.

"Can you find your camp all right?" Suzanne asked, "We can come with you to help, if you want."

Ilami turned to her. She winced. "I am sure our professor is very worried about us. I'm sure we can find it. Later, may we bring the rest of our group here? Finding you has been an amazing experience."

"How many?" Diane asked.

"Six. Our professor, her son and daughter, and the boy from our class, Endelfin," Ilami explained.

Diane looked at Suzanne. Suzanne nodded. "It is a prime learning experience for everyone," Suzanne stated. "Before you go, have some breakfast. Energy for the walk."

Granida gathered them together in a search party. Pointing to each she said, "Jerdan, you will be to my left towards the lake. Tarimari, you will be to my right, Endelfin, you will be on the far right. Remember! Do not loose sight of each other! Keep a sharp eye out and listen! Call out for them and give them time to respond."

Tarmari saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning to look, she saw Ilami and Porimare walked towards camp. Pointing she said, "I found them!"

Granida tuned to see the pair wave as they came into camp. Neither looked hurt, in fact they were all smiles. "Where have you been?" she asked loudly.

Ilami clapped a hand on Porimare's shoulder and said, "Porimare was playing with a wildman, so we slept over."

Porimare blushed back to her ears. Still a wide grin was pasted on her face that she couldn't suppress.

"Seriously, where were you?" Granida asked in a harder tone. "We were worried something happened to you!"

"We met some aliens from a planet outside our solar system. It was getting late so we stayed in their camp for the night," Porimare explained.

"Where Porimare slept with the wildman," Ilami said with a smirk.

"You slept with him too!" Porimare said, frowning.

"I'm not the one who humped on him in my sleep," Ilami stated, then stuck her tongue out.

"You just HAD to tell, didn't you?" Porimare said, glaring at her friend.

"Stop it!" Granida said, becoming angry at the girls. "Now that you've had your fun, tell me what you two were really doing!"

"Hey girls, she's right, can we please get serious here?" Endelfin added.

Porimare and Ilami looked at each other, then back to Granida. "The only way to explain is to show you," Porimare said. "The camp is down the lake shore, right where the shore is treeless."

Jerdan grew a big smile. "Yes!" he cried. "I knew something had to be there. You saw it?"

Ilami sported a crooked grin and asked, "Which 'it' are you referring to? The tall, horned women, the wildman, or the Thunder Lizard?"

Jerdan stared at her, his eyes glazed over at the thought of seeing such things.

"Stop teasing my brother, what did you guys really find?" Tarmari asked.

"Follow us, we'll show you," Porimare said.

"Don't you want something to eat before we go?" Granida asked.

Ilami patted her belly. "We already ate, it was hot and tasty too. The silver haired woman knows how to cook!"

Tarmari rolled her eyes. "OK, that joke's getting old. So, show us the camp where these unbelievable people are staying."

Lady Himari looked down at the meager box of possessions belonging to Suzanne, Diane and Eddie. A month had gone by, and even though Wolverine and crew were only officially 'missing', everything else pointed to the fact they were dead. Their only possessions that were not on board the ship with them, a few sets of clothes, some medals and a few trinkets, had been give to her for keepsakes. The UNSC wanted to suspend their pay, not knowing their status. Lady Himari strongly coaxed the administrative people to hold off until either they were proven dead, or after the minimum 1 year passed to declare them dead.

A Katan Admiral had taken Suzanne's place as SpaceTribe. In doing so, he studied every engagement Suzanne had been in, even the Sensha-do battles in high school. When he had been appointed, the big lizard was very humbled, and admitted he was praying every day to be half the leader that Suzanne had  
been. He'd even gone to visit Porcupine and the Statue of Suzanne and prayed to it and asked for her guidance.

Himari looked out the porthole window at the stars beyond. She strongly believed they were out there, somewhere. Queen Lucy had to return to Earth, but granted her the option to stay and keep searching. Himari was trying, but no matter how hard or for how long she concentrated, she wasn't feeling Suzanne at all. Even though every fact pointed to it, she would never accept her baby was dead until she saw proof. They were out there, somewhere. They just had to be.

Coming to the wall of greenery, Porimare and Ilami walked around to show the rest were the entrance was. Keeping his eyes on the lake, Jerdan walked closer to the lake, not seeing the rest of them heading away. The barrier of downed trees was deep, the branches all intertwined to form a green wall. Even at  
the lake shore, there was no way around it unless he went into the water.

He had his light canvas shoes, shorts and a light shirt on. So he thought, Why not? Jerdan walked into the lake to get around the last tree that lay in his way. Wading out until the water was waist deep, he inadvertently found a thick branch under water. It tripped him up., Jerdan fell letting out a surprised yelp.

He splashed and swam a short distance then tried to stand up again. His foot sank down so he went back to swimming. It wasn't far around the tree, and now he could see the smoke from a campfire. A little farther and he was past the tree. He stopped, floating hunched down so his feet only touched the bottom, only his head above the surface.

He saw the campfire, and a tall and busty purple haired woman splitting up some wood. "Wow", he whispered. She was facing to his left, so he got a good profile of her. Long legs, and the way her shirt was held out so far from her belly, those things had to be huge! Her body was trim, except for that amazing rise of her chest. The short pants were nice and short, showing off all that leg. By how brief the shirt was, if she bent over far enough, he'd be able to see those wonderful globes. Were they as soft as they were big? Even being odd colored like she was, she was really nice to look at.

A bit of water splashing by him interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see where it came from. Not far behind him, he saw a large pair of reptilian nostrils.

Behind the nostrils was the top of a head and a pair of eyes. the head raised up on a long neck, a head that was much bigger than his. Jerdan realized in a flash, he was in deep trouble. The word 'Thunder Lizard' entered his spinning mind. It was here, he was here, those jaws could crush him to death.

Jerdan wailed out in terror and made for the shore, arms windmilling as he ran. Well, tried to run. He got up went a short ways and fell with a splash, then got up again to flee for his life. In his blind flight, he didn't notice he was out of the water and not touching ground. He then ran into something soft, arms wrapped around him.

"You're safe, calm down," a voice said in a firm but gentle tone.

"It... I don't wanna be eaten!" Jerdan cried.

"No one's going to eat you, calm down!" the voice said again.

Jerdan noticed the voice was female. So was the pillowy chest he head was buried in. 'so soft' he though briefly. Still afraid of the Thunder Lizard, he pulled away to look back at the water. The Thunder Lizard was coming out, now holding crutches. One leg was in a cast.

"That is Zhena, she is our friend," the woman holding him said. "I am Diane. Who are you?"

Jerdan looked up at her face. Her eyes, like her hair were beautiful. Even the horns that protruded out of her purple mane ... His mind froze again. He remembered Porimare telling about the horned women. "You're real," Jerdan said.

Diane chuckled and said, "I like to think so. What's your name?"

"I'm Jerdan," he said then watched the Thunder Lizard approach. Holding onto Diane protectively, he asked, "That is your friend?"

"Yes. Zhena is a good friend. She's not going to hurt you," Diane assured him.

"Hello," Zhena said as she hobbled up on her crutches.

Amazed, Jerdan shifted his gaze between Zhena and Diane. They dwarfed him in size, but Diane ... wow. She looked really good.

"How about if we go sit down, and you can tell me what you're doing here?" Diane offered.

"OK," Jerdan agreed absently. He went with Diane. She parked him on a stump that had been cut perfectly flat. He was in a daze and kept eyeing her as she sat across from him.

"Jerdan, why are you here?" she asked.

"To find you," he said. "Am I ever glad I did!" he said happily.

Diane burst out laughing. In her mirth, she bent low enough that Jerdan caught sight is some impossibly deep cleavage. He could get buried in that.

"Diane, don't laugh at the boy," Zhena said.

"I'm sorry," Diane said in a giggle, "I think all these people must be really deprived or something." Straightening up, she asked, "You know Porimare and Ilami?"

"Yes, they came back to our camp this morning. No one believed them that you were here, so we came to see for ourselves," Jerdan told her. "And Zhena the Thunder Lizard is really awesome too!"

"Look who we found," Eddie announced as he and Suzanne lead Granida and her students over to them.

Tarmari ran closer and stared at Zhena. "It's really a Thunder Lizard!" she cried, which make Jerdan chuckle at her.

Settling down around the fire pit, the two groups got use to each other. Diane noticed that Porimare and Tarmari sat on the ground close to Eddie. Jerdan let his mother sit on his stump, and settled on the ground near her. Ilami and Endelfin gravitated near Zhena. Granida sat close to Suzanne. Everyone was excited about meeting a new species. In a short conversation, Suzanne and Granida agreed that having two camps was silly. Granida accepted Suzanne's offer to have them move their camp into this more protected area. There was plenty of room, and more could be made.

The one thing Suzanne nor Diane was happy about was the way Porimare paid such close attention to Eddie. In moving the camp, Eddie went with Granida and her group to go get their things. Porimare walked close to Eddie as they left. Jerdan and Ilami stayed behind to help clear a place for their tents.

Clearing a place for the tents was easy. Suzanne and Diane used their mind arms to plow the ground flat and packed it down. Chopping down another tree, they split it into planks and short stubs of log to form a table. Jerdan helped build the table, amazed that all Diane had to do to cut wood, was to look at it. Of course Suzanne did the same thing, but Diane with her perfect purple hair and large chest just looked so good doing it.

Besides a table, they cut more 'stool' logs to sit on and found enough rock to make a pathway. By the time the other arrived with the tents, they were able to make a camping area just as good as any organized campground.

Granida was intrigued by these people, especially Zhena the Thunder Lizard, but what really caught her attention was the large pile of brush and tree limbs in the center of the camp. Looking through the greenery, she saw painted metal. Passing the awning in the pile, she noted the metal ramp that went up to a tipped back metal wall. Closer inspection showed the wall also tipped making a wedge shape that came together along the edge. She then found the legs the thing was set on. The jointed struts had hydraulic actuators on them. A tap on the metal was dull, this thing was solid.

"Curious?" Suzanne asked as she appeared by Granida.

"Yes, this is your ship?" Granida asked.

Suzanne nodded. "Would you like to see inside?"

"Yes, please!" Granida said eagerly.

Suzanne reached out with a mind arm and tapped in the controls inside the airlock. A soft pop sounded and the outer hatch extended out clear the hull and moved to the side. She had to smirk at Granida standing open mouthed as she watched the outer hatch open.

Seeing how thick the large square of metal was, Granida asked, "Why is it so thick? is it filled with insulation?" she guessed.

"Its solid. The outer hatch has to be the same thickness of armor as the rest of the hull," Suzanne explained.

Granida frowned in puzzlement. "Armor?"

"Yes, to deflect anything that hits the hull."

"But, the rocket ships we use to travel to our neighbor planet don't need such thick skins. If they were this thick, They would never get off the ground."

"This ship is not just for flying between planets," Suzanne explained. "There are many hazards in deep space, out between the stars. Besides radiation and debris, we have also had to defend ourselves from hostiles."

Granida cast an open stare of innocence at Suzanne and said, "I don't understand."

Suzanne motioned to the ramp and walked on. "Not long ago, we met a species called Bug. They were holding Zhena's planet and her people in slavery and doing ... horrible things to them. In short, we had to fight them and drive them away. The bug had many larger war ships. I had a couple squadrons of our recon ships, which is what this one is. We fought and drove the surviving bugs back to their home system."

At first, Granida thought 'fight' as in argue. When Suzanne said 'survivors' she knew it was much worse than that. "You killed people?" she asked in shock.

"I don't know how many, but a good estimate was just over 300 thousand bugs," Suzanne agreed. "We destroyed their fleet and I warned them if they ever dared return, I would wipe out their entire race."

Granida stared at the tall, silver haired woman with the red eyes. Not just a few, but hundreds of thousands? "How... could you do that?" she asked in a squeak, horrified at the thought of killing intelligent people.

Suzanne returned a harder stare. "When we arrived on Zhena's planet, we found Bug were cutting apart other females like Zhena. They were still alive and screaming for mercy when the Bugs cut them up. Yes, we killed Bug. They tried to kill us also. They found out the hard way that our ships and people were better. Let me show you a picture of the ship we had before this one."

Granida was blown away by this revelation. She had always been taught to respect others, it was a standard on both planets to walk away if a disagreement became heated. To deliberately hurt or kill another was unthinkable. She followed Suzanne over to a screen in the wall. Suzanne touched the screen and brought up a short menu, then taped it again to show tiny pictures. she tapped the screen again and a picture came up of a silver colored ship that had the same shape as the one she was on. Suzanne Eddie and Diane were standing in front of it.

"This was Porcupine when we were first assigned. Nice, smooth lines."

Suzanne then brought up a picture of the Porcupine monument. "This is Porcupine now. The Katan, Zhena's people, wanted to keep it to show the ferocity of the battle against the Bug. Porcupine was hit by bug ships over a hundred times, and rammed once. Even after all that damage, we kept on flying and fighting."

The difference was huge. Instead of a smooth hull, there were pock marks large and small, burnt looking streaks and one side looked to like it had been in a fire. Whatever was able to put deep gouges in such thick steel had to be powerful.

"If the hull of Porcupine had been thin, any one of those hits would have killed us," Suzanne stated.

"That's insane," Granida whispered. She had trouble comprehending so many people were out to kill each other. That also meant ... "This ship, it is the same?" she asked.

"Better. The armor has been upgraded and instead of a single rail gun, Wolverine has two," Suzanne explained.

"Wolverine?"

"The ship's name. Porcupine was named after an animal that grows long detachable spines over it's body. Try to grab a porcupine and you'll get those spiny growths, called quills, into you. The quills are barbed and once stuck in you, they are very hard to get out. Simply, it hurts to mess with a  
Porcupine," Suzanne explained. "Wolverine was named after a small mammal of Earth also. This small animal had large clawed feet for it's size, large sharp teeth, and strong jaws capable of biting through bone, and it also has a bad temper. Wolverines steal the kills of animals five times their size. Even two thousand pound bears stay clear of the thirty pound Wolverine. Wolverines are vicious when provoked and they fight to the death. Usually not theirs. No sane person or animal wants to pick a fight with a wolverine."

Granida looked around at the smooth panels and tiny lights in this pretty but apparently very dangerous ship. She got the references. This ship was made to kill. By what Suzanne was telling her, the crew aboard it were also set to kill. The amazing things she had seen suddenly took on an ominous tone.

"Are you OK?" Suzanne asked.

Granida shook her head slowly. "What you told me is ... unthinkable to us. There was no way to talk to these Bugs?"

"I tried," Suzanne told her. "They tried to kill myself and Diane. We had to fight our way out. After seeing there was no reasoning with them, we had no choice but to go to war and force the Bug off the Katan world. The Katan are good people, I was not going to leave them in such horrible condition."

"You defended them," Granida said. Defended them by slaughtering Bugs. The picture of the battered Porcupine was still showing. She had no idea what it was like being on board that ship while it fought Bugs. Then again, she didn't want to know.

"We defended those who could not defend themselves," Suzanne said.

"It was good you were able to save them," Granida agreed. Still, to do so meant becoming animals themselves. "We have never had to experience such horrible things," she said.

"I'm happy your people can enjoy peace," Suzanne said sincerely.

"The worst conflicts come from politics," Granida said. "Arguments, counter arguments and sometimes, time-out sessions to allow people to think and calm down." Getting an idea to show Suzanne what she was talking about, she asked, "Can you receive teleview?"

"Do you have a frequency?" Suzanne asked.

Granida went over to a console with Suzanne. Suzanne adjusted a device and listened. She found a few radio channels then the monitor came up with a picture and the audio came through.

"Channel 22," Granida said, recognizing the show that was on. "When the news comes on, you can usually see how argumentative politicians can be."

Sure enough, after the show that looked to be focused on a teenager's quest for his lost friend, a news brief came on.

A Female News Anchor with long purple hair came on. Sitting behind her desk, she said, "Upcoming news for the day. No vote yet on the proposed bridge over Sharitt river, The question of buying up the private property to provide a path has yet to be settled. The astrology center in Bhrenit has spotted an  
inbound asteroid. As of yet, they predict it will enter the inner soar system but cannot confirm the projected path, or the size. All they will commit as truth is, it is big, and it is headed towards us. They also want to remind everyone that space is a huge place. The chances of orbital bodies such as  
planets and asteroids hitting each other is very rare indeed. In sports today..."

Suzanne quit listening and brought up the latest data on this system. Using the inbound sensor readings, she projected movement of every detected body. Highlighting the twin planets, she did a quick collision hazard search. There was a red flashing dot near the orbit of where Ice Block would be in her universe.

Looking over her shoulder, Granida asked, "What is that?"

"I am looking for collision hazards in your solar system. I appears there is one."

"How can you do that from here?" Granida asked.

"I am using the logged readings we took when we came into the system," Suzanne told her. Upon getting date on the size of the inbound, Suzanne barked out, "Awww shit! Diane, Zhena, Eddie, get in here!"

"What is it?" Granida asked. Suzanne sounded worried.

Pointing to the red dot on the screen that showed the incoming object, Suzanne told her, "The data we have on the incoming shows it is 500 miles across. That is one tenth the size of either of your to planets. If it hit's it means disaster. An ELE, or Extinction Level Event."

"Life would not survive on one of our planets," Granida said thoughtfully.

Suzanne shook her head. "Not just one. Depending on how it would hit, it will disturb the delicate orbits of your planets around each other. If it hits and bumps one planet closer to the other, they will eventually collide. If it hits and bumps one planet farther away, which I suspect is the case, They will move away from each other and settle into new orbits. One farther from your sun, the other closer. One freezes, the other bakes. In either case, life on both ceases to exist," she explained.

"That …. can happen?" Granida asked weakly.

"It has," Suzanne confirmed. She brought up a map of the Hot Sands system. "Look here, two planets in orbit far from each other. We call this one Hots Sands, It has minimal plant life that gets burned away during the planet's summer season, when it's closer to the sun. This other one, which is the same size out here, is covered in ice. There is no animal life on either of them."

Eddie ran in, followed by Diane. "Suz, what's up?" Eddie asked.

Suzanne showed them. Diane nodded, "OK that explains a lot. We need to get out there yesterday to stop it."

"Does this mean we're in Hot sands past?" Eddie asked.

"No way of knowing. All I know is we have to stop this from happening if at all possible," Suzanne said.

"I'll get the cover off the ship," Diane said and ran out.

"I'll help Zhena up the ramp," Eddie said and left.

Suzanne looked at Granida and said, "Get your people out of the enclosed area. We're leaving in a hurry."

Granida nodded and fled outside to pass the word.

Diane jumped up and pushed the cover off Wolverine. Once Zhena was inside, she helped Eddie take down the awning and toss it aside.

Jerdan ran up and asked, "What's going to happen?"

"We have to leave, now!" Eddie said, then yelled, "Get out of here!"

"GO!" Diane barked at him and gave him a shove with a mind arm.

Luckily, Granida ran over, grabbed his hand and hauled him away at a fast walk.

A final check to make sure they were clear and Diane got on board and shut the hatches. "We're clear" she called as she went to her seat.

"Eddie, take us into high polar orbit between the two planets," Suzanne ordered.

"You got it Suz."

.

Leaving the north entry through the green barrier wall, Granida slowed upon seeing the others. Panting from her quick run, she counted heads.

"Mom, you can let go now," Jerdan complained.

Granida was about to then asked, "Where's Porimare?"

Endelfin said, "I thought she was with you."

Tarmari pointed back the way they came. "The last I saw her, she was near the ramp into that ship."

A low rumble sounded. A silver disk blasted up out of the forest, a brief wind made the trees bend out away from the barrier. Looking up, they caught a brief sight of Wolverine shooting up through the atmosphere before it became too small to see.

"Was she still in the area?" Ilami asked weakly.

Panicked that Porimare might now be smashed into a tree or worse, Granida ran back through the entrance, calling for her.

.

"Diane, get a good lock on the incoming. Eddie we need the best orbit for these planets as you can get," Suzanne said. "Once we get that, we head out and sit on that rock until we have the course we need to move it into."

"Why not shoot it and break it up?" Zhena asked.

"Then we just turn one big possible impact into many smaller for-sure impacts," Suzanne told her. "Let's get all the data, then we figure out where to steer it to."

"Suz, I got the center of gravity for these planets pinpointed," Eddie announced. "Right in between them, almost exactly half way. Adding data to the system profile."

"I have the trajectory, loading in prospective data," Diane said. "Plotting course to Fold to it at a distance of ten thousand."

Suzanne nodded to Eddie. Eddie returned her nod. "Folding," he said. Their view of the stars shifted slightly.

"Dense mass, heavy gravity," Zhena called.

Eddie looked at Suzanne. He want to pull away.

"How dense?" Suzanne asked.

"By it's gravity, it should be five times it's size," Zhena told her.

"It's a friggin iron ball," Diane commented.

"With debris around it," Eddie added and shifted the ship to the left as a good sized asteroid shot past.

 _'We don't just have to move the main body, we have to move the debris as well, and far from those planets as we can.'_ Suzanne thought.

"Distance to the twin planets, 25 million miles. Relative speed, 223,000 miles an hour. Do we have the time to move it far enough?" Diane asked.

"Let's concentrate," Suzanne said aloud. "Start computing mass, distance, and thrust vectors. We don't have long to figure this out."

The bathroom door opened. Polimare peeked her head out and asked, "What's happening?"


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

All heads turned to see Polimare gazing innocently at them as she exited naked from the bathroom.

Eddie turned quickly back to his console. Not just because she was naked, he was dodging speeding objects of various sizes from fist sized to larger than their ship.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Suzanne asked in a harsh tone.

"Diane told me about the shower with no water. I had to try it. It feels a bit strange, but it works very well," Polimare explained.

"Turning to match speed," Eddie said as he concentrated on flying.

The ship shuddered from a space rock slamming into them. "Sorry!" Eddie said in a tight voice.

Polimare stumbled to the floor. "My clothes," she said meekly.

"No time SIT DOWN!" The three other females barked. Polimare felt something wrap around her. She let out a yelp as she was lifted up and pulled through the air and sat down in a chair between the consoles and the wall. Something belted her in. She blushed, being fully exposed to Eddie. She was also a little irritated, he wasn't even looking at her! His eyes were fixed on the console in front of him.

"The object is very dense," Zhena stated. "Mostly heavy metals, gold, lead, uranium, much of it depleted. The thing would be worth trillions if we could grab even a good sized chunk of it."

"Bump up against it and push?" Eddie asked.

"We're trying to move a planet," Diane said. "The deflection will not be very much. We need at least two degrees for it to miss those planets. We can do it, barely with the boost, but there is still all this debris."

"Yeah," Suzanne said heavily. "We have to act as we think. Eddie, I'm highlighting a point, it looks solid. Get to it, nose-on contact with grippers extended. Full thrust. We're going to try and push it towards the sun."

"On it," he said.

Confused, Polimare tried to figure out what was going on. Leaning towards one of Eddie's monitors, she could see one of the outside views. It looked like a big round moon. "What is that? Where are we?" she asked.

Quickly, Suzanne said, "Just under 25 million miles from your planet. That thing you see is headed straight for it and will destroy your civilization unless we can shove it away."

Polimares' mouth dropped open. Her plant was going to be destroyed? Everyone, everything she knew was going to be obliterated? She let out a pained moan.

"We will stop it," Eddie said firmly. "Closing for contact."

Polimare watched the object get bigger and bigger. It filled the screen and kept expanding. It was gigantic!

"Bad news guys!" Diane reported, "It's slowly picking up speed as we go in system. "We HAD about a hundred hours to do this. Best estimate now is 97, and that may be generous with time."

Porimare felt a bump.

"Contact, applying full thrust," Eddie announced. "Suz, engage boost?"

"Not yet, let's see how it reacts first."

Polimare was stunned, A few moments ago she was enjoying a long cleansing shower, and now her planet was about to be destroyed, she was sitting here naked, and Eddie wasn't even looking at her!

Her life had gone from pleasant and wonderful to terrified in the time it took someone to sneeze. How did that happen?

Studying the surface, Suzanne said, "No deformations of the surface yet. We'll give it a half hour. If all looks good, we use the boost. Diane, trajectory?"

Tipping her head slightly, Diane said, "Zero bearing rate on the planets. I'll keep a close eye on any changes."

"We disturbed the debris field," Zhena said. "Minor surface impact fifteen miles away. I'm keeping watch for anything getting close to us."

The frantic action calmed down. Siting with her heart in her throat, Polimare relaxed a little. "Did we push it yet?" she asked meekly.

"Not yet," Eddie said, and finally looked at her. "This is going to take a while. For how much thrusting power Wolverine has, it is only a very gentle push against this thing. We are trying to move a small planet," he explained.

Polimare's legs twitched together at the mention of 'thrusting power'. Eddie had to have plenty. Her thoughts drifted from impending doom, to what a hybrid child of theirs might look like.

"We're stable for the moment. We do two shifts, two on, two off. Eddie, Diane, you are up first," Suzanne said as she got up. She released Polmare's seat restraints. "Polimare, let's get you dressed."

Polimare got up and turned to look at Eddie's console, and give him a good look. Again, something invisible latched onto her arm and towed her away towards the back of the ship. She was pulled back into the 'crew' area behind Suzanne. A wall went up between that and the rest of the ship. Suzanne had her get dressed, then sit on the bed. Suzanne sat beside her.

Looking into Suzanne's red eyes, Polimare saw the woman was not happy.

"Who told you you could use the sonic shower? Let alone come on our ship with no one knowing?" Suzanne asked evenly.

Squirming in place, Polimare meekly said, "I … no one. I just thought it was a shower, and it looked really interesting..."

"Understand this," Suzanne said in a hard tone, making Polimare shrink away. "There are things on board here that if you don't know what you are messing with, can kill you, or many people around you! By rights I should bind you up in a corner and leave you there until we get back. That is, IF there is a place left to leave you on! THIS is a warship. It is very dangerous, even more so when you touch things and don't know what you're doing! NEVER touch anything without asking first, and THEN be very, very careful. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Polimare said meekly.

"I've also noticed you are very interested in our husband," Suzanne added, glaring at her. "We are very territorial, and Eddie is OUR territory. If you try anything with him, you won't live to see your planet again even if we can save it. Do you understand THAT?"

Ready to burst into tears in fright from this woman's anger, Polimare nodded. "I'm sorry!" she wailed and did burst out crying.

"Good. Remember what I told you, and stay back here." Suzanne got up and opened the wall.

.

Granida went back though the barrier and ran to the camp they made. A tent was blown over and a few things knocked around, but nothing was truly damaged. She went into her leaning tent and got out the emergency radio and battery pack. Setting it up, she tuned it to the emergency channel and keyed the hand held mike.

"This is Granida Torren, Professor of biology. Request to speak to a senior astronomer. This is an emergency!"

She waited. No answer, she tried again. Twice more she called before she got an answer.

"This is the Ranger Service. Why are you calling for an astronomer in an emergency channel?"

"Because this IS an emergency! I have vital information on the body 25 million limes out that is headed for our planet, and I have no other way to contact anyone," Granida said firmly.

"We have no astronomers here. This is an emergency aide station. If you have no emergency, you must get off the air."

"This IS an emergency! The survival of our people depend on me talking to an astronomer while there is still time!" Granida said forcefully.

"I'll see what we can do. Keep listening, and stay off the air until you are called."

"Understood," Granida said begrudgingly.

Granida looked to to see everyone was around her, except Polimare. "Anyone find Polimare?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

.

An hour after they started pushing on the moon sized metal ball. Suzanne noted there was no deformation of the surface. "Eddie, one quarter Nuke Boost," she told him.

"Initiating one quarter Boost, keep a close eye out," Eddie replied. He activated the boost, then stopped it as the ship tipped. He used thrusters to get back into a vertical nose-down attitude, then reactivated the Boost. The ship tipped again.

"Damn it!" Eddie spat and lined them back up again.

Suzanne got an idea and said, "Diane, we'll use our mind arms to help keep the ship stable. Get ready to push hard."

Diane nodded. She focused on the surface just outside the ship and planted her four hands down on it. Suzanne planted all of hers down. "Eddie, try it again."

Eddie did. He watched the ship's attitude carefully. They stayed vertical. "So far, so good," he said.

With Suzanne and Diane both pushing, Wolverine's grippers came up off the surface. "You're pushing us away." he told them.

'Then give it more boost," Suzanne replied.

Eddie did, going to half boost. The ship began shuddering. The ship stopped moving back. He went to three quarters. The ship shuddered more and slowly returned to plant the grippers against the surface of the moon. Behind Wolverine, a blue fire trail lit the surface around them and shot miles into space.

Watching the surface, Zhena called out, "We're making a conical depression, so far, shallow."

In the back, Porimare huddled on the bed. With the vibrating, she didn't know what to hold onto to support herself. She was sorely wishing she hadn't gotten into that shower!

"Zhena, any deflection?" Eddie called.

"Not yet, nothing measurable," Zhena replied.

"Keep it up!" Suzanne called.

After five minutes of hard pushing, but Suzanne and Diane were starting to sweat from the effort. Eddie watched them both closely. A few minutes later, he noticed the ship was weaving away from vertical then back again. Both his wives were sweating heavily. "Guys! You're tiring. We're going to have an accident if we don't stop. I'm cutting the boost in three …. two … one... CUT! Boost off!"

Suzanne and Diane visibly slouched. "That was hard," Diane said weakly.

"We know it works though," Suzanne said. "Zhena, any deflection?"

"We shot a few chunks of debris away. As for this moon, not even a hundredth of a degree change in the vector. There's still a zero bearing rate on the planets."

"We're going to need to do this for hours," Diane said with a huff.

"We can't. Not all at once," Suzanne told her.

"How about short, five minute bursts?" Diane asked. "We can do that time and time again."

Letting out a huff, Eddie asked no one, "Why did this thing have to be so damned dense?"

"Looks like we'll have to," Suzanne agreed and rubbed her forehead.

For the next hour, they sat with full thrusters against the moon. Suzanne brought up the data on all the bodies and vectors involved. They didn't need much of a push to the side. A lousy half a degree would be a half million miles when this thing passed the planetary orbit of the twin planets. That was, if they got it moving now. The closer they got, the more they had to push it. "Diane, you ready for another good solid push?"

Diane focused on the surface before them. "Ready."

"Eddie, we'll push, you keep us in contact. Time us."

"Say when."

"Now."

Once again, His wives pushed as hard as they could against the surface, Eddie Boosted and turned the Boost up to three quarters. He timed out five minutes and had them stop. They made the crater they were causing a little deeper, other than that, it had no affect.

After the fourth 'hard push', Suzanne called it quits for a while. Her head was sore, and she knew Diane's was as well. To try again today was inviting an accident.

"We're an ant pushing on a cannon ball," Eddie commented. "Still, we had to have done something."

"Diane, you want a drink?" Suzanne asked as she got up.

"Yeah, an aspirin too."

Zhena studied the vector data. She noticed something. This asteroid was coming in slightly counter-clockwise, the planets were rotating around the sun clockwise. At the point in it's orbit, the dual planets were orbiting towards them. Taking the curve of their orbits into consideration, in a day or two, they would be reaching their apogee in relation to this asteroid and begin moving away. She checked the distance and the travel time of both. "Hey guys? We are moving this thing."

"We did?" Suzanne asked and came over to her panels.

"Yes," Zhena said and pointed to the computations she had up. "Look at this. We've had a constant zero bearing rate because the Planetary orbit is circular. They are moving slightly to the left as we pushed to the left. The day after tomorrow, they will be moving slightly to the right. With us keeping up the left push, We'll have three quarters of a degree difference. This thing will pass by far enough away that any gravitational pull will be short and have no affect on the planet's orbits."

"As long as we keep pushing," Suzanne stated.

"Yeah!" Diane shouted. "If we hadn't been pushing, the planets would have gone to the left, then came back to the right and plowed right into this iron ball! Now, they will miss."

"Zhena, recheck your figures. We can't have any mistakes. Diane, you recheck it too," Suzanne told them.

"On it!" Diane said happily.

.

The radio beside the stump Granida was sitting on, spoke. "This is Professor Walnar calling for Professor Torren. Come in please."

Hearing the radio, Granida quickly snapped up the Mike. "Professor Torren here. We have a serious situation, Professor. The inbound asteroid in on a collision course with our planets. A … team has launched to try and move it away from us. If they fail, it is going to be very bad."

There was a pause, then, "Is this team at the asteroid now?"

"Possible. They have a very fast and heavy duty ship."

"That would explain what we're seeing. The asteroid has been giving off very hot gasses at one point on the surface. These gasses do not appear to be natural, more like some kind of thruster firing. Very narrow and long. There have been four very long shoots of what has to be nuclear fire from the same place. From our observations, it appears to be intelligently controlled."

Granida smiled and said, "It is. That's most likely our team out there now."

"Professor, who is this team, and where did they get a rocket ship capable of doing what they are doing?"

"They are aliens we met a few days ago. They heard that asteroid was on it's way, and went out to make sure it doesn't impact either of our planets," Granida told him.

Another pause. "You met aliens? Where?"

"We're at a lake in the Nolander dual ridge range. That is why I had to use the emergency channel to talk to someone."

"Are these aliens coming back?"

"I do hope so, I think one of my students went with them."

"Professor, a float plane will be arriving tomorrow. Do you have any way to mark your exact position?"

Granida paused in thought, then said, "A large campfire."

"Give me your longitude and latitude and expect visitors tomorrow."

.

It was working. Like Zhena projected, and Diane confirmed, the next day, they saw an opening on the Bearing rate. Only .005 degrees, but it was something. The bearing rate opened slowly, but by shift change and dinner, it had opened to .04 degrees. They still had two more days, and computed the closest point of approach to the planets would be 1.4 million miles. Projecting the asteroid's path after CPA, they figured it would fly close to the sun and build up the speed to go slinging back out of the solar system and most likely not return.

The threat of death kept Polimare from trying to get close to Eddie again. She was getting very bored and frustrated by the time two days had passed. She did find Suzanne and Diane were pleasant, so long as she stayed away from Eddie. Having nothing else to do, she did learn much about their solar system and some about how Wolverine worked. The ship was complex, and used systems that she hadn't thought were possible. It was clear the races the Wolverine crew were from, were far more advanced than her people were.

Eddie, or Suzanne when Eddie took his sleep breaks, kept a constant push against the asteroid right up until her planets were in easy viewing range. A few chunks of debris would hit, but these were relatively small. When they were as close as this asteroid would get to her planets, they disengaged and flew back down.

.

Approaching the lake, Eddie note a float plane parked near the camp they had made. "Oh boy, we got visitors," he said.

"Fly low over the lake upon approach," Suzanne instructed. "And no one gets on board," she added with a glance at Polimare.

Diane chuckled.

To make sure they were seen, Eddie drifted in slow just above tree top level. Stopping over the clearing they made, he turned Wolverine around to face the shore. Below, cameras were taking pictures and the man by the shore had a boxy video camera. He extended the landing gear and the grippers and slowly settled down. "We're on the ground," he announced.

.

Professor Walnar had come with a full plane of people. Two other scientists and three reporters with cameras and video equipment. Setting up their camp by the lake shore inside the cleared area, the reporters asked questions and took pictures of the area the aliens had cleared. Granida and her students told them all about what they had seen. A couple of the reporters were skeptical. That was until Jerdan yelled out.

"Here they come!" Jerdan cried and pointed out over the lake.

One of the reporters ran to the lakeside and began filming. Beside him another made the audio. "This is fantastic! There is an object coming toward us that looks like two plates put together. I see no form of propulsion, it's just drifting along in the air! By what Professor Torren told us, the hull is very thick on it. It shouldn't be able to do that. Coming closer now, it looks like an animal face has been painted on the front. Long teeth, and to the sides, of looks like paws with long claws. It's coming closer, a slight hum is coming from the ship. I have to say, we are a bit nervous here. This ship truly is alien, I've never seen anything like this! It's flying over our heads now …. it stopped, hovering over the center of the clearing. The landing gear is coming out, six struts, three to each side. It's settling down to the ground. Soon, we may see the aliens close up. These same aliens who moved a huge asteroid to keep it from hitting one of our planets, saving all of us. The face on the front of this ship looks mean, but the ones inside are heros. The ship is down, and there's a ramp coming out. We get to see our first alien."

.

Suzanne put a friendly but firm hand on Polimare's shoulder. "I expect you won't be sneaking onto our ship again?" she asked.

Polimare shook her head.

Suzanne opened the inner and outer hatches and motioned for Polimare to go first. Polimare stepped out onto the ramp and found a group of people watching her. Seeing the cameras pointed at her, she waved.

"Keep going," Suzanne coaxed. Upon Suzanne exiting cameras took pictures and the video was trained on her. They all came out, Eddie shutting the inner hatch behind them.

A green man in a suit came up to Suzanne. "Miss! May we talk to you for a while?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, but no one goes inside our ship," Suzanne said firmly.

.

For how pressing Earth reporters were, the ones here were not nearly as bad. Even with Zhena, they were polite and courteous. They did film just about everything the Wolverine crew did, and Suzanne explained how they pushed the asteroid into a new orbit, but there were no leading questions or pressing about things they didn't want to talk about.

Polimare on the other hand, was in trouble. Granida took her out for a walk outside the barrier. Turning the girl to look at her, Granida frowned deeply at her, and said, "Suzanne told me about what you were dong. First, you sneak onto their ship without asking, and you do your best to try and coax Eddie into sex! Polimare, these people do good things but they are dangerous! They have no problem with killing if they feel there is a need. I don't want to explain to your parents you died in school. Say away from Eddie and that ship!"

"I will," Polimare said meekly. "I don't want to die. It's just that … well ... Eddie is awesome."

"They all are," Granida stated. "Look, for your own safety, I asked Professor Walnar to take you out on the plane when they leave."

Polimare's mouth dropped open. "Oh, please no! I'll behave, I swear! I'll try my best not to get killed, I mean it."

"What is it about Eddie that makes you want him so bad?" Granida asked.

Polimare looked down at her hands while she played with her fingers. "It's just that … he's so big and strong … and it felt really good to have him hold me … and when I slept with him it was like I belonged there."

Granida shook her head. The girl was going to get herself killed. "You're leaving tomorrow with Professor Walnar, even if I have to ask Suzanne to pick you up and stuff you in that plane."

Polimare sniffled.

.

Diane also noticed she was collecting a fan club. Jerdan, Endelfin and one of the reporters were constantly nearby, stumbling over each other to try and help her with the silliest things. Even when she was getting the evening meal ready, they scaled and cleaned the fish Zhena brought back for her and tended the fire.

"What was your childhood like?" the reporter asked eagerly.

Diane let out a snort and said, "We were moved around. That was a little scary. You see our Dad was American, as were we, at least that's what we thought. We had fun with Dad. We got to play on tanks and other fun games. Then, we had to move, and found out people were after us. Mom tried to kill us so Dad tied her up and fled with us." Frowning, she said, "We managed to hide for a while, but they caught us. Dad got beat up and we were taken away. What we found out later was we were taken by our real family, but it was so strange. They lived a completely different life, and we just didn't fit in. Everything we thought was fun, they didn't like."

Staring at her, the reporter asked, "What was so different?"

With a shrug, Diane said, We liked fun things, like building wings and flying. Throwing soda bottles at each other was fun." With a giggle, she said, "Bando, he was a homeless man... I used to call him 'Geezer. Boy, did he ever get mad. He'd shoot at me. I'd stop the bullets and throw soda bottles at him. That was fun. He got sick, while he was in the hospital, we dug him out a cave like place to stay. Unfortunately the road above it collapsed. He took the blame for us. He went to jail, but at least he had a roof over his head and ate decently every day ..."

As she explained, all the men around her gaped at her as she told them about their 'oops' in school, and Yoko naming her and Suzanne the 'Terror Twins', and going to Ooari for high school. She swore they went pale as she explained what tanks were, and how she got in trouble for holding up a target and letting them shoot at her.

By the time dinner was done, she told them about Galactica, and the troubles they had there. By this time, everyone had gathered and the video camera was watching her. Her story about the Gate that opened, and the war they fought there made Ilami puke from describing bodies on the ground so thick, their tanks got stuck and pieces of body got caught in the tracks, and went around with the tracks.

"Diane? Maybe you should stop until after dinner?" Suzanne suggested.

Seeing not too many people were very hungry, Diane nodded. "But then we joined the Space Corps," Diane said brightly.

"Where you fought another war to keep the Katan from being exterminated," Granida said.

Diane nodded and said, "Well, yeah. Hey, someone had to do it. Right, Suz?"

"We had to help them," Suzanne agreed.

"Your lives have been constant conflict, even since you were very young," Endelfin said.

"Pretty much." Diane agreed. "Suz and Eddie are my only true friends. We don't truly belong to the Sect, nor are we Human. We're just … Us."

"We would like you to stay as long as you want," Professor Walnar stated. "It is peaceful and very pretty here. We do owe you some gratitude for saving us."

Granida quickly agreed as did the rest of them.

"And, please let me stay!" Polimare cried. "I'll be good, I promise."

Sitting closer to her as she bracketed Eddie with Suzanne on the other side, Diane cast an even stare at the girl. "Polimare, it is really in your best interests to go with the plane when they leave. Do you remember what I told you in the lake?"

Polimare blushed. "Yes." Casting Diane a pleading gaze, she asked, "Not even just once?"

"Suz had a private talk with you. You seriously need to take it to heart," Diane said firmly.

Polimare lowered her head and nodded.

The reporters perked up, but didn't ask any questions. Granida face palmed.

Zhena quickly changed the subject. "Professors, you are correct, this area is very nice and quiet and I can't tell you how long it has been since I got to swim like this. It is very enjoyable."

"That is good. Do you know how long you are staying?" Granida asked.

"Until Zhena's leg is healed. We have to go through the black hole again, and that is rather dangerous."

"Can you tell us what those black holes are?" Professor Walnar asked. "We have theories, but no evidence."

Suzanne explained the best she was able. "No one knows exactly what they are. What we do know is that they are so dense and the gravity is so strong, not even light is able to escape. Infinite density. Anything getting near a black hole is pulled in. One of our methods of travel is called a Fold. What that is, is making two point in space one so we basically transverse the distance in between with infinite speed. Somehow, our infinite speed allows us to slingshot around the black hole very close and not get sucked in. It is a rough trip, and so far every time we go through, something weird happens."

"It's like we're stuck inside a paint shaker," Eddie told them.

"Like when you were pushing against that asteroid?" Polimare asked.

"Much worse. That shaking was nothing," Eddie told her.

"We've had changes to ourselves, the ship breaking down, every time we go through, it's something different," Suzanne added.

"We have to do it again to try and get back to our own universe," Diane said with a grumble.

Polimare stared at them. "You can't!" she cried. "What if something really bad happens, or you die?"

"Then, we die. It's amazing we have survived three trips though that thing so far," Suzanne told her.

"Please, don't go!" Granida pleaded.

"That is incredible!" Professor Walnar said. "I agreed with Professor Torren. You have survived so far. It would be a tragedy if you didn't make it. The law of averages is against you. You next trip may be your last."

"That may be," Suzanne said and let out a huff. "We do have responsibilities, and everything we know is in another universe. We have to try to get home."

"Ohhh," Polimare whined.

"Suzanne, Diane, I've seen you do some amazing things," Endelfin said. "I believe if anyone can do it, you can."

.

That night, all the Wolverine crew stayed on board while the locals stayed in their tents. Sitting in the back, Suzanne said, "We can't stay any longer. Those people are set on us not leaving. I fear they may do something drastic to make us stay. I also fear Polimare is going to try and have sex with Eddie, no matter the consequences."

"Diane is getting a fan club too," Eddie said and smile at her. Seeing her eye him he shrugged and said, "I can understand it, you're real sexy."

Diane smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It has been very nice, but yes, we must leave," Zhena agreed.

"What about your leg?" Eddie asked.

Zhena lifted her leg and said, "It feels fine. The black hole didn't break it, our landing did. I am willing to take the risk. We came on a positive note. I feel we should leave that way. As Silver Hair said, they may try to make us stay for our own good, and that girl Polimare may well try to force herself on Eddie. Either may turn out very badly."

"We wait until they are asleep. Eddie, we'll take off with minimum anti-gravs," Suzanne said.

Eddie nodded. "Yup. It's been nice wile it lasted."

.

In the morning, Granida got up to go to relieve herself. Looking over at where the alien ship should be, she saw it was gone. "What?" she asked weakly. How did they leave? Surely someone should have heard them take off! Running over to the spot, as if to verify her eyes weren't deceiving her, she looked around. They were gone. Her and Professor Walnar had formulated a plan to coax them into staying by letting them learn all about their culture. "No," she said weakly. She knew where they were going. They were heading out to risk their lives once more by diving into a black hole.

Looking up at the sky, she sorely wished there was some way to call them back. To make them feel so at home here, they never wanted to leave. That wasn't possible. She did the only thing she could do.

"Thank you! The best of luck to you!" she yelled at the sky. She knew they didn't hear her, but she just had to say it.

.

At their stations, the Wolverine crew faced the black hole, closing on it.

"Here we go again," Eddie said tightly.

"This really sucks," Diane stated.

"It does, but no sense putting it off," Suzanne said. "Eddie, verify our path and Fold."

"You got it, Suz."

Once again, Wolverine Folded into the edge of the black hole.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

"Captain's Log, Stardate 2467.245.16. In our monitoring of black hole Gamma Sigma 42, a small craft appeared on our sensors at a range of 4.51 light years. Closing with the craft, our hails have gone unanswered. The craft has not maneuvered and upon closing the distance, it does not appear to be under control. A search of the archived ships show that the craft type is a very old model of recon ship, one of the first 'Space tank' class ships. There is no decipherable hull number on the ship, though the artwork on the nose should give some indication of what ship it is. Many ships of that era were painted with individual animal characters on them. We have discovered five life forms on board. My intent is to line up the craft and use a tractor beam to pull it into the shuttle bay. There may be important historical information on board."

Captain Kirk turned the log off. Watching the forward screen, asked, "Mr. Sulu, time to initiate tractor beam contact?"

"Four minutes, Captain. That ship is rotating along the horizontal axis. Once we have it in the tractor beam, We can stop it's rotation and bring it aboard."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said. "Bridge to Sick bay. Bones, we're bringing in a disable craft into the shuttle bay, I need a team standing by. There may be injured on board."

"Yes, Captain, any idea what species are on it?" Bones asked.

From by his computer, Mr. Spock said, "Captain, the crew are most likely Human, possibly Human and Diclonius, given the era those ships were in service."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Kirk said then told his Chief medical officer, "Human and Diclonius, Bones."

"I'll have a team down there in five minutes," Bones promised.

Looking at his computer, Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, I have identified that ship by it's markings. LSRAV 201, The Wolverine." Turning to look at Kirk, Mr. Spock added, "That ship disappeared into that black hole four hundred thirty two years ago. It was commanded by Space Tribe Suzanne Warren."

Kirk's face took on a look of surprise. "THE Suzanne Warren?" he asked.

All the bridge personnel turned to look at Spock. Lt. Uhura asked, "The Admiral who fought and won the biggest space battle in history?"

Mr. Spock nodded. "Yes. She is also the youngest Admiral in history, and won a devastating victory against overwhelming odds to the loss of only four ships and five others damaged. The ship she fought that battle in is still on Katan, set up as memorial. Her statue that still stands outside the Katan parliament building. It was two hundred years before the Inesctoids she fought dared leave their system. Even then, it was a Starfleet ship that approached them. They lived in fear of Space Tribe Warren returning if they left their system. Her feat had been compared with the likes of Alexander the Great and many other top general in history."

Yeoman Rand had walked into the bridge while they were talking. She looked at Spock and asked, "Who's Suzanne Warren?"

Captain Kirk turned to her. "A very famous and respected Admiral from four hundred years ago. It is said Suzanne Warren never lost a contest, and she started when she was very young. We're about to meet her." He then ordered, "All staff officers are to be in the shuttle bay in dress uniform ..."

.

"DAMN IT!" Eddie cried as he woke up floating in his seat, feeling sick from the free fall feeling of no gravity. "Suz, we lost everything!" Only a couple emergency lights were on, making the inside of the ship dim.

Diane puked.

Suzanne did her best to ignore the vomit splashing against the wall. She wasn't feeling too well herself. "Eddie, we have to reset."

"Yeah," he agreed. Thinking there was no gravity at all, he unbuckled and pushed off the back of his seat and drifted over Suzanne to hit the wall.

"Ouch! We got some gravity," he noted aloud. Focusing on the base of the electronics panel where Zhena was moaning, he crawled along the wall well off the floor, then jumped off the wall When he jumped 'up' the ship moved a bit. He ran into the shower door.

"I think we're spinning," Zhena moaned out.

Eddie bounced back toward the center of the ship. He then felt Suzanne grab him. "Thanks," he said. With Suzanne's help he got to the breaker panel and opened it. It was pitch black inside. "Anyone got a light?" he asked.

Suzanne grabbed the battery powered flashlight by Zhena, turned it on and handed to Eddie. He shone the light inside and worked his way in. It felt like he was falling head first. The mini gravity pulled him in farther. Hooking a leg on the panel, he felt the blood pool in his head and his stomach try to come up his throat. He ran a mantra in his mind. 'Can't puke, can't puke.' If he did, it might short something out in here. That would be bad news.

As before, he turned everything off. Upon resetting auxiliary power, it stayed on. Lights came back on and he thumped to the floor. He heard Suzanne yelp out. She stopped herself before hitting the floor.

"Thank you!" Zhena and Diane both thought to him.

"We got thrusters!" Diane called.

"We're getting hailed!" Zhena announced. "English language, they call themselves the USS Enterprise. They said they are going to lock a tractor beam on us."

"A what?" Suzanne asked.

Zhena shrugged and said, "Something to pull us into a shuttle bay."

"Tell them thank you," Suzanne said.

Eddie turned on the ship control breakers and the sensors.

The proximity alarm went off. Diane called, "Suz! We got a ship right in front of us!"

"Don't fight it, they are going to pull us in. Just stabilize our attitude," Suzanne told her.

"It's stabilizing. Suz, there's a red glow around the ship," Diane said nervously.

Eddie closed breakers one at a time. He got main power back. Again, every breaker he reset held. "We're good!" he called out.

"Silver Hair, listen to this!" Zhena announced and put the radio on speaker.

" … in three minutes where an honor guard will be ready to receive you. Repeat, This is the USS Enterprise, we heartily welcome Space Tribe Suzanne Warren and crew aboard. You will be docked in three minutes where an honor guard will be ready to receive you."

Zhena answered, "Enterprise, Wolverine, we receive. Thank you for the assist."

Diane looked down at herself. She looked as bad as she smelled. So did her panels."I need a shower," she moaned.

.

One of the things they did not bring was dress uniforms. Diane got first dibs on a 'quick' shower with her clothes on. She took them off as the sonics cleaned her, then stepped out to get dressed as Suzanne went in. Eddie got them set down and lowered the ramp as Zhena stepped out of the shower. He raced to it and dove in for a quick wash himself. By the time he came out the Enterprise crew was 'ready to receive.'

Standing in front, Suzanne let out a huff and said, "Here we go." She opened the inner and outer airlock doors. She stepped out onto the ramp to see a formation waiting for them. Music played and they all saluted and held it. Suzanne saluted also. A quick mental prod got Diane, Eddie and Zhena to salute also.

Instead of all blue with collar devices to indicate rank, Suzanne noted their uniform shirts were different colors. The Captain in front had a gold uniform, as did a few behind him. With the second row, many also had blue uniforms on a shade or two darker than hers. Behind them were many red ones. They all wore black pants. The only exception was a White Robe in the second row, who's robe bore blue bands around her collar and cuffs.

The music went on long enough for them to get the size of this bay and note the boxy shuttle that had was in sight beyond the rows of crewmen. Neither Suzanne nor Diane noted any weapons present. That was a relief.

The music ended. All salutes came down, Suzanne walked down the ramp. The Captain came forward wearing a big smile. Extending a hand, he said, "Admiral Suzanne Warren, it is a great pleasure to meet you I am Captain Kirk."

Suzanne shook his hand. "Greetings, Captain. May I ask, what year is this?"

"Twenty four sixty seven. I must say you have aged well in the past four hundred and thirty two years" Kirk said, beaming her a smile.

Suzanne's face fell. "So, we're still not back home," she said in a grumble.

Kirk smiled at her and offered, "You are. It just took you four hundred years to get back."

"At least we hit the right universe this time," Diane noted.

The White robe came up and bowed to Suzanne as she said, "Your Majesty, I am Lady Mariko. Your return had been long awaited. Every Queen since Queen Chika has taken the throne to hold it for your return."

"Me?" Suzanne asked in a squeak.

"Yes. After Queen Chika, you were chosen to be next in line. In your absence Queen Yuka took the throne to rule in your stead until the time of your return. Every Queen since then has upheld this claim. I shall inform Earth immediately that you have come back."

Suzanne threw up her hands, "Whoa, wait! Lady Mariko, correct?" she asked. The woman nodded. "Lady Mariko, we're not suppose to be here, please tell no one!" To Captain Kirk she said, "I would ask we be allowed to rest for a day, then we have to try and get back to our own time. We can't stay here."

"I see," Mr. Spock said. "When you traveled through the black hole, the warp in space time continuum displaced you into the future."

"This time," Suzanne told him. "We've been to other universes and to some really strange places."

Spock raised an eyebrow and asked, "How many times have you traveled though the black hole?"

"This is our fourth time. Every one has been … different. It is imperative we return to where we started." Suzanne explained.

Captain Kirk asked, "You have tried a reverse course?"

"Every time," Suzanne said. "We enter at the same distance, speed vector and Fold setting. Sometimes we go back, sometimes forward, and sometimes into a completely different reality. Each trip appears to be random in destination."

Thoughtfully, Spock said, "There must be some common factor that is changing, possibly one you cannot control. May I see your flight data from these excursions for comparison?"

"Suz?" Diane asked, eager to see it the pointy eared guy could help.

"Yes. Please," Suzanne told him. "Diane will assist you ..."

"Mr. Spock." Spock offered.

"Yes, Mr. Spock. We greatly appreciate anything you can find," Suzanne said heartily.

Noting Zhena's leg, Lady Mariko asked, "Your Majesty, shall I assist your Katan crew member with her leg?" she looked at Doctor McCoy.

Dr. McCoy frowned and said, "Admiral, we've seen Katan before, we'll fix her right up." Going over to Zhena he said, "Come with me we'll take care of you."

Suzanne nodded. "Thank you," Zhena said and left wit him and Lady Mariko.

Scotty came up, beaming Suzanne a smile. "May I off'r assistance in a diagnostic check o your ship, Admiral? I've always heard bout these craft, but this is the first time I've ever seen one up close."

Suzanne noted the Scottish rouge and suppressed a chuckle. "Thank you, but I don't know if our equipment will be compatible to yours."

"No need ta worry, Lass!" Scotty bragged, "The Enterprise' computer system can translate any code once we get'em talkin."

"Mr. Scot?" Suzanne said with a smirk, "We don't have an AI on our ship. Our computers are manual input."

Mr. Scot's face dropped. He stared at her briefly, then "Lass how d'ya make those jumps through that black hole if'n ya doan have AI?"

Suzanne shrugged and said, "Dead reckoning. We plot the course and go."

"Yer kiddin!" Mr. Scot said in a gasp. "I take it yer ship had good shields."

"Shields?" Suzanne asked.

"Aye, ya got energy shielding, doan ya?"

Suzanne shook her head. "Only the armor plating on the hull," she told him.

"It's a wonder yer still alive!" Mr. Scot cried.

Captain Kirk nodded in understanding. "Yes, Mr. Scot, the Admiral's ship was built long before energy shielding was invented. That must make for one very interesting trip."

Suzanne tipped her head. "Sure does," she agreed. "This last time all our power breakers tripped. Every time we go through, it's a different problem we have to deal with."

"Good GOD, Lass, an yer gonna do it again?" Mr. Scot asked in shock.

"We have to," Suzanne said simply.

"Before you do, Admiral," Kirk said, "Please stay long enough to get some rest and let Mr. Spock see if he can help you out. I'm sure your Katan will be more comfortable with her leg healed, also."

Suzanne nodded with a smile. "Thank you for your hospitality, and your help, Captain. I truly appreciate it."

Captain Kirk beamed her smile and with a motion asked, "Until then may I take you on a tour of our ship?"

Suzanne thought for a second and said, "An unclassified tour, please. I don't want to risk taking any, um, future tech or knowledge back with me."

"I'll have to leave out engineering and much of the ship then," Kirk said with a sigh.

Eddie noted Captain Kirk was riveted by Suzanne. He was wondering about this 'private' tour, and Suzanne clasped his hand. "Show my husband and I what you can, Captain," Suzanne told him.

Eddie could see Kirk's face dim a little. 'No, no banging the Admiral for you, Kirk,' Eddie thought.

Suzanne let out a snorting chuckle and grinned at Eddie. 'Behave' she thought.

'Long as he does,' he thought back.

Holding up his tricorder, Mr. Spock said, "Captain I sense five life forms, there are only four here. Admiral, you have another passenger?"

The Wolverine crew looked at each other.

Diane shook her head saying, "No , no, she couldn't have!"

"Mr. Spock, would you please help Diane find this fifth life form?" Suzanne asked.

"Yes, Admiral."

Going inside, Diane stayed close to Mr. Spock as he searched. He slowed in the kitchen area, then put his tricorder against a cupboard door. Diane opened it and barked, "POLIMARE! How in the HELL did you get back on board!"

Inside the tight space, Polimare curled up tighter and cried so hard she was shaking.

Diane pulled her out. Holding the balled up and sobbing girl. Diane continued to yell at her a she carried Polimare out. "You could have been killed, you ... BAKA! What possessed you to sneak back on board? You can never go home now, do you realize THAT! You are stuck out here with us NEVER to see your family and fiends EVER AGAIN!"

"Diane, calm down," Suzanne said, seeing the green girl was nearly catatonic in fear. Focusing on the White Robe, she asked, "Lady Mariko, will you please take care of this child?"

Lady Mariko ran up the ramp. Diane handed her over. "Can you please shove some common sense into her before she gets herself killed?" Diane asked.

Lady Mariko only nodded and walked quickly down the ramp. "Doctor, come! This girl is traumatized!"

Eddie shook his head and asked, "How did she get on board?"

Suzanne let out a huff. "That's twice she sneaked on the ship. This time, it really cost her." Turning to Kirk, she asked, "Captain, please take good care of her."

"We will do our best. Do you know what species she is?" he asked.

"Other than a smaller green skinned people, no. We can give you the coordinates of the planet she came from, but that's it," Suzanne said sadly. "I fear her civilization may no longer be there. At least in this universe."

"A stow away," Captain Kirk said.

"And now a very lost stow away," Suzanne said. "We have yet to hit the same universe twice. Taking her back home is not an option, at least for the short term."

"We will deal with it," Captain Kirk said firmly. "In the mean time, allow me to give you that tour."

.

On board Wolverine, Diane showed Spock the data they collected on the black hole. Mr. Spock scrutinized every reading and emissions 'photo' they had taken, then asked to see them in sequence as well as where they ended up after each Fold though. Diane noted he was very thorough in his scrutiny. After a couple hours of looking over everything, Spock asked, "May I have a copy of this data? There is something I would like to check against the data we have on the anomaly."

Diane took a spare thumb drive out. "Will you be able to read this?" she asked.

Mr. Spock looked at the drive. "Antiquated, but efficient for the time. Yes, I can retrieve the data from that."

Diane plugged it in and said, "Show me what you want to copy."

Spock did show her in the sequence he wanted to look at it in. Once that was done, Diane took the thumb drive out and handed it to him. "May I watch?" she asked.

"Please do," Mr. Spock said. On the way out, Spock noticed the airlock door shut itself. He looked at the door and asked, "Your airlock doors are automated?"

"No, I shut them."

He nodded and said, "Yes you are of the sect, you have the same mind powers as Lady Mariko."

"Very similar, yes."

"You do not have the ability to heal the Katan's leg?" he asked.

Diane winced and said, "The ability, yes. The super-fine control to ensure I don't damage anything else. I never really practiced that," Diane admitted. "It was a simple break, and mending bone is not something I ever practiced."

"You do not normally use the mind powers you have," Spock concluded.

"Oh I use them," Diane said quickly. "Just not for fine stuff like that. I do stuff like lifting myself and others, stopping projectiles, punching holes in things. The last place we were at, this big asteroid, 500 miles across was going to hit these planets, so Suz and I used out Mind Arms to push it away. That thing was heavy too! It was like solid metals. We dented it good, but we did move in."

"Interesting," Spock noted. "During that battle against the Insectoids, did you use your mind to stop incoming rounds then?"

"OH, yeah," Diane said. With a roll of her eyes, she added, "So many were coming from different directions, I couldn't stop them all! Even though I was whacking them away as fast as possible, enough got through to give us a real pounding! Suz had to concentrate on the ship and the fleet, so she wasn't able to help." With a grin, Diane said, "That was one big furball after another. There were so many enemy ships, we rammed into one." she then giggled and said, "We were stuck in it, so Eddie shot the rail gun to blow us out of it. He hit the core and BOOM! Ship gone. We were able to keep on fighting."

"Very Interesting," Spock noted. "I have seen the Porcupine monument when I visited Katan. The information plaque states you faced 35 to one odds in that battle."

Diane frowned briefly and said, "That's about right. At the time, all I saw was a mass of ships against our 20. The Colonial with us thought we had no chance." Cracking a grin, Diane said, "Silly her. She was told, no one beats the Terror Twins. We beat the Bug's asses bloody."

Mr. Spock noted Diane sounded happy about about engaging what most would consider a desperate battle against overwhelming odds. From what she was saying also, her mind power was just as good, if not better than energy shielding. "And Admiral Warren planned and executed the offensive?" he asked.

"Yeah, Suz is good at that," Diane told him. "We did some recon and got good intel from a Bug and knocked them for a loop. They not only lost the Katan system, but the Valkerian system too. We drove them right back into their own busted-up system. It was just like in high school, hit'em and move, hit'em and move. I don't think they knew which way to attack or retreat in," Diane said proudly.

Mr. Spock took this information in. These were indeed the Terror Twins of legend.

.

Zhena sat up on the medic bed and watched Dr. McCoy run his little canister looking scanner over her now healed leg. "Good as new," he announced. "Very good work, Lady Mariko. I bet she can even dance again."

Zhena chuckled with them, "Thank you, Lady Mariko, Doctor."

"You are quite welcome Zhena," Lady Mariko replied. "I was going to stop by the crew's mess for a bite. Would you care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you," Zhena said and got down. She flexed her leg and bounced in her toes. "This feels wonderful. Maybe I will go dancing!" Seeing Polimare laid out on one of the beds, she asked, "Is Polimare going to be all right?"

"She should be," Doctor McCoy said. "Once the sedative wears off, we'll talk to her There is no physical damage I can find, but apparently there is psychological damage."

Zhena left with Lady Mariko both feeling good. "The mess is right up here. This whole area is what is called the 'crew decks'," Lady Mariko explained. "Besides the medic bay and the mess decks, most of the crew bunking is also on this level as is the lounge and exercise rooms."

They were walking down the passageway and a door opened just up ahead. Zhena stopped and froze. With her mouth and mind, she screamed, "Silver Hair, BUGS! There are BUGS HERE!"

Lady Mariko stepped to the side and eyed Zhena, then the two insectoid scientists who'd come out of their quarters.

"BUGS! THERE ARE BUGS HERE!" Zhena screamed in fear.

.

Walking along with Captain Kirk and holding Eddie's hand, Suzanne heard Zhena's scream in her mind. So did Eddie. They looked at each other. "Power up the ship," Suzanne told Eddie, then fled off down the passage. Eddie turned and bolted for the ship.

.

Diane was in a turbo lift with Mr. Spock when Zhena's frightened wail burst into her head. "Crew deck!" Diane said, "NOW!"

Mr. Spock noted her face crimp up in rage as she spoke. "What is it?" he asked.

The Turbo lift stopped. Diane didn't wait the the door to slide open, she punched through it and flew off down the passageway.

Spock did the only thing he was able to. "This is Mr. Spock. Security breach, crew's deck. Yellow alert!"

.

At first the Insectoids were confused at the Katan's reaction to them. "We mean no harm!" they chorused at feeling the Katan's fright. Then they felt malevolent presences coming from both directions. "help us!" they cried. The yellow alert sounded. The computer voice declared, "Yellow alert, crew deck. Security respond."

Lady Mariko was confused. First Zhena, then the scientists were calling for help. She felt sect members coming. Diane appeared first, her face a picture of rage. The bugs tried to flee back into their room. Diane's mind Hands shot out and grabbed them to pin them to the opposite wall.

"Stop!" Lady Mariko cried. She sent out a mind hand to numb Diane. Her invisible appendage was knocked aside and she got numbed with lightning speed. She backed against the wall holding her forehead, her eyes wide.

"Please don't hurt us!" the Insectoids cried, hanging in the air against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Diane asked in a growl.

Suzanne flew down the passageway from the other side to stand before the insectoids.

"Stop, Admiral, they are scientists!" Lady Mariko pleaded.

Two security men ran up from the direction Diane had come. Mr. Spock was behind them.

They brought up their stun guns. No one was doing anything, but the situation looked tense. "Halt! Move away from each other!" one commanded.

Lady Mariko also called, "Stop, calm down, please!"

"WHY are you here?" Suzanne snapped at the Bugs. "Lie and I will dig into your brains and find out!"

"No please, peace!" the Bugs cried.

"Move apart, this is your final warning!" One security guard yelled.

Diane glanced at the men, They flew back down the passageway.

"Nooo!" a Bug screamed and gripped his head.

"They are scientists here to study the black hole!" Lady Mariko cried. "Please calm down!"

A winded Captain Kirk arrived. On the other side of the altercation, Spock kept security back.

Suzanne dug into a Bug's head. Yes, they had come to study the black hole, and felt honored to be able to work with Starfleet. Suzanne retracted her Mind arm from the Bug and let him go. She thought to Diane. Diane let them go to tumble to the floor.

"Admiral, you have to stop," Kirk called in a pleading tone. "That war was over four hundred years ago."

"Not for us," Suzanne said as she eyed him. "Zhena had to watch her friends be torn apart alive by these butchers!" she snapped.

"We should do the same to them," Diane added with a growl.

"The Captain is right," Spock announced. "Admiral, for us and those scientists cowering at your feet, it was four centuries ago. You cannot in good conscience punish them for something they didn't do!"

Suzanne and Diane glared at the curled up, cowering forms before them. "He's right," she said softly. To Zhena, she said, "Eddie went back to the ship. Go tell him to power down. I'm sorry, but for our stay here, I'd like you to stay on board Wolverine."

Seeing the Bugs under control, Zhena let out a sigh of relief. "As you say, Silver Hair," she replied.

Captain Kirk let out a sigh of relief. Looking behind them, he say more security had come. He pointed to one and said, "Zhena, this man will take you back to the shuttle bay to your ship. I am sorry this happened. I had not thought about the Insectoid scientists that were working with us."

Zhena nodded. Still shaking, she turned to walk back with the man.

Diane took a final look at the Bugs and said, "Suz, I'll go with her. These two aren't safe in my presence."

Suzanne nodded. Diane ran a few steps to get beside Zhena and walked away with her.

Captain Kirk activated the intercom. "This is the Captain, cancel yellow alert, check the ship for damage." He then noted Admiral Warren walk over to him.

Suzanne bowed and in a forced tone said, "Forgive us, Captain. The Bug were very cruel to the Katan. We heard Zhena's cry for help, and upon seeing Bug, we thought they did something to Zhena and were ready to kill them, painfully."

"I'm sorry, Captain, there was nothing I could do," Lady Mariko said meekly.

Captain Kirk watched the one Scientist help his fellow up on his feet. "Spock, anyone hurt?"

"Not to my knowledge, Captain."

Kirk nodded. To Lady Mariko he indicated the scientists and said, "Take them to sick bay and make sure."

"Yes, Captain."

Suzanne kept her eyes lowered as Lady Mariko guided the Bug past her. They hurried by, sliding against the wall to keep as far from her as possible. She felt they were both terrified. Good.

In an apologetic tone, Captain Kirk said, "Admiral, I understand that war is a very fresh memory for you and your crew. I must ask you ensure another indecent does not happen."

"I understand, Captain," Suzanne said. "With my crew back on Wolverine, another indecent will not happen. Perhaps I should also return so your crew may rest assured they are safe."

"Admiral, I do want to show you some hospitality," Kirk offered. "Can I convince you to dine with me this evening?"

Suzanne nodded. "Thank you, Captain. And it's Suzanne. I've never been comfortable with the 'Admiral' title."

"Of course, Suzanne. Please call me Jim," Kirk replied and offered her a smile.

Suzanne cast him a quick smile and said, "Jim, I need to go back to my ship and speak with my crew. I will see you for dinner."

"I will visit you at the proper time," he assured her. He then had another crewman escort Suzanne back to her ship. Kirk then motioned to Spock to follow and headed for sick bay.

.

The two Insectoid scientists sat on med beds as McCoy checked them over. Casting Kirk a pleading gaze the one said, "I have never felt such... rage from anyone. Thank you for stopping them, they were going to tear us limb from limb! She got into my mind and … there was nothing I could do to stop her!"

Mr. Spock strode with his arms crossed and asked, "Lady Mariko, you were not able to numb them?"

Lady Mariko shook her head. "No, they were too strong. That one, Diane, is more powerful than I've ever heard of. She batted my Hands away and numbed me before I knew what happened."

"I learned Diane loves combat," Spock added. "Captain, she spoke of that battle against the Insectoids like she truly enjoyed herself during the fight. With that war so fresh in their minds, I feel keeping them on board is a danger to the crew. From what I have discovered from the archives, there is not a weapon that can touch them and they are skilled tacticians in everything from fleet combat down to in personal one on one. Although projectile weapons have been banned due to possibly hitting an innocent target years after they were fired, the main weapons on their ship are two high power rail guns that throw 150 MM slugs at one tenth the speed of light. They do have the potential to breach energy shielding and create devastating damage to whatever they hit. Their minds are also so strong, they do not need to carry personal weapons."

Kirk nodded and said, "Suzanne ripped a big hole in the floor down to the next deck. Apparently, they can sense each other. They felt Zhena's fear, and raced to her aide. I am sure now they realize that that war was a long time ago, they will not take any further aggressive action. Besides, Mr. Spock, Suzanne Warren is a legendary, very honored Admiral. The very first to lead a coalition of different planets for a common goal. Also the first Earth Admiral to be recognized as the top Admiral for another planet. She is also technically still on the active duty list, not to mention as Lady Mariko here said, Earth's Throne is hers for the taking." With a shake of his head, he added, "No, Mr. Spock. I cannot good conscience or with any authority, kick Admiral Warren and her crew off the Enterprise unless the situation becomes very dire."

"We didn't do anything," one of the Insectoids said firmly.

The other said, "It's her. The one our legend tells about. The silver hair, the horns, the incredibly strong mind. It is said if we ever left our system, she will come destroy us."

"No one's going to destroy you," Kirk assured them. "They came though a black hole from the time of that war. Zhena saw you and panicked. You know the rest. Suzanne told me they are going to stay in their ship. You can rest easy. Their intention is to get back to their own time."

"Captain, I prefer we stay in the sensor lab until they leave. They are frightening."

"As you prefer. I will be escorting the Admiral when she's off her ship." Kirk said. To change the subject he asked, "Spock, did you get any information on how they are traversing that black hole?"

"I did. Captain. Their sensors are not the same as ours. I have a copy of their sensor readings before and after their Folds, and a good indication of where they ended up after each Fold. I will match them to our sensors and get the best data I can from them," Spock said.

"Very well, Mr. Spock. I'll go get Scotty to start repairs on the deck," Kirk told hm.

"Captain," Spock said. "Number three turbo lift is out of commission also. Diane tore the door off it in her haste to assist the Katan."

Kirk frowned and glanced at the Insectoids. "We will take pains to ensure the Admiral's crew stay separated from the science team." he then grumbled, "It's better for ship integrity."

.

Polimare woke up in a strange place. Above the head of the bed she was on was some kind of electronic box that was pouring out a stream of lighted symbols. The room was bright and there was a line of beds beside hers. This wasn't Eddie's ship and it certainly wasn't anything she'd seen before.

With a quiet whoosh, a door slid open and a woman looking similar to Diane, wearing a white robe trimmed in blue came up to her bed. She said a few soft words then put a ring like device on her head.

"How are you feeling, Polimare?" she asked.

Meekly, Polimare said, "Confused. Where am I? What happened?"

"You are on the Starship Enterprise in the medical bay. You sneaked aboard the Wolverine. Not knowing you were there, Admiral Warren made another trip though the black hole. I am afraid the Admiral and her crew are very upset with you. As for now, it is not possible for you to go home."

Polimare blinked. "I remember everything shaking so bad I thought I was going to die. Is Eddie OK?"

"The crew of the Wolverine is fine. Can you tell me why you hid on their ship?"

Polimare sat up. "They were going to leave us! They just saved our planets, and they were going to go through this thing that just might kill them! I couldn't let them do that! So brave and selfless they were, I couldn't let them go off and die!" she said in a pleading tone.

Lady Mariko cast her a gentle smile. "You are pretty brave yourself. You are though that hole, and now you can't get back home. Do you understand that?"

"Where's Diane ... Where's Eddie?" she asked.

"On their ship. Once they get their bearings, they will be leaving again."

"I have to go with them," Polimare side firmly. "I have to stay with them."

"Why is that?"

"They are the only ones who know where our planet is."

"True but they can't take you back there, from what I know," Lady Mariko told her.

Firmly herself up, Polimare stated, "Then if I am anywhere, I need to stay with them. With Eddie."

Lady Mariko raised an eyebrow. "Why with Eddie?"

"I am going to be his mate. You see, when our body picks a mate, that is our pick. There can be no other. I know Diane and Suzanne warned me away from him, and I understand they will kill me if I try. I have to try, because there is no other besides him for me. I am ready to die just to be with him," Polimare explained.

Lady Mariko rubbed her forehead. This was going to be a tough one.

.

Suzanne and Eddie walked around the exterior of Wolverine searching for damage.

"You know Suz, I was expecting to find something," Eddie said. "It's even hard finding a scratch in the paint."

"That is a very good thing," Suzanne said. "So far, we have been very lucky."

"Mowing down that forest when we landed in Colonel Hogan's world, I would think we at least got some dents," Eddie said.

Suzanne nodded absently. "This is one tough ship. The armor is a bit thicker that Porcupine's was. I wonder what kind of shape that's in after 400 years."

"Not flyable, I bet." Eddie said with a smirk.

Suzanne turned and saw Lady Mariko coming.

Lady Mariko walked up to them and said, "Admiral, may we speak? There is a slight problem you need to be aware of."

.

Inside Wolverine, the crew stared at Lady Mariko.

"Hold on," Diane said, "You are telling us Polimare is truly willing to die, just to have a chance to be with Eddie?"

"That is what she said, and by what you have told me, she is not lying. That girl is obsessed with him," Lady Mariko said.

"I don't believe this," Eddie said in a grumble. "Why me?"

"For whatever reason, she has imprinted you as her mate," Lady Mariko said. "Please keep in mind that girl is a different species and may have a completely different value set than we do. Even on board here, we have several species. Take Mr. Spock for example. He is a Vulcan. Vulcans believe in total discipline and logic. All his actions are based on such. To him, the only sin is to think or perform an illogical action."

"We know that is not true in Polimare's case," Diane noted sourly.

"What do we do about it?" Suzanne asked. "Can we leave her here as a refugee?"

"I doubt the Captain would approve of that," Lady Mariko stated.

"Possibly we can return her to her world in this universe," Zhena offered.

Suzanne shook her head. "You mean Hot Sands or Ice Block?" she asked. "She would never survive. We may as well snap her neck and end her painlessly."

"That would be the humane way to do it," Diane agreed.

"That would also be murder," Lady Mariko stated, not pleased Diane seemed to like that idea.

Mr. Spock appeared in the hatchway. "Admiral, I have studied the data and may have found a variable you have not considered. May I come aboard?"

"Yes, please do," Suzanne said quickly. "Diane, Zhena, Eddie, look at what Mr. Spock has come up with. I'm going to visit Polimare an see if I can talk sense into her."

"This way, Admiral," Lady Mariko said, and led her out.

"Over here, Mr, Spock," Eddie said guiding him to the electronics panel.

Mr. Spock sat down where Eddie indicated and put what looked like a laptop on the console shelf. A hologram of the black hole came up.

Pointing to the hologram, he said, "Like other natural bodies, black holes rotate. The rotation of a black hole is very fast, creating a large magnetic field. It also has poles. While even light cannot escape the gravitational force of a black hole, there is an area where gamma rays do escape, right at the poles. On this hologram, you can see the exit of gamma rays on both the north an south poles,"

Diane and Eddie nodded as they watched intently.

"Here is your navigation data of the folds through the black hole in relation to the poles," Mr. Spock said. Curved blue lines appeared along the edge of the black hole in a spread out group.

"Yes, "Zhena agreed. "We enter and exit at the same attitude, speed and velocity every time."

"But not at the same angle in relation to the poles," Mr, Spock pointed out. "With the extremely strong magnetic fields, each pass had cut though different lines of force. Even a small variation of the magnetic forces you encountered may well be enough to send you to a different place."

"Mr. Spock, you are a genius!" Diane said with a wide grin.

"I have no way to prove my theory," Mr. Spock cautioned. "However, this had been the sole variation in your paths of travel that I was able to detect. There may be another variable that has escaped my attention."

"That's more than we knew before," Eddie said. "So if we take our beginning and end points, and figure out if we went back or forward in time, and into a different universe or not, we at least have a rough idea of where we will end up next."

"That is the theory," Mr. Spock said. "I have no way to prove it."

"Sure there is" Diane piped up. "We go again, and see if the theory holds. What do we have to loose?"

.

Going into the medical bay, Suzanne saw Polimare resting on a bed. Polimare's large eyes grew wider upon seeing Suzanne. "Lady Mariko, may I please have a moment alone with Polimare?"

Lady Mariko nodded an stepped out.

Suzanne sat up on the bed beside Polimares'. "Face me," she said.

Polimare did slowly, sitting with her legs dangling off the bed as Suzanne was. She dropped her gaze.

"Tell me, are you truly trying to commit suicide?" Suzanne asked.

Polimare squirmed in place. "I ... can't help myself," she said meekly.

"You were told not to sneak on board Wolverine, yet you did so. You were strongly warned not to try to pursue Eddie, yet you continue to do so. You have lost your entire planet, Polimare. We can't go back there now. Even if we could, the trip is extremely dangerous and I will not risk my crew unless the need is vital. I have already risked them far too much just trying to get home. I will not risk them just to try and get you home."

A tear dripped from Polimare's cheek. She stayed silent.

"What do I do with you?" Suzanne asked.

Weakly, Polimare whispered, "I don't know."

"You can't stay here, and you can't go back on Wolverine. What do I do with you?" Suzanne asked again.

Polimare burst out in a sob. Shaking, she squeaked out, "If ... I ... can't... be... with... Eddie ... then please kill me!"

Suzanne face palmed as the green girl cried.

"It's OK," Polimare said weakly. "I won't be the first to die rejected. I tried. That's all I can do."

"You're an idiot," Suzanne spat out before she knew she meant to. She jumped off the bed to grab Polimare by the shoulders and shake her. "Look at me!' Suzanne demanded.

Polimare lifted her sad eyes to Suzanne.

In a growl, Suzanne said, "I want you listen and listen close. Do you hear me?"

Polimare nodded.

"Your life is worth more than ... mating with some guy. Any guy! To kill yourself over not being able to sleep with someone is pure bullshit! You are worth more than that! Are you not an intelligent, thinking being? Do you not have a brain that works?" Polimare only stared at her, so Suzanne barked, "Answer me!"

"Yes, but..."

"NO BUTS!" Suzanne said sternly. "You have to understand your life is more valuable than that. So you don't get the guy you want, guess what, many women don't get that. They do not go kill themselves, they move on. Yes, it may hurt, but that hurt will heal. If you die, then that's it! No more healing, no more nothing!"

"I have nothing," Polimare whispered.

"Due to your own actions, that's right," Suzanne stated. "You've thrown everything away, Polimare. The thing is, where there is live, there is hope. Even if you have nothing, there is a chance to get something, to rebuild your life. You will never again have what you once had, but you can have a new life. The only one who can make that new life is YOU!"

.

In the passageway outside the medical bay, Doctor McCoy walked up to Lady Mariko who was standing quietly looking at the wall.

"Lady Mariko, What are you doing?" he asked.

With a smirk, she said, "Eavesdropping."

"On?"

"Possibly the strongest person in the galaxy lecturing the weakest person in the Galaxy."

.

Diane found the gamma streams coming out of the black hole on their flight date. They were weak, but present. Eddie made a chart to show the fold, where they started i relation to the poles, and where they ended up. Zhena cross checked and verified each one. Although there was too little date to make any kind of reliable map, they were getting evidence MR. Spock was right.

At least now they were able to make an educated guess how to approach the black hole and where they might end up.

.

Once Suzanne was finished trying to pound some sense into Polimare, she asked Lady Mariko to take her to navigation. Suzanne knew the coordinates of of the Hot Sands system, she wanted to see if those two planets were together or in separate orbits. If they were together, then possibly Polimare might be able to at least live on her home planet. Unfortunately, the orbits were separate. They had saved those planets in another universe.

By dinner time, The Wolverine crew had a good transit path they were sure would take them into the past in the same universe, and Polimare was seriously contemplating Suzanne's words. Captain Kirk came and escorted Suzanne and Eddie to the Officer's mess and they sat down to a nice dinner. Suzanne praised Mr. Spock on his fie observation skills and impeccable logic, which made him raise an eyebrow, but she could tell he was pleased.

"Have you decided what to do with your stow away?" Kirk asked.

Suzanne shook her head. "We can't take her home, that is for sure. Even if we knew how with only a transit to get there and one to get back, each transit is damaging, and I wonder if we are going to get through it. I cannot endanger my crew needlessly. The only option I see is to find a suitable place to drop her off."

"That may be a hard task," Mr. Spock noted.

"I can't argue with that," Suzanne agreed. "I also cannot leave her stranded, so finding someplace will be double-tough."

 _"She's back, again!"_ came a thought from Diane into Suzanne and Eddie's heads. They looked at each other.

"How does she do that?" Eddie asked.

Seeing people eye them, Suzanne said, "Polimare made her way back on board Wolverine again." She thought to Diane, _'Don't hurt her.'_

Doctor McCoy said, "She was secured in medical isolation, she got out?"

"Polimare seems to get in and out of places very well," Suzanne said dryly. "Even sealed up places."

LT. Uhura asked, "Admiral? What would be the harm in allowing this girl to stay with your crew, being she is so set on doing so?"

"I don't want Diane to kill her for going after Eddie," Suzanne stated.

"Perhaps the ability to pass though objects undetected is a skill you could use?" Mr. Spock asked.

"Until Diane rips her apart," Suzanne said flatly. "I do not want her death on my hands. Polimare is screwed up in the head. She does not deserve to die."

"Won't you be able to stop Diane from killing her?" Kirk asked.

"If Polimare goes after Eddie, who says I'd want to?" Suzanne asked in return.

 _'Suz!_ ' a frustrated thought came from Diane. _"I escorted Polimare off the ship, and she was back on before I was! Now, I can't find her!'_

Suzanne and Eddie let out dual huffs. "We better go," Suzanne said. To Captain Kirk, she said, "Captain, I greatly appreciate your hospitality and the assistance Mr. Spock has given us in invaluable. There is a situation brewing on my ship that I must see to. As soon as it is resolved, we will be leaving."

"I understand, Admiral. It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance ," Kirk said.

"Likewise, Captain," Suzanne replied.

When Suzanne got up, everyone got up with her. Suzanne offered a departing bow, then left with Eddie to go try to pry Polimare off their ship.

Zhena and Diane searched every nook and cranny of the ship, and no Polimare. She wasn't even in the kitchenette cupboard she'd hidden in before. They opened lockers and lifted the mattress on the bunk. Nothing.

"Where are you!" Diane cried in frustration.

Suzanne came back on board with Eddie and shut the airlock doors. Calling out, Suzanne said, "Polimare! I know you're here. Come out. We won't hurt you."

"We won't?" Diane asked.

"NO, we won't," Suzanne said sternly.

A soft thump was head by the control consoles. Polimare dropped out from up underneath them.

"How did she fit up under there?" Zhena asked.

Polimare stood up and looked at Suzanne. "I thought hard about what you told me. You are right, Suzanne. My old life is gone. I must make a new life for myself. You are heros, so strong, so kind, helping people you don't even know. I desperately want to be part of that. Instead of just another ... helpless girl, I want to make a difference! Even if all I do is make meals, I want to be here to help others."

"And Eddie?" Diane asked pointedly.

Polimare stiffened herself and said, "I will not try to force myself on him. If he wants me, I am his."

"So you still want our husband," Diane said heavily.

Polimare nodded. "I always will. I am making a compromise because I want to make a life with the greatest people I have ever seen," she said.

"What we do is dangerous," Suzanne warned.

"I don't care. You told me I have to make a life for myself, for me. This is what I choose. I ask, no make that beg, that you accept me."

Suzanne eyed Polimare for a moment. The girl was serious. She turned to Diane, "Do we have a transit vector made?"

"We do. One that will hopefully take us back in time and in the same universe," Diane said.

"It should work," Eddie agreed.

"Then let's not waste any more time. Edie, power us up, stations everyone," Suzanne ordered. "Polimare take the seat in front of the consoles."

Suzanne got on the radio and called the bridge. "Enterprise, this is Wolverine. We are ready to leave. Request to depart."

"Understood, Wolverine. Stand by for the Captain on visual."

Suzanne activated the visual. Kirk appeared in what looked like his stateroom.

"Your situation is under control, Admiral?" he asked.

"It is. I have to be crazy, but we are going to give Polimare a chance. Thank you again, Captain for your support and hospitality."

"It was my pleasure to assist such an honored person as yourself, Admiral. Fair winds and following seas."

"To you also, Captain. Fair wind and following seas."

.

Wolverine lifted up and flew out of the shuttle bay.

.

Standing nearby Kirk, Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow and asked, "I do not understand the departing words you exchanged with Admiral Warren."

"An old nautical saying from Earth to wish ships a pleasant voyage," Kirk explained.

"I do believe their voyage is going to be rather turbulent," Spock noted.

"Unfortunately," Kirk agreed. He put the exterior view camera onto the Wolverine. The ship move to the side and down, they jockeyed a bit. Then in a flash of light, it was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

After the violent shuddering of slinging around the black hole, Eddie couldn't see. He felt disoriented and sick to his stomach. He felt the console under his hands in the blackness. "We lost power again," he grumbled. "Suz? … Diane?" he asked. "Zhena?" He listened with his ears and for any thoughts. Nothing.

Damn, they were out too.

"Eddie?" came a shuddering voice. It was Polimare.

"You OK? Can you move?" he asked.

Shuffling came to his ears. Polimare's shaking voice came to him. "I can't see. Say something so I can find you."

Eddie reached down and unbuckled his sea tbelt. "Stay calm, we've been through this before," he said evenly. "Feel along the walls, see if you can find the emergency lights." Carefully, he moved to get up. They didn't seen to be spinning or flipping, and there was gravity. OK, there was some power. He reached over to feel for Suzanne. He felt her shoulder. Feeling his way along, he found her head was down. He lifted her head and listened. She was breathing. good.

A light clicked on. Polimare had found the emergency light beside the main hatch. In the yellow light, he noted Zhena was drooped down, out, as was Diane. Polimare came over to hug his arm to her chest. "What do we do?" she asked meekly.

"Turn the covers down on the bed, I have to get everyone laid down," he told her. He unbuckled Suzanne and lifted her up. After he got Suzanne laid down, he got Diane up and back to bed.

Zhena was heavy. Polimare helped as much as she could as Eddie grunted and staggered, carrying the lizard woman. He got her laid on the bed to fall on her.

All three had good vitals. Once Eddie was sure they were out but unhurt, he got in under the panels and reset all the breakers. Power came back on, and alarms sounded. Hurrying around, Eddie got systems up and checked their position. The Black Hole was not within sensor range. He performed a plot to find their position. By the reference stars, they were 100 light years away from Earth system, farther out near the edge of the galaxy.

"How the hell did that happen?" he asked. He checked their position again to verify it wasn't a mistake. At Zhena's console, he verified where they were, and called up recent history to see what he missed when they came out of the black hole this time. Polimare appeared to straddle his lap and throw her arms around him.

"I'm scared, hold me," she cried.

The way she wrapped around him, didn't give Eddie much choice. He did get her head on his shoulder so he could see over her shoulder. One arm around her, he watched the readings and the graphic of their latest trip. According to the data, they had exited the black hole 14 light years distance away, like normal. They had then Folded out to where they were now. How did they perform a Fold when power was knocked out? From what he was seeing, they had left the Black Hole a couple hours ago.

"Polimare, have you been awake all this time?" he asked.

She nodded into his shoulder.

"What happened?"

In a meek voice, she said, "You and Zhena were out. Suzanne was acting strange, like she was almost asleep, so was Diane. They talked about 'going home', and then everything went black. A short time later, I heard you."

Eddie frowned. That didn't make sense. If they were lethargic, that could explain a mis-Fold, but hadn't they realized they didn't have their senses?

Polimare then blurted out, "If I'm pregnant when I die, my womb will devolve into an egg state."

"What?" Eddie asked, wondering where that came from.

"In studies, it was found that two hours after death of the mother, the womb hardens. The fetus within continues to grow from stored nutrients. Six hours after the mother's death, the womb flesh has gotten hard and separated from the rest of the body. An inner layer of the shell is a spongy, insulating material. The fetus feeds off the inner fluids as it grows. When it grows to the point that it is feeding off the spongy material, the outer shell weakens. Once the fetus matures enough to become mobile, it kicks and breaks out of the shell. Someone will need to be there to take care of the baby at that point."

Eddie blinked in confusion. What in the hell did that have to do with their situation? "That is ... interesting, Polimare, but I need to figure out where we are and how to get my crew back on their feet," he told her.

"I can become pregnant up until my womb hardens, up to two hours after I expire," Polimare stated.

Eddie did his best to ignore that bit of information. "Let's make sure we all stay alive," he said and figured coordinates for a Fold to Earth.

"Yes, I want more than one child," Polimare agreed.

Eddie had heard enough. "OK, UP!" he said firmly. He lifted her off him. Getting up himself, he set her to the side. Pointing at the sensors monitor, he said, "Sit here, watch that screen. Anything coming that may hit us will show up red. If you see something red, tell me immediately."

Polimare sat down.

"And buckle up," he added, then went to the command control console. He performed a Fold into the Sol system close to Earth orbit, 2 million out. Checking for radio traffic, he found plenty. There were also satellites in orbit, bouncing signals back to Earth. Activity was analog and digital. Yes!

Eddie keyed the mike. "Wolverine to Fleet Traffic Control. Request assistance, we have three injured crew members."

There was no reply, so Eddie tried again. "Wolverine calling Earth, do you read?" Still no response.

Eddie went through channels. he heard digital static and noises. Going through a few bands, he didn't pick up any voices. "OK, so they are ignoring me," he said with a huff. Eddie set in a course to move into high orbit. He then went back to check on the girls. Suzanne, Diane and Zhena were asleep. Their vitals were good.

"This is your home?" Polimare asked.

"This is the location. Something is wrong," Eddie told her as he walked back to the command console. "We got anything coming near us?"

"There is a thing circling the planet, we're getting closer to it," Polimare said.

Eddie looked. It was a satellite. Returning to his seat, he moved the ship to give the satellite a wide berth. Looking down on the Earth, he noted there was fairly heavy cloud cover all over the planet. He got settled into orbit over North America. Trying a military channel, he said, "This is Wolverine, calling anyone who can hear me. Do you read?"

A scratchy reply came back. "Tech com 3 to Wolverine. What unit are you attached to?"

Eddie replied, "Tech Com 3, good to hear you. We're attached to the Hot Sands fleet. What's going on down there?"

"Wolverine, you are airborne?"

"In orbit over North America ... right about over the Texas, Mexico border."

"Orbit? You're in space?"

Eddie activated the signal tracker and asked, "Tech Com 3, can you tell me what year it is?" he waited. There was no reply. "Tech Com 3, do you read?"

Shit.

A groan got Eddie's attention. He looked back to see Suzanne was holding her head. "Suz! What do you need?" he called back.

Suzanne tried to sit up and flopped back in place. "Eddie, do we have control of the ship?" she asked weakly.

"We do. We're in Earth orbit, but I don't think it's our Earth. We're clear, so take your time," Eddie explained.

"What can I do?" Polimare asked.

"Water," Suzanne croaked.

A harried voice came over the radio. "This is Baker Two. We got metal! Six H/K tanks to the north, H/K's over us, Metal coming from the west!"

"Baker Two, this is Baker One. Hold your positions."

"Hold? We hold and we're dead!"

"Hold your positions, Baker Two," the stern voice said. "That is an order!"

"How about some backup, Baker One? We have nothing to take these H/K's out. They are going to murder us!"

Eddie tracked the signal from Baker Two. "Baker Two, this is Wolverine, give us ten, we will assist. Keep your carrier open, we'll follow it in." Eddie dropped from orbit and turned towards the signal.

"Baker Two, turn your radio off, it's a trick!"

Eddie pinpointed the signal source as he dropped through the atmosphere.

"Eddie, what is it?" Suzanne asked as she sat up.

"Hostile action on the ground, not sure who, but it's sounding bad," Edie said. Zooming in, he said, "I see men ... war machines coming at them, ground and airborne. Looks like they are shooting plasma weapons. Jesus, those men are getting slaughtered!"

"Polimare, up!" Suzanne said as she struggled up. "Eddie, give me the lasers. We can't shoot the rail guns in atmo."

Polimare got up and backed up behind Eddie. Suzanne took the electronics console and said, "Eddie, pass behind the machines, south to north."

"You got it, Suz," Eddie said. He dropped faster and turned for a south/north run behind the charging machines. Suzanne started burning the flying craft one by one. Eddie dropped to 200 feet off the ground and was headed north by the time she downed all eight of them. She then hit the last large tank looking machine to melt it's armor until it exploded. Passing over the tanks, she got another one as they flew on. A few of the tanks turned towards them.

Eddie saw this too and pulled up hard. The plasma shots missed.

"Keep their attention on us," Suzanne told him.

"Will do," Eddie replied. He turned back and came in low, then jogged up and moved to the side, then turned and flew over the machines. Another drop low to duck under another burst of plasma, then a stop and drop to ground level as plasma filled the air over them. Suzanne used the top laser turret to melt another tank. Eddie then shot up high and paused. Suzanne fried another one. He tipped right to force another miss, then left and dropped.

Eddie kept making sudden moves with short pauses as Suzanne melted each tank in return. An H/K tank would glow, sag down, then explode after hit with a laser. The last one charged the line of humans. Eddie got behind it, Suzanne took it out. On the ground, several metal skeleton looking machines were fighting humans. Flying over them, Suzanne melted one after another.

"Hey! Up in the air, is that you, Wolverine?" an excited voice called.

Eddie replied, "Yeah, is that you down there, Baker Two?"

"Where the hell did you find that thing? Damn, you plastered that metal good!"

"Mind if we land and asked a few questions?" Eddie asked.

"Hell no! Got a few here who want to shake your hand and one girl wants to have your baby."

Eddie laughed. Polimare snapped her head to the radio and yelled, "ME FIRST!"

"WHAT!" Diane cried as she sat up.

.

It was cold on the ground, the radiation meter showed an unhealthy amount of radiation and the men gathering around Wolverine wore rags and carried a variety of weapons. Diane was up now, so Suzanne had her stay on the upper laser as she and Eddie got radiation suits on and went out to meet a pack of men at the foot of the ramp. Five men and one woman with skin rashes watched them.

"Damn, she's got horns?" one man missing teeth asked.

"I'm Suzanne Warren, this is Eddie Warren," Suzanne explained. "Can you tell us what year this is?"

The men looked at each other. "2024, I think," one man offered.

"Naw, it's 2026, sure of it," another said.

The bigger man said, "Thanks for wiping out that metal. Where did you get the saucer?"

"It's my ship," Suzanne told him. Looking around, she asked, "What happened here? What were those things, robots?"

"Sky Net machines. Name's Derek Reese. You human?"

Suzanne indicated Eddie and said, "Eddie is, I'm Diclonius. We're trying to find home. Are there many of those Sky Net things around?"

"What's a Diclonius?" the woman asked. "Are you from outer space?"

"We live on another planet," Suzanne told her. "We heard you call for help. If you need a ride someplace, we can take you, but we have to be going soon. This planet isn't the one we thought."

"Command would love to have a ship like this," Derek said as he eyed it.

"I'm sure," Suzanne agreed. "This one is ours."

Derek raised his gun and said, "Just open that door and let us in."

"You don't want to do that," Suzanne warned.

"Derek!" the woman barked. "They just saved our asses, how about a little gratitude?"

"I am," he said defensively. "I'm giving them a chance to cooperate."

"Eddie, in," Suzanne stated. She backed up behind him.

Derek growled "If you don't ..." He never got to finish. Suzanne pushed him hard to fly away. By the time he landed twenty yards away, She and Eddie were back inside and the ramp was going up.

"Damn you, Derek!" the woman spat. One of the other men rushed up and jumped on the ramp. He beat on the hatch once with the butt of his rifle and the ramp disappeared under him, dropping him to the ground. The ship hummed and lifted off.

"Hey, wait!" another man cried.

The ship shot up in the air and through the clouds.

.

"He tried to hijack our ship!" Eddie cried in disbelief as he flew back up through the atmosphere.

On the radio, a female voice called. "Wolverine, this is Baker two. Please come back, we'll take care of Reece!"

"Baker Two, this is Baker One, what's your status?"

Sounding angry, the woman said, "Baker One, the metal is all gone. Wolverine dropped down from nowhere and wiped them all out! Then that dick-head REECE tried to commandeer their ship, so they left! Request permission to beat his ass bloody!"

"This is Tech Com One. Do not beat on Lt. Reece. Where is this Wolverine now?"

"They shot straight up in the sky, Zoom! All I can say is they are airborne."

"Bake One, this is Tech Com One. Pull your positions back to point Charlie. Wolverine do you read?"

Suzanne let out a huff and answered. "This is Wolverine, Admiral Suzanne Warren commanding."

"Admiral Warren, this is General John Connor. First of all, thank you for the assist. I really would like to talk to you on the ground."

"Suz, we got incoming from 095, Airborne craft. They will pass under us," Diane reported.

"Number?"

"Ten more aerial units.'

Suzanne radioed, "Baker Two, you have ten aerial units coming from 095, high altitude."

"We have no effective cover. Can anyone assist us?" the woman asked.

Eddie looked at Suzanne. "Let's go get'em," she said in a huff.

The flight of H/K's were searching the ground. Not having any human air craft to fight, they were designed to shoot down on targets. Wolverine dropping down to a few hundred feet above them was something they were not prepared for. One by one, Diane destroyed them with the lower hull laser. They searched the ground for the source of the attack until the last one blew up.

Suzanne got back on the radio. In a stern tone she said, "Tech Com One, this is Wolverine. We destroyed the bogies. NOW, I will come speak with you and I want some answers. Any further attempts against us and we will consider you hostile and act accordingly."

"Tech Com One, understood. Could you please pick up and bring Baker Two back with you? I wish to speak to Lt. Reece," Came a firm reply.

"Will do. We will be collecting weapons when they board."

.

Zhena came around as they flew back to where Baker Two was. Suzanne wanted Zhena to rest, but Zhena insisted on taking the sensor console so they had a full crew. Polimare helped Zhena get back in her place, then fetched her a drink.

Coming down near the gaggle, Suzanne saw there were eleven people, two who were wounded and being held up by the others. She set down hear them and extended the ramp, but didn't open the hatches yet.

"Baker Two, Wolverine here. I see you have wounded. We will get the wounded in first with your medics. No weapons. Once they are decontaminated and inside, the rest of you may come aboard into the air lock for the trip to Tech Com One."

"Baker Two, understood."

Suzanne and Diane went over and opened the outer Hatch. The two wounded men, one missing his left arm, hobbled in with a pair or medics. Suzanne shut the outer door and ran the demonizing air filter for the air lock, removing the radiation from the air. When the count was within specs, she opened the inner door. Across from the inner door, Zhena turned to look at the group. The group backed up to bump into the outer hatch.

"WHAT the FUCK!" one man yelled.

Suzanne said, "Polimare, get out the medical kit, Diane, help those men."

Diane said, "I got them," and lifted wounded men up to float out of the airlock. The red headed woman and the man who brought them in only gaped at them.

"You have an alligator on your crew?" the woman asked weakly.

"Katan is the name of the species," Suzanne told her. "Get in here, we still have more to bring on board."

Suzanne motioned them in. They came in and stopped short on seeing Polimare.

"And little green men," the woman said. "Are you sure we survived that attack?"

"So far," Diane told her as she inspected the arm stump. "Polimare, I need sealer and pain killer." Looking at the medics, she added, "Anti-radiation drugs too. The green syringes."

Suzanne got the inner door shut and the outer door open again as Polimare helped Diane with the wounded men, and the two medics stared at them.

"Who are you people?" the man with the missing arm asked.

Diane pointed as she said, "The little green woman is Polimare, the Katan is Zhena, my sister Suzanne, our husband Eddie, and I'm Diane. Who are you?"

"Joe Randolph, beside me's Jim Braxton, Mary West, Bob Castle. You're not from Earth, are you?" he asked.

"Nope, not this one," Diane agreed. She applied the sealer, then wiped his arm clean.

The other wounded man had a gouge burnt out of his leg. The edges of the wound were cauterized. She sealed it and gave him a shot of pain killed also. "That's the best we can do for now. You folks just relax with Polimare back here. I'm going to give you each a shot of Anti-radiation drugs. We'll be going in a few minutes."

"Thank you for saving us," Mary offered.

"No sweat, roll up your sleeve," Diane told her.

.

Suzanne kept the rest of the survivors into the air lock and shut the outer hatch. Once she had the air purifier running, she asked, "Diane, how you coming."

"Done," Diane said as she pulled the anti-radiation syringe out of Bob's arm.

"Get on station, we're going."

.

"We're being followed," Zhena said. "Relative bearing 180, 10,000 feet."

"How many?" Suzanne asked.

"One. Range 4 miles. He's painting us."

"I got a laser on him. Shoot?" Diane asked.

"Do it," Suzanne told her.

Diane grinned and said, "Bye Bye birdie … Ooh, he lit up good."

Suzanne got on the radio. "Tech Com One, Wolverine here. We're ten miles out and closing. Dropping below radar coverage."

"Hug the ground?" Eddie asked.

Suzanne nodded.

"Understood, Wolverine. Landing area is lit, follow the carrier in. The defenses know you're inbound, you're cleared to land."

Eddie watched the ground closely. Flying slower as they got close, he spotted a lit circle on the ground. "Got it. There's a … it looks like a bunker right next to the landing area."

Bob called, "The hanger. We don't keep any craft outside. If the door's open go right in."

The radio announced, "Wolverine, we have you in sight. Can you fly into the hanger?"

"We can."

Eddie slowed to a hover then dropped down to just above the ground. He floated the ship in and set the landing hear down as he turned the ship around. Settling down, he watched the lights go out and the door shut. The hanger lights came on.

Diane looked at her rad counter. "Suz, this place is contaminated too."

"Then we'll have to decontaminate before we let these people out," she said with a huff.

.

John Connor was anxious to see this Wolverine. He wanted to go out and watch it land, but Cameron held him back. "Let me make sure it is safe first, John," she said in a flat voice.

"Cam, I need to see what can wipe out H/K's at will," he insisted.

"Watch through the plate glass window. I will meet them," Cameron intoned.

John frowned at her. He knew she wasn't going to let him take any risk he didn't absolutely have to take. She did it out of duty and love, but it was still irritating. "I need to meet them," he said firmly.

"Yes, John, right after I verify it is safe to do so."

"Alien ship above the landing area, coming down," a speaker on the wall announced.

John went to the long window overlooking the hanger. Outside, he saw a few wisps of dust blow up. Then a saucer like ship moved in, floating above the ground. It wasn't what he imagined.

Instead of the perfect silver dual disk, the front that came in was painted to look like the face and fore paws of a Wolverine. On the face and along the body, there were scratches in the paint. The landing gear came down in six arms. It looked more like a Millennium Falcon version of a flying saucer. It also looked like one mean machine. With the number of H/K'S and terminators it had taken out, this was a warship. When the hatch opened, he noted the thickness of the hatch. By the thick, sturdy arms the hatch swung out on, it had to be heavily armored.

"That's cool," he said vacantly as he looked at it. If he had to sell his soul to get it, he wanted that ship to help him take out Sky net.

"It is a possible threat. I will be back," Cameron stated, and walked out into the hanger.

.

Suzanne kicked the people in the air lock out first, then purified the air so the people inside could exit. Diane helped get the men on their feet. Jim Braxton, not being able to stand by himself, she floated over to the inner hatch and passed him to Bob.

"Thanks again, I thought we were goners," Joe told Suzanne.

Suzanne shrugged and said, "We were in the area."

"How is it you can just move people around like that? You have some kind of mind powers or something?" Mary asked Diane.

"We do," Diane replied.

"Can you spare any more of that anti-radiation drug?" she asked.

"We don't have much," Suzanne told her. "But we can give you the list of ingredients, if that will help."

"Yes, please do!"

"Diane?" Suzanne asked.

"On it," Diane replied. She went over to the electronics condole and called up the ingredients for the anti-radiation drug. "Suz, we don't have a printer, anyone got some paper to write it down on?"

"I'll find something," Bob stated.

Suzanne looked at the radiation meter. "Airlock clear," she said and opened the inner door.

"General Connor!" Bob said, seeing Cameron first. He saluted. Mary and jim also snapped salutes.

Cameron turned to Suzanne. In a flat tone she said, "Hello. I am General Cameron Connor. Who are you?"

"Admiral Suzanne Warren," Suzanne replied in the same tone. She understood right away this woman was no-nonsense. "We picked up some of your soldiers, two need medical attention."

"Thank you for your assistance. You have a fleet, Admiral?" Cameron asked.

"Not around here, no. We're trying to find home. What is happening here?" Suzanne asked.

"They're from outer space, General," Bob offered.

Cameron glanced at him, then turned her attention back to Suzanne, "There is an AI we call Sky Net that is trying to eradicate humanity. Will you help us?"

"We will do what we can reasonably do. Right now, we have a formula for an anti-radiation drug that will help you, but we need some way to pass it to you. Do you have something to write with, or can you process a thumb drive?" Suzanne asked as she pointed to the screen.

Cameron looked over at the screen. "I have the information in memory. Yes, we can synthesize this drug. This will help, thank you." She then asked, "What weapons did you use to destroy the Sky Net forces attacking Baker Two?"

"Lasers," Suzanne said. "That is all we can use planet side. Do you know where this Sky Net is?"

"No. Only one of your crew is human," Cameron said.

"That's right," Suzanne agreed. "But Eddie, myself and Diane were all born on our Earth in a different universe."

Cameron cocked her head slightly. "Please explain."

Suzanne noted the wounded men were still waiting to leave. "If you wish to discuss it, step inside, General. These men are waiting to exit, and they do need to see a doctor."

Cameron stepped inside. Suzanne told the men, "Best of luck to you," and shut the inner door and let them out. To Cameron she said, "We have found there are several realities, layers or dimensions if you will, to the universe. We were initially caught in a black hole and came out in another reality. We've found several so far, but not the one we came from. That is how we ended up here. We are finding new places and going forward and backwards in time, but have not figured out how to get back to our own universe yet."

Cameron tipped her head slightly to the side again. "That is interesting. You have tried a reverse path?"

"It's not that simple," Suzanne told her. "That is why what year it is here is important to us. We need to find our dimension and the proper time frame to return to."

Cameron stared at Suzanne briefly, then said, "I propose an agreement. I will attempt to compute a proper course for you, if you help us remove Sky Net."

"Done," Suzanne said. She held out her hand. Cameron shook it. Suzanne then asked, "Zhena, please bring up the data we have on the black hole and Explain Spock's theories. Cameron, what information do you have on Sky Net's possible location?"

The radio sounded. "Wolverine, General John Connor wishes to board."

Suzanne turned to Eddie and nodded. Eddie replied, "General Connor may come aboard."

Diane piped up with, "Suz, we found plenty of satellite traffic. IF we can determine what signals General Connor's people are using, then the rest might be this Sky Net. We just track the signals back to their source. Sky Net found."

"I agree," Cameron stated. "If I can listen to the signals, I can determine which ones are Sky Net generated."

Suzanne saw a man was in the air lock, she shut the outer door and started the air purifying cycle. "Once John comes in, you and he will both need anti-radiation shots," she told Cameron.

"Negative. John will, I am not affected by radiation. I am a machine."

Suzanne raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I take it you have great … computing ability?"

"Yes."

Polimare perked up, her ears coming out as if to listen closer. "Really? You're a mechanical person?" she asked eagerly.

Cameron looked at her. "Mechanical inside, with a biological sheath. I am what you may call a cyborg."

"Wow!" Polimare said, gazing happily at her.

Suzanne glared at Polimare and cleared her throat. "Polmiare, please get some food ready. Diane and Eddie are going to start tracking signals, Zhena is going to show General Connor here our black hole data, you need to become busy also."

.

In a short time, John was inside and listening to some signals Eddie was getting. Diane put the comms up on a scope. John helped to determine which ones were Resistance Communications while Cameron looked at the black hole data with Zhena and Suzanne.

Accepting a hot pocket and a orange juice from Polimare, John smiled and said, "It's been years since I've seen something like this."

"It's Eddie's favorite," Polimare beamed at him. "So, you and Cameron are the generals?"

"We are. Where are you from?" he asked taking in her looks.

Polimare's ears drooped some. "Another planet I'll never see again. This crew saved our planet, and I … had to come along, please don't make me explain."

Diane glanced at her. "She stowed away, and we can't get her home," she stated.

"Are you grown up?" John asked, noting how short Polimare was.

"Mostly. I was in high school, I'll be fully mature next year. I am ready for mating now," Polimare told him.

"We know," Diane said in a grumble.

To change the topic, Eddie said, "John, I've noticed all voice comms seem to be yours. I take it these digital comms are all Sky Net?"

John nodded and sad, "We don't use digital in case Sky Net picks up on it."

Eddie grinned and said, "Diane, the satellite at 34 degrees inclination south, 42.5 degrees west, that is passing only digital data. Take it out."

Diane raised the upper laser. "On target … Ten second pulse."

"You got it, it went silent," Eddie told her. Watching the bandwidths, he frowned. "Got another starting up, this one's not a satellite. FM band and weak. Same type of signal."

"Where is it?" John asked.

"Over the horizon, to the north east," Eddie said in a musing tone. "Hey Suz! Diane whacked a satellite, digital comms all but went silent. They picked up again but are now coming from a terrestrial source."

"Sky Net?" John asked.

Eddie shrugged. "It could be a repeater also. We won't know unless we go look."

"Do it," Suzanne said. "Keep as high as you can, this Sky Net doesn't look up."

"I'd like to tell my people," John said.

Eddie pointed to the radio. "Go ahead, we're on your frequency."

John keyed the mike, "Tech Com 1, this is John Connor on board Wolverine. Cameron is here with me. We have a possible location on Sky Net, we are launching to investigate. General Perry is in charge until we return."

"Tech Com 1, We read you, general."

"Launching Suz," Eddie announced. He drew up the ramp and took off. He'd no more than gotten the landing gear stored when Diane announced. "We got company coming, four from the north, three from the southeast. All around 10000 feet."

"Up fast, then," Eddie said. He flew up to 60,000 and moved towards the signal. Seeing John looked a little worried, he said, "Those drones have air breathing engines. We don't. We'll stay above them."

Diane studied her panels as she traced the source of the signal. "Eddie, fly course 049." A few seconds later, she said, "Yup, they're chasing us. Better make it 80,000, hon."

"80,000 is it, " Eddie replied. "We'll be passing over the signal source in one minute, passing 70,000."

"I'm not feeling any acceleration," John noted.

"Acceleration dampers," Eddie told him. "Otherwise, you'd be pasted to the floor by now. Coming up on a visual of the target." Eddie zeroed in and put the target area on the front screen. All he saw was mountains below him. He zoomed in, then zoomed in again. "It's tower."

"Take it out?" Diane asked.

"Blast it."

A pale beam shot down onto the tower. It sagged and fell. "Signals have weakened," Diane said. "New bearing on source, 135." She then chuckled, "One of our pursuers had a flame out … There goes another one."

"Diane, mark the bearing. I'm flying due south to get a triangulation."

"Position and bearing marked."

Behind them, Cameron pointed to the graphic of the black hole and said, "By the data, Mr. Spock was right. The magnetic fields of this black hole are determining where you are ending up. I have no reference on how the different dimensions are placed. I have determined that from the forward and backwards travel in time, that you have been passing close to the equator, and crossing it. A north to south crossing takes you forward in time, a south to north crossing takes you ahead. Assuming all the different dimensions are parallel in time, then you want a south to north crossing at an angle of 1.5 degrees to return you to your own time."

"So, time wise, we are close," Suzanne stated.

"Yes. Be sure the poles are where you think they are. I detect the black hole does have a wobble to it," Cameron explained.

"Thank you, you have given us valuable information."

Cameron said, "You will help us destroy Sky Net now?"

Suzanne nodded. "Eddie, how are we doing?"

"Stopping at the second triangulation point," he called back.

"089," Diane said. She did some quick math then said, "Range to target, 123 miles, bearing 089."

"On our way," Eddie replied.

Suzanne went up to her command chair. "Eddie, I have control."

Eddie gave her a thumbs up.

"We got more bogies, they are staying down at 50,000," Diane announced.

"Eddie, get there quick," Suzanne said.

"You got it, Suz." He shot forward then braked hard. "It should be right below us."

Suzanne took the coordinates and brought up a view of a small town on the front screen. Expanding the view, it looked more like a large fortress. She expanded it again to fill the screen. Now, gun turrets ringing the installation showed. "Is that Sky Net?"

"Sky Net is a AI program, but yes, it is somewhere inside that fortress," John said.

"That's gonna take a lot of laser hits to get rid of," Diane said dryly.

"Do you have anything more powerful?" John asked.

Eddie and Suzanne looked at each other.

"Do we really want to drill holes in the Earth?" Diane asked.

"Yes. We must destroy Sky Net," Cameron stated.

"Admiral, how much collateral damage are we talking here?" John asked.

Suzanne explained. "The shell will leave the ship at one tenth the speed of light. On the way it will split the air. The air will come back together in a strong thunderclap type compression wave that will radiate out and be damaging to anything within a five mile radius. Heated by the air on it's way down, the shell will become extremely hot, and burn it's way through a half mile of surface before it disintegrates. Obviously, any building it drives through will be instantly destroyed. The rock underneath will be split like the air, causing a powerful earthquake. The forces will turn the rock to powder as well as possibly heat it to the melting point. It has never been done, but it is suspected that the resulting recoil will send the hot rock shooting back up out of the hole the shell made, causing further devastation. IF there is any lava below the point of impact, there is a good chance it will quickly become a volcano."

"Damn," John said softly.

Cameron put a hand on John's shoulder. "John, we need to destroy Sky Net," she said.

John clenched his jaw, then said, "Do it."

Suzanne nodded and said. "Eddie, rotate 90 degrees down, prepare to fire the rail gun."

"This is going to be a big boom," Eddie commented. "Rotating to lock on target."

Suzanne shifted the view to keep the fortress on screen. "Is there a particular place this Sky Net may be in that fort?"

John and Cameron studied the screen. "Cameron pointed and said, "There, that tall building in the center that has the antennas. If I was trying to make the best defense possible, I would locate myself deep underground, under that building. It is the most secure."

"The round one?" Eddie asked.

"Yes."

Eddie moved his fingers on the gun controls. "Locking in target … One barrel or two, Suz?"

"One."

"Charged and … fire."

The ship shook with the recoil. John saw a flash of that looked like straight lightning split the air. Below, the building exploded. He also saw a wave ripple out on the ground from the impact point that made the ground look like a splash on the water. Buildings teetered and fell. Then a billowing cloud rose up as another blast flattened the inside of the fort. Several explosions were set off in the fort. The heavy walls moved back in slightly.

"By the readings, that was an 8.7 quake," Diane said.

The fort below was obscured from view by thick smoke.

"The digital signals have stopped," Eddie announced.

"Anything down there is toast, glad we're up here," Diane said.

"Is it really gone?" John asked.

"This Sky Net was controlling those aircraft, correct?" Suzanne asked.

"Yes," Cameron said.

"Then let's go see if we can find some. "Eddie?"

"On our way," He said. He turned the ship horizontal and went back the way they came, dropping down to 40,000.

On the way, they checked for digital signals. The only thing they picked up was some audio traffic, wondering what that big 'boom' was.

Cameron said, "If Sky Net is gone, then it's machines will no longer be receiving instructions to attack. They will proceed on the last ordered mission. When that mission is complete, they will request new instructions and await orders."

"So if they were hunting human's they will continue to do so," John said.

"Correct."

"We will still have to clean up the mess, but that will be a huge plus. Admiral, I don't know how to thank you," John said sincerely.

"You already have by letting Cameron help us understand a little more about how that black hole works," Suzanne assured him. "I just hope we didn't damage the Earth too bad."

John asked, "Can you stay for a short while? I'd like to thank you properly."

Suzanne pondered for a moment then winced and said, "I'd like to, but we really should be going."

.

Returning to the landing area, the hanger looked like it was sagging. People were out, some lying on the ground.

"Tech Com 1 to Wolverine, Message for General John Connor. We had a major earthquake right after reports of what we thought was a sonic boom. It could have been a nuclear explosion."

Suzanne gave John the mike.

"Tech Com 1, this is John Connor. That was the result of taking out what we hope was Sky Net. Pass on to all commands to watch machine behavior. We need to find out if they are still receiving instructions."

An excited voice asked, "We got it?"

"Probable. We need to find out for sure."

.

Once they landed, a happy crowd surrounded Wolverine, cheering. Suzanne opened the inner hatch to let their visitors out. "I hope everything turns out all right for your people," Suzanne told them.

"And for you," John said, and offered his hand. "Thank you again."

Suzanne shook his hand. Then shook Cameron's hand. "Best of luck to you." she said.

"Good luck finding home," Cameron told her.

.

Eddie lifted off easy as they crowd below sheered them and waved. He rose up out of the atmosphere, and they Folded away again to return to the black hole and try one more time to get home.


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

Using the information they had collected, Suzanne, Diane and Zhena plotted a new course to sling around the black hole with.

Frowning at the data, Diane said, "Cameron said a south to north equator crossing at a 1.5 degree angle. That does agree pretty much with what Mr. Spock said."

"It is. Spock also mentioned the magnetic lines of force. We've been assuming it has a normal gravity field. That may not be correct," Suzanne said.

Zhena looked at the gamma bursts from the north and south poles. She drew a line across the middle of the screen at a slight angle. "The equator should be here, 2.1 degrees from our normal entry prospective." She quickly looked at their previous trips and said, "We have been going north to south on most trips. Metal woman thinks that influences the time line. What if that influences the dimension instead?"

Suzanne rubbed her head in frustration. They had gotten clues, but obviously, no one knew for sure. It was all educated guessing. "Let's stop at Hot Sands and see if we can work this out a little more. I'm getting a headache from getting shaken around by that thing."

"Beach Party," Diane agreed.

"I have the coordinates, want a Fold?" Eddie asked from the front.

"Fold," Suzanne replied with a nod.

.

Wolverine unfolded in the Hot Sands system. Eddie checked the location of the planets to be sure they were where he thought they were, then laid in a course for Hot Sands. Approaching the planet, he saw what he expected to see, a light brown planet with spots of water on the surface. He also received a pulsing transmission.

"Hey, Suz! I got a beacon here!" Eddie called as he zeroed in on the source.

"One of ours?' Suzanne asked as she came up and took her seat.

"I don't think so," Eddie told her. He checked the spectrum and said, "3.9 GHZ, it's just a carrier pulse, no information."

"Whoever it is, they won't be from Earth, not in this dimension," Diane said.

Suzanne looked at the planet they were approaching and said, "We so in slow and quiet. Enter orbit and atmosphere on the far side from that beacon. If there is any hostile action whatsoever, we get away fast."

"You got it, Suz," Eddie assured her.

Eddie maneuvered around to the opposite side of the planet until he lost the beacon. Closing, he minimized their motion in relation to the planet and settled down into the atmosphere. Taking readings along the way, he said, "Normal Hot Sands atmo, a little cooler … two percent more oxygen, so we can breathe easier … Suz, how do you want to approach it?"

"Reacquire it, then low and slow. Everyone keep a sharp eye out for surprises. Diane, you got the lower laser, Zhena, you have the upper one."

Polimare put her arms around Eddie's shoulders from behind. "We're not going to die, are we?" she asked meekly.

Diane glanced at her. "Maybe, if you don't let go of Eddie right now!"

"Polimare! In the back, NOW!" Suzanne barked.

Polimare ran to the back and hid under the bed.

.

For the next couple hours, Eddie flew at 10,000 feet, searching for the beacon and scanning the surface. Coming upon a tall ridge of mountains, he got the signal back and stopped to hover. "Suz, I got it, marking direction, dropping down behind this ridge."

Suzanne nodded. "On our left, there is a break in the ridge, go though, then hug the ground."

"That's what I was thinking."

Eddie moved to the break. After flying through, he dropped down to 200 feet over the average topography. The mountains became smaller, Eddie dropped lower to stay just above the ground. The land flattened even more to just small hills and rough ground consisting of large boulders and scattered brush. He dropped to a hundred feet up. "We're closing on it," he said. "It's in the next depression up ahead."

.

Dr. Zachary Smith sat on a rock holding an umbrella over his head and fanning himself with his hand as he moaned out, "Oh, why does it have to be me out here watching this drill? One would think someone a little younger, like the Major, or William should be doing this! It's so hot out here!"

The red glass potion of the Robot's barrel chest flashed as it spoke in a mechanical voice. "Professor Robinson said when the drill reaches the titanium ore, it needs to be shut down. The temperature is only 98 degrees, which for our time here, is the lowest it has been. The others have acclimated to the climate."

"Oh, shut up, you can of bolts!" Smith retorted.

The robot's head lifted and turned. "Dr. Smith, I have detected…"

"Is that thing done drilling yet?" Smith snapped.

"It has not. Dr. Smith, I wanted to inform you an object is approaching…"

"Good! Someone is coming to take my place in this unbearable heat!" Smith announced.

"Negative, the craft is airborne…"

"Why would someone send out our drone?" Dr, Smith asked harshly. "Are they looking to see if I have wilted away into a dried out corpse yet?"

"Unknown. The survey drone is much smaller, Dr. Smith. This is an alien craft," the Robot said.

"An alien?" Smith said and got up. "Where?"

The Robot pointed at Smith with an arm with a pincer on the end. "Look behind you."

Smith turned to see a large angry looking animal face floating just above a large flat boulder. Seeing foot long teeth and snarling face, he screamed and dropped his Umbrella and ran to hide behind the Robot. "Do something you tin plated fool, kill it!" he cried.

"Negative. The hull is heavily armored and the rail guns I detect, I have no defense against. I recommend surrender," the Robot stated.

Smith screamed again and took off running.

.

"What is he doing?" Diane asked as she watched the man run away.

"I think he's scared," Eddie said, the snorted out a laugh as the man tripped and fell, then scampered up to run from sight.

Suzanne said, "Eddie, set down. It looked like he was talking to that android. Maybe we can also."

Eddie landed and adjusted the landing gear on the uneven terrain so they sat level. The ramp down, Suzanne opened the hatches. "Eddie, keep watch," Suzanne said, then hooked a finger for Diane to follow.

Instead of walking and climbing around the rocks, Suzanne and Diane jumped over them. The android stood still as they approached.

Suzanne bowed to the android and said, "Greetings. Can you understand me?"

With flashes of the glass section on it's chest, the android said, "Affirmative. You are speaking common English."

"Where are you from?"

"We initiated our journey from Planet Earth. The target was the Alpha Centuri system. A malfunction occurred and our mission became lost," the Android stated.

Diane let out a snort and said, "Welcome to the club. Do you know what year it is?"

"Negative. With the distances we have traveled, and the possible time warps we encountered, I have no data to determine what Earth year it is."

Suzanne looked at the tall cone shaped device and pointed to it. "What is that?"

The android turned it's glass bubble head then back to Suzanne. "A mark three, mod two electromagnetic drill. We are drilling for titanium," the android explained. "The drill must be turned off when the ore is reached."

"How do you know when you reach it?" Diane asked.

The robot turned it's body and waved a flexible arm and said, "The red light on the control panel will come on. To deactivate the drill, turn the silver switch by the green light that is lit down. That task was set for Dr. Smith, but he has vacated the area."

"We saw," Diane said with a grin. "I'll watch it."

'Eddie, Zhena, it's safe to come out and get some sunshine,' Suzanne thought. Looking over the android, she noted it was thick and moved on a short set of tracks. There were sensors in it's bubble glass head, and the arms ended in pincher type claws. Functional but not very advanced as far as androids went. "What model are you?"

"I am a class M 3, model M9, general utility, non-theorizing environmental robot assigned to the Jupiter 2 project, Professor John Robinson, commanding."

"That's a mouthful," Diane noted.

"I am not for consumption," the Robot stated.

Diane laughed. "You have a sense of humor I see."

"I have many sensors." The robot turned to look at Eddie and Zhena approaching. "You are not human, but there is a human male coming and a creature that is lizard based. They are your crew also?"

Suzanne introduced everyone to the robot.

.

Maureen and her younger daughter Penny were working to plant the garden they had made in a box. The fertile soil they used was a mix of ground local plant life and organic soil they had collected. The wailing cry of Dr. Smith made them stand up to see him running at them.

"Help, Help! We're being attacked! There is a huge creature with giant teeth and huge claws is at the drill!"

"Huge creature?" Penny asked. To her mother she said, "I thought there was no animal life on this planet?"

"Neither did I."

John ran out of the ship as Smith approached. "What is it, Smith?" he asked.

Stopping and panting from his run, Smith waved an arm and said, "Some huge beast is at the drill site, I barely got away with my life! I fear the Robot is doomed!"

Major West came out and eyed Smith. "A huge beast, here?"

"It has huge teeth and claws, it was going to eat me!" Smith insisted.

John and Don looked at each other. "If that drill hits titanium and we're not there, that could be trouble," Don said.

John node in agreement. "Get a couple laser rifles just in case," he said to the Major. Turning to Smith, he said, "Stay here."

"OH, I plan to professor. I do not want to end up in the gullet of some alien beast!" Smith said firmly.

"Right," John grumbled.

Major West ran out of the ship and tossed John a rifle. They trotted off to the drill site.

.

Zhena found the temperature and sunshine very relaxing. She laid out on a rock near the ship and stretched out for a warming, relaxing nap. Polimare stayed by Eddie. She too was feeling good from the warm sunshine, but it affected her a different way. She sorely wished Eddie would just take her behind a rock, rip her clothes off and ravish her. Eddie sat beside Diane, Suzanne milked the Robot for information, as it wanted to know about where they came from.

"Just waiting for the red light, that's it?" Eddie asked.

"Yup. It seems like that drill might need a little more automation," Diane said with a grin.

Eddie looked back at the Robot and said, "The android there isn't too advanced either. On the outside, anyway."

"They aren't from the Earth we just left, that's for certain," Diane agreed. "I wonder what universe they are from?"

"Like we have any idea where we are," Edie said with a grin. Eddie then felt Polimare tug on his arm. He looked to see she was kneeling next to him, staring at him, her eyes watering.

"Please, Eddie, I can't stand it! Even if Diane kills me … I have to have you!" she cried.

"Not this again," Eddie grumbled.

"So, you are ready to die?" Diane asked her on a growl.

Polimare nodded, shaking tears from her eyes. "Yes, just let Eddie have me, please!"

"You are really whack in the head," Diane stated. "You do know I will kill you."

"Yes," Polimare said weakly. "But … I need it!"

Suzanne called over, "Diane! Don't Kill Polimare!"

Diane had to do something to discourage the little green twit. An evil grin crossed her face. In a smooth tone, she said, "OK, Polmiare, Eddie can have you … just before I rip your head off."

Polimare squeaked in joy. "Yes, thank you!"

"WHAT!" Eddie asked as he gaped at Diane.

Seeing Eddie and Suzanne stare at her, Diane sent her thoughts on what she was planning.

'That's so mean,' Eddie though back to her.

"Light's red," Suzanne said, pointing to the drill.

Diane stood up and shut it off. She then grabbed Polimare's arm and said, "Right here, right now."

"Ohhh," Polimare cooed and gave a little shudder as Diane guided her to lay across Eddie's lap. Diane knelt down in front of Eddie, putting Polimare between them.

Eddie frowned at Diane. 'This is so wrong' he thought.

"It will shut her up," Diane countered.

Eddie wasn't happy about Diane's plan, but she was right, It would keep Polimare quiet for a little while.

"This is embarrassing," Suzanne grumbled. She decided to take a walk the way that other man had run to make sure he hadn't fallen and hurt himself.

Eddie did what Diane wanted him to. He began petting Polimare up and down over her clothes. Diane began whispering to Polimare.

"He's starting, Diane whispered in a sexy tone. "He's going t pet you and slowly take your clothes off." She then brought out an invisible arm and loosely wrapped it around Polimare's neck. "Enjoy every touch, every caress, for it will be your last."

Polimare shuddered as Eddie undid the buttons on her shirt. When he touched her bare skin, she grabbed his arm, quaking in anticipation.

Diane tightened her arm around Polimare's neck to make firm contact. She whispered, "The more he does, the more I tighten down. You may get to feel him inside you, maybe not before you pass out."

"Oh, yes!" Polimare cried in a pant.

Eddie petted her bare chest. Polimare pulled his hand over to a small breast. "More!" she cried. He obeyed and fondled her breast and brushed his fingers over her hard nipple. The next part Diane wanted him to do, he cringed at .

"OH, you are going to feel so good," Diane kept on in her soft voice. "Relish every bit, impress it into your mind. This is your last dance, Polimare."

Polimare panted, Her eyes flew open wide when Eddie pushed her shorts down and laid a hand on her pubic mound to rub it. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned and gripped his arm hard.

Diane tightened down on her neck a little more to start closing off her airway, mindful not to restrict blood flow yet. "It's coming," Diane coxed softly. "You are beginning to have trouble breathing. Struggle to feel as much as you can, while you can."

Polimare's face turned greener as she gasped and bucked against Eddie hands. Her eyes fluttered. "Now!" she cried in a hoarse squeak.

"Not yet, but almost there," Diane teased.

Eddie brushed and teased her other nipple, and tugged at it as he petted her groin.

Polmiare's heart was beating rapidly, she was gasping and her body was stiffening up. Diane figure it was time. She touched the top of Polimare's belly and lightly drew down to her hips as she closed off Polimare's air and the blood flow to her head, "Now," she whispered.

Polimare's mouth opened as her body convulsed in orgasm. Her eyes went up into the back of her head. She shuddered and went limp. Diane released her neck.

"I'll get her in bed, she'll be out for an hour or two," Diane explained.

Eddie watched Diane lift Polimare up and said, "That was mean."

"Hey, she got off like she wanted, and I didn't have to kill her," Diane countered.

.

Suzanne had gotten near top of the first small knoll when she heard feet coming. Two men came over the top, carrying some type of shiny guns. They stopped short on seeing her.

One snorted and said, "She sure don't look like no beast to me."

"No, she sure don't." the other said, eyeing her.

Suzanne announced, "I am Admiral Suzanne Warren. You men are the ones with that drill?"

"Yes, Ma'am," The taller one said. He stepped forward and said, "I am Professor John Robinson, this is Don West, we are with the Jupiter Two project."

"I met your robot. Your drill was finished, Diane shut it off. Would you like to meet my crew?"

"Yes, I'd be delighted to," John said with a smile.

Suzanne motioned behind her and said, "This way, gentlemen."

Walking back, John and Don walked on either side of Suzanne. Don said, "Smith said something about a large beast that was here? Have you seen anything like that?"

Suzanne laughed. "No beast, Major. What he saw was our ship, the Wolverine. We received what we thought was a beacon, so we came to investigate. It was your drill putting out a frequency. Your Smith saw us and took off running."

"Not surprised," Don said sounding irritated.

Coming around a big rock, Suzanne pointed and said, "There's our ship."

John looked at the saucer shaped ship that was a similar design to the Jupiter Two. That was where the similarity ended. There were no front windows that he could see. Across the front a large wolverine face was painted. The midline was a sweeping sharp joint, and it stood on six separate legs instead of three. He also noted something else near the bottom of the painted jaw. "Are those gun ports" he asked.

"They are. Are you familiar with rail guns?" Suzanne asked.

John nodded and said, "I am familiar with the concept. They use electromagnetic energy to propel projectiles instead of a chemical gunpowder mix."

"They would also require a huge power source," Don added.

"They do," Suzanne agreed. "They will also take out anything we shoot at. We are not on a scientific mission, but one to keep the peace. Unfortunately, we got too close to a black hole and ended up in another parallel universe. We've been trying to find our way home."

"There are parallel universes then. It's not just a theory," John said.

"It's not. We've been to a few. From the last Earth we found here, I think you have somehow crossed over into another universe also." Suzanne explained.

"When did that happen?" Don asked.

John shrugged and said , "I don't know, but that would explain a few things."

Walking into the drill site, Suzanne motioned to Eddie and Diane who were now talking with the Robot. "This is my sister, Diane, our husband, Eddie,…" she then noticed Polimare was missing. "Diane, where's Polimare?"

"Sleeping," Diane stated. With a huff, she added, "Don't worry, I didn't kill her."

Seeing Zhena lift her head, Suzanne said, Up there is Zhena. She's a Katan that runs our sensor console."

The Robot turned it's upper body to the men and said, "Professor Robinson, the drilling is complete. Ready for the next mining stage."

'Thank you, Robot. Thank you, Diane, for turning it off."

"No problem," she said, and pointed to the Robot and asked, "He doesn't have a name?"

"It's a Robot," Don said.

"Wow, and people tell me I'm insensitive to others," Diane said with a frown.

The Robot said, "I am a mechanical construction. I do not require a personal identifier."

"So?" Diane asked. Waving an arm at John, she asked, "Do you call your ship, just 'ship'? We call ours Wolverine, because it is a bad-ass killing machine if we need it to be. Cameron was an android, and SHE had a name. She even had a husband! Your Robot deserves a name too."

"A robot ... that's married?" Don asked, slack jawed.

"Cameron was a little more advanced that your robot is," Suzanne explained. "Human shaped and pretty, and she has a complete biological skin covering including hair. We didn't know she was a construct until she told us."

"That is far beyond anything we are capable of," John said.

"Your Robot still deserves a name," Diane stated. "How about … Jeeves?"

"Jeeves?" John asked.

"Sidney?"

John thought for a second, then said, "I think I'll let my son Will come up with a name."

Diane patted the Robot on his barrel chest and said, "Good for you, you'll have a name soon!"

The robot turned it's head towards her. "Why is an identifier important? There is no other robots here that can be confused with me."

"You're part of your crew, aren't you?" Diane asked.

"Affirmative."

"And all the other crew members have names, don't they?" Diane coaxed.

"Affirmative. They are all human."

"Am I human?" Diane asked.

"Negative. You are similar, but hold different physical characteristics of a human."

"Is Zhena up there human?" Diane asked.

"Negative, Zhena belongs to a species of amphibious lizard."

"But me, Suzanne and Zhena all have names, right?"

"Affirmative."

Raising her arms up and dropping them, Diane asked, "Then why shouldn't you have a name? Just because you're not human, doesn't mean you can't have a name. We don't call Zhena 'Katan' even though she'd the only one on board, do we?"

The Robot made some mechanical sounds and said, "I must compute this concept."

John had to grin at the silliness. "Robot, Will is going to name you. Right now, we need to keep up the mining operation," he said.

"What's next?" Eddie asked.

"We have to remove the drill and go get the extractor," John explained. "It's a tight fit to get the chariot between these rocks, but it's possible."

"Suz, I can lift the drill out and go get that extractor for them. That would be easier," Eddie said, jerking a thumb at Wolverine. "Besides, I haven't walked the ship in a while."

"Is that all right with you, Professor?' Suzanne asked.

Zhena got up from her rock. 'Inside' she mentally asked.

Suzanne looked at John. "Do you gentlemen want a ride?"

Grinning, Don said, "Sure, I'd love to see the inside of that thing."

John showed Suzanne the lifting strap on the drill. Suzanne had Diane stay by the drill to help hook it up, and Eddie pilot.

.

The inside of Wolverine was vastly different from the Jupiter Two. John and Don noted the control panels looked futuristic. They had everything on one level also.

"A sonic shower?" Don asked as he looked into the shower bay.

"Yes, it cleans well and is a great conservation on water," Suzanne told him.

John pointed to the blank back wall. "What is behind here?"

"Bedroom. We have a crew member sleeping," Eddie told him. "The best view is from up in front of the main consoles," he said.

"Places for liftoff," Suzanne announced.

Sitting down in his center seat, Eddie asked, "Professor, does that drill just lift up, of do I have to twist or do something else first?"

"Just lift. The drill disengages the ground when it's turned off."

Eddie turned on the front view screen, put his hands in the claw controls and opened up the claws. "Here we go," he said.

John watched the heavy arms with thick split claws unfold and extend. The ship lifted up. Below, Diane looked at the lifting strap and it rose straight up in the air like it was floating and the eye opened up.

Instead of flying, the ship moved forward on it's landing gear.

"How is she doing that?" John asked.

"We have strong mental abilities," Suzanne told him.

Eddie grabbed the eye and slowly lifted the drill up. Diane shot up into the air and sat on the claw. She gave a thumbs up.

"Which way?" Eddie asked.

.

Will was behind the Jupiter Two where they kept their equipment. Looking at Dr. Smith, who was sitting on a fuel cell, bent over, face in his hands, Will said, "Doctor Smith, I don't think it's quite what you think it is."

Shaking his head sadly, Smith said in a defeated tone, "Dear boy, you didn't see what I saw. Your father and Major West are probably in the gullet of some giant alien beast! The Robot is sure to be smashed. We are stuck here on this hot unforgiving planet forever!"

Hearing a low hum, Will looked up to see a ship coming towards them. The front was painted in the face of an animal, the mouth looked open, a pair of mechanical claws extending out. The drill dangled from one. A girl sat on the claw. Seeing him, she waved.

Will waved back. "Doctor Smith, you said it had big teeth and a pair of big claws right?" he asked.

"Yes, it was a monster that was going to eat me!" Smith moaned.

"I don't think so, Doctor Smith. The teeth are painted on," Will told him.

Dr. Smith asked in a hard tone, "How would you know that?"

Will pointed up and said, "It's right there."

The wolverine was almost over them. Dr Smith looked up, screamed and fell off his seat.

Will watched the purple haired girl jump down and land on her feet. With a shooing motion she said, "Move away please."

Dr Smith ran into the ship and shut the outer door. Will moved back out of the way. He watched the new ship set the drill down, then hovered while the girl removed the lifting strap, and went over to the extractor. She pointed at it, then jumped up on top, connected the strap and jumped back down. The strap rose up in the air. A claw grabbed it and lifted. The other claw waved to him. Will waved back. "That's cool!" he cried.

"Hey, is that your ship?" Will asked the girl.

She turned to him. "Yes, it's the Wolverine. We have to go, but we'll be back OK?" She then took a long jump up onto the claw. "See ya soon!" she called and waved.

"Bye," Will waved back, smiling. Seeing his mother and Penny coming, he beamed them a smile and said, "We got company! That ship is cool, and that girl is really pretty!"

Stunned, his mother asked, "But what are they doing taking our equipment?"

A hidden speaker on the ship said in John's voice, "Maureen, we'll be back shortly, we have to set up the extractor."

The ship then lifted away back towards the drilling site.

"Awesome," Will said, beaming happily.

.

It didn't take long to get the extractor set up and running. It was going to take days for it to extract the ore, so they all piled back onto Wolverine, then Eddie used the grippers to pick up the robot and bring him back to the Jupiter Two with them.

Will, Penny, Judy and Maureen came out to watch Wolverine come in, land and set the robot gently down on the ground. The gripped then folded up and the clamshells closed.

"Isn't that ship cool!" Will asked, beaming a smile.

"It certainly is versatile," Maureen said. Seeing the ramp come down, she went over to greet the new arrivals. Her children followed. The hatch opened. John and Don came out first, followed by Suzanne, Eddie, Diane, and Zhena.

.

Dr. Smith watched from inside the flight deck of the Jupiter Two. "Oh my," he said to himself, rubbing his hands together. "What a ferocious looking craft. If I could get my hands on that, I could make sure this flying junk heap never moves again and go find home by myself."

.

Penny beamed smiles at Suzanne and Diane. "Where are you from?" she asked eager to learn about a new species.

"We are from Earth, but in a different dimension that the one you are from," Suzanne explained. "You see, our Earth has humans and us. We are Sect members, though some call us Diclonius. Our ancestors came from another planet and settled on Earth."

Zhena, is she from your Earth too?" Penny asked.

"I am from Katan," Zhena said through her translator. "Suzanne and Diane saved our planet and our people from the Bug. The ship they used is now a museum, and Suzanne's statue stands in front of the Council of Tribes so we may never forget her."

Folding her arms over her chest, Diane grumbled, "They kicked us off our ship."

Suzanne eyed her and said, "We donated it for a memorial. It wasn't repairable anyway."

"It still flew just fine," Diane grumbled.

Don chuckled and asked, "I take it the ship was damaged?"

Suzanne grinned and said, "Some accused us of trying to destroy it."

"There wasn't a undamaged piece of hull left after the battles," Eddie said. "Both lasers were knocked out and a few sensors. We got some pictures, if you want to see them."

"Wolverine is an upgraded version of the Porcupine we had," Suzanne explained. "Two rail guns instead of one, thicker armor and better sensors."

"This one looks like you've seen some action," Don said, noting the exterior scratches.

"My fault," Eddie said. "I crashed it in a forest. Took down some trees." In a lighter tone, he said, "I bet lumberjacks would love to have a Wolverine. It takes down trees good!"

They all chuckled at his statement.

"I'd like to see those pictures," Don said.

"Me too!" Will added.

"I'd like to see your ship, Professor," Suzanne said.

"Yes, it is interesting to see the tech of others," Zhena agreed.

"Follow me, Ladies, I'll give you a tour," John said proudly.

.

Dr. Smith saw them heading this way. He'd sneak onto that ship when everyone was over here. Quickly, he hid in the storage compartment by the airlock and waited.

After a moment, he groused, "What's taking them so long?"

Hearing voices, he clapped a hand to his mouth.

"This is nothing like you have," he heard John say. "This is the flight deck, over here is the piloting station... Navigation and gyro, back there is our flight computers."

A female voice said, "Those are big! They must hold terabytes of information."

"Not really. I bet your electronics console holds more information. All four computers only have two gigabytes of memory."

"That's not a lot. We have a spare memory module, Suz, maybe we can hook that up into these for them?"

"I doubt it, Diane, the tech is way different. They probably have a less efficient gravity control system also."

"You have gravity control?"

Smith listened as they went around the deck and finally climbed down to see the crew deck. He peeked out to see the last one, Judy, going down with them. He slipped out to get into that other ship.

.

Don was impressed by the battered condition of Porcupine. "And that ship still flew?" he asked.

"It did. That was all external damage," Eddie explained. "They didn't even get through the armor. New sensors and new laser mounts, and we'd have been good to go. The Katan and Lady Chika agreed to keep it there as a monument to the ferocity of the war. I forget how many, but we alone took over 90 hits and got around 70 of their ships." With a grin, he added, "We rammed one by mistake, Drove right onto the middle of it. I had to blast our way back out."

"This is a serious warship then," Don concluded.

"I thought a warship would be bigger. This is smaller on the inside than Jupiter Two," Will said.

"We got more stuff packed in here, and the hull is much thicker," Eddie told him. "We only carry 90 days of supplies. None of these ships were meant to go unsupported for long periods of time. We were suppose to be research and recon vehicles, and provide defense. At Katan though, we ended up being the main attack force. There was nothing tougher or stealthier to be had."

"This ship is a tank," Don said.

"We do call them space tanks, and they pretty much proved to be so too," Eddie agreed. "I bet your ship is much more comfortable to live on."

Looking around Don said, "It is. This looks purely military."

"We even got a bigger kitchen that that little thing. Wanna see?" Will asked.

.

Hearing voices inside, Dr. Smith hid under the entrance ramp until they came out, chattering away as they headed for the Jupiter Two. Once they were getting to the air lock, he came out and sneaked on board.

Once inside, he stopped. He'd been expecting controls and devices similar to what the Robinson ship had. Other than three seats in the narrow pilot's area, he didn't see anything familiar. No indicator lights, just flat blank screens and all kinds of flat, square and dark buttons.

Pressing a fist to his lips, he tried to make sense of the consoles. "Come on Zachary, there has to be a way to start this thing!" he coached himself.

Behind him he heard a panel slide. He turned to see a small green skinned girl stagger out, holding her head. Her shirt was open to show the inside rounding of her small breasts. She looked at him with her big eyes. Her mouth came open in shock, then she screamed a loud piercing scream that drove into his brain.

"Ahhh!" he cried in pain hand clapped his hands over his ears. It didn't seem to help much as she wailed out another incredibly loud scream. He fled.

.

Eddie heard the scream. He bolted back outside. He rounded the corner to see Smith running out of Wolverine. Diane shot past him. He kept running as Diane flew ahead to grab Smith and throw him to the ground.

"What did you do to Polimare!" Diane demanded as she held the terrified man down.

Heart in his throat, Smith gaped up at her, his mind spun to come up with an excuse. "I only wanted to see the inside! She came out and started screaming!" he wailed.

Eddie ran past. "Polimare?" he yelled.

Polimare stuck her head out,. Seeing Eddie she ran down the ramp, which made her shirt fly open. She ran straight into him, throwing her arms around him. Eddie staggered back from the force of her impact.

"A strange man was in the ship!" she cried.

Eddie turned and told Diane, "He just surprised her."

Don ran over to where Diane was holding Smith down. He noted the green girls shirt buttons were all undone. "And just WHAT were you doing in there, Smith?" he demanded.

"Looking, I was just looking!" Smith cried. "Please, don't let her kill me. You wouldn't want my death on your hands, would you? What would you do without me?"

Don looked at Diane and said, "I'm fine with whatever you do with him."

"No, please! Oh woe is me, I am innocent!" Smith cried.

The Robot rolled over to them. Don asked, "Robot, did you see anything?"

"Dr. Smith waited until you left with Eddie and Will, Major West, He then came out from under the ramp and ran into the ship."

"Tattle tale!" Smith barked at him, then pleaded with Diane, "That wasn't what happened, honest, I'm telling the truth!"

"Diane, let him up," Suzanne said as she approached.

Diane hauled him to his feet and moved him to face Suzanne.

"Thank you, kind Madam, your mercy and grace must be known thorough the universe," Smith gushed.

"Actually our combat skills and tactics gave us our reputation,' Suzanne said in a hard tone. "You claim innocence? Fine. You do not go aboard our ship unless myself or Diane is there with you, understood?"

"Yes, yes, thank you for you kind mercy," Smith said, forcing a smile.

"Admiral, he's a snake," Don stated.

"Admiral?" Smith asked, picking up this bit of information. "A most kind and…"

"Shut up," Suzanne told him. "Diane, let him go." Looking over at Polimare, who was clinging to Eddie with her shirt wide open, she called, "Polimare, button your shirt up."

Diane came up behind Smith and said, "Just so you know, people call us the Terror Twins. It can be a fatal mistake to piss us off."

Wide eyed, Smith spun to her as he backed away. "Please be sure I would never think to anger you beautiful creatures." He then raised a finger and said, "I should check on the extractor." He hurried away.

By now, everyone was out watching what was going on. Polimare backed up away from Eddie to button her shirt, Eddie turned around and walked towards Suzanne.

"Did Smith do something with that girl?" Don asked, eyeing Smith as he hurried away.

"No. I put her to bed that way," Diane told him. Growing a grin, she added, "She does scream loud."

.

Penny was excited to see Polimare and asked her all kinds of questions. Having three new species to talk to, she was high in her glory.

Eddie started a barbecue pit. Not having one since they had been out here in space, the Robinsons helped. Suzanne shut the exterior hatch on the ship. Only her and Diane were able to slip a mind hand through the armor to open it.

Exchanging stories of their adventures, Suzanne found out the Robinsons had been out here a long time. She gave them the coordinates to Earth, and cautioned them that it might not be the one they came from.

"I've been thinking, what did we do to cross dimensions?" John pondered as they got a grill on the fire pit. "We can't to the Folds like you can, and if we got close to a black hole, we'd be sucked in."

"I don't know," Suzanne admitted. "It is possible we did it in a Fold, but that has never happened before. Then again, every time we've gone through that black hole, something has changed with us."

"Like what?" Maureen asked.

"We can think to each other now," Eddie told her. "Sometimes Suz and Diane get knocked unconscious, or close to. We loose power many times and have to reboot and reset. When we go through, it's a crap shoot what will happen to us next, or where we will end up. Maybe the same thing is happening to your ship."

"That will make things even more fun to try and get back home," Diane grumbled.

Suzanne shook her head and said, "We have to go back to Earth to see if it's the same one we left."

Eddie winced and said, "Yeah, we do."

In bright tone, Maureen said, "That is for later. Right now, we are going to have a big dinner outside and enjoy ourselves. I am sure all of you need to take a break."

"We do," Zhena agreed. "What I wouldn't give for a swim right about now."

Perking up, Penny said, "There's a lake not too far from here. I can take you."

"I would like that," Zhena said.

"Great! Anyone else coming? Dad, Mom, Will, Judy?" Penny asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure, it sounds fun," Diane said. "Suz, Eddie?"

"I got a barbecue to make," Eddie told her. "Go on ahead though."

"I need to speak with Professor Robinson," Suzanne said. "But please, go enjoy yourselves."

"Robot, go with them," John said.

Don looked at Judy.

"Shall we?" Judy asked and blushed.

"Go have some fun," John told them.

Don nodded.

Polimare went over to Diane as she was headed for Wolverine. Coming up beside her, Polmiare meekly said, "Thank you for not killing me."

Diane cast her a smirk. "You're a pain in my ass, but you don't deserve to die … yet."

Polimare bit her lip and asked, "So I can live to see my baby?"

The question reminded Diane that Polimare was still focused hard on getting impregnated by much so that she didn't care about the consequences. She frowned and grumbled, "Maybe I spoke too soon."


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

Don drove them to the lake in the chariot, their tracked vehicle with a metal framed compartment with glass walls and ceiling. On the way, Will kept taking blushing peeks at Diane, who wore her bikini. Her chest bounced nicely every time they hit uneven ground.

"Diane, you're married to Eddie," Penny said, "So will your kids be human or sect?"

"Sect. Our DNA he very similar, the only difference is the strand that determines which someone will be. If the Sect DNA is in either parent, then the children will be Sect also," Diane explained.

"Then eventually, humans will all be converted to Sect?" Penny asked.

"Maybe a thousand or two years from now," Diane said with a shrug. "I doubt it will be any time soon. There's four and a half billion humans on Earth, and only fifty thousand or so of the Sect. At least when we left."

"That many?" Penny asked. "When we left the population was around two and a half billion."

"Remember, there are also different Earths," Diane told her. "Not the same place."

"That's mind blowing all by itself."

"We're here!" Don called from up front in the diver's seat.

They all looked to see the chariot roll out onto a long stretch of open beach. The water was clear blue. Small waves washed up onto the shore. Don drove down to park just thirty feet or so beyond the wet sand of the shoreline. "Remember, take breaks out of the sun, or you'll burn," he warned.

Diane got up. She looked at the Robot, then at Will. "Will, your Dad said to give your robot a name. He really should have one."

"OK. How about … Robby? Robby the Robot," Will said then asked, "Robot, is that OK with you?"

The robot paused then said, "Robby rhymes with Robot. Yes, that is suitable."

"Come on, Robby, I'll help you get out," Diane told him.

"Are there fish in this lake?" Zhena asked.

Don got up and said, "I don't think so. We've never caught anything."

"It will be fun to find out," Zhena said. She took her translator off and got out.

Diane picked Robby up with her mind arms and floated him out the door to stand him on the sand. In the loose sand, his tracks spun. She pushed him into the hard packed sand at the shore line. "There you go," she said merrily, and followed Zhena into the water.

Will and Penny ran to splash into the water after Diane. By that time, Zhena was gone with a splash of her tail.

Don helped Judy down out of the chariot, they ended up in a hug. "Thank you, Don," she said, blushing.

"My pleasure, believe me," he said, grinning at her.

They kissed.

.

While the beach party was going on Suzanne and John helped get wood for the barbecue as Maureen picked fresh vegetables for the meal.

Returning with armloads of brush and branches, Suzanne said, "John, When we go back to Earth, I think some of you should go with us to see if that is your Earth. It will be a long trip for you and a futile one if it's not. From what I've seen, either you have been gone a long time, or there was a very large improvement in android tech in very hard conditions."

"Could be either," John agreed. "If you don't mind, I will take you up on that offer. Do you have the room?"

"We can leave Polimare and Zhena here. It won't take but a day to go and come back."

John snorted out a laugh and said, "I wish Jupiter Two was that fast. The best we can make it three quarters light speed."

"It's amazing you got this far out then," Suzanne told him.

"We've had plenty of time to travel."

Eddie directed the placement of the wood in the pit. It was a deep pit with the cooking surface only a foot above the ground. He left the grating off and lit the fire.

"Staring the fire so soon?" Maureen asked.

"It has to burn down to coals," Eddie explained. "That gives the best heat without burning the food."

John's radio sounded. "John? It's Don. Tell Eddie to plan on a fish fry. Zhena just brought back a whopper! Eight feet of nice, fat fish. She said they are feeding off bottom weed, no wonder we didn't catch anything. She's going back down for another one."

"That's great news!" John said happily. "I'll let Eddie know." To Suzanne he said, "That also helps save our protein supply. We were running short."

"If you can preserve them, I'll have a job for Zhena when we're gone," Suzanne replied.

"We can freeze dry it for storage," John said. In a musing tone, he said, "One would think that if there is animal life in the water, there would be predators as well as vegetarian species."

Suzanne offered, "In our home dimension, this planet was hotter. The only vegetation was right near the water. Lakes mostly evaporated, only in the deep parts was there any animal life at all. What we've found is every dimension has the same places that evolve differently. The dimension we picked up Polimare in, this was a lush, green planet full of life. It was farther out in orbit, in a binary orbit with the next planet out. Earth is the same. It is there where it should be, but each dimension has it's own variation of how Earth evolved."

"That makes sense. What was the Earth you just came from like?" John asked.

Suzanne frowned at remembering that place. "What was there was very advanced. It was also radioactive. There had been a big war, an AI was put in charge of defense and nuked the planet. There are still people there, but they are suffering from radiation poisoning. It is a bleak place."

John shook his head sadly. "Do you think that is our Earth?"

"I have no way of knowing. The only way to know, is to go look."

John was quiet for a while. If there was a nuclear war on Earth, then the only way he might recognize if it was the right one, was to find the site they launched from. The thought that happened to their home left a sour pit in his stomach.

.

Polimare was happy. She had Eddie and lived. She had been sure Diane was going to kill her, but she didn't. In fact, Diane had pretty much helped Eddie take her. That told her that even though Diane was grumpy, violent and constantly threatened her, she didn't believe Diane would really kill her. Knowing the pale, horned women were warriors, she thought maybe that was just how they were. In some strange way, was Diane her friend? Maybe if she tried being friends with Diane and Suzanne in her way, they would recognize her.

Pondering this as she brought some more sticks to the fire pit, she was sure that since Diane was trying to be her friend in her way, then once she convinced the horned women that she was their friend too, she could have Eddie and not be choked unconscious.

.

The beach goes returned as the sun was setting low in the sky and the fire pit was glowing red with hot coals. Atop the chariot were a pair of large, leathery fish, one so big the tail hung off the back.

"They look like giant bullhead catfish," Eddie said absently.

Diane got up on top of the chariot and lifted one fish to hold it vertically down the side of the machine. Suzanne ripped it open with her mind arms and gutted it, then took the fins and end of the tail off.

"One of these is going to be a feast," Don told John.

"It sure will be," Maureen said, gazing at the size of it. "I'll get the food processor started. I doubt we will be able to finish eating even one of these things."

Soon, slabs of fish meat were cooking on the grill. A pot of vegetables were simmering between the sizzling fish steaks. Eddie tended to them with Suzanne and Polimare. Diane was slicing up the other fish to pass to Maureen and Judy, who were putting the cut strips into the freeze drier.

'smell is making me hungry'

Suzanne looked up at Zhena, who was eyeing the cooking food. "Me too," she told Zhena. Eddie's stomach growled in agreement.

"It does smell good," Polimare said. Looking up at Suzanne, she asked, "Can I be your friend?"

Suzanne eyed the girl. "Yes, if you do as we ask," she said carefully.

Polimare offered her a smile. "I do try. I know we don't act the same, but can we over look our … differences?" she asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Suzanne asked.

Polimare paused, then braced herself and said, "I need sex once in a while too."

Suzanne glared at her.

Playing with her fingers, Polimare offered, "Diane helped Eddie…"

"You never had sex," Suzanne stated flatly. "Diane tricked you so she didn't have to kill you."

Polimare gaped at her. "But," she said weakly.

"It was a trick," Suzanne told her. "We do need to find someplace to leave you before one of us does rip your head off."

Polimare swallowed nervously and asked, "Will you take care of my baby?"

"Once you die, we bury you," Suzanne stated.

Polimare dropped her gaze to the ground. "I … I don't understand!" she cried. "You saved our planet … you were very nice to us! How… how can you be so mean to me? Why can't I be one of you?"

Suzanne saw the girl was shaking as she cried. She wanted to console the girl somehow, but that would give her the wrong impression. "Polimare, I told you. We are very territorial. Eddie is our husband. We don't share."

Polimare ran off crying.

Eddie rubbed his forehead and said, "We do need to find a place to leave her. What about here?"

John was coming over to see how the fish was doing. Suzanne said, "John, we have a problem. We can't keep Polimare with us any more. Can she stay with you?"

"The green girl?" he asked. With a shrug he said, "We have trouble keeping ourselves fed and healthy. She can stay for a short time, but not permanently."

Suzanne cast him a brief, sad smile. "That's all right. I just had to ask."

.

Dr. Smith heard weeping. Searching out the source, he found Polimare sitting against a rock crying. He went over and sat by her. Gently he said, "There there, what seems to be the trouble my dear?"

"They … hate me," Polimare said in a sob.

Sympathetically, he said, "Ah yes, I do know how that feels, I certainly do. You feel all alone."

Polimare nodded.

"Yes, well, we can change that, if you want," he coaxed.

Polimare turned her tear stained face up to look at him. "How?" she asked meekly.

"Think, dear. What is it that makes then hate you?" he asked.

"I want Eddie," she said in a sniffle.

"And Eddie is part of the crew on your ship?" he asked.

Polimare nodded.

In a smooth tone, Smith said, "So, if the ship is gone, then Eddie will not longer be part of the crew. Isn't that right?"

"I guess so. But Eddie is the pilot," she said.

"That is even better," Smith said with a grin. "Imagine the crew being just you, Eddie, and me. Flying off together. How would that be?" he asked with a wide grin.

Polimare thought about it a grew a smile. She could have Eddie whenever she wanted. "That would be wonderful," she said.

"Yes, it would," Smith agreed. "Now child, let me tell you how we can do that…."

.

The fish on the grill was done and the massive extra was packed away, filling the cold storage space on the Jupiter 2. Suzanne took 20 pounds of fish and stored it on Wolverine, filling their food storage as well. They all sat down for dinner and noticed there were two missing.

"Where's Polimare? Doctor Smith is missing too," Penny asked.

"I'm sure they are around," John told her.

"When they are hungry, they'll show up," Diane said.

"There will be leftovers for them, that's for sure," Don said with a grin.

.

Sneaking around the back of Jupiter 2, Polimare got inside unseen. Dr. Smith told her were the weapons locker was. The lock on it was heavy, but a simple tumbler. She opened it and took out both rifles and the four pistols. She then put the weapons in a bag she found in the locker, closed the locker and slipped back out. Down on all fours and moving behind cover, Polimare got back to where Smith was waiting.

Smith clapped in joy as she arrived and stood up. "Oh such finesse! Very good, dear, you are very useful. A pretty little thing too."

Polimare handed him the bag. "No one is going to really get hurt, right?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Smith proclaimed. "We just need all of the weapons so they can't stop us." Looking in the direction of the camp, he said to himself, "Won't the professor be surprised. Oh how I am going to enjoy the look on his face."

Smith took one of the rifles out of the bag. He grabbed Polimare by the hand and said, "Now, dear, you are going to have to trust me. Everything will work out fine, I swear it. Just remember, when we are done, Eddie will be all yours."

.

"That was really good, kinda reminds me of the catfish we used to have back home," Eddie said.

"It does, "Dine agreed. "I want to eat more, but I'm stuffed."

Judy held her stomach and said with a grin, "I think I over ate just a little."

"I think we all did," Maureen agreed.

Don grinned in agreement. Looking off towards Wolverine, he frowned and asked, "How's she get a rifle?"

Everyone turned to see Polmiare standing halfway between them and Wolverine.

"WHAT are you doing?" Suzanne asked.

Polimare swallowed and said, "Everyone stay seated, except for Edie. Eddie, get up and come over here."

"You do want to die, don't you?" Diane asked in a hard tone.

Quietly, John asked, "Will she shoot?"

"If it has a safety, I doubt she knows to release it," Suzanne whispered back.

"Eddie, please come here!" Polimare called, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Eddie got up and said, "Put the rifle down, Polimare."

"I can't!" she cried. "Just come over here, please?"

"Where's Smith?" Don asked as he looked around.

Suzanne got up. "Polimare, I am sending the Robinsons into their ship. We can talk after they are safe."

Polimare shifted in place, "But, they are suppose to stay there. Where I can see them."

"No. Unless you want to become a murderer, they are going into their ship," Suzanne stated.

"Then … you go in too!" Polimare called.

Suzanne looked at Diane and Eddie. They exchanged thoughts. They all knew Polimare was too meek to do something like this unless someone put her up to it.

"Where's Smith!" Don barked.

From behind Wolverine's ramp, Smith poked his head out. "I do believe you should obey her, she is quite serious," he called.

"Figures," Don grumbled. "Suzanne, we have more guns. We may have to take her out."

"We will handle this," Suzanne told him. "All of you, get into your ship. Diane, Zhena , you too."

"Anything we can do?" John asked.

Suzanne glanced at Will, Penny and Judy. "Keep the kids away from the windows. This might get bloody."

"Smith is behind this," John said.

"I know," Suzanne said flatly. "I hope you won't miss him too much."

Having mentally formed their plan, Diane said, "Come on," and got them moving into the Jupiter 2. The hatch was hidden from Polimare's view. As everyone went in, she slipped around the back and raced into the rocks to make a big circle to come at Smith and Polimare from behind.

Suzanne looked at Eddie. He nodded and started to walk slowly towards Polimare. Suzanne walked behind him.

"Hey … Just Eddie!" Polimare called.

Eddie announced, "Polimare, you're not going to shoot anyone. I know it, you know it. Put the rifle down. I really don't want to see you get hurt."

"Suzanne's going to kill me!" Polimare cried.

"Not unless you make her. You know that too," Eddie told her firmly.

Polimare backed up as Eddie got closer and said, "But, I need you! Please, send Suzanne back."

Eddie held out his hand. "Give me the gun, Polimare, and everything will be fine."

"SHOOT!" Smith yelled.

Polimare spun to gape at him. "You said no one was going to get hurt!" she yelled.

Suzanne shot her mind arms out and yanked the rifle out of Polimare's hands. Polimare watched it fly over to Suzanne, who caught it.

"You … you LIE TO ME!" Polimare yelled at Smith.

Smith turned to bolt and found Diane behind him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, sporting an evil grin.

Smith wailed out a scream and tried to run. His arms slapped to his sides and his legs were bound together as he lifted in the air.

"Where do we bury him?" Diane asked.

"NOOO! No, it was the green girl, She put me up to this!" Smith wailed out in terror.

"Well?" Suzanne asked, eyeing Polimare.

Frustrated, Polimare sobbed out, "He said that if we used that rifle, then Eddie would come with us when we took Wolverine and flew away. He promised no one was going to get hurt! When he said, it he made me believe we could do it."

"She's lying!' Smith wiled, "She got the rifle and made me go along with this dastardly scheme! I am innocent!"

Polimare grabbed Eddie's hands and put them around her neck. "Eddie, please, just kill me. It won't hurt if you do it."

Eddie saw the pain in her eyes. He pulled her close and hugged her to him. To Suzanne, he said, "Polimare would not come up with a plan like this."

"I know," Suzanne agreed. She called to Diane and said, "We don't want his body to be found."

Diane raised a thumb's up and walked away, Smith floating in the air and pleading for his life as he drifted away in front of her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Polimare wailed and cried into Eddie's chest.

'What do we do with her. She's bound to go mental,' Eddie thought to Suzanne.

'I don't know, but we have to do something before she becomes completely unhinged,' Suzanne thought back. Out loud, she asked, "Polimare, was that the only gun you have?"

Meekly, Polimare looked over and said, "No, Dr. Smith had me steal them all."

"Go get them and give them back to the Robinsons."

Polmiare nodded and let go of Eddie.

.

Diane walked along, looking at the rock formations. Smith was still blabbering out his cries of innocence and pleading for mercy. He wiggle to try to get free, for all the good it was doing him.

After about a mile, Diane found what she was looking for. The boulder looked to be about 12 tons, and was by itself. She set Smith on the ground, holding him in place by the mind arm wrapping his legs. With the other three, she picked the boulder up. When it came up, there was a large hole in the ground.

"Please, have mercy!" Smith cried. "It was all that green girl's doing. I am innocent!"

"You lie constantly," Diane replied. She tossed him in the hole.

Smith tumble to the bottom. Looking up at her he cried, "I beg you, don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to," Diane said. Seeing his face relax some, she added, "Gravity is."

She dropped the boulder.

The boulder dropped back in place. A short scream wailed out before it landed with a boom that shook the ground. Just a small squirt of blood shot out from the edge, only a few drops. Diane scuffed it into the dirt. Even if someone did ever come looking, they weren't going to find him. She walked back to the camp.

.

Returning, Diane found Suzanne talking with John , Don and Eddie as they cleaned up. Polimare was sitting by herself, head down. Zhena was helping Penny and Judy clean up the chariot. Will saw her. He came over and asked, "Have you seen Doctor Smith?"

"He won't be back," Diane said simply.

Maureen came over with a worried look on her face. "Do you know where Smith is?" she asked.

"He won't be back," Diane told her. She saw Suzanne look over at her. She nodded.

"No skin off our nose," Don stated.

"Will Doctor Smith be OK?" Maureen asked.

Suzanne spoke up and in a hard tone said, "Doctor Smith tried to use an innocent to hijack our ship. That is called piracy. The penalty for piracy is death. I ordered Diane to carry out the sentence. If anyone has a problem with that, speak to me."

Maureen ran into the ship, crying.

The mood was somber after Suzanne's statement. Both John and Don understood, and Don confided that for Smith, such a punishment was long overdue. They still got along, but the light atmosphere was gone.

As the sun went down, the coals from the barbecue were still glowing. With the sun, the heat of the day also left. It was getting cooler out. Eddie tossed in some more wood on. The wood caught and a fire leaped up to burn. Eddie sat by the fire with Suzanne on one side and Diane on the other. John and Maureen were nearby, across the fire Don and Judy sat together. Penny and Will was by Zhena, still curious about the lizard woman. Polimare sat by herself in the same place she'd been since the 'incident'.

Suzanne, Eddie and Diane had a mental conversation while they sat staring into the fire.

'What are we going to do with her?' Diane asked.

'We have to do something. She is miserable.' Eddie agreed. 'Worse yet, she is willing to die just to have sex with me.'

'She is,' Suzanne thought. 'Apparently, her mating drive is in overload. Most likely it is a basic instinct of her race. She can't help it.'

'This is not easy. She's not a bad girl, just suicidal.' Eddie thought.

'Smith would not have been able to trick her if she was thinking clearly,' Suzanne thought.

'She thinks with her pussy,' Diane's thought grumbled.

'I hate it. I mean I really hate it, but maybe if Eddie gives her a good tumble, she might calm down,' Suzanne thought.

Diane cast Suzanne a shocked look, as did Eddie. "WHAT?" the both cried out loud.

Everyone looked at them.

Suzanne looked at Eddie and thought, 'Think about it. It really has come to the point of either giving her sex or killing her. It is one or the other. Eddie, I know you love us, but unless we want Polimare dead, you'll have to … give her what she needs.'

'So Eddie has to give Polimare a mercy fuck?' Diane thought harshly.

'That's one way to put it,' Suzanne thought back.

Diane flopped back and rubber her face with both hands. "I don't believe this!" she said with a groan.

Eddie rubbed his forehead. He knew Suzanne was right. He also had the feeling she wanted him to do it before they left in the morning. "Not much choice, is there?" he asked.

Suzanne shook her head.

Eddie put an arm around Suzanne and kissed her. "I love you," he stated.

Suzanne cast him a weak smile. "I love you too."

Diane sat up. Eddie immediately embraced her and kissed her as well. "And I love you," he stated.

Diane hugged him and whispered, "You better go before I decide it's better for her to die."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Eddie got up and went over to where Polimare was sitting, head down with a blank look on her face. She looked up when he approached. Eddie bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Eddie?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

Without a word, Eddie carried her over to Wolverine. He opened the outer hatch and shut it behind him.

"What are you doing?" Polimare asked meekly.

Eddie took her back to sit her on the edge of the bed. He knelt in front of her.

"Eddie?" she asked hopefully.

Eddie took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her arms flung around him to hold him tight. He stroked her back, then pried her away and undid the buttons on her shirt. I'm going to take you," he said softly.

Polimare let out a gasp. "For real?" she asked.

"For real," he said. He slid her shirt off. Her nipples were pruned up hard, Eddie brushed her fingers over them gently as she sat quaking.

Polimare held a glassy eyed look as he undid her shorts, then gently laid her down to pull them off. Her breathing quickened. She watched in anticipation as he completely undressed her, then laid her down and got undressed. The instant he laid down, Polimare wrapped herself around him.

Eddie stroked and kissed her, sliding his hands up and down her side. Getting her to lie flat he caressed her all over and suckled each hard nipple. It took a little while, but her enthusiasm did get him stiff.

In a shuddering voice, Polimare said, "Please, let me feel everything before you kill me."

In her ear, he said, "No one's gong to kill you." He kissed her ear.

Polimare whined in joy as Eddie petted her, suckled her and finally slid up on top of her. She gripped him tight, heady in lust as he rubbed his long shaft over her groin.

"Ahhhh yes," she cried in a silky tone.

When he entered her, Polimare was so excited she couldn't even breathe. All she could do was gasp and cling onto him with her arms and legs as tight as possible. She let out soft moans, wanting this to never end. The joy she felt built until she swore she was going to die from it. Even that was all right, for she was dying with Eddie deep inside her.

Eddie stroked slowly in and out of Polimare as she cried out in carnal bliss. Feeling his own lust rising, he quickened his pace and pounded into her. Feeling an orgasm rising, he stopped. Polimare pulled him deep inside to the hilt. He erupted. Polimare let out a lusty cry as she orgasmed with him.

Spent, he moved over to the side. They kissed deeply. Breaking the kiss, he petted her sweaty face and said softly, "I brought you to bed. You were shivering out there."

"I'm not shivering any more," Polimare said with a broad smile. "Diane's not going to kill me?"

"No, You can relax."

Polimare let out a sigh, snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Eddie waited until her breathing was deep and even, then slipped out of bed and covered her up. Even asleep, she wore a contented smile on her face. Eddie went back out to find his wives sacked out by the fire pit. There was enough room so he laid down in between them. They cuddled up to him. Yes, this was the way it should be.

.

In the morning, they got ready to leave. Like Suzanne suggested, Polimare was easier to get along with. She hugged all three of them goodbye and wished them a safe trip. John and Don got on and Wolverine headed back to the Earth they found.

John sat in front of the consoles. Don took Diane's normal seat and Diane was back at the electronics panels. Both men were amazed that they had no more than left the planet, and they were approaching Earth. In high orbit, Diane brought the cameras to high resolution, scanning the ground.

John looked at the images of the dark clouds and wasteland below them. "I sincerely hope that is not our Earth," he said.

"Chances are that it's not," Suzanne said. "This Earth had no spaceflight from what we've found."

"Who would be insane enough to start a full nuclear war," Don asked with stress in his voice.

"From what we learned, it was an AI in charge of those weapons that shot them all off," Eddie said. "That AI deliberately tried to kill off all human life. It didn't get everyone, but it did get billions."

"This is the saddest thing I have ever seen," John said softly.

"If it helps, we put a rail gun shot right down that AI's throat," Diane said. "It's gone."

"Is there any way to do something for the people left down there?" John asked.

"Not really," Suzanne said with a sigh. "The things they need, like world wide anti-radiation protection and radiation cleanup, will take a monumental effort. Even if we could do that, we're talking the entire planet needs help. Whatever we did would be less than a drop in the bucket."

Don spoke up and said, "Take us over Florida, Cape Kennedy. I want to see if our launch platform is there. That will tell us for sure if this is our world."

Eddie looked at Suzanne, she nodded. He got into lower orbit over Florida.

Florida was bigger. With ice collecting deeper at the poles and glaciers forming in the north and south, the ocean had receded. It took a while for Eddie to get over where the Kennedy Space Center should be.

Diane found the rings of the now rusted launch platforms. One of the gantries had fallen over. Don and John studies the structures.

"I don't see it," Don said.

John shook his head. "Our launch platform was different, I can see where it should be, It's not there. This is not our Earth."

"Thank God," Don said.

"That means you have traveled between dimensions," Suzanne told hem. "If you can find out how you did that, then maybe you can find your way home."

Don asked, "Is it possible we can do it like you have?"

Eddie winced and said, "I don't think so. Slinging around a black hole puts lots of stress on a ship. We have problems every time we do it, and this ship was built to pretty much withstand anything."

"Without the armor protection and safeties we have, the Jupiter 2 would most likely come apart. You also cannot develop the faster than light speeds needed to break free again after you get drawn into the black hole," Suzanne added.

"You'd be crushed like a tin can," Diane stated.

"Going through our flight data, we should be able to figure out when it happened," John said firmly.

"Are you ready to go back?" Suzanne asked.

John nodded. "Yes, this place is depressing. Let's get out of here."

.

Outside the Jupiter 2, Polimare was drawing in the sand with a stick to show Judy, Penny, Will and Robby how they went though a black hole.

Talking as she drew, she said, "We aren't in normal space when we make the transit. Wolverine can do 'Folds', that that is, is moving from one point in space to another far away with basically zero travel time. Infinite speed. Now a black hole had infinite gravity, not even light can escape. How we get through, is the fact we are basically pure energy when in the Fold. That is how we can come close, then move away. The magnetic fields of the black hole also play a part in where we end up. Two people we met, a Mr. Spock, who has pointy ears, showed us how to identify the poles and equator of a black hole. Cameron, the machine girl, show us that if we cross the equator, we go forward or backward in time …"

Completing her drawing the lines coming out the top and bottom to show the poles, and a line around the middle to show the equator, Polimare said, "We have yet to figure out how we are moving through different dimensions. It seems random. They again, no one knows how the dimensions are stacked, so we have no idea if our travel is taking us closer or farther away from the one we want to be in."

Standing beside Robby, Will scrunched his face up in thought. "Maybe the variable is not all in the magnetic lines of force," he said. You talked about crossing the equator, what if you didn't? Stay on the north or south side through the transit? Maybe too if something else is close enough, say like a star, that could affect the gravity field enough to alter where you'll end up."

"Will is correct in his theory," Robby said in his mechanical voice. "Gravity should be considered a major factor in these equations. Therefore, the distance from the event horizon will play a part in where and when your craft will exit."

Polimare looked at them and said, "Yes, you're right!" She went over and hugged Will, then wrapped her arms partway around Robby's barrel like torso. "Thank you!" She then ran off calling, "Zhena!"

.

The moment Eddie sat down by the Jupiter 2, Polimare and Zhena were right at the hatch to come in. Diane thought Polimare was going to glop all over Eddie. Instead, the green girl went to the electronics panel. In an excited voice, she said, "We have to call up all the data on each transit of the black hole, we have news!"

In a more normal tone, Zhena said, "We have additional information to consider, Polimare found it."

Diane was dumb struck. Of all people, Polimare had discovered something?

Suzanne motioned to the console. "Let's see what you got."

Zhena went though every transit, back to the first one. Polimare explained about how gravity, and also about not crossing the equator both had influence on where they ended up. On the first transit they'd made, they had done so accidentally due to escaping a very nearby star they were going to collide with.

"Every transit since then, we have taken our position in relation to the black hole into account, but not the gravitational influence of that star we avoided," Zhena said thoughtfully.

"Meaning we've been getting too close to the black hole every time," Eddie concluded.

Suzanne looked at the charts and graphics of their transits closely. Thinking as she spoke, she said, "From what we know, we have pretty much gotten into the right the time frame. We are just in the wrong dimension."

John, who was watching intently, said, "If you have been getting too close to the event horizon, that may be what's slinging you randomly though dimensions."

"Correct," Zhena said. "There is also the fact we do not know which direction the black hole is spinning in. Perhaps the massive shuddering we experience is due to moving in the opposite direction of the spin."

"Food for thought," Eddie said. "If we enter farther out, and circle the other way around it, that may help."

"It may, it may not. We will never know if we don't try it," Suzanne said. Looking at her crew mates, she said, "This is going to be very risky. We truly have no idea what is going to happen. If anyone thinks it is too dangerous, speak up."

"I think we need to try whatever we reasonably can," Eddie said.

Diane let out a snort and said, "Suz, we should be dead already. Every time we go through and live, I figure it's a success. Let's give it a shot."

"I'm ready," Polimare stated.

Zhena nodded and said, "If we do not try, we will never know."

"Then we will," Suzanne stated. Plot the flight path for a transit right on the equator, 100,000 miles farther away from the points where we entered previously and in the opposite direction."

"I take it you'll be going then?" John asked.

Suzanne offered him her hand and said, "We will. Good luck to you, Professor Robinson."

John shook her hand. And replied, "Best of luck to all of you, I Sincerely hope you get back home."

"Thank you." Suzanne told him.

With the Robinson's off the ship, Suzanne shut the hatches and said, "Let's go before I loose my nerve."

Eddie piloted the ship up and out of the atmosphere, then folded a few light hears away from the black hole, close enough to gather data on it but far enough away so they were not in it's strong influence.

While Zhena and Diane got data and rechecked the exact positions, Suzanne got up and clasped Eddie by the hand. "Hope you got some energy left," she asked, wearing a smirk.

'You want to do that now?' Diane thought to her sister knowing Suzanne was set on having sex.

'One more time in case this turns out badly,' Suzanne thought back.

'I'm next,' Diane thought firmly.

Eddie was going to be one tired puppy by the time they were ready to dive into that black hole again.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

Eddie was worn out, but also excited, they were making their run on the black hole this time with much more information. Their angle of approach in relation to the equator, distance from the 'edge' which they were sure was the point where the gravity was so strong light could no longer escape, and entry point into the high gravity area all pre determined. Even if they didn't get back home, they could at least discover enough to make educated guesses to adjust their next entry.

"Everyone ready?" Suzanne asked.

"I'm ready," Diane said happily.

"Me too," Eddie said firmly.

"Ready," Zhena said.

"Just in case, we fail … I love all of you!" Polimare yelled from under the bed. "Ready!"

Suzanne nodded. "Zhena, guide Eddie to the jump point and verify we're in position."

Zhena nodded. Using their telepathy, Eddie could almost see the point Zhena wanted to go to. He guided the ship there and turned towards the Black hole.

"Travel Z minus 15000 kilometers," Zhena said. Eddie did. "Y left, 1200 kilometers, Whoa Y right, easy …. OK, THERE! Z plus 1.5 …. That's good." Zena told him.

It took a few maneuvers to line up to exactly where they needed to aim for. Then Zhena guided Eddie into making sure the ship was perfectly pointed in the right direction. "Silver hair, we're ready," Zhena reported.

"Eddie, half thrust," Suzanne ordered. "Zhena make sure we stay on the correct course."

Zhena watched the black hole carefully. After ten minutes, she said, "Still on course, no drift."

"Eddie, engage Fold, distance 20 light years."

"Twenty light years … Engaging," he replied.

Normally folds pas the black hole were not all but instantaneous. There was a short, but massive vibration of the ship. This time they saw the screens shift and Eddie saw the Icon and said, "Jump complete." he then asked, "Did we miss it?"

"We at least went past it, it's behind us," Diane said.

Zhena plotted their position and said, "We went through, we're headed back towards Hot Sands."

"Damn that was easy!" Eddie said with a grin.

"No, something's wrong," Diane stated. "It HAS to be! Slipping by that thing was ever this easy!"

Zhena checked their entry and exit vectors. "We did the jump perfectly with no errors," she said "We are fifteen light years away from the black hole and headed for Hot Sands, just like we calculated."

Poking her head out from under the bed, Polimare asked, "We did it?"

The radio then announced, "Unidentified craft! This is LRDSAV 238. You are in a restricted area. Identify yourselves!"

"Got them!" Zhena announced. Relative bearing 056, 253. They are using a fleet channel!" she said excitedly.

"No range?" Suzanne asked.

"No, they must have a good stealth covering." Zhena replied.

"Our ship was the first one made," Suzanne said and thought about their hull Number. That was a lot of space tanks to be made.

"Unidentified craft, identify yourselves or be fired on!" came another transmission.

Suzanne thought about turning into them. Eddie did so. She got on the radio and said in a hard tone, "This is Admiral Suzanne Warren, fire if you really wish to have a duel!"

The radio was silent for a moment. Eddie got on course and said, "Rail guns charged."

"Lasers charged and on target," Diane stated.

The radio spoke again in a softer, almost hesitant tone. You are Admiral Warren? What if the identifier of your ship?"

"LRDSAV 201, the Wolverine, Who are you?" Suzanne said firmly.

This time they could hear cheering in the background as the voice said, "Captain Julius Copello, Ma'am. Welcome home ADMIRAL! We are sending a burst to Hot Sands that we've found you!"

Any thoughts of aggression were lost as Suzanne and her crew cheered loudly, Diane shooting her arms in the air and screaming. WE DID IT!"

"Admiral, do you wish us to come close and do a hull survey? We shouldn't be able to pick you up. You may have exterior damage."

"No need, Captain, We do have superficial damage to the exterior. None of it has affected anything but out stealth capability. Thank you for the offer," Suzanne told him. She thought to move on a parallel course to him, and Eddie turned. "To Hot Sands?" he asked.

"To Hot Sands," Suzanne agreed. She then pumped a fist and cried, "YES!"

"I have them now, 2000 kilometers out, paralleling our course," Zhena reported.

"238. We must have been gone a while," Eddie noted.

"Yeah, but even if it's a few years, I'm still taking it as a win," Suzanne said, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, really!' Diane agreed.

"We got a burst message," Zhena reported. "From Fleet Admiral Dente to LRDSAV 201, Wolverine. Welcome home, Fleet Admiral Warren and crew. Please proceed immediately to Base Star 57 orbiting Ice Block. Much important news, Reception being prepared."

"Send back that we're on our way," Suzanne told Zhena.

.

Captain Copello's ship stayed near them through the Fold, and inbound to Ice Block. Polimare had crept back up to stand behind Eddie. Suzanne and Diane noticed it but chose to ignore her. As the planet became bigger, Suzanne magnified the image.

There were surface lights all around the equator.

"Ice Block is inhabited now?" Eddie asked.

"We'll soon find out," Suzanne said. "Remember, we've been gone from here a while."

Approaching the base star, they got a landing beacon from the top of the ship.

"That's not usual, is it?' Eddie asked.

"Maybe it's quarantine station. We have been all over the place," Diane offered.

Landing control contacted them and Eddie flew them into a small hanger and settled down on the orange rind in the center that was the perfect size for their ship. Eddie complied with the landing officer and shut down. He opened the view ports. They sat there for a few minutes, then were lowered into a larger bay. Dropping down to floor level, they were looking at a large orchestra that began playing as they settled to the floor.

"What's this?" Eddie asked.

Diane let out a snort and guessed, "They're glad to see us?"

"Check this out," Suzanne said and showed the port side video camera. Four lines of Officers in dress uniforms stood at attention. A red carpet was rolled out the rest of the way to ship by three marines. Marines finished lining up to each side of the carpet at attention.

"This is one hell of a 'glad to see you're back," Eddie said.

"Maybe we should put on dress uniforms?" Diane asked.

"We didn't bring any," Suzanne reminded her. We are just going to be severely under-dressed." She noted that on the middle of the officers at the end, a pair of horned women waited. One was a White Robe, the other wore a red and gold robe and held something on a purple pillow.

"Landing sequence complete," Eddie announced. "We can get off any time you're ready, Suz."

Suzanne nodded vacantly and said, "Yes, let's go find out what's going on."

Seeing all the formality in the bay, Suzanne had them make sure all buttons were buttoned, and had Diane put her bra on before they got out. She arraigned them, her and Diane first, then Eddie, then Zhena and Polimare.

"Suz, don't be nervous. We're home now," Diane said.

"I think something's happened while we were gone," Suzanne said.

"Yup, but we'll have to deal with it. We're here, Suz, we're back," Diane said firmly.

Diane opened cracked the inner and outer hatches to equalize the air pressure, then opened them. The band music came in, a vigorous military march was being played. Above, Suzanne could now see television cameras. 'Holy shit', she thought.

'Yeah, you'd think we were royalty or something,' Diane thought back.

They all chuckled nervously. It was time to face the music.

Suzanne and Diane led their crew out of the ship and walked down the red carpet bracketed to saluting marines. At the end, the group of Officers not only included some Katan and cylons, but also a few green people in suits that cast looks of awe at Suzanne and her crew.

"Some of them lived," Eddie said with a glance back at Polimare.

"Maybe that did happen in our past ... or their past," Dianne offered.

Suzanne let out a huff and thought, 'Guys, This is formal, zip it!'

'You're right. We don't have to speak out loud anyway,' Diane thought.

The White robe and the other Sect member in red robes stepped out onto the carpet to bow to Suzanne and Diane.

The White Robe said, "Welcome home Crown Princess Suzanne, Princess Diane." She nodded to the red robed woman.

The pillow the woman held had two gold bands on it, she turned to the White robe. The White robe took one band and placed it on Suzanne's head, then took the other and placed it on Diane's head. From the sides, men came forward to drop red capes over their shoulders that had a white fur trim.

Suzanne raised an eyebrow. "How long have we been gone?" she asked.

The White Robe said, "Four years, ten months. Just two months short of being declared legally dead. Which would have been a tragedy of epic proportions."

"What happened?" Suzanne asked cautiously. Chika was the Crown Princess, and she had a daughter. Suzanne herself shouldn't even be in line for the throne.

"We will discuss it in your quarters, your Majesty," the red robed woman said. "Please, come with us."

The White Robe and the red robe led the way into the lift. The whole Wolverine crew came in with them. The red robed woman cleared her throat loudly and haughtily said, "This is a royal affair. Only for Princess Suzanne and Diane."

Diane immediately took dislike to this woman. Casting her an unfriendly stare, she stated, "Eddie's our husband. He's coming or we don't go."

"I am only adhering to protocol," the woman said defensively.

"Yours, not ours," Suzanne retorted. "Zhena, please see to Wolverine's servicing. Polimare, go with her." To the woman, Suzanne said, "Eddie stays with us. Speaking of protocol, isn't it proper to introduce yourselves?"

Both women flushed. The White Robe bowed. "Forgive me Princess, I am Mika Goto. The Royal attendee is Jessica Tanner. We do have vital news you must hear."

She activated the lift to take them down into what looked like a fancy restaurant. There were polished wood tables and high backed chairs everywhere. In the center of one wall was a fully stocked bar. They were the only ones here.

"We must prepare for the guests," Jessica said. "There are many people who need to see you."

"STOP!" Suzanne barked, freezing both women in place. "We aren't seeing anyone until one of you explain why you are calling me the Crown Princess, and why we are wearing these headbands."

"Yes, of course," Mika said sheepishly. "We are forgetting ourselves. We have been guiding the people in the area and have gotten used to everyone obeying us. Please forgive us."

Jessica spoke up and said, "It was necessary to remain in the area your Majesty was last seen in with the hope you would return. When Princess Chika died with her family ..."

"What!" Suzanne and Diane both gasped. Diane kept up with, "Back up, Lady! What's this about Chika dying with her family?"

Mika nodded sadly. "Two years ago, Princess Chika, her husband and both their daughters were on a luxury liner headed for the Newhome system. It was a freak accident.

The liner came out of fold to impact an asteroid far off the ecliptical plane. The ship was destroyed, there were no survivors," she explained.

"We can time travel," Eddie said instantly. "Go back and stop it from happening ..." he stopped as he noted the shocked looks of his wives. Staring at nothing, They looked like they were going to fall down. He quickly got chairs to sit them down.

"Dad's dead?" Diane asked in a whisper.

"Dad, Chika..." Suzanne said, her voice trailing off.

"There were two possibilities to take her place, Queen Lucy chose you, Princess Suzanne," Lady Jessica said. "Earth has been contacted with information of your arrival. We should expect a coronation service..."

"Hey!" Eddie snapped, glaring at her. "Newsflash! These may just be names to you, but my wives just found out their family died, so give them a few minutes to breathe? In fact, I think you should both give us some time alone."

Jessica straightened herself and looked down her nose at Eddie and said in a hard tone, "I would suggest you ..."

That was as far as she got. Diane glared at her and barked "SHUT UP!" Jessica raised up a foot off the floor with a yelp. "I don't give a flying FUCK who you think you are. You will respect our husband or I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Jessica's face melted into pure terror.

"You will both leave us," Suzanne grated, eyeing them.

"Yes, Princess," Mika said with a bow. Diane dropped Jessica so she could leave.

.

Leaving the sitting room, Mika cast an even look at Jessica and said, "I would suggest you choose your words much more carefully around them. Remember, the princesses are not your average political figures. They are hardened warriors with a reputation to be noted. They did not become to be known as the Terror Twins by being docile. If you push them, they will push back much harder, and you may not survive."

Quaking from her experience, Jessica asked, "And Princess Suzanne some day will be Queen?"

"She will," Mika agreed. "It was not only the right of bloodline that Queen Lucy chose Suzanne to be the Crown Princess. Suzanne has the same leadership and steadfastness of action that Lucy herself has. Have you ever looked up Suzanne and Diane's history?"

Jessica shook her head. "I know she won that big battle at Katan."

Mika grinned and asked, "You mean the battle where she took a makeshift fleet from three different planets and attacked a force nine times their size and beat the Bug out of the Katan and another system? The battle where she took 20 of her space tanks, attacked and decimated over 1000 bugs ships?"

Jessica looked at her. "Suzanne did that?"

Mika nodded. "Suzanne has been fighting and leading since she entered high school. Her Majesty has never lost a battle. When Japan was being invaded through some kind of portal, it was her high school Sensha-do tank force that was called to drive the invaders back. That requires not only being an expert in tactics, but also great leadership and respect. This reputation got them the title 'Terror Twins' long before they even enlisted in Space Command. It was said that no one beats the Terror Twins. Princess Suzanne will already have great respect and admiration when her time comes to take the throne. What you need to understand is you no longer have reign to do things your way. You will do them how Princess Suzanne decrees."

.

Once Wolverine was being serviced and repainted, Zhena went to see other Katan to find out what was happening on their home world. Polimare did the same, meeting with her people to find out how their history went.

Polimare found out she, the Wolverine and it's crew were a legend. Their names were lost in history due to the great cataclysm had destroyed civilization and drove all the people underground. Those on the cold world managed to survive, none on the Hot world did.

The ship and their deed was not forgotten. Called the great 'flying bear', and thought by some to be only myth. Polimare found out the story as was currently told.

A young Maiden (Polimare) met a great flying bear and convinced him to stop the coming destruction from a malevolent fireball in the sky that was descending on them. The Maiden rode the flying bear into the sky, where the bear hit the fireball hard to knock it away and save the world. After the Maiden and the bear flew away to save other worlds, the angry fireball returned to pass by their worlds. Not wanting to anger the bear, the fireball whispered to the planets and coaxed them to separate, which proved devastating. Happy it had caused havoc, the fireball fled before the bear could return to punish it.

Her people finding out Polimare was the maiden of the story, she was instantly popular. Polimare enjoyed the attention and gladly posed for pictures standing in front of Wolverine. She and the ship were solid proof that the story of the Maiden and the flying bear was a true story, only modified by time and retelling. She told them what really happened and that it was Suzanne who found the danger and led them to push the asteroid away from their planet's path. Unfortunately, the asteroid flung around the sun to pass close enough anyway to cause the dual planets to separate, which burned one and froze the other.

Although the attention to her felt good, Polimare began to badly miss Eddie and pondered where he and his wives had gone off to. To be living history was great, but she wanted to be back with Eddie even worse.

.

Eddie stayed close to console his wives and ensure no one else bothered them. Right after the Royal assistant and the White robe left, Suzanne and Diane cast off their 'royal' adornments into the seat of a chair. Upset and in shock finding out Dad and Chika were gone, Suzanne desperately needed something to do before she broke down. She said, "Let's check on the ship."

"Yes, let's," Diane and Eddie agreed. They left the finely decorated room and their royal adornments behind, getting back into the elevator hand in hand.

.

Due to rotation of personnel, they knew no one who was currently in system. Their own squadron had been reassigned back to Earth. It was the horns and hair color that let people know who Suzanne and Diane were. The maintenance crew were decent and welcomed them back. Talking with the chief technician, Suzanne found Wolverine was actually in good shape. The damage from plowing down a forest before going to see Colonel Hogan at Stalag 13 was minimal paint and stealth covering damage, and would be repaired by the end of the workday. Their supplies were good and techs doing system checks were finding nothing wrong.

Meeting Polimare, Eddie put up with her diving on him to hug him tight. "Eddie, we're famous!" she cried happily.

"Good for you," he said, trying to sound happy as Diane eyed him. He pulled Polimare off and quietly said, "Polimare, you've managed to stay alive so far, so behave yourself."

Polimare bounced back and nodded. "You're right, I must!"

Coming over to them, Suzanne said, "Polimare, now that you've found your own people, I'm sure you want to go see how your people are living."

"Nope!" Polimare said with a grin. "I am happy at least some survived, but everyone I knew died hundreds of years ago. My real family is right here on Wolverine."

Suzanne frowned at her. "How can you say that? You stowed away on our ship and lust after our husband. Give me one good reason I shouldn't have you taken to the surface of Ice Block right now?"

Polimare frowned back at her and said, "I have explained myself. I belong to Eddie, I gave myself to him. Besides, I can take care of jobs you don't have time for. I will do all I can to help, but I have to be with you. You have the same option as always. Accept me or kill me," she stated.

"OK tell us why we shouldn't take you to an airlock and shoot you off into space," Diane asked.

Polimare stared right back at Diane and said, "Because you are not cruel! Yes, you yell and threaten, but when it came right down to it and you had the chance and every right to let me die, you didn't! I was ready, I thought when I passed out I'd never wake up again, but you showed mercy on me. You're the older sister who sounds mean and rotten, but when it comes down to it, you protect your family."

"You're NOT my family!" Diane growled at her.

Eddie came up behind Polimare and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Enough! Polimare, you are assuming too much and I don't want to see you splattered all over the place." He turned her around behind him and said, "Go make sure the ship is going to be replenished."

.

Suzanne had a full schedule of meetings arraigned by Jessica Tanner. She cancelled most of them. There was a new Fleet Admiral, so she didn't need a military briefing, Lucy had left instructions for her to return to Earth ASAP, so she didn't have time to visit Katan, and the scientists were able to pull data from their black hole trips without her. Zhena knew the most about those anyway, so She had Zhena stay to help them decipher all the information they'd gotten. She was hoping to get rid of Polimare too, but Polimare stuck to them like glue.

Not being comfortable in the 'royal' suite, Suzanne Diane and Eddie went back to Wolverine to get some rest. It had been moved off the landing pad and to one side of the hanger. When Jessica found out Suzanne and her crew were going to stay on their ship and not in the royal quarters, she came out to tell them that they could not do that.

Lifting her in the air, Suzanne marched her back to the elevator and said, "You seem to forget, you don't tell me what to do. I tell YOU what to do. You will go wherever you go, and not bother us again until we come out!" Suzanne then threw her into the elevator and pushed the down button for her.

The flight plan for Wolverine to return to Earth had to be sent to traffic control, who sent it to Earths' traffic Control, and they sent it back with flight path details, which included landing at the new Yokohama space port where there was going to be a huge reception committee for them, including Queen Lucy.

While they waited for their clearance to launch to come through, Polimare strained to find reasons to stay with them. Desperate for some reason to stay, she found Suzanne doing a walk around of the ship and ran up to her.

"I'll be your personal maid," Polimare said.

Suzanne looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" she asked.

"So you'll have a reason to keep me!" Polimare insisted. She then begged, "Please, I'll do anything you want. Anything at all. I just need to be with you."

Suzanne remembered when she was young that Lucy had begun hauling Chika off to 'official' events to prime her on how to be a Queen when her time came. They were gone for days and weeks at a time. Suzanne was most likely going to have to go through that too. Some of these things, Diane might have to come with her. She eyed Polimare and asked, "You will do what I tell you to?"

"I will, honest!" Polimare replied eagerly.

"We'll try it. You do understand you will have your own separate room to sleep in," Suzanne said firmly.

"That's fine, I just need to be with you and Eddie," the green girl stated.

Suzanne knew Diane was not going to like this, but in case they did both have to be gone for an extended period of time, she didn't want Eddie being all alone. "As I said, we'll try it," Suzanne told her.

Polimare hugged her, "Thank you!" she cried, then ran back into the ship.

As suspected, not long after Polimare went in, Diane bellowed out, "You're going to WHAT!"

And right after that, Diane came stomping out for Suzanne to explain to her.

.

By the time they were due to launch, Zhena had given the scientists all their accumulated data on the black hole, and her and Polimare were back on board. They got settled in their seats and Eddie powered up.

"Flight Control this is Wolverine, ready for launch." Suzanne announced.

"Wolverine, Fight Control, acknowledged. Commencing lift into the exit bay."

As they rose up, a familiar voice came on. "Wolverine, this is Major Heather Miyuki leading the 32nd Tank squadron. Welcome home guys!"

"Thanks, Nova, It's great to hear your voice," Suzanne told her.

"Same here, Suz. We never thought we'd hear from you again. We're going to escort you to Earth so you don't disappear on us for another five years."

Suzanne laughed and said, "Say hi to Alex, I know she's sitting there right beside you."

"As always. Scrub Eddie and Diane on the head for me will ya? Then get out here so we can see how badly you banged up your ship."

"Sorry to disappoint, it's already repaired," Suzanne told her.

"You were gone five years and didn't destroy your ship? We gotta see this for ourselves."

"Bay doors coming open, you'll see us soon."

Flight Control came on and said, "Wolverine you are cleared for launch."

"Acknowledged, Wolverine launching," Suzanne said.

Eddie took them out to see ten ships in a ling to their side, every one facing them. Each right side gripper claw came up in salute as Eddie passed.

"Phoenix to Wolverine, we're going to form an honor formation. We got a whole bunch of ships to pass by before we leave the system. Speed will be 1ooo knots. All Eddie has to do is follow me."

"Got it, Phoenix."

Suzanne thought it was going to be a quick trip to get clear and fold out. It wasn't. The 32nd formed around Wolverine in a tight three dimensional diamond pattern. They stayed going slow past large ships and small ones that flashed their lights when the group went by. The three other squadrons of space tanks all held the one claw salute to they as they passed by. There were other Earth ships, Cylons ships, Colonial ships and Katan ships on a long line, waiting to give their visual salute. It took two hours to pass by the mass of ships.

Once past the mass of ships, they opened up the formation to Fold into Earth's system. Half of the 32nd Folded, then Wolverine, then the other half of the squadron.

Suzanne wonder why they came in high and on the dark side of the Earth. She soon had her answer.

"Wolverine, Phoenix here, Once we settle into orbit, we are to descent to 10,000 feet over the Pacific and fly to Japan. I know, it's for show, but there will be many ships and aircraft that are going to want to take pictures, including Ooari's school ship. Over the Ooari ship, we're going to buzz to over it slow 2000 feet up so they can get a good look at us."

"You're the leader, Nova, Take us down," Suzanne told her.

.

On the Ooarai school ship, the first ones notified were the Sensha-do teams. Excitement filled the ship, the most famous ones to ever climb into a tank at Ooarai, were going to fly over their ship! As always, they visited Porcupine sitting in it's shrine and touched the tank for good luck. They hurried to get their tanks out in a line for the over fly. The top deck was filled with people wanting to see.

The ship's loudspeaker announced, "We have eleven Space Tanks coming up behind us. The lead tank is commanded by Heather Miyuki with her sister Alexandria, known as Nova and Alex by their Tankery crews here at Ooari. The center ship behind them in the five ship line, is none other than the Terror Twins themselves! Suzanne and Diane! Their tank was the Porcupine, which is enshrined down by the tankery hanger. In Sensha-do, defending Japan, and in interstellar warfare battles, they have retained their title of never being beaten! They have just returned from being the ONLY ship to travel through a black hole and return!"

Dots appeared on the horizon and grew. Pictures were already being taken and shouts rose up as well as waving hands. Girlfriends got up on their boyfriend's shoulders to wave both arms as the dots grew into ships.

As the formation passed overhead, the roar of cheers sounded out louder than the ship's engines overhead. The bottom sides of the ships reflected the light of hundreds of cameras. The cheering went on as the ships flew on ahead and rose into the air.

It was a blessed day for every member of the Sensha-do teams to see their heros were still fighting hard and still winning. Pumped up and taking today into their hearts as a blessing, they were going to train extra hard for this next game. Saunders didn't stand a chance!

.

Nova was right. Besides the ships under them, planes flew with them to take video, then approaching Japan, a squadron of fighters fell into position to escort them to Yokohama.

Slowing and descending to the spaceport, Suzanne noted the area was packed. She swore there wasn't a single piece of ground left to be seen, other than the landing pads that were ringed by police.

"Suz, the center one with all the vans and the limos next to it is yours," Nova told her. Everyone, into circular formation. We all land together. Let's look professional!"

"They really are making a big deal out of this," Diane noted.

"They are," Eddie noted as he matched the other ships in height and settled down towards the center pad.

"After Dad, Chika and their family died, I'm sure our moms are very happy that we lived," Suzanne said.

"Wonder if we'll have to go through customs," Eddie mused as he set down at the same time as the ships around him.

"32nd squadron, this is Flight Control. All ships power down."

Eddie did. He noted Suzanne let out a sigh. He looked at her but didn't need to, her thoughts came through to him clearly.

' _If I'm to be the crown princess, then our space adventures is over. Sorry guys.'_

' _Hey, cheer up,'_ Diane thought as she cast Suzanne a smirk. _'I'm sure we can figure out how to keep things interesting.'_

The End


End file.
